Black Legacy: Living A Lie
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: A month has passed since Serena witnessed her Father die in the Department of Mysteries, but now as the summer comes to a close and she is reunited with her friends powerful dreams start to haunt her leading her to believe that Siris Black is infact alive
1. Nothing Left Behind

When Serena opened her eyes on a bright summer morning in July, she wasn't really sure how she felt. Despite her room being warm, and the bed sheets being comfortable, there was a strong prickle in her spine, a sharp ache in her stomach and throbbing pain in her head. She felt a little nauseous—eggs were not a good idea for dinner the night before.

She sat up slowly in her bed as her mind wondered over the nightmare she had just had. It was rather peculiar, and frankly she didn't like it. The only thing she saw was a house, somewhere in the south of France near the Mediterranean, at night. The windows of the house were light bright, and on the first floor she saw a dark figure move in front of the window.

The feeling she had when she woke up from the nightmare was rather odd. There was a hopeful feeling to the whole premonition, and Serena wasn't sure if she liked the feeling. Hope was a rare thing for Serena, and over the last month she had been trying her hardest not to be too hopeful. If she was too hopeful she might trick herself into believe that her Father, Sirius Black, was actually alive…and he hadn't been dead for the last month.

A sigh escaped Serena's mouth and she frowned. Parrish wasn't in the bed. He had spent the night and now he was gone…she hated waking up alone. As she climbed out of the bed she noticed a small white flower on the corner of the nightstand next to the bed. A cornflower. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew it was from Parrish and it was his way of telling her that he had been there.

Parrish, despite having his own flat in London, just above a Muggle teashop, often liked to stay the nights at the Belle's country house. Amber had moved in after leaving Hogwarts. She was now of age, working for the Ministry in the Department of International Magic Relations, and living out of the country house their Mother had bought when they had moved to England nearly four years ago.

The deal was, after their Mother's death and the reading of her will, that Serena and Kendra would buy the house from the other two Belle sisters and live in it when they were of age and had enough money to do so. As for now, Amber would be living in it to ensure that it stayed in use.

Serena didn't mind Parrish spending the night. He was over so often anyways that it made sense for him to stay. She just liked it better when she woke up next to him too. But knowing that there was really nothing she could do about the situation, she got out of the bed and grabbed her bath towel to shower.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and then wrapped her towel around her. She stood in front of the bathroom skin and looked at her reflection in the foggy mirror. She had a thin scar on her left cheek bone from when Amelia, her twin sister, had slapped her with a diamond ring on her finger. Serena looked down and quickly pulled a black sleeve over her right forearm to cover up the Dark Mark that was tattooed there permanently thanks to Voldemort.

As she came out of the bathroom, a male figure stopped dead in front of Amber's bedroom door. Serena caught her breath and grabbed her chest.

"Oh, good morning George," she said with a breath. "You startled me."

George Weasley laughed softly. "You startled me."

Serena nodded with a small smile.

"Off to work?"

George nodded.

"Am I an Auntie yet?" she questioned with a teasing smile. George's cheeks turned a little red.

"Amber and I don't…"

Serena laughed out loud.

"She's my sister George, she tells me everything," Serena said opening her bedroom door. "Have a good day at work," she sung cheerfully as she disappeared into the bedroom.

George had been living in the house since the day the Belle sisters moved back into it after school. He and Amber were still dating, very seriously, and Serena was just waiting for George to pop the question. It made her happy to know that Amber was happy.

As she walked to her closet, she dropped her towel on the ground. She picked out some underwear and a bra to wear and slipped them on slowly. As she pulled her boy short undies on all the way a solid knock came on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Serena asked loud enough for the person who was knocking to hear.

"Prince Charming?" Parrish voice said through the wood.

Serena smiled a little.

"I don't have a Prince Charming…"

"Well that sucks," he said opening the door. He closed the door with his back to her, and turned stopping in his spot slightly. Serena was standing, facing him with her hands on her hips, still only in her underwear. "Hmm…" Parrish said holding a white paper bag, no doubt with two breakfast muffins in it, and a cup carrier with two cups of steaming tea. A news paper was tucked under his left arm against the side of his body. Serena was sure that it was the magical London paper, the _Daily Prophet_.

"I didn't say you could come in," Serena said.

"I'm sorry…" Parrish said not taking his purple eyes off of her. "Would you like me to leave?"

"You can leave the food."

Parrish shook his head and put the food on the dresser by the door as Serena turned to go back into the closet. Instead of leaving, like Serena was expecting, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Serena smiled as her body was pressed against his and he kissed her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning to you," she said back. She pulled her body out of his arms as his fingers dragged over her hips. "Have sweet dreams?"

"Yes," he said watching her as she disappeared into the closet. "Of you…"

"Mmm…" she said looking over her shoulder and pulling on a tee shirt. Parrish grabbed her hips and pulled her against him again. She smiled up at him with a teasing grin that made a fire flicker in his eyes.

"Parrish…" she whispered.

"I don't think I've kissed you today."

"No," she whispered still smiling. "I don't think you have."

Parrish leaned down to kiss her but she ducked out of his kiss and pulled out of her arms.

"I'm hungry," she said walking to the dresser and pulling a muffin out of the bag. "Oh, blueberry, my favorite."

She took a bite of the muffin as she opened up one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans. She put the muffin down and pulled on her pants. Parrish was next to her, pulling his own muffin out of the bag and taking his tea. He sat down in a chair by the desk with the _Daily Prophet_ and watched Serena.

"What's on the schedule today?" he asked.

"Schedule?" Serena said leaning against the dresser and eating her muffin. "This is summer holiday, why would we have a schedule?"

Parrish nodded.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Amber's working today."

"I think I might have a meeting tonight."

Serena frowned slightly. Parrish was also an of age wizard. He had turned seventeen in January, and had to complete one more year of school at Hogwarts, but he was seventeen none-the-less, and since he had no parents to stop him he was also an active member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Where at?"

Parrish shrugged.

"Remus's house maybe," he said softly opening the paper and beginning to read through the articles.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't," Parrish said taking a bite out of his muffin.

Serena frowned. She knew it wasn't that Parrish didn't want to tell her, he just couldn't. After her Father's death, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the old headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius Black's house, had been abandoned for the safety of the Order. Serena had not been told by the secret-keeper of the new headquarters where it was at, and only the secret-keeper could tell her.

"Rufus Scrimgeour has succeeded Fudge," said Parrish.

"About bloody time they found a new Minister," Serena said going to the mirror and brushing her hair. "Fudge was sure to be replaced after denying that Voldemort was back for over a year…the idiot. Who's Scrimgeour?"

"Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Parrish said from behind the paper. Serena looked at him and saw the front page headline.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one?" Serena said. "I can't believe people…they belittle him and make him to sound like a cracked pot for nearly a year and suddenly now that they believe what he's been saying all along he's praised as the chosen one?"

"The beauty of our society," Parrish said. "The prophecy appears to have said that Harry is the chosen one…and personally I'd believe it. I mean, Voldemort couldn't kill him when he was a year, and hasn't been able to get rid of him sense…I think anyone would have to be really stupid to think that Harry wasn't meant to kill Voldemort."

There was a knock on the door and Amber entered the room, leaving the door opened behind her. She was carrying a purple leaflet.

"They've sent so many of these things I'm not sure what to do with them," she said holding out the Ministry's leaflet of ways to protect your home from dark forces. Serena took it and scanned it over again.

"They just want to make sure everyone gets one," Parrish said.

"Well, we've gotten six hundred," Amber said.

She caught her appearance in the mirror and looked at herself more closely. She was dressed for work, in a pair of black slacks, a red tank top and a black robe. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun today, and as she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a loose strand and tucked it behind her ear. She pinched her cheeks lightly and turned back to Serena and Parrish.

"I'm going to work," she said. She looked at Parrish. "I'll be home before the meeting. Want to go together?"

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"Sounds alright," he said softly.

"Good," said Amber looking at Serena. "Kendra is still asleep."

Serena looked at her oddly. Kendra was fourteen year old girl, more then capable of taking care of herself. Amber recognized the look on Serena's face.

"I'm just telling you so you know! Remus said yesterday that Grandpa would be here today to pick her up."

"How is he coming?" Serena asked.

"Apperation," Amber said. "So you have to do the whole question at the door thing."

Serena rolled her eyes slightly.

"Don't roll your eyes about it Serena," Amber snapped. "It's serious!"

Serena nodded.

"I know Amber," she said. "I know. Aren't you going to be late?"

"Yes," Amber said. "I'll see you guys later."

She stopped at the door.

"Be good," she said pointing at Parrish and then Serena. Serena smiled and shook her head as Amber left the room.

An hour later Serena found herself in the living room, where she had last sat with her mother, Alice Belle, and been told that her dreams of a red haired boy being pulled under a tree were problem nothing more then bad dreams. In reality they were premonitions, but Alice had decided against telling her third daughter that she had the power to See the future.

Kendra was in the kitchen, eating lunch it appeared and reading through the paper that Parrish had brought home. Before Serena had the chance to turn the page of her book there was a sharp knock at the door. Serena frowned slightly.

"Serena," called Parrish from the front of the house.

Both Serena and Kendra stood up and walked slowly into the foyer of the house where Parrish was standing, leaning against the door with his wand drawn. Serena sighed.

"Is that really necessary?" she whispered.

"Ask him a question," Parrish said sternly.

"Grandpa?" Serena said leaning close to the door.

"Hello Serena!" called the familiar voice of her Grandfather, Tim Belle.

"Grandpa, what was Chloe's middle name?" Serena asked.

"Scarlet," said Tim from the other side of the front door. "After your Grandmother."

Serena nodded to Parrish. He had gotten the question right.

"Now your question," said Serena.

"What is your middle name?" Tim asked.

"Surry," Serena said back.

"And why is it your middle name?"

"I was born in Surry, as was my Mother," Serena said back with a small smile.

"Correct!" Tim said cheerfully.

Serena nodded to Parrish who pulled open the door with his wand still drawn. Tim looked surprised to see Parrish, a young man, standing in his granddaughter's home. Serena hugged him warmly, and Kendra nearly jumped into his arms.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sir," said Parrish tucking his wand away and holding out his right hand. Tim took it and shook it. "Parrish Pennington, Sir, I'm dating Serena."

"Ah," said Tim coming into the house and closing the door. He cast Serena a wide eyed look. "I see. She's never mentioned you before."

"We just started dating three months ago," Serena said leading her grandfather into the house. Kendra started a pot of tea and then left the kitchen to gather her things from her room.

"She's not packed at all?" Tim asked.

Serena shook her head.

"She started to throw some things together this morning."

"Any word form Amelia?"

"No," Serena said. "Amber's hoping we don't hear from her."

"I can see that," said Tim.

"Can you blame her?" Parrish asked picking up the tea kettle as it started to whistle.

"What do you know about my granddaughters' relationship to their disowned sister Amelia?"

"I know the whole story, Sir," said Parrish. Serena got the feeling that her grandpapa didn't like Parrish very much. Parrish brought over three empty mugs and the tea kettle. He placed them on the table and Serena poured the tea for her grandfather. Once everyone had their tea, and Kendra reappeared in the kitchen with her trunk and bags packed, Serena asked the question that had been burning in her for some time.

"Where are you and Grandmama living now?" she whispered.

"Southern Ireland," said Tim. "We're safe, Serena, don't worry."

Serena nodded despite the worry that was in her heart. She sipped her tea slowly.

"Kendra will be staying with us until it's time to return to school," he continued. "We'll bring her to King's Cross."

"Is it safe for you to be coming into the country?" Serena asked with concern.

"It's just for a few hours," Tim said. "We'll be fine."

Serena nodded again.

"Have you had any nightmares?"

"No," Serena lied, and subconsciously bit her bottom lip. "Not since a month ago."

There was an awkward silence around the kitchen. The only sound was the slurping of the warm tea. Tim finished his and put down his mug.

"Thank you for the tea," he said. He looked at his youngest granddaughter. "Are you ready to go, kid?"

"Yea," Kendra said standing up.

She moved out of the kitchen and grabbed her things. Serena and Tim followed her. Once Kendra had pulled on her traveling cloak, Serena hugged her warmly.

"Be good," she said to her baby sister. "I'll see you when school starts."

Kendra nodded.

"You be safe," she said to Serena. She looked at Parrish. "Make sure she stays out of trouble."

Parrish nodded from the spot where he was leaning against the hall wall.

"See you at school," he said with a wave. He stepped forward and shook Tim's hand again. "It was nice to meet you Sir."

"You too Parrish," said Tim. He hugged Serena tightly. "See you Surry. Be safe and good."

"I will Grandpapa."

"Bye now," Tim said opening the door and stepping out onto the porch with Kendra and her belongings. Serena waved and watched as they took hold of each other and disappeared from the porch with a _pop!_

Serena closed the front door and looked at Parrish.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just so hard to say good bye."

"You're going to see her in a month and a half," he said. "And she's safe. Don't worry about her."

Serena nodded and followed him into the living room.

"Tell me about your dreams you're having."

Serena frowned as they sat down on the couch.

"What?"

"I saw you bite your lip when you told your Grandfather you weren't having any dreams," Parrish said wrapping his arm around her. "What are you dreaming about?"

"Just a house," she whispered. "And I see someone standing in the window."

Parrish nodded his head.

"That's a little weird."

"Yea," Serena said. "I know.

Hours later, Serena and Parrish sat down to dinner in the kitchen. Parrish had cooked—it was one of his specialties. It never bothered Serena that he could cook better then her, she actually thought it was hot. After dinner, Serena was resting her head in her hands, frowning slightly and looking at the table.

"Something wrong?" Parrish asked. "Was dinner really that bad?"

He was standing at the sinking washing the dinner dishes slowly.

"No," Serena said. "No, it was very good. I was just thinking about my Father."

Parrish looked at her.

"You don't have to think about him you know," he said. "It's okay to be upset that he's gone Serena…its okay."

"It's not that," she whispered. "I just…I've been thinking about my dreams, and how they weren't very reliable last year, and that night in the Ministry I didn't have very good control over them…maybe I can't control them as much as I thought I could…and because of that he died."

Parrish looked at her very seriously and walked over to the table. He sat down and took her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Serena," he said softly. "There was nothing you could do…you're not meant to save everyone."

"Apparently I'm only meant to save you," Serena sighed. "I just…I should have been able to save him…I had those dreams of him dying for nearly a year before it happened…every night for a year…and I didn't realize it was him. Not once…and I should have."

"You've told me this before," he said. "And Sirius said it too, sometimes your visions are just meant to prepare you Serena." He tucked her brown curly hair behind her ear. "It's just how fate works."

"Well, fate is a bitch," Serena snapped.

Amber stormed into the house, violently slamming the front door behind her. Serena and Parrish looked up from the kitchen table as Amber marched down the hall, red in the face and her robes flying behind her.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as Amber entered the kitchen. She stopped in front of the table and put her hands on her hips.

"Father left everything he had to Harry," Amber said bitterly.


	2. Burnt

Serena's mouth hung open a little. Parrish looked between Serena and Amber, frowning, but said nothing.

"What do you mean _everything_?" Serena whispered her mouth a little dry as her cat Normandy clawed between her legs.

"I mean everything, Serena," said Amber. "Every possession, every cent, every brick to that damn house of his!"

Serena turned away with a slightly bitter look.

"Why would you want it anyways?" she whispered. "It's just a reminder of him."

"I didn't really want it," Amber said. "We already have Mother's money, possessions, and house. What the bloody hell would we do with another house?"

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because it's the principle of the matter, Serena," Amber continued in her rage. "He left us _nothing_ and we're his own God damned daughters!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Parrish said lightly.

"That's bullshit," Amber snapped.

"Amber," Serena bellowed over her sister's voice. "Can you just drop it? It doesn't matter. He left everything to Harry—so what? Harry had nothing but his small fortune from his parents. Its fine…just let it lie. It's not like you wanted it anyways."

Serena stood up abruptly and left the kitchen, running upstairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door and leaned against it, as if holding the door shut would keep out all of her internal demons. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes and she frowned. She hadn't actually cried since the last day of term…and even then it was only for a few moments.

Moving away from the door, she took a seat in the chair near the desk and looked out the window to the darkening sky outside. Her fingers found the small silver ring that hung around her neck on a silver chain. She played with the fourth of her Father's wedding band that had her name engraved on it as tears continued to run slowly down her cheeks.

She didn't understand why it had to happen, why Sirius Black had to die. What was worse, she felt like it was her fault—she had visions of his death for months before it ever happened, and when it came down to it, she should have stopped Harry from going to the Ministry a month ago. If she had stopped Harry, like the visions of Snape's head in the fire was telling her to, then none of this would have happened.

Serena rubbed her head and took a slow breath. She wondered what Harry was up to right now, and the bitter part of her heart was wondering if he was in just as much misery as her, if he was blaming himself for Sirius's death.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Parrish entered. He held a letter in his hand, and dropped it on the desk next to Serena.

"Your O.W.L.s have arrived," he whispered softly.

"It doesn't matter," Serena said in her own whisper that was so low it was barely audible. "Nothing matters anymore Parrish…I feel so incomplete…"

Parrish looked at her with slightly hurt eyes, but he understood her pain. He had felt the same way when Rebecca, his younger sister, had been murdered by a werewolf. After the death of a loved one it's almost like no one except the deceased can make you feel better. Parrish sat down on the bed, watching Serena.

"You were fine this morning," he whispered rubbing his head.

"I'm never _fine_, Parrish," Serena said looking out the window. "I can't be fine…I feel cold and incomplete all the time, that's not fine. Just go to your meeting…I want to be alone."

She could hear him stand up from the bed and felt his presences as he moved to her. His hands touched her shoulders and he leaned over, kissing her neck softly with affection, not lust. Serena felt the warmth from his lips and appreciated it, but it didn't remove the cold emptiness from her heart.

"I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear. He stood up straight and headed for the door. He light an oil lamp on the dresser before he left the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

When his fingers left her skin Serena saw a flash of light in front of her eyes and a shiver crawled up her spine. She closed her eyes for only a few moments to watch a short premonition that was locked deep in her subconscious. Once the scene had been played out, she opened her eyes and remained motionless in the chair—looking out the window.

The vision was that of Serena sitting in the very chair she was sitting in then, and someone standing behind her. But from the angle the premonition was set at Serena couldn't tell who was standing behind her. The figure seemed familiar, but before she could place a name to the silhouette the vision was gone and she was looking out the window again.

She frowned. Who knew what her vision had meant…at that moment she didn't really care. She had lost all faith in her visions, and herself last month after what had happened. A whole year of warnings and she still wasn't able to save her Father, not to mention that she didn't follow her instincts, and she couldn't control her Sight in the Department of Mysteries.

She stood up quickly and grabbed the letter Parrish had left on the desk for her. She ripped it open, in hopes of taking her mind off of her Father and what had happened at the Ministry a month ago. She unfolded the letter and looked at the results of her O.W.L. exams.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results: **

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades: _

Outstanding (O)Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

_**Serena Surry Belle has achieved: **_

Astronomy……………………..E

Care of Magical Creatures……..E

Charms………………………...O

Divination……………………...O

Herbology……………………….E

Defense Against the Dark Arts….O

History of Magic……………….A

Potions………………………….O

Transfiguration…………………E

Serena sighed. Yes, they were very good grades, and she achieved eight O.W.L.s. Her grades only took her mind off of her Father for a few minutes. She sat down back in her chair and frowned slightly. At least she could be an Auror…if she ever learned to control her visions. Her eyes wondered out the window again to the dark fields behind the house.

As she looked out the window, she thought she saw a slight movement in the glass. She frowned slightly and squinted her eyes—a reflection was in the glass of a man. She stood up sharply, turning around and pulled out her wand. It was almost like she was seeing a ghost—no one was standing behind her, but she was almost sure that she had seen her Father standing inches from the bed, feet behind her chair…within arms reach of where she was standing now.

Her visions flickered in her memory. She had Seen someone standing behind her only a few moments ago in her subconscious. There was someone in the room.

"Father?" she whispered turning slowly and holding out her wand. She scanned the shadowy room, but saw nothing, no one. She dropped her wand to her side and stood up straight.

Her Father was dead. She was going crazy.

There was a sudden rush around Serena, and someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping their arm around her waist and covering her mouth with their hand. Serena tried to scream, but knew no one would here anyways. There was no one home to hear her, and not a house around for miles. Serena's instincts kicked in—the instinct to survive—and she bit down on the hand of the strong wizard that was holding her. The man yelped and let go of her mouth. She stomped on his foot harshly, and elbowed him in the stomach. Grabbing his arm she swung him around, smashing him into the desk.

Serena released the wizard's hand and picked up her wand that she had dropped to the floor. But before she cast a spell, he grabbed her wrist—there was a horrible popping sound as he bent it back—and caused her to drop her wand. She screamed in pain as her wrist broke. Pulling her arm out of his, her black sleeve got caught by his fingers and it was pulled off, revealing a dark skull and snack on her arm. The man looked at it surprised.

"Joining our cause?" he asked from behind his black mask.

"Go to hell," Serena said backing away from him. He drew his wand and pointed it at Serena.

"Not with out you, my pet," he hissed grabbing onto her upper arm. He pushed his wand against her neck harshly and looked at her like she was a disgusting sight.

Serena didn't give him a chance to curse her. She lifted her knee into his groin and knocked him on the side with the back of her elbow. As he fell to the ground she made a dash for the bedroom door, scooping up her wand as she went.

"AHHH!"

Something had caught her foot and caused her to fall over, knocking the side of the dresser as she fell. The oil lamp spilled across the door frame and flames erupted before Serena. When she looked around she saw the Death Eater holding onto her ankle. She kicked him in the face and knocked off the mask. The wizard cursed loudly as his nose began to bleed, but Serena didn't care. She fought to get her foot out of his grasp.

The fire was spreading across the carpet fast, and catching to the wood of the desk, which had been her Mothers. Serena kicked the Death Eater again and rammed her foot onto the ground crushing his fingers. He yelped again and released her foot out of shock, giving Serena the chance to jump up.

Racing to the door, she grabbed the photo of her parents off of her dresser and jumped through the flames that were blocking the door. She landed harshly on her weak ankle that the Death Eater had been holding and fell against the wall of the hallway to catch her balance.

The Death Eater jumped through the flames a moment later and crashed against Serena, knocking her against the wall at the top of the stairs. He didn't catch his balance and grabbed onto her collar. She screamed as he pulled her down the stairs, and they fell together, knocking each other and landing on each other as they rolled down the steps.

There was a sharp pain in Serena's back when she opened her eyes. She was looking up at the ceiling of the staircase—it was burnt to a crisp and Serena moved quickly, diving out of the way as the beams collapse. She looked at the bottom of the stairs, praying that the beam had landed on the damned Death Eater, but it hadn't. He was crawling at her, his wand clutched in his hand.

Serena jumped up. He was blocking her way out of the house. She looked behind her. She'd have to go out the back. She turned and ran down the hall towards the kitchen and reached the back door. The door knob was locked and she fiddled with the lock to get it open. Before she could unlock the door the Death Eater smashed her against the glass of the door's windows.

"Gotcha," he hissed her ear.

Serena tried to push her body back against his, but he was too strong and had her pinned quite well to the back door. She felt his wand press to the back of her neck.

"You're going to tell me what the prophecy said," he coughed. "Tell me now or you'll die!"

"We'll both die if we don't get out of the house!" Serena retorted. "In case you didn't notice it's on fire!"

There was a crashing sound as the floor above the living room collapsed on the furniture and memories that had been kept in the room. Serena's bedroom had been directly over the living room—the fire was spreading, and fast. She had to get out of there. Flames caught around the devastated room and began to crawl towards the kitchen.

The Death Eater slammed her against the glass again and it cracked a little.

"What about the prophecy?"

"I don't know a damned thing about it—you'll need to talk to Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore if you want that kind of information."

"Have a premonition about it," the Death Eater yelled over the roaring flames. "Force a premonition."

"I can't just force them whenever I want to you bastard," she yelled back. "Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am Serena." His voice had changed to one that she recognized and there was a pounding in her heart—for a moment she was sure her heart had stopped. Her mind raced quickly…but when she had knocked off his mask it wasn't the face of Phinneaus Page.

He pulled her away from the back door and threw her to the ground between the counter and the table. He was jeering over her and Serena watched in horror as his face morphed from that of a brown haired, blue eyed Death Eater, to that of the scarred long face of Phinneaus Page.

"Funny," he said twirling his wand in his fingers. "This is where you Mother begged for her life…rather poetic that you should beg for yours here to…in this very spot."

"I'm not begging for my life," Serena hissed with hatred.

Page grabbed her head by the hair and lifted up onto her knees. He pulled her head back all the way and leaned in close to her, pressing his wand to her neck.

"You know Serena," he said to her as the fire raged feet away from them. "You remind me of a cunning little pussy cat…every time I try to kill you, you seem to escape right through my fingers using another one of your nine lives…frankly I'm sick of it. I think all of your lives are up." He took a long breath and Serena tried to struggle against his grasp, but he pushed his wand harder against her throat and she cringed, freezing on the spot. "I want to hear you beg," he whispered softly in her ear. "Beg darling Serena…beg for your life…"

"Get your sick mouth away from me," Serena snapped pulling her head away. There was a sharp pain in her neck and Page held her firmly in her spot. His wand traced along her neck.

"Such a beautiful neck to waste," he leaned his head down and Serena closed her eyes almost afraid to see what he was doing. She felt his tongue drag across her skin and horrible visions flashed in her mind. She blinked her eyes with fear and pulled her neck away. Her hands groped around her and found the leg of a chair that had been knocked over in their struggle.

"You sick bastard!" she yelled swinging the broken leg of the chair at Page. She knocked him across the face and he fell backwards from the blow.

Jumping up Serena made to run for the hall to the front door, but the whole foyer was on fire and there was no way she was going to get out that way. She turned and saw Page beginning to stand up, shaking his head. His eyes locked with Serena's and he glared at her with hatred and frustration. He marched towards her and Serena looked around frantically for something to defend herself with, completely forgetting about the wand in her back pocket.

A log caught her eye—it was thick and heavy looking and would be perfect to knock Page unconscious with. She grabbed it and swung viciously at her attacker. Page let out a scream of pain and terror as Serena beat him in the stomach with log. She hadn't realized it was on fire until the flames smacked at Page and his robes caught fire. Serena dropped the torch jumped over the burning kitchen table. She dived through the window on the back door, shattering it to pieces and cutting open her arms. She summer salted across the back porch and sprang up, thankful for the yoga exercises she had been doing since school had gotten out.

Serena ran as far as she could away from the fire. She turned back and watched in horror and sorrow as the rest of the top floor of the house collapsed. Serena's eyes were welling up with tears—everything she had ever known had been in that house, personal items, school books, clothes, memories of her Mother…everything.

She began to cough and cry as she laid down in the field behind the house. She was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her short breathes—she was hyperventilating. Her hands were shaking, her whole body hurt and for a split second Serena thought she was going to die, which was a ridiculous thought of course.

As Serena's eyelids grew heavy she felt something pounce on her stomach. Her arm raised and she smiled slightly seeing her cat, Normandy on her stomach. She rubbed Normandy's head between the ears and sighed slightly.

"Oh Normandy," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Unconsciousness took Serena a few moments after that, and it wasn't until Amber and Parrish returned to the house late that evening that anyone even noticed the smoke in the sky above the scene. There was nothing left to save. They found Serena about an hour after starting the search for her—of course they feared that she had been in the house when it burnt to the ground, but they didn't find any bodies in the rubble and extended their search to the fields around the house, where they found Serena and Normandy.


	3. A Visit To The Burrow

"I received a visit from a Mr. Redhamn, in my office yesterday," said Amber's voice from what seemed like far away. "He was in charge of our Mother's Will. He said that because my Father, who had been taking care of our bank accounts through mail the last two years, was now deceased and I was of age responsibility for my account and my sisters had falling to me."

"Really?" Parrish's voice was just as far as Amber's.

"Yes," Amber laughed a little. "I'm thinking about cutting off Amelia's funds completely."

There was more laughing, but only slight.

"Yes, but think of what your Father would say if he knew about that," Parrish said.

"I know," Amber said. "I just wonder sometimes why he, and Remus both, pushed us to keep close to Amelia. She pushed us away long before we pushed her away."

"You're sisters," said Parrish. "You're supposed to stay strong. I think they knew that this was going happen. They both believed that Voldemort was going to return, and there is never a more important time to be close to your family then now. If your family can't stay together what chance do you have?"

"Thanks Parrish," Amber sighed. "That's very reassuring."

"Amber," said Parrish. "We're family now, and we have the Weasley's. We have family."

Serena rubbed her eyes and sat up, she had been easing dropping on their conversation for the last couple of minutes and thought that it was time to get up and make an appearance.

She looked around the bedroom she was in and didn't recognize it. There was a small dresser in the corner of the room, a mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door, and a walk-in closet. Serena sat up in the queen size bed she was in and looked down. She recognized the long sleeve shirt she was in as one of Parrish's. She smiled slightly and climbed out of the bed. On a chair in the corner of the room she saw the clothes she had been wearing the night of the fire. They were washed and folded on the chair. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

She opened the bedroom door into a long hallway. Across from the bedroom she had just left was another bedroom, and a little farther down was a bathroom. Across from the bathroom was another room, Serena peaked in and saw walls of shelves lined with books. The hall opened to a living room on the right, and a front door with lock and peep hole to the left. Father over there was a swinging door, which Serena had to imagine led into a kitchen. She moved for the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Serena!" said Parrish standing up straight. He had been leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hand. Serena smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, hiding the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, and the Dark Mark on her arm.

"Hi," she whispered.

Amber stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked tucking Serena's curly brown hair behind her ear. Serena nodded her head. "What happened?"

Serena sighed as Amber ushered her to a chair at the small kitchen table. Normandy hopped onto the table and licked Serena's nose in greeting. Parrish placed a mug of coffee in front of her and pinches her cheek lightly with affection. Serena smiled at him and looked to Amber.

"Page attacked me," she whispered. "Just after you guys left. While we were fighting I knocked over an oil lamp…it's my fault the house burnt."

"It's alright," Amber said. "The only thing that matters is that you got out safe. The Minister himself said that he would make sure the house was rebuilt."

"That won't bring the stuff that was in it back," Serena whispered. She took a long sip of the coffee and appreciated its bold taste. "Parrish, your Father is a Metamorphmagus?"

Parrish frowned slightly.

"I don't know that for a fact," he whispered. "It is a trait of the Page blood…"

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"He is one," she said. "He attacked me as a different Death Eater, it wasn't until I asked who he was that he changed his form to mock me."

Amber was covering her mouth slightly. She stood up in anger and began to pace the room.

"What a worthless bag of dragon shit," she said.

"Amber," Serena said shocked at the language her sister had just used. She didn't hear Amber swear often, and even if she did Serena _never _heard the word shit.

"You think Voldemort would have sent someone a little more competent after you by now," Amber said as she continued to pace.

Serena shrugged. Amber had a point.

"I don't know," Serena whispered. "Part of me feels it's just his own personal thing…after all Voldemort doesn't want me dead, he wants me alive."

"You don't know if he still wants you alive," said Parrish. "For all we know he could want you dead now because you won't join his side. If he can't have you no one can."

Serena frowned.

"I prefer to think that he wants me alive," she said flatly.

"You can't prefer anything right now," Amber said coming back to the table. "You need to be prepared for anything."

Serena looked at Amber oddly. She had never heard Amber talk in such a serious matter.

"Page's body wasn't at the sight of the house," Amber continued. "He's probably still alive."

Serena sighed.

"If it is some kind of…I don't know…obsession Page has to see you dead then you _have_ to be careful. This could go even farther then Voldemort wanting you."

"I know what I have to do Amber," Serena said. "I know what's at risk."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," Amber said standing up straight. She looked at her watch. "I have to go to work. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Amber," said Parrish softly.

"Bye Parrish," Amber said pulling on her navy blue cloak. "Be safe."

Serena nodded her head as Amber headed for the door. There was silence in the kitchen, and Parrish didn't speak until after he heard Amber leave.

"Serena," he whispered.

She looked at him as he took her hand.

"I want you to know that I'm going to help you find him," he said very seriously. "I'm going to help you find him and kill him."

"I don't want to kill him," Serena whispered. "That will make me just like him, won't it?"

Parrish nodded his head.

"You're right."

He kissed her fingers lightly and looked at her with loving, deep purple eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Serena nodded.

Parrish leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Serena smiled against their tenderness and kissed him in return, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her. Still close to her, he looked at her.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered. "You don't know the panic that rushed through my body…I really thought I had lost you…"

"You're not going to lose me Parrish," she whispered and kissed his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder. Parrish's fingers brushed through her hair.

"I was so afraid…"

"Now you know how I felt all last year when I was having visions of your death."

Parrish tilted her chin up and kissed her again.

"Serena," he whispered. "I love you."

Serena looked at him quite seriously, and with some surprise. He had never told her that before—not that he really had to. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her, and he had known that she had loved him for some time now. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Parrish smiled and kissed her again.

Despite the depression that lay inside of Serena, and the shock from her traumatizing experience the night before she found the strength to be with Parrish. It was probably because he made her strong, giving her everything that he had, all his love, passion, desire, and energy and she wanted nothing more then to give it all back to him. And before she fell asleep that evening she was sure that it was love that had motivated her to be with Parrish, lying close to him. It was the love they had for each other that burned in both of their hearts deeply.

Serena watched as Parrish slept next to her, and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. She smiled. She had a vision of this happening between them a year ago, and she had pushed it away, thinking that it would never happen because at that time she was determined not to fall in love with Parrish. And yet, there she was, lying next to the man she wanted to love for the rest of her life. The feeling that burned through her body was so beautiful that she never wanted it to leave. She wanted to feel it for eternity, and it was that feeling that told her it was real. It was love.

Serena remained at Parrish's flat for the next few weeks. Amber spent most nights at George and Fred's flat in Diagon Alley, but on some nights she would sleep in the spare bedroom at Parrish's. She insisted that she was just checking in on Serena and Parrish to make sure they were doing alright—Remus had stopped by the Ministry to see her and when he learned that the house had burnt down and Serena wasn't living with a wizard who was of age and out of school he insisted that she go stay somewhere else, or Amber stay with Parrish and Serena more often. He even offered his house for Serena's stay, but Amber told him not to worry and that Serena could take care of herself, not to mention that Parrish wouldn't let any harm come to Serena.

"I want you to stay the night at the Burrow, tomorrow," said Remus in Parrish's kitchen. He had come by with Amber for dinner and was giving both Parrish and Serena a hard time about staying alone.

"After Harry's birthday dinner?" Serena said with raised eyebrows.

Remus nodded as Amber placed a plate of food in front of him. He thanked her, and began to eat as she sat down.

"Yes," Remus said. "You'll be safe there the night. I don't want you traveling that late at night."

"She can side Apparate with me," said Parrish softly. "We've done it before…"

"No," Remus said flatly. "You both can spend the night there. Molly has already offered the space to you."

Serena had the horribly feeling that Remus was trying to be her Father—or at least her guardian. She didn't mind him worrying about her, and trying to take care of her…but he was beginning to baby her. At least, that's how she felt. She was sixteen; she could take care of herself. And she had plenty of protection as it was.

"Remus," Serena said lightly. "You're not my father."

It was a low blow, but the truth.

"No," Remus said. "But I care about you Serena. I want you to be safe, as does Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur and the rest of the Order for that matter. Just because we are not your parents or guardians doesn't mean we don't care about you and want to see that you're safe."

"I know," she whispered. "You just sound like you're trying to be…"

Remus lowered his eyes and looked at his food. He was frowning, but he said nothing. Serena felt a sting of guilt in her stomach, but she didn't want to admit it. She shoveled food into her mouth and remained silent for the rest of the evening.

Parrish and Serena arrived with Amber at the Burrow the next evening. They walked up the garden path, Serena holding a small wrapped box for Harry, and could see the large Weasley family sitting around a long table out in the garden on the lawn. It appeared that they were a little late as everyone was pacing plates of cake around.

"Amber, Serena," said George Weasley standing up. He walked away from the table as everyone looked around at them walking up the path. George met them and embraced both of the girls and kissed their foreheads. He shook Parrish's hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "You had a safe trip here?"

"Obviously," said Serena. "Where's Harry? I have a gift for him."

"At the table with the others," George said. "Come on. Let's get you seats."

George leaned in close to Amber and whispered something in her ear with a tired look on his face. As Amber looked up at him, Serena watched and saw the tired look in her sister's eyes also. George's hand looped onto Amber's arm and he kissed her cheek with affection. Amber's cheeks turned a little red and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"We'll be right back," Amber said gently. Serena's eyes followed Amber and George into the kitchen of the Burrow where they disappeared from sight behind the curtains of the kitchen window.

"Serena," said Remus standing up when she reached the table. They embraced and he kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she whispered forcing a smile.

"Hello Parrish," Remus and Parrish shook hands.

"Hey Serena," said Harry with a wave. He stood up and gave Serena a warm hug. Serena hugged him in return and felt warm in his arms. She smiled and pulled away from him.

"Happy Birthday," she said holding out the gift.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Hello Serena dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Parrish, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Parrish beaming.

Mrs. Weasley made three more chair appear around the table with a flick of her wand. Parrish pulled out one of the chairs for Serena and she sat down, thanking him.

"Hi Serena," Hermione said across the table. Serena beamed at Hermione, her closest girl friend. "Parrish."

"Hello Hermione," said Parrish sitting down next to her Serena.

"How had your summer been so far?" asked Ron down the table.

"Not so good," whispered Serena with a frank smile. She took a plate of cake handed to her by Mr. Weasley and thanked him.

"We heard about the fire," said Hermione softly. "We're really sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Serena said. "How has your summer been?"

Serena looked around at her three closest friends.

"Not so bad," Ron said. "Harry just arrived a few weeks ago…we've just been having a good time hanging out and such."

"How were your Aunt and Uncle?" Serena asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"Normal I suppose."

Serena looked around the table and saw all the Weasley's: Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Ron, and Bill. George was in the house and she hadn't seen Percy since her third year of school. Serena's eyebrows rose slightly at the young blonde woman sitting next to Bill. She was racking her brain for the girl's face, she looked vaguely familiar.

"It's Fleur Delacour," said Harry in her ear. "She and Bill are engaged."

"What?" Serena said back with a soft voice. Her mouth hung open a little and she closed it quickly. "When did this happen?"

Harry shrugged.

"Just recently," he said. "Mrs. Weasley doesn't like it very much…"

Serena looked back down the table at Fleur. She watched as Fleur and Bill interacted, and when she looked at their eyes she saw all she needed to. They were happy, and in love. What else mattered?

Serena looked at Harry.

"What else have I missed?"

"Remus just told us that Karkaroff was found dead in a shack up north," said Harry quietly. "And that Ollivander's gone missing."

"The wand maker?" Parrish asked.

Harry nodded his head but didn't look Parrish in the eye.

"Parrish, Serena, you're staying the night?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stood up and began to clear away the dinner plates.

"Yes," said Remus before either Parrish or Serena could answer. Serena looked at Remus harshly and then up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, we were planning on staying."

"We can sleep downstairs on the couch if there isn't enough space," Parrish added.

"No, don't be silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "Parrish you can sleep in a cot in Ron or Harry's room, and Serena you'll fit in with the other two girls just fine."

Serena fit, like Mrs. Weasley had said, just fine in the room with Ginny and Hermione. She knew that Parrish had taken the couch, insisting that he'd be more comfortable there then in a cot. In truth it was because he didn't get along with Harry or Ron well enough to share a room with them, even if it was for only a night. Serena was a little disappointed in Parrish and her friends. They weren't even trying to get along anymore. And Serena wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"They didn't even say hi to him," Hermione said as they laid down in their beds. Serena was pulling the sheets over her shoulders, close to her head and praying that she wouldn't have any bad nightmares as Hermione spoke. "I mean that's just down right rude."

"I just don't understand why they don't like Parrish," Serena whispered. "But Parrish knows it, and he accepts it. He's made it sound like Harry is jealous because of me…or over protective of me."

"Ron probably just doesn't like him because Harry doesn't," Hermione said crossly pulling her covers over her.

"Ron says he's a git," Ginny said softly. "But I've always liked Parrish. Almost every girl has liked Parrish in some way—maybe Ron and Harry _are_ jealous of him."

Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said," Serena whispered. "Parrish knows that they don't like him, but he's not one to treat someone different just because they don't like him…that's not how he works."

Serena shrugged her shoulders again and laid down flat in the bed with the sheets pulls tightly around her.

"Good night," she said to the other two. Ginny and Hermione both laid down, and Ginny blew out the oil lamp that was burning still.

The next morning, when Serena woke up, it was early. The sky outside was rather gloomy looking, the air in the room was cold, and the sun could not be seen. She got up slowly and pulled a sweater over her tank top and walked out of the room. She figured that most of the house would still be asleep.

When she arrived downstairs she wasn't surprised to find the couch where Parrish had slept empty, but the sheets and pillows still out on it. He got up early all the time. He was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Mr. Weasley. They were all drinking tea and eating some porridge.

"Serena," said Mrs. Weasley standing up in her knitted robe and moving to the stove. "Good morning. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some Mrs. Weasley," said Serena taking a seat next to Parrish. He looked at her with the most charming smile he had—one that made Serena want to melt against him—and those stunning purple eyes.

"You're up early," he said.

"Couldn't sleep in the cold," she whispered.

"Is it that cold in the room?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put a mug of tea in front of Serena. "I tell Ginny to close that window all the time. Porridge, dear?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "Thank you."

"Did you sleep alright, besides the cold?" asked Parrish. He, like every other person who had ever cared about Serena during her life, had grown to asking her how she had slept every morning in case she had a nasty premonition in her sleep.

"No," she whispered. "I had bad nightmares."

Parrish frowned slightly and squeezed her hand as there was a slightly awkward silence around the room. Everyone knew about Serena's gift of premonitions, but the truth was it was a little frightening. Her "gift" was more of a curse because she witnessed the deaths of some many people—loved ones and complete strangers. She woke up blind, or with bruises and cuts on her, and if she often gained the wounds of the victims in her visions. It was rather a taboo subject, and very few people talked to her about it, especially to Serena's face.

Just as the awkwardness had reached its peak, and Serena was staring into her mug like it was the most interesting thing in the world, there was a sharp peaking at the kitchen window.

"Parrish," said Mr. Weasley lowering his paper. "If you could open the window."

Parrish stood up and opened the small window to allow the three owls into the room. They landed on the kitchen table in a mess of feathers, splashing porridge around, and dropping six thick letters on the wood. Serena grabbed two of the letters as they soaked into Parrish's porridge and shooed the dark owl away.

"Must be the letters from Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley picking up the other four letters before an owl knocked over a small glass of milk. She waved her wand and cleaned up the spilled milk as the owls flew out of the window.

Serena handed Parrish his letter and he thanked her. As she opened her letter with the list of books she would need for her sixth year of school, Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," said Mrs. Weasley pouring porridge into bowls for them. The two girls sat down, yawning, and took their letters from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley standing up as Bill stretched. "We'd best be off to work. Hello girls, and say hello to the boys for us."

Everyone said good bye to Bill and Mr. Weasley as they pulled on their cloaks and headed for the door.

"Kiss Fleur's cheek for me," said Bill to his mother as he kissed her good bye. She forced a smile and nodded, but the moment the door shut behind Bill her smile disappeared into a deep frown and glare.

"I will do no such thing," Mrs. Weasley said disgusted.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged wide grins and tried not to giggle.

Parrish looked from his book list to Serena's and then up at her. She was frowning slightly. She put down her letter and rubbed her eyes, too tired to read the words on the parchment in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"No," she said standing up. "I'm going to get dressed."

As she was leaving the kitchen she ran into Harry and Ron, who were yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Hi Serena," said Harry.

"Hi," Serena said and walked passed him quickly. Harry followed her with his eyes and as she walked up the stairs she could her him asking about her.

"What's up with her?"

"She's fine just let her alone," said Parrish defensively. Serena stopped on the steps and listened to what they were saying from the kitchen.

"What do you mean she's fine?" Harry questioned. "She doesn't seem fine? I'm going to go talk to her."

"I said let her alone Harry," Parrish was a little more firm this time. "She's dealing with a lot right now and she doesn't need you crowding her with questions and concerns. If anyone could understand or respect the space she needs right now I would think it would be you."

"I do understand what she's going through," Harry snapped in his own defense. "And that's why I should go talk to her."

"She doesn't need your sympathy. She gets enough of it from everyone else."

"I was just going to talk to her. How do you know she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Because she's told me she doesn't want to talk about it." She could hear Parrish's chair sliding across the wood floor. He was obviously standing up as he grew more frustrated with Harry.

"Will you two shut your mouths?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Serena was leaning against the wall of the stairs with small tears in her eyes. She hated that Harry and Parrish fought about her like that. And she hated that both of them thought that they knew her better then the other. If anyone knew her at all, it would have been Parrish, and she appreciated him defending her, but she wished that he and Harry would get a long better.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it to you," Harry snapped ignoring Mrs. Weasley's orders.

There was no retort from Parrish, but Serena heard the back door open and slam loudly and assumed that in his anger Parrish had left the kitchen. She pressed her head against the wall and tried not to cry anymore. She didn't want to think of Parrish and Harry not getting along, and she didn't want to think about her Father's death, or the house burning down. She didn't want to deal with anything that was going on in her life—it all seemed like too much. And on top of all the stresses, she was having the most peculiar dreams of a man standing in the window of a large mansion like house, looking out at the clear blue sea of the Mediterranean.


	4. House Arrest

In the bedroom Serena tired to keep her mind off of what she had overheard in the kitchen. She felt like she was trapped between Harry and Parrish in some ways—like they were subconscious fighting over her—Harry didn't realize how defensive he was of her. He didn't realize that the way he acted made it seem like he cared about Serena more then just a friend should care. Serena wasn't sure of Parrish was truly threatened by Harry or not, she hoped he wasn't, because in truth he wasn't. Serena had no interest in Harry beyond that of friends. She loved Parrish and could only see herself with him for the rest of her life and beyond.

As Serena pulled on tight black pants, and a black blouse she thought of her mother. She touched the gold necklace around her neck, Page's family crest and sighed slightly. She'd get the bastard she had promised herself years ago. She'd kill him if it was the last thing she ever did and a week ago she had come so close. She thought Page had died in the fire until Amber had told her that they didn't find any bodies in the rubble.

As she zipped up her boots a sharp tingle shot up her spine. She stood up straight and lost her balance from moving so quickly. As she fell backwards, her mind was overtaken by a premonition in black and white.

She was witnessing the scene before her from her own body, she was screaming and grabbing at Harry, who appeared to be attacking Parrish in a Muggle manner. Serena managed to pull Harry back and put herself between the two boys.

"What the hell are you—"

As Serena fell backwards in the bedroom she knocked her head against the bedpost of Ginny's bed. A sharp pain entered her head and caused a flash of white light to interrupt the vision she had been seeing before her eyes. After the white light she saw nothing but blackness and fell into unconsciousness. When her body hit the floor, her arm was thrown out and knocked the leg of a small table. The table rocked and a vase of white and blue cornflowers rocked and fell off. The shattering of the glass was what alerted the people downstairs that something was wrong.

When Serena opened her eyes she gasped sharply and sat up. The room was dark around her, and she could hear two people breathing quietly nearby. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow, with Ginny and Hermione sleeping near her. Serena pressed her body against the wall and took a long cool breath.

"Relax," she told herself. "Relax…"

She looked around her and pulled her hand behind her head, taking long breathes to calm herself.

"You're alright," she whispered.

Just as the words left her mouth her body shook and she closed her eyes to another vision. This time she saw Harry standing on the tallest tower at Hogwarts, he was with Dumbledore, Malfoy and Snape—and Snape had his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

Serena took a gasping breath as her vision returned and she was in the dark room again. But just as quickly as the vision had left her, another one came and she closed her eyes to the tingle crawling through her body.

Now she watched as the man in the window looked down at her, and she slowly walked up the long twisting path from the beach. She looked over her shoulder and saw a boat tied to a small dock and when she looked back up at the house she saw the man on the back patio, waiting to greet her in the night. When she had climbed up the stone steps to the patio, she looked at the man with a thankful feeling inside of her. The man was standing in the shadows, and taking a step forward into the light of the moon when Serena woke up from the vision.

Her body was shaking all over as she lay in bed. Something was wrong. She was picking up a strong physic connection from someone and it was causing her own Sight to go haywire. She stood up out of the bed—she needed some water. Some water to help calm her down.

And to her frustration as she stood up another shiver came over her body and the sudden desire to be sick all over the floor came over Serena—and she was. She fell to her knees and threw up, coughing and choking. Ginny and Hermione woke up as she held herself over her pile of sick, closing her eyes tight.

"Serena," said Hermione jumping out of her bed. She was at Serena's side in a second.

"I'll go get Mum," said Ginny dashing out the room to wake Mrs. Weasley.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "No. No I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "What did you see?"

Just before she had thrown up, Serena had blinked and seen Amber giving birth to a child. But the child didn't cry—Amber did. The little girl was a still-born.

Serena couldn't bring herself to say what she had seen, and Hermione seemed to understand. She rubbed Serena's shoulders and back, trying to relax her as Ginny returned, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said going to Serena. She waved her wand and the sick disappeared with a swish leaving a shinning wood floor underneath Serena's body.

"I just," Serena sighed rubbing her sweaty head. She didn't feel very good. "I just had some bad visions…they were so short and quick…made me sick how fast they went."

"What did you see?" Mr. Weasley asked gently. He was standing behind his wife in a long pajama robe. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley helped Serena up off the floor and onto the bed.

"I-I," Serena stammered cupping her head. "I don't know….I saw a man going to greet me—but I don't think I was myself, I was another woman—on a patio on the Mediterranean—" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other for only a second with worried eyes. "And then I saw, I saw Amber…she was giving birth…but the baby," Serena frowned deeply. "The baby was dead."

Mrs. Weasley sighed lightly with sorrow and patted Serena's shoulder.

"It's alright Serena," she whispered. "I'll make you some tea I think."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Serena stood up slowly.

"You two get back to bed," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione and Ginny. "Oh, Arthur you too, you have to be off to work within the next few hours."

Mr. Weasley bid the girls good night and left the room. Mrs. Weasley helped Serena down the stairs carefully and into the kitchen. Serena saw Parrish sit up on the couch, the blanket he was under falling down his very well defined chest, as they walked by the living room where he was sleeping. As Mrs. Weasley sat Serena down at the kitchen table Parrish entered the room.

"What's wrong?" he whispered looking concerned.

"Just had some bad dreams," Mrs. Weasley said. "Nothing a warm cup of tea won't fix."

She began to make the tea.

"I can manage, Mrs. Weasley," Serena whispered with a small smile. "I know where you keep the tea leaves."

"You sure?"

"Yea, thanks," Serena nodded.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Alright, good night then," she said and walked out of the kitchen in her slippers and robe.

Parrish was by Serena's side in a moment, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

Serena nodded.

"I've had worse," she said with a forced smile.

"Seriously?"

"I'm fine Parrish."

Parrish nodded and took her hands, kissing her palms gently.

"What did you see?"

Serena sighed lightly.

"I saw Snape holding a wand to Dumbledore," she muttered. "Then the man I keep dreaming about greeting a woman on the patio…well about to greet her…I woke up before he stepped into the light. And then," Serena stopped and looked across the kitchen to the dark window. "And then, I saw Amber give birth to a still-born."

"It's going to be okay Serena," said Parrish squeezing her hands tightly. "I promise you it's going to be okay…"

Serena said nothing. She nodded her head slowly as the kettle began to whistle. The water was boiling. Parrish stood up before Serena could and grabbed the kettle. He poured the water into a mug with tea leaves in it, then handed it to her. Serena thanked him and let her tea leaves soak up the water. Parrish sat down next to her at the table with a mug of his own tea and looked at her.

"You see these things for a reason Serena," he whispered. "To warn you."

"They warned me a whole lot last time," she whispered back. "A whole lot of good they did…warning me about my Father's death but blurring his face so I couldn't tell that he was the one dying in my visions…looks like my Sight has a really bad sense of humor."

Parrish sighed.

"Serena, you're not meant to save everyone."

"Apparently I'm only meant to save you," she said. "And I'm not saying that's a bad thing…I just…I wish—I should have been able to save him!"

"You had those dreams for so long to prepare you for it," Parrish reassured her.

"I'm not so sure Parrish," Serena said very seriously. "Sometimes I feel like he's still there. I can hear him move through the house, or say something to me, but every time I turn around he's not there. I feel like his soul is trying to tell me something…give me a message…"

Parrish was looking at Serena with some concern.

"Why would he try to contact you?"

"To tell me to move on," Serena whispered sadly. "He wouldn't want me dwelling on his death and blaming myself for it…"

Parrish squeezed her hand.

"You're right," he said. "He wouldn't want that. He'd want you to continue living your life. The more you suffer, Serena, the more it shows you really care."

Serena looked at Parrish from her mug of tea and frowned slightly. She didn't like the subject of her Father, and regretted getting so far into it already.

"How long was I out?" she asked changing the topic. Parrish didn't fight the change. He put down his almost empty mug and then spoke.

"Just the day," he said. "You're lucky you didn't knock your head so hard that you were bleeding or anything…Mr. Weasley thought of taking you to St. Mungo's, but Mrs. Weasley said it wasn't that extreme…just a bump to the head."

"I do that a lot."

Parrish shrugged.

"Part of the job I suppose."

"Job? Now my premonitions are a job?"

"Well that's kind of what they're like, aren't they?" he said slowly.

Serena said nothing and finished off her tea. She set down her empty mug and raised her eyebrows at the mess of clumpy tea leaves in the bottom of her cup.

"There's a swan in my tea leaves," she said quietly. She picked up the cup and looked at it more closely.

"A swan?"

"Yes," Serena said slowly. "The swan is a sign of good; it's the host of human being's souls. If you kill one its bad luck and the soul is lost…when the swan is in the tea leaves it means that there is one near by, baring the soul of someone you've lost."

Parrish was looking at Serena with raised eyebrows. He took her mug from her slowly and looked into it. He, of course, saw nothing but clumps of tea leaves.

"Serena," he whispered. "I don't think the swan is there…"

She looked at him sharply.

"You believe in my Sight, why can't you believe in tea leaves?"

"I didn't say I don't believe in them," Parrish said. "I mean that as humans, we see what we want to. You want to see the swan because you want to know that your Father's soul is close to you."

Serena snatched the cup from Parrish and held it in front of her. She swore it looked like a swan in the swirls of herbs. She set the mug down in front of her with a sigh of frustration.

"Were you dreaming about something?" she whispered. "Before I came down here?"

"Yes," Parrish said very slowly. "I was having a nightmare that my Father was killing you."

Serena's skin turned a little white and she nodded her head.

"I think I was picking up our psychic connection again."

"That's why you had so many visions so quickly?"

Serena nodded.

"You trigger so many of my visions, I assumed I was picking up the psychic connection we share again," Serena whispered.

Parrish took Serena's hands and kissed them gently.

"I'm sorry I do this to you Serena," he whispered with sad eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek ever so gently. Serena could barely feel his fingers on her skin, and when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but sorrow. "Every time I go to touch you I second guess myself because I don't want to put your through that pain…I'm so afraid sometimes…"

Serena frowned and kissed Parrish's palm.

"Let's not be afraid," she whispered. "Not of this. Not of my gift. There are other things we should be afraid of right now."

Parrish looked at her very seriously and nodded his head. They kissed each other's lips softly, tenderly. Serena felt true love pouring from Parrish's love and couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"What?" he whispered with his own small smile.

"I just love that you love me," she said.

Parrish smiled and kissed her again.

"I do love you Serena," he looked at her eyes with a smile as he brushed her hair behind her face. "I love you, and we're going to get through this together." He kissed her again and she beamed.

The next morning, after Serena and Parrish returned to their separate beds, they stood in the kitchen holding hands and their bags over their shoulders. They were about to leave the Burrow for Parrish's flat.

"Be safe," said Mrs. Weasley hugging Serena tightly. "Send an owl the moment you get home."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," said Serena with a small smile.

"Thank you for having us," said Parrish hugging Mrs. Weasley. "We'll be seeing you all soon I imagine?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're coming to Diagon Alley with us, this Saturday. Remus said he'd meet you at your place and then the three of you will come to Diagon Alley."

Bill entered the kitchen and looked at the two standing by the door.

"Ready to go, then?" he said pulling on his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"He's escorting you home of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "You didn't think you'd be going that way yourselves, did you?"

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Harry who was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny and Hermione. Ron was standing by the fire place. Serena had already hugged each of them, and said good bye, but as she looked at Harry she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Bye," she said looking at him and waving.

"Bye Serena," said Hermione. "Parrish. We'll see you Saturday."

"Bye everyone," said Parrish squeezing Serena's hand.

"I'll be back," Bill said kissing his Mother's cheek. "Don't worry about us."

The air outside was rather cool for the beginning of August, and Serena pulled her traveling cloak tightly around her. Parrish wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the garden path. Bill was walking on the opposite of Serena making her feel like she was being protected by two giant security guards—just in case Page happened to jump out of the brushes to kidnap or murder her.

The walk down the hill to the main road leading to London was a long one.

"Do you think we should Apparate?" Parrish asked Bill.

"Probably be safest," he said. "Serena can you side Apparate?"

Serena nodded.

"Yea," she whispered.

"Alright," said Bill. "See you there in a few moments."

Serena closed her eyes as Bill disappeared and wrapped her arms tightly around Parrish. Parrish held her close and she felt a strong pull on her body. She felt like she was being squished through a small tube and she wasn't sure if she'd make it all the way through. But just as her ears began to pop she opened her eyes and saw that they were standing in the alley between Parrish's flat and the pub next to it. Bill was near by looking around cautiously at the road before them.

Serena and Parrish stopped next to him and he looked at them.

"Curious," he said softly. "How they don't have any idea what's going on in our world…they don't even know the danger they're in just as much as us."

He was talking about the Muggles bustling down the street worried about getting to work on time, or school, or shopping for what they would have for dinner. Serena knew exactly what Bill meant. It seemed so weird to look at them as they scurried about the street going on with their lives and right around them people were dying to save them. They didn't know about magic, or Voldemort and the horrible thing he and his Death Eaters did. They had no idea that the Ministry of Magic, and Aurors were fighting to save them. They had no idea…and knowing that blew Serena's mind. Not only was the Order, and everyone she cared about, fighting to save the lives of their families and themselves, but they were fighting to save the lives of these helpless Muggles who didn't have a clue in the world what was going on.

"It's probably better that way," said Parrish. "Come on."

The turned the corner out of the alley and onto the sidewalk of the busy street and walked a few paces to the steps of his flat. He marched up them and pulled a key out of his pocket; he put it in the lock and pushed open the red door.

Serena and Parrish pulled off their cloaks before heading up the stairs to the main living area of the flat. Serena opened the closet and threw her boots into it, then hung her cloak on the rack near the door. Bill moved up the stairs quickly to the living room, kitchen and bedrooms.

"You might want to consider changing the color of your door," said Bill as Parrish and Serena emerged on the second floor. Bill moved around it quickly, checking for magical booby traps, alarm systems, and bugging devices.

"It will be fine," said Parrish. "Remus and Dumbledore himself put protective spells on the flat, just like Number Twelve."

Bill nodded as he pulled back the curtains and looked down at the street below. Serena felt like she was in the American protective witness program with the way Bill was acting. She sighed and sat down on the couch as he closed the curtains and moved down the hall to the bedrooms. He searched the two bedrooms, study and bathroom and found nothing hiding anywhere.

"Alright," Bill said going to the top of the stairs. "I think you're all set. Remus will be by on Saturday. Until then, you're not to leave the flat."

"What?" Serena said looking at Bill. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," said Bill. "I'm being quite serious. Dumbledore says he wants you to stay put until Remus comes to get you, and remember to ask the security question at the door."

Parrish nodded and shook Bill's hand.

"Thanks Bill," he said. "I'll walk you out."

"No need," said Bill. "Be safe you two, don't leave each other alone, and _don't leave the house."_

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as Bill walked down the stairs to the front door. She took a long breath and sighed while rolling her eyes. Once the front door had closed she looked at Parrish.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No," Parrish said. "I don't think so…they want us to be safe. No doubt they have someone watching the place for our protection."

Serena sighed.

"I feel like I'm under house arrest."

"You are," Parrish said with a teasing smile. "Relax Serena. We have the place to our self."

"Oh goody," Serena said sarcastically. She smiled at Parrish who leaned over the back of the couch she was sitting on and kissed her neck.


	5. Dreams and Reality

The water was calm around her, and only splashed when her oars hit the water, or when a waved rocked against the boat. She liked the sound of the calming water—it reminded her of the port in London that she had grown up in. The salt of the sea water was almost intoxicating and part of her didn't want to get out of the boat when she reached shore. She had to remind herself that she had a mission, from Dumbledore. He wanted her back in the Cause-the Order of the Phoenix—he needed her help.

When the boat reached a small dock on a beach, she tied it up and jumped onto the dock. She looked up the small hill to a large mansion and her jaw dropped open a little. Her old friend was living in that house—larger and more expensive then his usual taste—and she was sure that it was his shadow she had seen in the bay window over the patio.

She walked across the dock, and up a smooth sandy path to a long staircase of stones leading up the grassy hill to the back patio of the house. Her boots clicked as she walked up the stones, keeping precise balance in her heels, and her cloak waved behind her in the midnight breeze. She came to a halt on the top step of the patio and looked around the expensive lawn furniture and well kept flowers.

The back door of the house opened, light shinned across the cement right on to her, making her freeze. The silhouette of a dark man appeared and stepped out into the shadows of the porch. She moved forward as he did.

"Adhara," said the husky voice that she hadn't heard in nearly twenty or more years. "What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Serena felt someone shaking her, and she woke with a sigh and curse.

"Sorry," Parrish said. "But it's time to get up."

Serena yawned and rolled over, her eyes still closed.

"Serena," Parrish pulled the sheets off of her body.

"Parrish, you git," she snapped sitting up and reaching for the sheets. "I was having a dream."

Parrish frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But Remus's just arrived."

"Remus?" Serena sat up again and looked at Parrish. She rubbed her eyes. "He's here already?"

Parrish nodded slowly.

"So, get up," he said. "Get dressed."

"Oh, right…" Serena climbed out of the bed as Parrish moved to the door. He looked over his shoulder at her oddly, but Serena ignored his look. She pulled her pajamas off and looked for some clean clothes to wear.

As she dressed she thought about the dream she had. She had witnessed it from the woman, Adhara's, point of view. She had never heard of the name Adhara, and despite not knowing who the woman was she felt a very close bond to her—almost like she had known her all her life.

Serena was happy that Remus was there—it meant that the day was Saturday, and she'd finally be getting out of the house. She had been stuck in the flat for too long and needed some fresh air.

"Good morning Serena," said Remus smiling at her.

"Hi Remus," she said hugging him. She looked up at him with curious eyes, wondering if he would know who Adhara was.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"No," she whispered. "No, not really. I was just wondering…have you ever heard of a woman named Adhara?"

Remus frowned and scratched his chin.

"No," he whispered. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"I just had a dream about her last night," Serena said with a shrug. "She was meeting a man at his house on the Mediterranean."

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"That is very odd."

"I know," Serena said. "I dream about them all the time. Adhara and his man."

"I wouldn't be worried about it Serena," said Remus. "Have you actually seen anything happen between them? Has anyone gotten hurt?"

"No," Serena shook her head.

Remus patted her arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then I wouldn't worry about it," he said.

Parrish emerged from the kitchen with a piece of toast. He handed it to Serena, who thanked him and took a bite of it.

"Ready?" Parrish asked.

Serena and Remus nodded.

"Are you wearing your sleeve?" Remus asked Serena looking at her quickly. Serena nodded her head. She was wearing the black sleeve that covered the Dark Mark on her arm.

"Let's go then," said Remus stepping back and allowing Serena and Parrish to go down the stairs to the front door before him. Serena pulled on her cloak and boots and left the flat with the other two.

The Leaky Caldron wasn't far away, and was only about a ten minute walk. Serena walked between Parrish and Remus and watched as people passed them, looking at them a little oddly. Serena and Remus were both wearing long traveling cloaks. Remus frowned slightly as he opened the door to the Leaky Caldron and Serena knew he was looking around to make sure they were being followed.

"In you go," he motioned for Serena and Parrish to enter.

It was dark in the Pub, and there wasn't much business. Serena was sure it was because of Voldemort—not many people wanted to be out and about with him and his Death Eaters prowling around any corner. Through the back room of the pub, they opened a door into a small cramped alley.

"What is this?" Serena asked and Remus shut the door behind them.

"You've never been this way before," said Remus pulling out his wand and tapping a few of the bricks in the center of the wall. Serena watched as the bricks began to move and opened up into an arch leading to Diagon Alley.

The alley was like the pub—almost empty. Serena, Parrish and Remus had no trouble moving through the crowd and finding the Weasley party. They were standing outside of Fred and George's joke shop: Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Serena smiled at the shop—it was the first time she had seen it sense it opened. Of all the shops in Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was by far the busiest.

"Hello Molly," said Remus approaching.

"Remus!" said Mrs. Weasley turning around. "Thank god, we were beginning to get worried."

"You were beginning to get worried," said Ron.

"Hi Harry," said Serena. "Hermione, is your eye okay?"

"Yea," said Hermione touching the black bruise around her eye. "Just peachy…"

Serena smiled a little and hugged Hermione.

"How have you two been?" Hermione asked Parrish and Serena.

"Just fine," Parrish said. "Serena was going a little stir crazy in the house though."

"Well, we weren't allowed to leave," Serena said. "You'd go crazy too."

"Know the feeling," Harry said with his hands in his pockets. "That's what its like with my Aunt and Uncle."

Serena nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's go in," said Ginny heading for the shop.

Once inside, Serena could barely move there were so many people in the store. She spotted Fred immediately and approached him quickly, squeezing her way through the numbers of people in the crowd.

"Serena!" Fred said opening his arms wide. Serena folded herself into his arms and he kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"Alright," she said pulling away and looking up at him. "I see you're doing well."

"Better then well, brilliant!"

Serena nodded her head.

"Business is good?"

"Yes," Fred said. "We've extended our business to the Ministry of Magic. They were interested in some of our vanishing cloaks and hats—have come in useful for the Aurors."

"That's cool," Serena said looking around the busy shop. "Do I get a discount?"

"For being pretty," Fred said pinching her cheek and smiling. "Ready for school?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "Have to get all of my books. Parrish, Remus and I are going to head to the book shop once we leave here."

"You're still with Parrish then?"

"Yes," Serena said slowly looking at Fred with raised eyebrows. "Who else would I be with?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders and said nothing else on the subject as Harry approached. Serena said good bye to Fred and walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing looking at the small selection of love potions they had.

"What are you girls up to?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Seeing how we can trick Ron and Harry to fall in love with each other," Ginny giggled.

"Ew," Serena crinkled her nose but smiled with laughter. "Hey, if you find something maybe we should use it on Malfoy, make him fall in love with Crabbe or something…"

Ginny laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you heard from Amelia at all this summer?" Hermione asked.

"No," Serena said flatly and not smiling anymore. "Amber and Remus have both written to her a few times, but she has responded. I swear…Malfoy's brainwashed her to think that we don't exist."

Hermione shrugged.

"We ran into Malfoy and his Mother in the robe shop," she whispered softly. "Amelia wasn't with them."

Serena shrugged.

"Maybe they killed her," Serena said. "Buried her under their house."

"Serena!" Hermione said in shock. "That's a horrible thing to say."

Serena shrugged again.

"I'm sure she had a mark to match mine," Serena tapped her arm. "And I'm sure she took it willingly."

Hermione shook her head and turned back to the wall of love potions.

"She's too young to be a Death Eater."

"Just like Parrish is too young to be in the Order?" Serena said with raised eyebrows. "Just because Parrish, and Harry for that matter, aren't in the Order doesn't mean they don't do things for the Order that they shouldn't be—"

"Serena," said Parrish behind her.

She turned and forced a smile up at him. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek.

"Remus wants to get going," he said pointing to the door. "Have to get our school things."

Serena nodded.

"Alright," she said. She turned back to Ginny and Hermione. "I'll see you two on the train."

"Bye Serena," said Ginny.

"Be safe," Hermione said rather nervously.

"Bye Hermione, Ginny," Parrish said with a wave.

"Bye," they both said as Parrish wrapped his arm around Serena and led her away from the love potions wall.

Outside it was a little easier to breath. Remus was waiting for them, next to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid," Serena said cheerfully.

"Hello there Serena," Hagrid said. "You alright?"

"Yea, thanks," Serena looked at Remus who looked like he had been in the middle of discussing something rather important with Hagrid.

"Ready to go?" he said putting his hand in the pocket of his cloak. He pulled out a bag of money. "I got some money from your account for you."

"You can do that?"

"Amber and I are the controllers of the accounts now," said Remus softly.

Serena nodded her head and took the bag with a thank you.

"Well, we must be off," said Remus. "We'll be seeing you Hagrid."

"Good bye," said Hagrid. "Be safe."

"You too," said Parrish.

The three walked off slowly down the cobblestone street towards Flourish and Blotts. Inside was a mess of people, all collecting their books for school. As busy as it was, it wasn't as busy as the Weasleys' shop. It took the three of them an hour and a half to buy Parrish's and Serena's books.

"Do you need anything else?" Remus asked as they left the shop.

"No," Serena said. "I still have quills and ink from last year that I never used."

"I'm alright too," Parrish added.

"Right," said Remus. "Then let's get you back home."

Serena frowned slightly. She didn't want to go back to the flat where she would be trapped for the next two weeks until school started.

Remus stayed that night for dinner, and they all shared a tasty meal that Serena managed to cook. She surprised herself with her cooking.

"Usually Amber's the master chef," said Serena helping Parrish clear the table.

"It was delicious," said Parrish kissing her cheek.

"Have you seen Amber recently?" Remus asked.

"Not since dinner at the Weasleys," Serena said suddenly with concern. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "I saw her yesterday at the Burrow. She's fine…she looks very healthy."

Serena looked at Remus very seriously.

"What do you mean, 'very healthy'?"

"Well," Remus put down his napkin very slowly. He spoke the next words just as slow. "She looked a little bit larger…then the last time I had seen her, which was only two weeks. And she was acting odd. Turned down some of Molly's home made whiskey—which she usually drinks."

Serena put her hands on her hips and looked at Parrish who looked just as serious as she did.

"Has she said anything to you?" Remus asked folding his arms over his chest. "Or George for that matter?"

"No," Serena said moving the fire in the kitchen. "She hasn't said anything at all."

She picked up a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. There was an explosion and a burst of green flames entered the grate. Serena got down on her knees and stuck her head in the fire.

"Number 93, Diagon Alley!" she yelled.

There was a pull on her head and Serena felt like her head was temporarily separated from her body. The fire was swirling around her and she sneezed when suddenly the swirling stopped.

"Serena!" George jumped back and crashed into the shelf of fireworks he had been straightening. Serena frowned slightly. She had hoped she would have gown to the grate in the flat above the shop, not the Weasleys' joke shop.

"Is Amber home yet?" Serena asked. "I need a word with her."

"Uh, yea she's upstairs," George said quickly. "I'll go get her."

Serena stared around the shop as her head floated in the flames of the grate there. Her knees throbbed a little on the other end of the fire, and she could hear Remus and Parrish moving around softly near her. A few moments later, there were quick steps on the stairs and Amber appeared, George behind her, looking frazzled and worried. She knelt down in front of the fire a little out of breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh, nothing really," Serena said. "It took you a little longer to get down here then usually, moving a little slow now-a-days?"

Amber looked at Serena very oddly.

"What did you want to talk about Serena?" Amber asked with a sigh. Frustration had flashed in her eyes. "I was working upstairs, so what-ever it is, it'd better be good."

"You not telling me you're pregnant isn't good?" Serena asked with a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Amber snapped. "How'd you—what did you hear?"

"I had a vision for one," Serena said with a small pain in her stomach. "Of you giving birth," she decided not to tell her sister that she was going to give birth to a still-born. "And just now at dinner Remus asked if you had said anything to me."

"Remus?" Amber raised her eyebrows.

"You're looking a little rounder, to be frank," said Serena. "And you turned down some of Mrs. Weasley's whiskey."

"Rounder?" Amber sat up a little and looked at her stomach. "Well, I suppose, but I didn't think it was that noticeable in my robes."

"You were wearing a Muggle sweater yesterday," George said softly.

"Oh," Amber frowned. She looked at her younger sister seriously. "Yes," she sighed. "I'm pregnant. Just hit the four month mark."

"Four months!" Serena snapped so loud she blew ash up into her face, making her sneeze again. "You were pregnant by the end of school!?"

"Well," Amber's cheeks flushed a little. "I-I…we—It just sort of happened Serena! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You're lucky Dad's dead," Serena said sharply looking between George and Amber. "Who else knows?"

"Just Molly and Arthur," Amber said. "We wanted to tell everyone else…"

"And Fred," said George. "He knows."

"You should have told me," Serena said. "I'd better go…congratulations."

"Thank you," said Amber with a nod of her head. "I'm going to come see you and Kendra off on the first."

"Alright," Serena said. "Bye then. You should come by for dinner sometime…and we can talk more about this."

Amber nodded.

"Bye."

Serena pulled her head out of the fire and took a long breath. She brushed the ash out of her hair and stood up looking around the kitchen. Parrish and Remus were sitting at the table quietly.

"She's four months pregnant," Serena said.

"_Four months?_" Remus repeated.

"I told her it was a good thing Dad was dead," Serena said softly. Parrish smiled a little.

"He would have killed her—"

"—or George," Serena smiled. She sat down next to Parrish and he looked at her.

"Did you tell her about your vision?"

"No," Serena whispered. "How could I possibly tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Remus asked.

Serena looked up at Remus with a sad frown.

"I had a vision while I was at the Weasley's," Serena whispered so softly it was hard to hear her. "I saw Amber giving birth…and her baby was dead. She's pregnant, but she's going to lose her baby."

Remus's red cheeks turned pale and he frowned greatly.

"I wouldn't have told her either," he whispered. "In fact, don't ever tell her. If she asks about it, say you saw her giving birth, and that's it. You didn't see the baby alive or dead."

Serena nodded her head firmly and Remus stood up.

"I should be off," he said. "It's late."

"Remus," Serena said quickly remembering something. He looked at her. "You know how I asked about Adhara, this morning?"

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"Well, when I was her in my vision, I knew what she was thinking," Serena said. "And she was thinking about how she had a mission for Dumbledore. Do you think you could ask him about her, when you see him?"

Remus nodded again.

"Although," he said softly. "If she is on a mission for Dumbledore, I doubt I will be able to tell you anything I learn about her."

"I just want to know who she is," she whispered. "If Dumbledore could tell you that…then well…that's all I want to know."

Remus nodded his head and brushed her hair.

"I'll ask him," he said. He kissed her forehead and bid her good bye. He shook Parrish's hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good bye to both of you."

"Good bye," Serena said.

She watched as Remus left the house and Parrish looked at her with a glowing smile.

"You're going to be an Aunt," he said pinching her cheek.

Serena frowned.

"No," she whispered sadly. "I'm not…"


	6. Amelia or Adhara

Sleep seemed to be taking up most of Serena's days during the last two weeks of summer holiday. She slept late into the day, and then after being awake for about four hours would return to bed to take a nap. It was no surprise that Parrish was growing more and more concerned about her, but Serena tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong—she just wanted to sleep.

"You're not sleeping so much so you have dreams of that Adhara girl, are you?" Parrish asked one morning at breakfast.

Serena looked at him crossly.

"No," she said. "I just want to sleep."

But in truth, he was right. Serena hoped that if she slept more she would be able to have more dreams and could figure out who Adhara was—or even who the man was that she meets. Not knowing who either of the two people was bothered Serena to know end, and she didn't understand why she was having dreams about them if she didn't know who they were. The last time she had dreams about a mysterious man, it ended up being her Father and he was dying. Serena had learned from that experience that she wasn't meant to know who was dying—that's why she wasn't able to save her Father. So was she not meant to know who the man was, and only Adhara's name?

"You're biting your lip," Parrish said.

Serena frowned.

"Leave me alone Parrish," she said standing up from the kitchen table and going down the hall to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and buried her head in the pillow. She heard Parrish enter the bedroom and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said from the foot of the bed where he stood.

"I know," she whispered.

"I don't think it's healthy that you're sleeping so much to force premonitions," he spoke very carefully. Serena could tell that he knew he was walking on thin ice, but was going to walk on it even if he went crashing through into the cold icy water.

"Parrish," she said sitting up and looking at him. "I have to know who he is. You don't understand how frustrating it is to see him every night and not know who he is, or know anything more about Adhara. It's so frustrating and I feel that if I sleep a lot I'll see more and be able to figure it out."

"But have you seen more?" Parrish asked with his hands in his pockets.

Serena frowned.

"No," she muttered.

"Exactly," he said. "You're forcing it too much. It's not going to happen just because you want it to, especially when it comes to your dream premonitions…your touch premonitions, that's a different story."

Serena had forgotten that Parrish had done research on her premonitions, like Hermione had.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I just have to know."

"Then let it come on its own," Parrish said. "I beg you, Serena, it's not safe to do what you're doing. Your visions come at a certain time for a reason…let them come."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she whispered. "I'll stop trying to force them."

Parrish brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her neck softly with affection. Serena beamed at the tickling feelings his lips sent through her body and pushed him away playfully.

"Just because I won't try to force them doesn't mean I'm not tired right now," she said.

"I'm not going to let you go to sleep," he grinned at her, kissing her lips deeply. Just as he kissed her, the doorbell rang through the flat. Parrish pulled away and frowned.

"Saved by the bell," Serena whispered with a teasing smile.

"Maybe this time," Parrish said and kissed her quickly again.

He left the room quickly to go answer the door. A few moments later Serena heard him call her name up the stairs. She fell on the pillows with a sigh and got up slowly. As she left the bedroom, Amber appeared at the top landing.

"Amber!" Serena called surprised. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Sorry," Amber said. "I meant to call ahead of time, but this was kind of urgent."

"What's wrong?" Parrish asked helping her into one of the arm chairs.

Amber was digging through her bag and Serena caught sight of something shinny on her finger. Serena grabbed her sister's hand and looked at it in shock. A wedding ring was wrapped her ring finger.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"Well," Amber said pulling her hand out of Serena's. "You didn't expect us to stay unmarried, did you?"

Serena shrugged. She supposed it made sense. George and Amber were going to have a baby, the loved each other, so why shouldn't they get married.

"We were at the Ministry today, to get our papers all cleared out and a letter arrived for me in the middle of the meeting!" Amber was digging in her bag again.

"A letter? From who?" Serena asked sinking into the couch as Parrish sat on the arm of it next to her.

"From Amelia," said Amber.

"_No_," Serena said shocked.

"See for yourself," Amber handed over the small envelope with a broken wax seal on it. Serena took the envelope and pulled out a very small piece of parchment. She read over the note quickly.

_Amber, _

_I would appreciate it if you STOPPED writing to me. I don't wish to have anything to do with you, Serena, Kendra, or Remus and I've thought I've made that very clear thus far. If another letter arrives from you, I can only imagine that you will regret it. Stay away from me, and my family, the Malfoys. I say that as a warning, not a threat, but believe me I will threaten you if I have too. _

_We don't belong together in a family. We never were close, and there always to be something wrong with all of us together—it's better this way. Now let me be, I warn you not to cross me or Draco. We are not family—I'm not your sister and you three are not mine. _

_Stay Away From Me. _

_Amelia. _

Serena's whole body burned with anger and she handed the letter over to Parrish who read through it quickly. The pulsing feeling in her body almost hurt, she was so angry—she wanted to hunt down Amelia and smack some sense into her.

"Serena," said Parrish softly.

"Yes?" Serena looked at him, her hands clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

"Relax," he whispered. "I don't really find this shocking…I'm rather surprised that you two are so angered by it."

"What?" Amber snapped. "Shouldn't I be angry about it?"

"Well," Parrish said slowly. "Yes, you have every right to be angry…but hasn't Amelia been this way for the last three years almost? Does it really shock you that she would tell you off for trying to write her?"

"I'm shocked that she's just 'warning' us and not 'threatening' us. She's more of the threatening type now," Serena said. She had held up her fingers and made little quotations marks with her fingers when she said 'warning' and 'threatening'. She really didn't believe that Amelia was warning them at all.

"I don't think she wrote this," whispered Parrish looking at the letter again. "Do you have a copy of an old letter from Amelia? Or a copy of her signature?"

"You know we just keep those things lying around," Serena said rather harshly. Parrish glared at her.

"I might," Amber said.

"What?" Serena looked at her sister sharply.

"I got the deed for the house while we were at the Ministry," said Amber opening her bag again. "After it burnt to the ground there was nothing left—and because Amelia didn't come forward to reclaim her part of the land we got it! A letter was mailed to her, asking for her signature agreeing to the act—"

"What if she didn't agree?"

"She'd have to go to court about it," Amber shrugged. "But she signed the letter agreeing to basically give the land to us—we don't have to buy her share from her."

A small smile spread across Serena's lips.

"Well that's good news, but what does it have to do with her signature?"

"I have a copy of the deed forms, including a copy of the letter that Amelia signed handing over her share," Amber found the thick envelope of papers and opened it. She pulled open a thick pack of parchment sheets and flipped through them quickly look for a particular form. She stopped and smiled, holding out a letter with Amelia's signature at the bottom. Serena noted Amelia's curvy hand writing, and crisp looking capital E for her middle name.

"Can I see the letter?" Serena asked holding out her hand to Parrish.

Parrish handed her the letter and Serena looked at the two signatures closely, flattening the papers out on the coffee table in front of her. They looked identical. Amber looked up at Parrish after studying the letters with a frown.

"Who do you think would have written it if she hadn't?"

Parrish shrugged.

"I just think that Amelia's letter would have been a little more threatening."

"Me too," Serena agreed. "Maybe Draco's Mother wrote it out and then had Amelia sign it."

"No, that woman is just as bad if not worse then Amelia," said Amber. "I've encountered her at work…she's a piece of work that's for sure."

Serena shrugged.

"What would it matter if it wasn't written by Amelia?" she asked looking at Parrish.

"Maybe she's good and they're holding her captive," Parrish shrugged.

Serena almost burst out in laughter. She coughed and choked a little, her cheeks turning a pink.

"Amelia? Good?"

Parrish shrugged.

"Your Father had hope in her," he said. "Why don't you two?"

"Because Father never got the chance to meet her and see what she was really like," Amber said rubbing her head as she relaxed from laughing. "She's a little witch…and not in a good way."

"Obviously," muttered Parrish.

Serena looked back at the coffee table and reached for the letter from Amelia. Once she had picked it up a shiver shot through her body and a scene in black and white flashed in front of her eyes. Parrish and Amber looked at her quickly—she had jumped as if she had been shocked by something. When Serena opened her eyes she dropped the letter onto the table and leaned back into the couch away from it.

"What's wrong?" Parrish asked touching her shoulders gently.

"What did you see?" Amber whispered.

"I saw Adhara," she turned and looked at Parrish. "I saw Adhara writing the letter. Then Amelia signed it."

Parrish was frowning deeply and Amber looked confused.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"I've been having visions of a man in a house on the Mediterranean, and recently I've had visions of a woman named Adhara going to his house and meeting him—but I never see his face and she never calls him by name. I don't know what she looks like either because I'm always her—like I'm in her…and I was her again. I wrote out the letter, and handed it to Amelia who was sitting next to me. She signed it and sealed it with the Malfoy's crest. Adhara is a Malfoy."

Parrish frowned slightly.

"Maybe that's the cousin Amelia was referring too last February. Do you remember that?"

Serena nodded.

"Yes," she said with some excitement. But suddenly her smile dropped into a frown. "But…but in the dream I've had of her getting off the boat, she's thinking of Dumbledore. She's thinking that she has a mission from Dumbledore."

Parrish frowned too.

"She's a double agent?" Amber asked.

"I guess," Serena said looking between Parrish and Amber. "The question is, for what side?"

"Wait for the rest of your visions to reveal that," said Parrish softly. "And don't force them…it will come. The pieces are slowly starting to fall into place."

Serena nodded her head slowly and looked at the letter from Adhara.

"If she is a double agent, either way Dumbledore will have to know her," she whispered. "I wonder what Remus found out…haven't seen him since that day he came by for dinner after we bought our books."

"You can ask him at the station," said Amber. "Are you guys hungry? I'm starving."

"Yea," said Parrish standing up and heading for the kitchen. "I'll make you something…pasta?"

"That would be great," Amber said following him into the kitchen. Serena was frowning slightly as she looked down at the letter from Adhara.

If Adhara was working for Dumbledore, she must be good—but if she was forcing Amelia to sign her name to letters she didn't write she probably wasn't good either. Picking up the letter, Serena read it over—it wasn't a threatening letter, more of a warning. She thought that if a Death Eater would want to get Amber and Serena to leave Amelia alone they would do it by threatening them. Adhara hadn't threatened, she was rather nice about the whole matter.

Serena put down the letter still frowning.

She would wait to catch Adhara in the act. The mysterious woman in her dreams was innocent until proven guilty.

"Serena, you want some food?" Parrish called.

"Yea," Serena said standing up. "I'm coming."

**A** week later she found herself on Platform 9 ¾ looking up at the giant steam engine—the Hogwarts Express—that would carry her to her home.

"Kendra!" shouted Amber's voice behind her. Serena turned sharply and saw Kendra making her way across the platform followed by their Grandparents, Katie and Tim Belle. Parrish, who was holding her hand, followed her over to her Grandparents.

"Amber!" Kendra said in shock. "You look huge! What happened to you?"

"Didn't you get my letter?" Amber asked embracing her baby sister. "Hi Grandmama, Grandpapa." She kissed Katie and Tim's cheeks and looked at Kendra.

"I'm pregnant," she said glowing.

Serena bit her bottom lip. She had avoided the subject of Amber's conception every time it was brought up in conversation. She didn't like talking about the plans that Amber was making, what the baby's name would be, or if it was even a boy or a girl. She felt uncomfortable around Amber, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who talked about it a lot because she knew that their celebrating and happiness was only short lived. In five months time Amber's world would come crumbling down around her…

"What?" Katie said looking at Amber sharply and putting her hands on her hips. "Who's the Father?"

"Where is he?" Tim asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Is he some idiot who ran off after he knocked you up?"

His words were harsh, but Amber seemed to be expecting them.

"For your information," she retorted. "We're married. And he's not an idiot. He runs a shop with his brother. They make good money and he loves me. What else matters?"

"It matters that you didn't wait until after you were married," said Katie.

"Can we continue this conversation later?" Serena interrupted. "The train is loading." She pointed to the steam engine behind her.

"Ah, hello Parrish," said Tim. "I see you're still hanging onto my granddaughter like she's a rag doll."

Parrish looked from Serena to himself and frowned slightly.

"Forgive me Sir, but I'm only holding her hand," he said slowly.

Serena released his hand.

"There Grandpapa, he's not touching me anymore, can you stop verbally attacking him every time you see him?"

"Amber!"

Amber turned and saw George leading the Weasley family over to her. Serena looked around and saw Remus with them, she moved away from Parrish to talk to Remus. As she walked through the crowd she saw Harry talking quickly with Mr. Weasley.

"Remus," Serena grabbed his sleeve before he walked by her.

"Serena," he said a little surprised as he looked down at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea,' she said. "I was wondering if you got to talk to Dumbledore?"

Remus nodded.

"He said to tell you not to worry about Adhara," Remus said very seriously. He held her shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes. Serena suddenly felt like she was a little girl again and being told off for ripping a hole in her skirt. "He wants you to forget Adhara, she's not your concern."

"But, I'm having visions of her for a reason," Serena argued.

"I know, Serena, I know, but you can't get involved," Remus said anxiously as the train blew its whistle. "Promise me you'll try to clear your mind of Adhara, Serena. Trust me, she's not someone you want to dream about."

"Then you do know who she is!"

"Promise me Serena," Remus said quickly ignoring her comment. "The train is going…promise me!" He was holding onto her arm tightly so she couldn't get away with out making her promise.

"Alright, I promise," she said.

"Good," Remus said letting her go. He kissed her forehead. "Get going…write to me if you need anything."

Serena nodded and waved. She waved to her Grandparents, Amber and the Weasleys and ran to the train. She jumped onto the steps where Parrish was holding the door open for her and waved again. Parrish closed the door tightly and they gathered up their things, moving slowly down the compartment.

"I'll see you at the feast?" Parrish asked when they stopped outside a compartment that Harry, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood had entered.

"Yea," Serena said nodding her head. Parrish smiled and kissed her lips quickly.

"Have a fun trip."

"Brag about me to all of your friends," Serena joked opening the compartment door and entering it.


	7. Dead On Arrival

Serena sat down next to Harry and propped her booted feet up on the empty seat next to Luna near the window. Luna looked at Serena's boots with raised eyebrows then turned back to her magazine, the _Quibbler._

Just as she got comfortable with Normandy, her cat, resting on her stomach, the compartment door opened and bold faced girl appeared.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said confidently. Serena suppressed a giggled and coughed. The look Romilda gave her was a priceless glare. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_," she added in a whisper to Harry and Serena heard loud and clear. She frowned and looked at Neville, who's bottom was up in the air as he searched for his toad under the seat, and Luna who had a pair of Spectrespecs on her nose to read her magazine.

Serena looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"They're more entertaining then your crowd of powder puff girl friends," Serena said. "Not to mention more trustworthy and loyal—"

"Excuse me," Romilda said glaring more harshly at Serena. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Harry."

"They're friends of mine," said Harry very coldly.

"Oh," she said looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay."

The compartment door closed quickly and Serena smiled.

"What an idiot," she muttered.

"People just expect you to have cooler friends then us, Harry," said Luna. Serena looked at Harry who looked rather embarrassed. Luna had a knack for saying the most embarrassing, but honest, things.

"You are cool," Harry recovered shortly. "None of them were at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna.

"I would have fought with you whether I liked you or not," Serena said smiling at Harry.

"Thanks Serena," said Harry smiling back and shaking his head.

"We didn't face _him_, though," said Neville emerging from under the bench with a squirming Trevor in hand. "You should hear my gran talk about you. She'd give anything to have you as a grandson…"

Serena looked at Harry sharply as he laughed uncomfortable, and she knew why. He was thinking how Neville very well could have been Harry if Voldemort had wanted him to be. She frowned slightly thinking about the prophecy that Harry hadn't told her about—Hermione had one evening while they were at the Burrow. Serena hadn't let it get to her, she thought Harry had a right to tell her when he wanted to…she just wished he had told her by now.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked after talking about his O.W.L.s. "You look funny."

"Sorry—I—"

"Wrackspurt got you?" Luna asked with sympathy. Serena looked at her like she was slightly crazy, but was used to these types of remarks from Luna and turned her gazing eyes to the window instead.

"I—what?"

"A Wrackspurt…They're invisible. They float in through your ear and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around here."

She began to wave her hands in the air as if shooing something away from her head. Serena bit her bottom lip and pressed her forehead against the cold window pain. Her head was throbbing, if the pain didn't go away soon, Serena thought her head might spilt open. She didn't like what Remus had said on the platform about Adhara. She didn't like what he had said at all…it meant that he had lied to her when she first asked him who Adhara was. Remus knew something and he wasn't telling Serena intentionally, not just because she was young and not in the Order…Serena had the strong feeling that it was more then that. But why couldn't Serena know about Adhara?

It's none of your business, she said in her head.

It wasn't until a stuttering third year entered their compartment to deliver letters to Neville and Harry that Serena came back from her deep thought train. She was surprised to see Ron and Hermione sitting in the compartment now.

"What is it?" Ron demanded as the third year left and Harry unrolled a small piece of parchment.

"An invitation," said Harry.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville looking at his invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we have to go, don't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" Neville asked rather nervously.

"No idea," said Harry. "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way. See what he's up to."

"Why's he so obsessed with following Malfoy around?" Serena asked Hermione.

"He just thinks he's taking after his Father," Hermione said before Ron could speak. Serena knew the look in Hermione's eyes and understood that whatever the reason Harry was really interested in Malfoy would have to wait—she didn't want to discuss it in front of Luna and Neville.

"A little paranoid," Luna said. "If you ask me."

"Well, being paranoid made Moody good at what he does," Serena shrugged.

"No, he's just mad," said Ron.

"A little madness doesn't hurt," Serena said softly. "Look at Dumbledore he's a cracked pot if I ever saw one."

"But in a brilliant sort of way," Hermione pointed out.

"Same with Moody," Serena said. "He's just brilliant in his own special way…"

The afternoon wore on; Serena rested her head against the window and watched as the scenery of the English countryside rushed by her. The trip was uneventful from that point on, and slowly the lamps began to light in the compartment. It was growing dark outside and Serena sighed when she saw the glowing lights of Hogwarts Castle in the distances.

"We're almost there," she whispered.

"We'd better get into our robes," Hermione said standing up and stretching. Serena stayed in her seat as the others fumbled to get into their trunks and put on their Hogwarts robes. As they were pulling on their black robes, the compartment door opened and Neville entered.

"Hey Neville," said Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. Serena looked at Neville as he closed the compartment door and opened his trunk.

"After we left the club meeting he ran after one of the Slytherians that was in it under his Invisibility Cloak."

"Oh no," Hermione sighed.

Serena smiled a little.

"He'll be fine Hermione," she said standing up as the train came to a halt. She caught herself before she went flying onto Luna and straightened up.

The platform was crowded and Serena moved swiftly through it, dragging her trunk and carrying her backpack over her shoulder and Normandy's basket in her hand. As she walked it was almost like the crowded parted for her. She looked around with raised eyebrows as people's eyes followed her. She turned to Hermione.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm the black plague?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Hermione said. "Your eyes are lighter then usual though…I think they're staring at all of us." She looked over her shoulder at Neville, Luna and Ron. Parrish had just emerged from out of the crowd.

"Hey," he said breathlessly to Serena.

"Hi," Serena said looking at him for a second and then back out at the people around her. "Parrish—is something wrong? Did I miss something?"

She looked at him again and Parrish grabbed her arm, turning her closer to him to look at her. His eyes were full of fear and concern. They stopped walking and Hermione ran into Serena.

"What the—" Hermione said.

"Parrish what are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Serena," gasped Hermione.

"Serena your eyes are changing color," Parrish said slowly. "They're getting lighter."

"What do you mean they're changing—"

But she didn't finish her sentence. A horrible pain shot up her spine and she let out a scream as if someone were torturing her. People around her screamed and backed away as Parrish caught her. Normandy's basket popped open and the cat jetted out hissing.

"She's having a vision," Hermione said anxiously. "We have to get her up to the castle."

"Having a vision? Her eyes have never—"

"Yes," Hermione said grabbing Serena's bag. "Ron, get her trunk. They have. When we were in fourth year. Her vision drains her eyes of their color so she can see the vision."

"Why did it happen before her vision came on?" Parrish said cradling Serena in his arms. Her body was shaking and twitching. A scream erupted from her and Parrish nearly dropped her as she struggled in his arms.

"I don't know," Hermione said pushing forward. "We'd better get her up to the castle quick."

"Get out of the way," said Ron moving ahead of Hermione and Parrish, dragging Serena's trunk. Neville and Luna had taken Parrish's things as he was holding Serena and couldn't bring them himself. "I'm a Prefect, get out of the way!"

He looked around the crowd that was parting even more then before and caught sight of Amelia's pale blue eyes and blonde hair. He stared at her with intense eyes and she looked away from him. She had looked worried or fearful perhaps, and her eyes couldn't take the intensity of Parrish's glare. He looked down at Serena again.

She began to cry and scream. Her body was thrashing around in Parrish's arms and he was having a hard time holding her still to walk steady. Hermione kept looking at Serena with worried eyes.

"She's being tortured," Hermione muttered. "She's witnessing the torture of someone and she's inside of their body."

"Adhara," Parrish whispered mostly to himself. He wondered if Serena was inside Adhara's body.

"Who?" Hermione said looking at them as they reached the carriages.

"A woman she's been dreaming about," Parrish said.

"Can you get in the carriage with her?" Ron asked once the trunks were in.

"Yea," Parrish said and stepped into the carriage with Serena still in an unconscious state. Hermione hoped that the coach would hurry because she thought Serena might need to go the hospital wing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Ron rather nervously. "She's had worse…hasn't see?"

"Yea," said Parrish cradling Serena's head as she shook and muttered none sense. "Remember last Christmas?"

Parrish's eyes were full of fear and concern. He had never actually witnessed such a strong premonition by Serena and the longer she was trapped in it the more concerned he grew. Her whole body was shaking violently, and she would arch her back, cringe in pain and scream with no warning. Parrish felt so pathetic holding her. He felt useless, and defenseless. Someone was hurting Serena and he could protect her, he couldn't stop it. It drove him mad that he had to sit and watch as she was tortured in his very arms.

"We still don't know where Harry is," Hermione whispered brushing Serena's hair out of her face.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," said Ron.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" asked a nervous Neville, who was staring at Serena with fear. "She's having an episode?"

"Oh, she has them often," said Luna with bluntness. "The rumors about her spread like wild fire…I'm surprised none of you have ever heard them."

"I have," said Parrish rather harshly. "And they're ridiculous. End of story."

Luna shrugged and looked at Serena with wide eyes.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for her," Hermione whispered as the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle.

"Why don't we just wake her up?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said sharply. "That's the most dangerous thing you can do to someone in the middle of a premonition. She's not in reality and if we try to wake her she might get lost and never come back to her body in this reality…it's a complicated theory, but the point is we _can't_ wake her up. We could kill her that way."

"Come on," said Parrish. "Let's get moving."

Hermione hopped out of the carriage and held the door open as Parrish stepped out carefully with Serena in his arms. She was screaming loudly and crying again—drawing a lot of attention as Parrish walked away from the carriage. The others gathered up the luggage and dragged it towards the castle.

"Parrish," a girl's voice called behind him. Parrish looked over his shoulder as Amelia caught up to him, walking in step with him. He looked at her with a crude glare and Amelia looked away from his eyes, again, to Serena. "What's wrong?"

"Is it really any of your business?" he retorted harshly.

Amelia frowned and nodded.

"Amelia," said Draco's harsh voice from behind them. He grabbed Amelia's elbows and pulled her against his chest. "What _are _you doing?"

"Nothing," she said softly. She glared at Parrish and Serena, then Draco. "Nothing. Don't hold me like that." She pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp.

"Come on," he said putting his hand on the small of her back. He cast a look at Parrish, and the others following him. "Where's your dear glory-seeking friend Potter?"

Ron glared at Malfoy harshly.

"Come on Draco," Amelia said his name with dripping desire on her tongue. It made Parrish feel sick and he quickly marched up the steps to the castle.

Parrish was happy to see Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and deputy Headmistress, standing at the foot of the Marble staircase, waiting for the arrival of the first years. As students began to pour into the front doors of Hogwarts, she started to yell, directing them into the Great Hall.

"Everyone into the Great Hall! Come on, let's move along—Mr. Pennington," she said startled to see Parrish carrying Serena in his arms. McGonagall's eyes ran over Serena's convulsing body and she looked up at Parrish sharply.

"Is she having a vision?"

Parrish nodded a little out of breath.

"Take up to the hospital wing, straight away Mr. Pennington," said McGonagall stepping out of his way on the steps. "The rest of you go into the Great Hall."

"But—" Hermione started.

"There is no need for you to be crowding Madame Pomphrey," McGonagall said sternly. "To the Great Hall please."

Parrish didn't look over his shoulder as he moved up the marble stairs swiftly. As he walked worry ran through his head. He didn't understand why Serena had been out for so long…he wondered what she was seeing in her premonition. Was it Adhara she was having a vision of, or someone else? Why were they being tortured? Who was torturing them? All of the thoughts were racing so quickly through Parrish's head and it was beginning to give him a head ache. The only thing he wanted was for Serena to be okay.

His foot hit the first landing and a blood curdling scream erupted from Serena. Parrish almost dropped her out of shock and caught his balance just at the last minute when Serena was slipping from his arms. He looked at her face as her eyes popped open. He took in a sharp breath at her silver eyes—they were dark grey and frightening. Parrish could see his own reflection in them and it sent shivers crawling through his skin. He felt like Serena could see straight through him…see his deepest darkest secrets…and he didn't like it.

Once her eyes popped open, they remained open, and Serena's body went limp. She stopped shaking completely. Her body didn't twitch or convulse from torture. No breathe filled her chest, or escaped her lips. She was dead.

"Serena!" Parrish yelled in panic. "Shit."

His eyes filled with tears and he tore down the hall towards the next staircase. Someone had yelled after him, but he didn't have time to stop. He had to get to Madame Pomphrey. Serena wasn't dead…she couldn't be.


	8. Silent Spells and Love Potions

There was someone standing over her body. Serena's eyes fluttered open and she took a long breath, reaching up to rub her eyes.

"What are you, completely mad?" the male voice belonged to a very strong man. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the study floor that she was lying on, beaten, tortured and what felt like defeated. "You must be to stand up to Bellatrix like that. You're lucky she didn't kill you."

"Ainslie," she sighed as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She looked up at his charming face and frowned slightly. A long scar was cut down the right side of his face, from the corner of his eye down to under his chin. "Ainslie, I can walk."

"No, Adhara," he whispered. "I don't think you can…come on, I've got to get you out of here."

"Ainslie, I'm not mad," she sighed half unconscious. Her head fell back over his arm and Ainslie looked at her with sad eyes. She lifted it up with difficulty and looked up at Ainslie's dark green eyes.

"To be in the house when he was?" Ainslie looked at her. "You know that he is waiting for the moment that you're going to crack and he'll be able to read you—"

"No he won't," she whispered. "I'm just that much better then him…"

"Yea, as you slur your words," Ainslie said stepping through the foyer to the front door. "Adhara, open the front door."

Serena sighed and tried to lift her hand, but felt too weak to.

"I can't Ainslie," she sighed with tiredness.

Ainslie sighed and leaned against the door, squishing Adhara slightly against the door. He turned the knob and opened it a little. He opened it the rest of the way with his foot.

"How did you find me?" Serena asked in Adhara's seductive voice, despite her weakness.

"It wasn't very hard," Ainslie said moving down the porch. "I just thought I'd follow the blood shed."

She laughed softly.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Well it was a joke."

"That's why I love you, even when I'm weak from torture you can still make me laugh," she sighed.

"Shut up for a second, will you?"

"Ainslie," said another voice from behind them. Ainslie turned and looked up the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to retrieve what's mine," Ainslie said coldly. "Just your cousin, Narcissa…"

"Well you can take her," she snipped. "I don't want her body lying on my dinning room floor."

"Thanks Narcissa," he said bowing his head. "I'm happy I have your permission to remove her from your premises."

"Keep her out, I don't want her hear. I don't know why the Dark Lord wants her here, just keep her out."

Ainslie said nothing, but turned and walked down the cobblestone away from the house. Serena could see the woman named Narcissa disappearing back into the house and shutting out the light as she closed the door.

"Ainslie, you're lucky she didn't try to kill you," Serena sighed.

"Narcissa is a harmless creature, she can't put her wand where her mouth is."

"Ainslie?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my flat, naturally."

Serena blinked and opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed, in her own body. She didn't move her body as she moved her eyes. It only took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She had been there so many times before that it was almost like her second home. Her land lifted lightly—she wasn't as weak as Adhere had been, and she was thankful for that—and she brushed her hair out of her face, rubbing her fingers against her throbbing her head.

"What an odd vision," she whispered. She thought that if she spoke everything out loud she might be able to work the confusion out. "Adhara and Ainslie….they're both bad, but on the outside of the Death Eaters?"

Serena frowned and rolled over onto her side. She smiled slightly as the hospital door opened and a tall figure that Serena recognized as Parrish entered the hospital wing.

"You're supposed to be in your dormitory," she said as he approached.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I just woke up," she said sitting up slowly.

Parrish stood by the bed, holding out a small white flower. Serena smiled and took it from him.

"I was going to leave it for you," he whispered. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"Thank you," she whispered in reply. "It's sweet."

She put the cornflower on the table by her bed and looked back up at Parrish with smiling eyes. Parrish looked down at her with his own grin and cupped Serena's cheek.

"Your eyes are blue again," he whispered. He bent his head down and kissed her lips delicately. Serena smiled against him as his fingers brushed through her hair, and they continued to kiss.

"Was I frightening?" she whispered.

"No," he shook his head looking down at her. "You frightened me…you were dead Serena. I swear, I held you in my arms and you were dead…what happened?"

"I was Adhara, Parrish, and Voldemort was torturing me," she whispered. "I don't know why…I don't…I can't remember if he did say why…"

"Does he really need a reason?"

"No," Serena whispered sadly. "But…I didn't die…Adhara is still alive. She was just unconscious…"

"Serena, you weren't breathing."

"Well…I don't know," Serena shrugged. "Maybe I was in shock…or something…"

Parrish raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I'm just happy you're not dead. Dumbledore was here, he heard you scream bloody murder and raced after me carrying you. He thought you would be okay."

Serena nodded slowly. She rested her head against Parrish's torso and sighed slightly, wrapping her arms around him.

"And a man saved me—Adhara," Serena corrected herself. "His name is Ainslie."

Parrish's eyebrows rose.

"Ainslie?" he repeated. "Was he tall, with green eyes and a long scar down his face?"

Serena looked at Parrish with surprised eyes.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "But how did you know him?"

"He was a friend of my Fathers," he whispered. "I only met him once, but I could never forget his name or his face…"

Serena nodded.

"He seemed so good hearted," she whispered. "He took me out of the house where I was tortured. Parrish, I could feel how she felt—Adhara. She loved him."

Parrish nodded his head slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But both of them are Death Eaters?"

"I get the feeling that they are, but they're outsiders. Voldemort tortured Adhara, she'd obviously done something wrong. And the woman who owned the house seemed discussed that Adhara was in it, but she knew Ainslie. She didn't call him out as a traitor either…I can't believe that they're both double agents, but at the same time I can't believe that they're evil."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"I understand," he said. "Why don't you get some sleep so you can go to class tomorrow?"

"Has term started yet?" Serena asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Tomorrow is the first day of term," Parrish said.

"Damn," Serena said smiling. "I had hoped I slept through the first week."

"I'm sure," he said. He kissed her gently. "I had to see you…and I thought you would think my daring to be attractive."

"Oh yes, creeping around the school past curfew and getting a detention…very daring," she said with a teasing smile.

"I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Madame Pomphrey said you would be able to go to classes tomorrow," Parrish said.

"I'm thrilled, really," Serena said sarcastically as she laid back down on the bed and fixed her sheets. Parrish leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Try and get some rest."

"You too," she whispered kissing his lips quickly.

He smiled at her and stepped back from the bed slowly. Serena watched him as he left the hospital wing, closing the door quietly and tightly behind him. She was happy that he had come to see her, not knowing that she was awake. As she lay in the bed she reached and lifted the small steam with the cornflower on it. It made her smile more and her heart throbbed with happiness. It was the sign that Parrish truly did care and love her. She put it down softly and tucked her arms under her pillow, hopeful that she would have a good nights sleep.

Serena arrived in the common room the next morning a little later then she should have and climbed through the porthole and Lavender Brown and her small group of friends was heading for it. The moment the girls saw her, they stopped talking and giggling. Lavender nearly chocked, but forced a smile and walked by Serena. Serena followed Lavender with her eyes as she walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing near by. Ron was holding a Fanged Frisbee and looking over at Lavender oddly.

"Brown take a few laughing pills this morning?"

"Notice how the pills wore off as soon as she saw you?" Ron said pointing at Serena.

"Hello to you too Ron," Serena said folding her hands behind her back and bowing her head. "I see you're quite concerned with what happened last night…and I thank you for it."

"Are you alright Serena?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Fine," Serena said. "Just fine."

"You had a vision?"

"I was tortured, that's all," Serena responded. "Nothing to lose your panties over."

"No worries," Ron said. "I haven't lost mine."

Lavender laughed at what Ron had said, and began to talk quickly with her friends as she climbed out of the porthole. Serena's eyebrows rose and she looked at Ron then back at the porthole, where Lavender had been.

"Something you care to share, Ronald?" Serena asked.

"Huh—what?"

"Nothing," said Hermione with a hard tone that was bearably noticed by Ron and Harry. Serena, however, caught it fully and looked at Hermione with some concern. Hermione scolded her and shook her head while mouthing 'later'. Serena nodded.

"Well," she said. "I'd better go get in my robes. I'll meet you guys down at breakfast."

"Alright Serena," said Harry.

"See you there," Hermione said.

Ron waved and followed the other two out of the porthole. Serena moved up the stairs to the girls dormitories and opened the door into the seventh year dorm. All of her belongs were at the foot of her bed. Normandy was curled on her pillow and purring in her sleep.

Serena opened her trunk and pulled out her clean robes. She dressed quickly, brushed her hair, tied it half back and grabbed her backpack—as ready as she would be to start classes. She was later then she had thought she would be, breakfast was over when she arrived and Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. Serena moved swiftly down the aisle to the Gryffindor bench and sat down next to Hermione.

"You'll do your best to be on time Miss Belle," said McGonagall with out looking at her as she handed Harry his schedule. Her crisp eyes locked with Serena's a few moments later. "I trust that you're feeling better now then last night?"

"Yes, Professor," Serena said bowing her head.

"Perfect," McGonagall said handing over Serena's schedules. "You achieved all your O.W.L.s, and Dumbledore made sure to say that you were placed in Divination…I would however understand if you don't want to continue with the subject…" Serena smiled slightly at McGonagall as she looked over the rest of her schedule. She had Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Divination.

"Dumbledore wanted me to take it?" Serena asked.

McGonagall nodded her head.

"I suppose I'll stay with it then," Serena said.

"Very well," McGonagall said.

After they had their schedules, Serena, Harry and Ron made their way back to the common room because they had a break before classes. Serena sat down in one of the arm chairs near the fire place and looked out the window nearby.

"This won't last long," she whispered.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"We won't have so much free time soon," she said. "I bet you anything Snape piles us for homework. You didn't say he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry shrugged.

"I thought Slughorn was until last night."

Serena sighed and rubbed her temples. She still had a head ache.

She was right. After their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Snape, he gave them enough homework to keep them until their next lesson. The class was not Serena's favorite—first of all she didn't like Snape one bit and thought the way he talked about the Dark Arts made it sound like a passion of his when Serena thought that defending against the Dark Arts should be the passion. Secondly, the Gryffindors had class with the Slytherians—never a good thing from the Gryffindors view point. Snape tended to favor his own students, Slytherian students, which Serena hated; but also Amelia was in Slytherian and Serena tried to avoid her twin at all cost.

Despite their professor being Snape, Serena enjoyed the lesson thoroughly that day. They had discussed silent spell casting and began to practice it. Serena was able to disarm Harry within a few moments.

"Whoa," Harry said in shock bending over to pick up his wand from under his desk. "How'd you do that?"

"I said the spell in my head," Serena shrugged.

"Let's try again," Harry said pointing his wand at Serena. But before he got the chance to wave his wand, or cheat and whisper a spell quietly, Serena waved her wand and Harry went flying backwards.

"Miss Black," Snape said coming to her. The way he said her last name sent chills down her spine. "You will do well to remember that we are using disarming and shield spells only."

"Yes Professor," Serena said as Harry got up off the ground. Snape floated off, much like a large bat would. "Sorry," she said to Harry quickly. "I didn't mean to make you go flying backwards."

"It's alright," Harry said.

Later that day the four had potions. As they walked into the room Serena frowned deeply, despite not many seventh years making it into the N.E.W.T potions class there were five Slytherians—including Malfoy and Amelia, four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and four Gryffindors. Serena took a seat with Ron, Hermione and Harry and looked around at the caldrons of potions that were stewing in the classroom. Harry had gotten up out of his seat and was speaking with Professor Slughorn quickly.

The potion closest to where the four were sitting smelled strongly of cologne and sweat. Serena turned and looked at a pink pot of simmering stew and watched as the steam swirled in circles and heart shapes. She bit her bottom lip.

"It's Amortentia," Serena said point at the pot. Hermione turned and took a whiff of the air. Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled.

"Yes," she whispered. "What do you smell?"

"Parrish's cologne, and the sweat of his skin when we—" she stopped and looked sideways at Ron who didn't seem to be paying attention. Hermione's cheeks brightened and she giggled.

"Alright then," Serena said shoving her shoulder. "What do you smell?"

"Freshly mowed lawn, parchment and," Hermione lowered her voice. "Well…the soap that was in the shower at the Burrow."

Serena raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione with some surprise as Hermione's cheeks turned redder. Serena crossed her arms and looked at Hermione quite seriously.

"Which one?" she asked, referring to which Weasley Hermione must like, even though Serena thought it was rather obvious. Hermione shook her head and Serena pointed at Ron, whose back was still turned, completely oblivious to the girl's quiet conversation. Hermione nodded her head quickly, making Serena smile.

"I thought so," Serena nodded.

"Thought what?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I thought that the potion back there was a love potion," Serena shrugged with a smile at Harry. "What did he say about your books?"

"We can use these," Harry said putting down two old copies of potions books, one for him the other for Ron. "We'll have to write to Flouts and Blotts and order new ones."

Serena nodded her head.

"Have fun with that," she said as Slughorn started class.

"No then," he said in his loud voice. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He pointed to the cauldron that was next to the Slytherian table and looked around the room. Hermione's hand was the only one in the air. Serena smiled and looked at the table, putting her head in her hands lightly. She knew what the clear, water like, potion was but didn't want to take away from Hermione's glory. Slughorn called on her, and she answered the question correctly. It was Veritaserum, a truth potion.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now," he pointed to the cauldron closest to the Ravenclaws. "this one is pretty well known…featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too…Who can—?"

Hermione's hand rocketed into the air again.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Serena frowned at the muddy looking potion. She had heard of Polyjuice Potion, but never actually seen it.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here…yes, my dear?" said Slughorn seeing Hermione's hand in the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said. He was looking extremely impressed with Hermione. "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by is distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione looking at the potion and then back at Slughorn. "And it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and—"

She cut off as she turned slightly pink.

"May I ask your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm a Muggle-born you see," Hermione said.

Serena could see the Slytherians across the room whispering to each other and sneering. Serena glared at Amelia, who had a cunning smile on her own face, from across the room. There wasn't anything Serena wouldn't give at that moment to go across the room and smack Amelia. She couldn't help it. Serena always made her feel violent—and it wasn't necessarily that Serena was a violent person; it was just that talking with Amelia wouldn't do any good. If you were going to get something in her head you had to beat it into her.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It's impossible to manufacture or imitate love," Slughorn was talking again. Serena blinked and looked at him, taking her mind off of Amelia. "No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room—oh yes," he said nodding to Malfoy and Nott, another Slytherian, who were both snickering. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…"

"I would think Malfoy would know that best," Serena whispered. "That's all his relationship with Amelia is…" Serena smirked and turned to Harry quickly. "Maybe we should snag some of that potion and put it into Malfoy's dinner…make him infatuated with Crabbe."

Harry smirked and shook his head glancing over at the Slytherian table.

"Nah, Goyle is uglier," he said. "Let's make him infatuated with Goyle."

They both laughed, then turned to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying about the potion on his desk.


	9. Adhara's Dark Mark

The next couple of days were dismal. Homework piled up more quickly then Serena would have liked. By Saturday she had hours of work to do, and most of it, she thought, would be easy because she was truly interested in the subjects, but it seemed like she didn't have very much time for anything but her homework. She hadn't seen Parrish since he had snuck into the hospital wing the first night there, and she was beginning to miss him greatly.

Serena enjoyed all of her class, except for Divination. She had it everyday just before dinner, and it dawned on her the first day as she walked up the North Tower steps that maybe taking the course was a mistake. Honestly, what was she really going to learn from Professor Trelawney who believed she was a fake trying to be a convincing Seer, when really she was capable of Prophecy Premonitions and didn't even know it?

After the first lesson Serena seriously regretted taking the course. She was one of six students—Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gave Serena a hard time about taking the class, and even Professor Trelawney, who claimed to have foreseen who would return to the subject study, was surprised by her presences. Serena tried not to let it get to her. Perhaps staying with the course of study would help her learn control over her premonitions.

"Are you coming down for try outs this morning?" Harry asked Serena as they sat down to breakfast a cool Saturday morning.

"Huh?" Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Quidditch tryouts, are you coming to watch?"

"Oh," Serena shrugged. "Yea, I guess. Parrish and I will sit in the stands."

Harry nodded.

"Right," he said slowly. "You haven't seen Parrish in awhile?"

"Not sense the first night here," she said softly.

"Two weeks?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Serena nodded and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. She spotted Parrish right away. He was talking to Cho Change, the Ravenclaw Quidditch teams Seeker. Harry's face fell and he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Watch out for that girl," he said pointing at Cho with his fork. "She's no doubt trying to steal Parrish right out from under you."

"Harry," Hermione said shocked. "That's a horrible thing to say! Even about Cho…"

"Well, haven't you noticed Hermione how she goes after the good-looking, smart or popular boy?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. "Parrish, Cedric, Harry…now Parrish again? Seems kind of fishy to me…"

"Oh shut up," Hermione said. "What do you know about it? I'm sure Parrish is being faithful to Serena."

"He has no reason not to be," Serena said softly. Harry looked at her and shrugged, and Serena was sure that she saw uneasiness in his eyes. He was looking at Parrish now across the hall with a look of distrust. Serena frowned slightly but said nothing. She didn't want to think about how Harry and Parrish didn't get along.

She looked back over at Parrish and saw him getting up from the table. She smiled as he made his way across the hall to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi," he said brightly to her. He sat down on the bench between her and Hermione, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Hi," she said back with a small smile. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him. She heard Ron give a loud cough and Harry make a gagging noise. She turned to them with a glare. "Oh shut your mouths. Just wait until you two get girl friends…see how I treat you then. Have a good try out."

She stood up and grabbed her cloak.

"Would you like to join me on the grounds for a walk?" she asked Parrish breathlessly.

He glanced at Ron and Harry before looking at Serena with a smile.

"I'd love too."

He took her hand and stood up. They walked out of the Great Hall in silence, but as soon as they were outside with the cool fall air greeting their faces Parrish asked Serena what was wrong.

"Ron and Harry are just being stupid," she said back quickly. "They think you're cheating on me…or something…flirting with Cho…I don't know! They're not making any sense and they're being idiots and frankly I'm sick of it!"

Parrish was staring at her with a calm expression. Serena wasn't sure if he was taking her seriously or if he was about to laugh at the rant she had just let out. She crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her lose curls behind her ears taking a slow deep breath.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said with his hands in his pockets and looking at her with that calm look still. It made Serena go a little weak in the knees, which was something that only Parrish could do to her. Before he spoke he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear again. "First off I'm not cheating on you…and I have no interest in any other girl but you, especially Cho Change."

"I know that," she sighed turning away and sighing loudly. "They just…I don't get why, but they don't like you. It's like they think you're some womanizer and you're using me…but I've never seen that side of you. You've never hurt anyone and I can't see you doing it. There reasons for hating you seem so irrational, and Hermione doesn't understand it either. It's like they're jealous; which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of because Ron has been crazy about Hermione for god knows how long and Harry liked Cho and likes Ginny now—even if he won't admit it."

"Maybe they're not jealous that I have you," he whispered putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them slowly. "Maybe they're jealous of what we have…each other, a relationship that's strong…something like that."

Serena bit her lip as she thought about it.

"It's possible," she whispered. "But still so stupid. I just want you guys to get along. And I know that you're trying…its Harry and now Ron who are being unreasonable."

"I'll talk to them."

Serena turned around quickly with wide eyes.

"What are you crazy?" she said.

"No," Parrish said very seriously. "I think the only way to solve a problem is to talk about it…I'll just tell them to lay off. It's okay if they don't like me, but for your sake they should be supportive of you and who you're with—even if they don't like who ever it may be."

Serena frowned.

"Why don't you let me talk to them first?" she whispered.

"Because haven't you already tried talking to them?"

"Let me try again," she said sternly. "I'll talk to them about it and if they don't listen you can beat them up for all I care. I just don't want you to make the relationship worse…"

"How would I make the relationship worse? There isn't a relationship!"

Serena shook her head.

"I just don't want Harry to think worse of you then he already does."

"There's no way to prevent that Serena," Parrish said. "He doesn't like me and as long as I'm around he's probably not going to…I threaten his position."

"His position?" Serena asked bewildered.

"He's one of your closest friends," Parrish whispered. "As long as we're dating he's going to feel that I'm replacing him."

Serena laughed softly.

"That's ridiculous. You're not Harry and he's not you, neither of you could replace each other."

"I know that," he said. "But I don't think Harry does."

Serena frowned, but nodded her head.

"Well, let me talk to him," she whispered. "Give me a chance to work it out."

Parrish nodded in agreement.

"On one condition," he said.

Serena raised her eyebrows.

"What's that?"

"You kiss me," Parrish smiled.

Serena smiled up at Parrish with a tempting, teasing look in her eyes. She could the sheer desire to kiss her burning in Parrish's deep purple eyes, and perhaps a deep hunger for even more. Serena put her hands on his chest wanting to feed that hunger, but knowing that really she couldn't right now. Not here, at Hogwarts…surely it was wrong or they'd get caught.

"I'm not asking for much," he whispered. "Just a kiss."

She smiled.

"I know," she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. As their lips pressed together Serena felt the familiar pull of a premonition tricking up her spine and pulled out of the kiss. Parrish's eyes looking at her widely was the last thing she saw before she shut her own, letting the premonition take her.

She was running down the steps of Grimmauld Place, like she had done before last summer many times, but this time it was a rush to her steps and she felt like a little girl again. She had to get away—run as fast as she could. She almost fell down the last step as she looked over her shoulder to see a slender boy chasing after her.

"No, Adhara," the boy called. "Don't go—you don't understand—let me explain!"

She was at the front door, pulling on her cloak as the boy appeared on the landing. He was about seventeen, maybe eighteen—which would define him as a man and not a boy, but Serena felt that he looked to young to truly be a man. And despite what Serena thought, Adhara's thoughts were much different. To Adhara this boy was older, more mature and something of a role model. He towered over her, at least six feet. His hair was dark black and cut to above his ears. His long bangs fell in front of his dark, shadow covered eyes, and as Serena looked at him through Adhara's eyes she saw nothing but darkness.

He reached out for her with a thin hand and she pulled her body back against the door.

"Don't touch me Regulus," her voice was icy and rather high pitched. Serena looked down at her hands and recognized that she was a little girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen.

"Adhara, please," the boy name Regulus begged. "You don't understand, I promise it won't hurt…he won't hurt you. Do you think I would ever let anyone hurt you?"

Serena frowned, glaring at Regulus and felt for the door knob.

"Sirius was right about you."

"Do you have to bring him into this?" Regulus voice changed. It was no longer a begging tone. It was harsh, mean and cold. Serena could sense the jealously that came from Regulus when Sirius was mentioned. Her mind was beginning to hurt—the name Regulus sounded so familiar…and what did it have to do with Sirius? "Don't be like him Adhara. He left us. He abandoned us. Which is exactly why I want to take you to _him, _he'll protect us…we just have to follow him. "

"I should have listened to Sirius. I'm not going with you Regulus."

Regulus grabbed her arm.

"Just come with me," Regulus said harshly. There was a pull on Serena's belly button and she felt the familiar sensation that went with side Apparating. Serena's knees gave when she hit the floor and Regulus forcefully helped her up.

"Regulus!" Serena's little voiced raged. "Get your dirty muggle-hating hands off of me, you bastard!"

"Now, now, Adhara," said a cold high pitched voice from the darkness of the room Regulus had Apparated to. Serena looked around frantically with fear freezing her heart. "Don't be rude. I won't tolerate rudeness in my home."

Bright, blazing red eyes appeared out of the darkness, along with a pale white figure. Serena screamed pressing her body against Regulus who held her firmly in front of him.

"Shhhs Adhara," he whispered in her ear. "I promise, it will be okay."

The man who had moved forward from the shadows as tall and slender. He had the nose of a snake, and horrible long fingers of a spider. Serena cringed with fear against Regulus's chest as the dark man took hold of her arm.

"Be not afraid Adhara," said the man in his icy voice. "You are much stronger then you realize…and you just saved dear Regulus's life."

"Regulus," Serena cried as tears filled her eyes and the Dark Lord pushed her sleeve up her arm. "What have you done?"

Voldemort pressed his wand to Adhara's arm and black ink spread from the tip into her skin like a virus. She screamed in pain, as if she was being branded and Regulus caught her in his arms with sad, pathetic dark eyes.

Serena woke up on the grass, in Parrish's arms. His large purple eyes blinked at her dark blue ones and he helped her sit up carefully. She covered her mouth as she coughed and wiped it as her mind raced.

"You're alright?" he whispered brushing her hair out of her face.

Serena nodded despite the strong tingle in her forearm. She pushed back the sleeve of her cloak and turtleneck and frowned down at the Dark Mark that was darker then usually and throbbing.

"Fine," she whispered. "He's called them to him."

"Do you think he is expecting you to come?"

"No," Serena said shaking her head. "He knows I won't come."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes," she said looking at Parrish. "And Adhara…she was a little girl though. Eleven or twelve, maybe even thirteen…no older then thirteen…but Regulus…that name sounds so familiar…Regulus took her to him and he branded her with the Dark Mark like he had me…maybe she's good Parrish. She's just a spy…"

"Adhara?" Parrish asked trying to keep up with Serena's racing thoughts. She nodded her head.

"She didn't want to be a Death Eater," Serena continued to ramble. "But Regulus made her…and it was blackmail. Regulus must have been in some kind of dangerous and Voldemort blackmailed him…If Regulus got Adhara to join Voldemort would kill him, and probably her…and he told that to Adhara. He told me that I was saving Regulus's life."

"So he blackmailed Adhara," Parrish was still trying to keep up. Serena nodded again and looked out across the grass with a deep frown. "She knew my Father. She said that my Father was right about Regulus and she should have listened to my Father…but Regulus seemed to hate Father. He said that Father abandoned them…"

She was silent as her mind raced. She couldn't place the name to save her life…Regulus. Maybe she had heard Lupin say it at some point? If he knew Adhara he would have probably know Regulus too. She would write to him…but would that do any good? He had lied to her about Adhara, would he lie about Regulus too?

Serena frowned and bit her finger.

"Regulus," she said the name out loud. "Have you heard it?"

"Somewhere in pacing I think," Parrish said. "Maybe Lupin would know?"

"But he wouldn't tell me," Serena said explaining how she had thought of that already.

"What about Harry?" Parrish whispered.

Serena looked at Parrish with raised eyebrows. Would Harry know?

She jumped up and pulled Parrish up by the hand.

"Come on," she said. "Quidditch try outs must be just finishing. Maybe we can catch him before he goes to Hagrid's."

The two tore across the grass towards the Quidditch pitch. Serena's energy and blood was pumping through her so quickly she thought she might explode. She needed to know and prayed that Harry would have the answers.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared just out of the Quidditch stadium and Serena smiled racing down the hill towards them, Parrish following her. She stopped in front of them, gasping and Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Serena, are you okay?" Hermione asked moving forward and rubbing Serena's back as she bent over with her head between her knees. She had never ran that far or fast before. Parrish was standing up straight, breathing deeply. Serena glanced at him with some envy, but remembered that he had gone running every morning over the summer holiday.

"Yea," Serena coughed. "I just—I—" she took a long breath.

"You missed the try outs already," Harry said with a soft glare. "Thanks for coming…"

"Shut up," sighed Serena with a soft glare. "I came over to ask you who Regulus is? Do you recognize the name?"

Harry looked at Serena with some surprise, as did Ron and Hermione.

"Why do you care?" Harry whispered.

"Because I had a vision of him—just tell me, do you or don't you?"

"Yea," Harry said slowly. "He was Sirius's brother…he was your uncle Serena."

Serena stood up straight and blinked in shock as everything came crashing down around her. Parrish grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling over.

This changed everything, Serena thought. If Regulus was her uncle, then…was Adhara her aunt?

**Over **the next few weeks the possibility of Adhara being Serena's aunt rolled around in her head. She laid in bed every night wide awake thinking about the woman from her dreams wondering…what if…

But after weeks of analyzing the facts that she had before her (which weren't very many) Serena came to the conclusion that Adhara couldn't be her aunt. She had known that she had an uncle; she just had forgotten that it was Regulus. Surely, she would have known about a female Black child after spending her holidays in Grimmauld Place, the Black house, last year. There wasn't a room for a daughter. There were no pictures of a little Black girl, and Serena didn't recall seeing Adhara's name on the family tree that hung in the drawing room.

"Maybe she was adopted," Hermione suggested one evening as the two sat on her bed leaning over Transfiguration books.

"I doubt that my grandparents would have adopted anyone," Serena said as she stopped writing on her parchment. "They don't appear like the adoptive type…"

Hermione shrugged.

"That would explain why she wasn't on the tapestry."

"I agree," Serena whispered. "I just have this feeling that she isn't my Aunt."

"Do you have that feeling because your gut and mind are telling you that, or is it because you don't want her to be your Aunt?"

"What do you mean I don't want her to be my Aunt?"

"You said Lupin told you that Adhara wasn't a woman you wanted to get involved with…well maybe you don't want her as an Aunt."

"I wouldn't say that," Serena said. "I don't think she's my Aunt because I don't think my Father would have kept that from us…I think he would have told us about her."

"Like he told you about Regulus?"

"But he hated Regulus," Serena said. "By the sounds of it, he actually had hope in Adhara."

"Until she became a Death Eater to save Regulus," Hermione whispered.

Serena frowned.

"Maybe," she whispered. "But still…my gut is telling me she's not my Aunt. I guess I'll just wait and see…if she's my Aunt my visions will tell me that."

"It would certainly explain why you have such a strong psychic connection to her," Hermione said.

Serena nodded, and soon after that the girls turned in for bed. Despite Serena's wish, and hope, for another dream about Adhara and even Regulus to help put some of the puzzle pieces together, none came. In fact, Serena didn't dream about Adhara, or anything, for months leaving her more frustrated then she had been when she did dream of the woman.


	10. An Icy Start To Winter

By mid-October the whether had chilled to the point that Serena was sure it was going to start snowing any day. The leaves were all gone from the trees, and to her sad eyes autumn was running out of days. Serena didn't want the snow to come—she hated the cold of it—and with snow and winter came Christmas. She wasn't sure if she wanted to celebrate the holiday sense her Father was dead.

Serena tried not to think of the things that were bothering her like her Father, school, Adhara and her lack of premonitions, and the whether as she went to Hogsmeade with the other three on a chilly Saturday. It was hard to forget about her Father though when they ran into Mundungus Fletcher in the square, trying to sell pieces of silver from Grimmauld Place. The scene had been slightly frightening—Harry had attacked Mundungus full on, flattening him against a wall and making him turn purple. Tonks arrived on the scene just after Mundungus had Disapparated, and Harry was in a right state.

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks who seemed unbothered by the whole ordeal. "You should get out of the cold."

"It's not Sirius's stuff anymore," Serena said softly. "It's yours."

Harry hadn't heard her, but Hermione had. Serena rubbed the back of her neck and thought perhaps it was best that Harry hadn't heard it. Tonks ushered them into the Three Broomsticks and then Harry burst out.

"_He was nicking Sirius's stuff!_"

"I know, Harry," said Hermione. "Please don't shout, people are staring. Go sit down, Serena and I will go get drinks."

When they returned with the drinks he was still fuming. Serena wanted to slap him and tell him to shut up about it…why did he care if the stuff got stolen? He wasn't going to use it, and Sirius probably would have wanted to get rid of it. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had been letting Mundungus take it out of the house all last year too.

"Ron, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked pulling Serena back to reality.

"Nothing," Ron said after blinking.

Serena and Hermione looked over their shoulders at the bar and saw the Three Broomsticks owner Madame Rosmerta going into the backroom of the pub.

"I expect 'nothing' is in the back room getting more firewhisky," Hermione said taking a long swig of her butterbeer. Serena smiled a little and took a drink quickly as Ron glared at Hermione.

"Speaking of nothing's, where's Parrish?" asked Harry still in a grumpy tone. Serena put down her bottle and glared at him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she whispered with a harsh tone. She was upset about how Harry had referred to Parrish. "What is your problem with Parrish?"

"I don't have a problem—"

"_Don't lie to me_," Serena said sharply. "I know you have a problem with him, and you know what, I don't really care what it is. I don't care if you don't like him, I really don't because I love him and that's all that matters." Serena's voice was stern, and as she continued to talk it grew a little softer. She was speaking to Harry with desperate eyes because she wanted nothing more then for her and Harry to be okay, and Harry and Parrish to be civil. "But, I want you to stop giving me a hard time about it. I'm not leaving him and he's not leaving me. I need you to get along with him for the sake of our friendship, Harry. I don't care if you don't like him. I'm not asking you to like him. I'm asking you to be civil with him and to lay off giving me a hard time about him."

Harry was silent for a few moments with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Alright," he whispered finally. "I'll let it go."

"Thank you," Serena sighed. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Thank you."

Harry nodded.

"Yea," he said. "I just…I get a weird vibe from him Serena. And I'm sorry…I just don't trust him."

"Trust that I trust him, Harry," Serena said.

There was another silence around the table and Hermione finished her drink.

"Well, do you think we should head back up to the castle?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Yea," the two boys said.

"I'm meeting Parrish for lunch," Serena said. "I'll see you guys back up at the castle."

She watched as they left behind Katie Belle and her friend Leanne.

"Hey Beautiful," said someone's voice behind her. She felt tender lips press against her neck and turned to look over her shoulder at Parrish. He smiled at her and sat down in the seat Hermione had been in.

"Hi Parrish," she said with a smile.

"You look grim."

"Just tired," she whispered. "Harry says he'll be civil with you."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"You talked to him?"

Serena nodded.

"And he apologized and said he'd be civil," she whispered finishing off her butterbeer.

"Well, that's good…I won't have to knock any sense into his head."

Serena smiled lightly and kissed Parrish's fingers.

"I know you'd win."

Parrish laughed just as a horrible scream erupted from outside.

"What the—?" Parrish whispered as Serena stood up. "Serena, where are you—"

"The others were out there," Serena said moving off quickly as she pulled on her cloak. "It could be Hermione!"

Serena raced out into the windy court and saw a shocking sight. She stopped dead outside of the Three Broomsticks, and Parrish ran into her.

"Good god," he said behind her in a low voice.

Katie Belle's body was floating in the air, and she looked horribly grey and sick. There were clouds of grey mist swirling around her and sudden she collapsed to the ground, not moving. Serena watched in horror, and Harry tore past her looking for help. Serena looked around the court frantically, there had to be someone around—the culprit behind the curse—somewhere.

Serena's hunting eyes fell on the pale, blonde haired figure of her twin sister, standing on the other side of the court on the edge of a building, in the opening of an alley. Amelia's pale blue eyes were glaring with hatred at Katie Belle, and a fire rose in Serena. Serena glared and Amelia caught her glance, turned and raced down the alley.

"Serena!" Parrish called as Serena ran off. Parrish made to follow her, but was cut off by Hagrid's barging footsteps and large body.

Serena didn't hear Parrish's yell, nor did she care. She was going to catch Amelia and get the truth out of her. And it wasn't too hard. She turned into the alley and saw Amelia tapping her wand against a locked door. The door handle wouldn't budge despite Amelia's spells and the blonde girl screamed as Serena jumped at her.

"Get off of me you brat!" Amelia yelled loudly as Serena grabbed her robes. Amelia fought off her cloak and Serena lost her grip on her twin.

"Come here Amelia!" Serena yelled harshly as her twin raced towards the opening of the alley for the court. Serena waved her wand and Amelia's ankle lifted straight up into the air. She was getting pretty good at the silent spells.

"You little bitch!" Amelia yelled as her wand fell out of her hand and onto the ground. "Let me down! I swear I'll tell Snape you've been abusing your powers, I swear I will!"

"Shut your mouth," Serena snapped. "Why were you peaking at Katie's collapsed body from all the way over here? Enjoying the show?"

"What are you talking about?" Amelia snapped. "I heard her scream while I was in the shop and was watching the sight from the corner."

"Why did you run then?"

"Everyone runs from you, Serena, you're a freak!"

"Maybe," Serena whispered. She moved forward slowly, curiosity catching her.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked in fear as Serena approached.

"Nothing," Serena said grabbing Amelia's right wrist and pushing up her sleeve. "Oh, stop your whining."

Serena frowned, there was no mark there. She pushed up Amelia's other sleeve and frowned again. No Dark Mark. Amelia wasn't a Death Eater.

"I don't bare his brand like you do," Amelia spat.

"You wish you did," Serena said back walking to the end of the alley. "See you around Amelia…"

"Serena!" Amelia yelled at the top of her voice. "You come back here and let me down! SERENA!"

Serena turned and waved her wand at Amelia who fell to the ground in a pile of cloak and robes. Serena smiled a little and turned around running straight into Parrish's chest.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said grabbing her wrist and leading her across the court to the Three Broomsticks. They disappeared inside with the crowd and sat down at an empty table. "If someone saw you attack her you'll probably get detentions until Christmas."

Serena shrugged.

"She attacked Katie no doubt."

"If you had stuck around long enough you would have seen that Katie touched a curse necklace," Parrish said. "Someone gave it to her to pass onto someone else in Hogwarts and her friend was arguing with her. The package ripped open and Katie touched the necklace."

Serena frowned and thought about the situation Parrish had described to her for a moment.

"So Amelia gave her the package."

Parrish raised his eyebrow.

"It's possible," he said. "But why?"

"She wants to kill someone at Hogwarts?"

"It wasn't a very well thought out plan," Parrish said crossing his arms over his chest. "The thing wouldn't have gotten past Flich's sensors."

"Well Amelia isn't the brightest bulb of the bunch is she? She's doesn't even light up when you put her in a socket."

**Katie** was moved to St. Mungo's the next day, and by that time the whole school seemed to have heard the story about her attack. As Serena heard from Harry though, they were the only ones who knew that the cursed necklace hadn't been meant for Katie at all.

"When you say 'we', exactly who do you mean?" Serena asked as they walked down the corridor towards Transfiguration.

"You, me, Hermione, Ron, Parrish, Leanne and of course Malfoy because he's the one who planted it."

"You're still on your theory that Malfoy is a Death-Eater?"

"I'm more then confident," Harry nodded.

"Well, I checked Amelia when I pinned her in the alley…she doesn't have the Dark Mark, she's not a Death Eater."

Harry shrugged.

"She had to have delivered it to Katie because Malfoy was in detention," Harry said. "She'd do anything for him."

Serena agreed.

Harry and Serena didn't get to talk much more about the subject over the next few weeks because of the approaching Quidditch match. It was going to be the first of the season, and Harry had the team practicing extra long for it. Serena often joined Hermione in the stands to watch the team practice, and by the way the practices were going, Serena was rather concerned about the Gryffindor team.

The morning of the game, Serena and Hermione made their way down to breakfast late. Hermione was avoiding Ron because of his horribly aggressive and touchy attitude. Ginny had told Hermione and Serena both about the argument she had with him about snogging and ever sense he had been a complete prat. Serena thought the whole situation rather funny, and as she walked by the Gryffindor tale on the opposite side of Hermione she wondered if Ron would be able to use his aggression in a positive way, like pounding the Slytherians at a game of Quidditch.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked looking at the back of Ron's head with some concern. Serena sat down next to Harry as he handed Ron a glass of pumpkin juice and asked if he'd pour her one.

"Fine," Harry said brightly to Hermione, and nodded his head to Serena.

"Ron, don't drink that," Hermione said quickly.

Harry, Ron and Serena looked up at Hermione who was still standing.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"You just put something in that drink," Hermione said to Harry with a scandalized look. Serena looked at Harry and saw him push his hand into his pocket quickly. She looked up at the goblet that Ron was still holding.

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand!"

Harry held up both of his hands.

"Nothing here Hermione," he said easily.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said quickly to him.

"Stop bossing me around Hermione," Ron said gulping down the pumpkin juice. He smacked his lips and smiled. Serena didn't hear what Hermione hissed at Harry, but soon after he whispered something back she stormed down the table and sat with Ginny.

Serena looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and Harry smiled at her, taking a bite of his toast.

"Sleep well, Serena?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "Thanks…"

"It's about time Ron," said Harry looking at his watch. "Let's get going."

"See you on the pitch," Serena said to the boys. "Good luck."

"Thanks Serena," Harry said squeezing her shoulder. "I think we'll be lucky today…"

Serena looked at him quickly as he walked off. His use of words was not a coincidence. He had used the word 'lucky' on purpose. Serena frowned. Had Harry used the Felix Felicis, his prize from their first potions lesson, on Ron so they would win the game?

Gryffindor won the game, and as Hermione and Serena made their way to the changing rooms, Serena was sure that Hermione was going to explode.

"I can't believe he did that," she hissed as they reached the changing room. She stopped in front of the door and took a long breath, then wrenched the door open. "I want a word with you Harry."

Serena looked around the changing room. The boys, her and Hermione were the only ones in it. She frowned a little and put her hands in her pockets, rocking back on her heels as Harry, Ron and Hermione argued about the lucky potion. Harry revealed that he hadn't actually put the potion in Ron's pumpkin juice and Hermione grew even more frustrated.

"I never said you couldn't save a goal yourself, Ron—_you_ thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had strode past her already, and as Serena watched him, marched out the door with his broomstick over his shoulder. Serena glared at him. Once the door shut behind him there was a horrible silence around the room.

"Er…should we go up to the party?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

"You go!" Hermione said sharply with small tears in her eyes. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…"

Serena stepped forward and took Hermione's hand, she pulled her around and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go."

She looked over her shoulder at Harry with sad sullen eyes. The two girls left the changing rooms, Hermione slamming the door behind them, and sobbing. Serena patted her back as they walked up the hill to the castle.

"It's alright Hermione, they're both idiots."

"No," Hermione hiccupped. "It's just Ron…Harry didn't know…he doesn't know…"

"Still doesn't stop him from being an idiot," Serena shrugged.

"I just don't know what else Ron would expect me to do? I get condemned for being upset about the potion and then when it turns out it wasn't even real I get condemned for not believing in him," Hermione was wiping off her cheeks as they reached the common room.

They entered and the celebration was in full swing, but Hermione stopped dead in the crowd of people and took a long sobbing breath.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Serena asked as Hermione turned on her heel and headed back for the porthole. Serena looked around and her eyes fell on Hermione's distress. Ron was pressed against Lavender Brown in such a way that it should have been illegal. They were snogging like crazy, and Serena wanted to gag slightly. She turned quickly and followed Hermione.

Once she was in the corridor she saw Hermione disappearing into an unlocked classroom. Serena entered the room and sat down next to Hermione at one of the desks. She rubbed Hermione's knees and forced a smile as Hermione made gold birds appear from her wand in the air.

"That's a cool spell," she whispered.

"I've been practicing," Hermione said back. "I—" Her words caught in her throat as the door opened again and Harry entered. Serena and Hermione both frowned. Serena watched Harry with her dark intense blue eyes as he approached the desk they were sitting at, and Hermione avoided his eye.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," Hermione said in a high pitched voice.

"Er…does he?" Harry said with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was—?"

The door burst open again and to Serena's horror, Ron and Lavender came barging in, hand in hand, giggling and kissing. Serena clapped her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Oh," he said stopping dead that the sight of Harry, Hermione and Serena.

"Oops!" Lavender giggled. She backed out of the room and left the four alone, swinging the door shut behind her.

There was a horrible silence around the room in which Hermione looked at Ron, with blank eyes and he avoided hers, looking around the room.

"Oh, hi Harry. I wondered where you had gotten to," Ron said awkwardly.

Serena shook her head and sighed. It was the worse thing he could have possibly said. Hermione slid off the desk and Serena stood up to let her pass. The little golden birds she had conjured were orbiting around her head and Serena watched as she walked by Ron.

"You should get back to Lavender," she said as she walked by. "She'll wonder what you've gotten to…"

She walked very slowly to the door and Serena moved after her.

"_Oppugno!_" Hermione bellowed from the doorway with a swift wave of her wand. Serena dived out of the way just in time as the golden little birds dive bombed at Ron and began to peak at his head and face. He threw his arms up around his head, batting the birds away, and Serena couldn't help but smile. Hermione disappeared out of the doorway with a sob and Serena made to follow her.

"Gerremoffme!" Ron yelled waving his arms frantically.

"You're lucky that's all she did," Serena yelled so he could hear. "I would have done much worse…"

She disappeared out of the room and found Hermione in the hallway heading back for Gryffindor Tower. It was no surprise that as soon as she got there, Hermione went straight to bed with nothing to say to anyone.

Hermione and Ron stopped talking for sometime, leaving Harry and Serena caught between them again. Despite Harry being Ron's best friend though, he had to admit that he was growing sick of the Ron-Lavender combo…it seemed that whenever Ron was around Lavender was too and there was no time to really talk to Ron. The three spent time together in the library, because Hermione refused to be in the common room if Ron was there, and chatted softly in low whispers.

As the snow began to fall more frequently and Christmas approached, Serena also spent more time with Parrish. He made a point to kiss her every day, which she didn't complain about, but tried not to do it when Hermione was around.

"You'll be staying with me?" Serena asked as they walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for the last dinner of term.

"Yes," he said holding her hand tightly.

"I received a letter from Amber yesterday that the house is complete. And it looks just like the last one…same design and everything…but nothing will bring back all that stuff."

Parrish kissed Serena's fingers delicately.

"It's okay Peaches," he said. Serena smiled at what he called her. It was cute. "Are you alright?"

"No," she said honestly. "I haven't been alright in awhile."

"Why is that?"

"Parrish," she whispered sadly. "I still miss him. Everyday."

Parrish stopped her in the corridor and looked at her, tilting her chin up.

"It's okay to miss him Serena," he said very softly. Serena nodded and continued to walk down to the marble stairs. "What else is bothering you?"

"I haven't had a vision sense that day in September," she whispered. "The day of the Gryffindor team try outs."

"Not even in your sleep?"

"No," she said. "I hope I haven't lost my power somehow…"

"I doubt that," Parrish said. "I'm a little surprised that you'd say such a thing."

Serena smiled a little.

"Yea," she said. "Me too…I just feel that this gift is the only way I'm going to get to know or see Adhara…and I want to see her. I need to know who she is."

"Do you still think she's your Aunt?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "My gut says she's something else."

"Like what?"

"A cousin," Serena whispered. "I think she's Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister…she's my second cousin."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"It's possible."

They had reached the bottom of the marble stairs and Serena looked at Parrish.

"Parrish," she said very seriously.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said before they entered the Great Hall.

"I love you too," he said squeezing her hand. "I'll see you in the morning, for the train."

Serena nodded.

"Of course."

"Don't let those things on your mind bring you down Serena," he said pinching her cheek. "It's Christmas Holiday…at least try to be happy."


	11. The Journey Home

On the train, Parrish and Serena shared a compartment with Kendra. Serena's younger sister was sitting silently reading a witch's magazine with her head leaning against the icy window. Parrish was holding Serena's hand as she leaned on his shoulder almost ready to fall asleep. The compartment seemed rather grim. Perhaps it was the weather outside, or Serena's mood. She wasn't really looking forward to Christmas in her Mother's house—the last place and time she saw her Mother alive—and with out her Father. Serena wanted to fall asleep and sleep the holiday away. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that many bad things were going to happen, and she didn't want to be awake for them.

"I wonder if Amber will have the baby before we have to go back to school," Kendra said breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen in the compartment. Serena looked up at Kendra with a deep frown…she had forgotten about Amber's baby.

"I hope so," Kendra continued. "Amber wrote me last week and said they were expecting a baby girl. Did you get that letter too, Serena?"

Serena nodded her head and looked out the window. She had received the letter, and when she read that it was about Amber's future baby she threw it away. She couldn't bring herself to read about the child that Amber was expecting to raise when she knew the baby would be dead before it was even born. She frowned more deeply and pressed her head against the window pain. The boor girl was probably dead already. Serena closed her eyes tight and tried not to cry in front of Kendra.

"Serena what's wrong?" Kendra asked putting down her magazine.

"Nothing," Serena said not looking at her younger sister. "Nothing…"

She felt Parrish take her hand again and squeeze it. She appreciated the comfort he gave her, but it didn't make the situation better. Nothing made the situation better…

"Alright, well if there's nothing wrong you sure are acting weird," Kendra said crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the matter? Did you have another vision of Adhara last night? Did you see someone we care about die?"

Serena looked at Kendra with sad eyes.

"No," she whispered sadly. "I haven't had any visions in three months."

"What?" Kendra said shocked.

"You heard me," Serena repeated. "I haven't had a vision in three months."

"Have you tried forcing them?" Kendra asked.

"Yes. But I've learned that these things come when you don't expect them…if you try to control them too much they just stop cold turkey for awhile."

Kendra was frowning and Serena knew why. If Serena hadn't been having any visions for the last three months, they didn't have any warn of anything. Someone could die just after Christmas and Serena wouldn't be able to help them, or warn them because she hadn't had a vision about it. Serena frowned…but she already knew that someone was going to die, and there was no way of saving Amber's baby.

"There's something else," Kendra said reading Serena like she was an open book. Serena felt slight ashamed of herself, she thought she could hide her feelings better then that.

Parrish glanced at her with a slight frown and Serena glared at him. She knew he was thinking it would just be easier to tell Kendra about Amber's baby.

"I'm fine Kendra," she said looking at her sister. "I'm just tired and not looking forward to the holiday."

"Why?"

"Because," Serena paused and sighed. "Because Father is gone…"

Kendra nodded.

"I understand the feeling Serena, but he wouldn't want you to dwell on his death," Kendra said smartly. "He wants you to keep living. That's what he was all about, life, adventure, standing up for the right thing, and the people you love—he would want you to continuing living Serena."

Serena nodded her head at Kendra's words and put her head on Parrish's shoulder. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"She's right you know," he whispered.

"I know," Serena said.

"Of course she knows," Kendra said with a small smile.

"Wake me when we reach the station," Serena closed her eyes as she rested on Parrish's shoulder and felt a strong wave of sleep come over her.

It wasn't long before she found herself lost in a dream, she was walking down a crowded street in, what must have been, London—she felt sure that it was London inside of her. As the crowd moved around her, the eyes of Muggles looked at her like she was an odd figure to see walking down the street, and when Serena looked down she thought they had reason to look at her weird. She was wearing a blood red blouse, tight black pants and long black heeled boots. A tight black corset vest was wrapped around her torso, and she was carrying a cloak over her arm.

Serena's eyes looked up at a flat door and she smiled slightly. She opened the door with a key that had been tucked in the pocket of her pants and stepped into a landing. There were mail boxes on the wall, which Serena though was weird, and a staircase to the left. She moved up it as if she had been there before, pulling out another key when she reached the second landing with a single door on it. She put the key to the lock and found that the door pushed open slightly, unlocked.

A horrible feeling washed over Serena and she pulled her wand from her right boot as she pushed the front door of the flat open a little farther. She threw her cloak onto the floor next to the door in the flat and pushed forward into the living room. She held her wand straight in front of her and turned toward the kitchen on the opposite of the open room. There didn't appear to be anyone in the kitchen, which only left the bedrooms. She turned to the right and moved down a short hall to a closed bedroom door. She pushed open and saw nothing in the room. She turned and faced the master bedroom, a horrible lump in her throat for what she was about to find. She pushed open the door and a horrible pain shot through Serena's body.

Ainslie's body was lying on the bedroom floor, half naked and mangled. Serena moved to him in two swift steps and knelt down bedsides him. As she looked over his body she couldn't help but notice the Dark Mark that burned on his forearm. His dark face was cold to the touch; his eyes wide open in pain and shock, and blood running from between his lips. Serena coughed and cried as she reached out and closed Ainslie's eyes. Pain and hatred took over her body and she slumped onto Ainslie, crying bitterly.

There were tears on Serena's cheeks, and what woke her was the soft touch of someone wiping them away. She sat up abruptly, almost knocking Parrish away from her, and leaned against the back of the bench she was on.

"Serena," he said with a deep breath. Kendra was looking at Serena with some concern. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep."

"I-I had a vision," she whispered blinking.

"Well," Kendra said with a sigh. "At least we know you're still capable of it."

Serena frowned.

"What did you see?" Parrish asked softly.

"Adhara found Ainslie dead in his bedroom," she whispered.

"Adhara?" Kendra asked. "That woman you asked Remus about?"

Serena nodded.

"You're still having dreams about her?"

"Obviously," Serena said.

Kendra frowned.

"And you've never met her," Kendra whispered. "You have no knowledge of sharing some kind of connection with her?"

"I could have passed her on the street once," Serena said shrugging with some annoyance. "And I suspect that she's our cousin. I think she's Bellatrix's sister."

Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, she knew Regulus and Father," Serena said. "She was close to Regulus, but there was no picture of her next to Regulus and Father on the tapestry in the drawing room….but she has to be related to us. How else would I have such a strong connection to her?"

"Who says you have to be related?" Kendra asked. "You and Parrish aren't related and yet you have such a strong connection that you get a premonition if you touch him."

"We're soul mates," Parrish said. Both the girls looked at him, Kendra with wide shocked eyes, and Serena with beaming ones. She was smiling at Parrish—he felt the same way she did.

"You've only dated for little less then a year—" Kendra started.

"Doesn't matter," Parrish said with a shrug. "Our souls recognized each other from the beginning; it just took Serena a while to consciously recognize it."

"Hey, hey," Serena said. "I had my reasons."

"And they were dumb," Parrish grinned at her. Serena glared and shook her head, looking out the window. "The point is," Parrish continued. "You don't have to necessarily be blood related to someone to share a psychic connection with them."

"Who's Ainslie?" Kendra asked.

"I'm assuming Adhara's lover," Serena whispered. "He was a Death Eater too…he saved her after she had been tortured. She had a key to his flat. They were close. And the pain I felt in her heart when she found him…well I've felt that pain."

"The pain of a dead lover?" Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"For a long time last year I thought Parrish was going to die," said Serena looking at him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Kendra coughed as awkwardness settled between her and the couple. Serena smiled at Kendra.

"Sorry," she said.

Kendra shrugged.

"I suppose if you're happy," she muttered looking out the window. "I think we'll be arriving soon…"

Serena looked out the window and saw London in the distant. She frowned thinking about the vision she just had. Somewhere in the middle of London, Adhara was crying over Ainslie's body. He was dead, and she was alone.

It was hard to keep thinking about Adhara as Serena stepped off the train. There were crowds of parents waiting anxiously for their children to get off of the engine, and Serena saw the Weasley's waiting with cold red cheeks and worried eyes.

Amber stepped forward and hugged Kendra with wide arms the moment she saw Kendra and Serena approaching. Amber's belly was huge—she looked like she was going to explode at any moment and could very possibly give birth right there on the platform.

"Serena," Amber said hugging her. "Parrish, how are you?"

"Alright Amber," said Parrish kissing Amber's cheek. "Hello George."

George and Parrish shook hands as Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived next to them. Hermione was spending the holiday with her parents in France, and Serena had a sneaking feeling that she would have spent it with them even if they hadn't been going to France. Anything not to be around Ron.

"Oh, there you all are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Come along, come along we want to get out of the cold!"

"I'll see you back at home Mum," said George kissing his Mother's cheek. "I'm going with Amber to see that the others get to the country house okay."

"Why don't you all just stay with us," Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried tone. "I would sleep much better at night knowing that you were all at our house, safe and sound."

"Mrs. Weasley, really we'll be fine," said Serena. "Amber will be with us, and George most of the time too."

"Amber is pregnant and can hardly walk—"

"Molly," said Amber with a smile. "We'll be fine."

"Serena," said Parrish quickly leaning down to her. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think we should stay with the Weasley's," he said.

"Why?" Serena said shocked.

"Because under the platform cloak, Page is standing watching us," he whispered. Serena turned her head slightly and saw the familiar, ugly, figure of Phinneaus Page.

"He wouldn't do anything here," Serena said.

"Don't count on it," Parrish said wisely standing up straight and looking to Amber. "Amber, I think we should stay at the Burrow."

"What?" Amber said slightly surprised.

"I just think we'll be safer that way," he said trying to stay calm. He didn't want to point out Page to keep everyone else calm.

"Alright," Amber sighed.

"If that's what you guys want," she shrugged. "But we'll have to go visit the house so you can see how nice it is."

"We will," said Serena. "At the end of holiday. Let's go, shall we?"

She and Parrish looked over their shoulders at Page who was now making his way through the crowd following them. Parrish was holding Serena's hand tight, and Serena was being sure to keep Kendra in sight. If Page got a hold of her…she didn't know what would happen. She turned around as Bill fell in step behind her and Parrish and looked up at him with concern.

"Bill, behind us—"

"We know," Bill said. "Let's just keep moving, George and I will take care of him."

"He's close enough to curse you!"

"We'll take care of him Serena, you keep moving with Mum and Dad," said Bill pushing her forward a little. Parrish grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her along. Bill and George walked behind them, their wands out and continuously looked over their shoulders.

"He's gone," sighed Bill when they reached the barrier.

"No," Serena turned around. "He's not…he's still here, I can feel it."

She looked around frantically, looking slightly crazed.

"Serena he's not here," George said stepping forward and taking Amber's arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said George. "Let's go, the other's are waiting on the other side for us. You've got these two?"

Bill nodded. Serena was still looking around the crowded platform—Page was a Metamorphmagus. He could be anyone standing on the platform. Serena turned around looking for his eyes, hair color—something to recognize him by.

Someone slammed into Bill.

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Bill turning and clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Not nearly sorry as I," the man said from under his cloak. He punched Bill across the face, and Bill fell backwards onto the ground. There were screams from all around and people running every direction. As the stranger lunged for Serena, who ducked out of the way, his hood fell off and Serena glared at Phinneaus Page. She lifted her leg to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted it, twisting her to the ground.

Parrish had his wand drawn, but Page seemed to be faster today. He flicked his wand and Parrish's went flying across the platform. Page jumped forward and grabbed onto Parrish's cloak, pulling his son against his body.

"Parrish! No!" Serena screamed jumping up as Bill stood up shaking his head.

But he was gone—both Parrish and Page were gone from the platform. Serena turned around quickly in horror. Where was he? He was still here—he had to be.

"Parrish!" she called. "Parrish!"

"Serena no," said a strong female voice. Someone grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her back before she could get off into the crowd looking for Page and Parrish. "No, let him go."

"Adhara," Bill said shocked. "What are you doing here—?"

Serena's mind was racing and she felt slight faint. The woman who was touching her had such a strong grip, and the waves of energy that seemed to be coming from her were starting to make Serena sick. Serena bent over and threw up on the platform.

"We have to get out of here," Bill said helping Serena up as her body became heavy with sleep. There was something about the woman who had touched her…Adhara.

One the other side of the barrier, when Bill emerged carrying Serena, and the dark woman, Adhara appeared there was great commotion on the Muggle platform.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley coming forward as Harry looked around at Serena with great concern. "What the bloody hell happened, Bill? Adhara—_what are you doing here?" _

"We can talk about that later," Adhara said in her seductively sweet voice. "We need to get Serena home, I think I triggered a vision in her."

"Where is Parrish?" Amber asked coming forward and looking at the dark woman with wide shocked eyes.

"Page got him," Bill said. "Disapparated right off the platform with him."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked around.

"Arthur," she said quickly. "We have to get moving."

Arthur nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Let's go. Everyone stay close."

Serena's eyes fluttered open and closed as she looked around from Bill's arms. There were people moving all around her—and then everything was black. There was the sound of the sea around her, and the small lights of windows in the distances. She was heading for land, and a mansion on the beach.


	12. Adhara

Serena's whole body ached as she sat up in the bed that she always slept in when she was at the Burrow. She looked around—it was midday, maybe close to supper time even, and she felt rather cold. As she climbed out of the bed she saw her trunk at the foot of it, with her back pack. She stretched and pulled on some new clothes as her heart sank.

Parrish was gone.

When the memory of everything that had happened on the platform sunk into her mind, Serena tore from the room and raced down the stairs of the Burrow to the main floor where she heard conversation going.

"Serena," said Mrs. Weasley standing up from the kitchen table.

The kitchen was crowded with adults, all sitting around the small kitchen table. Eyes were on Serena from every corner of the table and she frowned slightly. None of her friends were around. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kendra were not present.

"Sorry," Serena muttered. "I didn't realize I was barging in on a meeting…I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," said Mrs. Weasley standing up and going to Serena. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Serena said. "Are you here for Parrish? Are you guys trying to find him?"

"We're doing everything we can, Serena," said Remus from one side of the table. Serena nodded her head and pulled on her fingers. She looked around at the other faces and saw Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, George and Fred, Amber, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"Something to eat perhaps?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Serena repeated looking a the back door as it opened and a strong gust of chilly winter wind came blowing through the kitchen with a dark haired woman in a black cloak.

Serena had never seen Adhara in her visions, she'd always been Adhara, but Serena knew the dark haired woman was her the moment she saw her enter the room. When the mysterious woman removed her cloak, in a swirl of black velvet, Serena stepped back in shock. Adhara had turned as she pulled off her cloak and was facing across the kitchen at Serena, and Serena felt for a surging moment that she was looking into a tall mirror.

Adhara had long dark brown hair, falling down to her breast in swirling layers of waves and curls. There were strikes of golden blonde mixed with the brown, which looked completely natural. Her complexion was paler then Serena's, but her eyes matched the intense dark blue stare that Serena saw every morning she looked in the mirror. Adhara's eyes were stunning—just like Serena's and her Father, Sirius's—and yet Adhara's eyes had a darker shine to them. They sparkled with knowledge that Serena hadn't seen before. They were deep, dark and mysterious, and Serena was sure that in her eyes she saw the depths of Adhara's past—a painful past. She was tall and thin, a beautiful woman; a reflection of every school boys' fantasy, every mans' pulsing desire, and every womans' dream figure.

"You must be Serena," said the familiar seductive voice of Adhara. The rest of the kitchen seemed to be completely silent. Serena saw Remus stand up out of the corner of her eye, and Mrs. Weasley leaned back against the counter. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Who are you?" Serena whispered with malice as she looked the woman up and down.

"My name is Adhara Black," the woman said softly as a cunning smile spread across her lips and she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm your Aunt."

The silence that followed Adhara's statement was earth shattering.

Serena bit the inside of her lip harshly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't. She was still in the kitchen, Adhara was really standing in front of her—an older reflection of Serena. Serena threw her arm out and caught herself against the wall of the kitchen as the world spun around her.

"But," Serena whispered shaking her head. "You never…you never called Regulus your brother…nor Father…and Remus—Remus."

She looked up and saw Amber's godfather who was standing and gripping the back of his chair with a white knuckle grasp.

"You lied to me," she said. "You said you didn't know her and that I wouldn't want to get involved with her—"

"You don't really, Serena," said Adhara casually. "But I don't think you have much of a choice now…Remus has told me that you've had many visions of me."

Serena turned her glaring eyes to Adhara.

"I have many questions."

"I'm sure I'll be able to answer most of them," Adhara said forcing a smile. "But now is not the time for that…I have a meeting to attend, that I'm sure you're not supposed to be present for as you are under age."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley stepping forward and nodding her head in agreement. "Why don't you go upstairs to the boys' room, that's where the others are—playing Wizarding chess I believe."

"But Parrish—"

"Don't worry Serena," Amber said. "We'll find him, I promise."

Serena nodded her head with an uneasy look in her eyes and turned slowly to the staircase. She walked up it even more slowly, hoping to catch words from the adults in the kitchen, but their silence reassured Serena that Moody was watching her with his magical eye as she walked up the stairs to make sure she was up in the room before they talked.

A horrible sinking filling consumed Serena's body and she took a seat in her bedroom, on her bed and began to cry. The pain that her heart and body felt was indescribable…it just hurt so horrible and was continuous.

Parrish was gone. He could be dead, alive, tortured, close to death…so many things…

Serena gasped and fell on the sheets, still crying. The bedroom door opened with out warning and Harry appeared in the threshold.

"Serena," he whispered with shock and concern. He closed the door awkwardly and remained by it in the cool silence as she cried. "A-are you okay?"

"No," she said sitting up and wiping her eyes. "He's gone Harry."

Her words were stern despite her sobbing state, and she looked cold and heartless suddenly. Harry sat down next to her and took her hand. He squeezed it softly and Serena felt a soft chill wave around her.

"I'm sure they're going to find him," he whispered gently to her.

Serena nodded her head.

"I would know if he was dead," she said. "I keep telling myself I would know…but part of me still doubts myself."

"Don't," Harry said confidently. "You know he's going to come back to you."

"Harry, I haven't seen the same since Father's death. His death put so much doubt into me, and I haven't been the same since."

"I haven't been either."

"No," Serena shook her head. "You don't understand. I haven't Seen the same Harry. I haven't been as powerful as I was—and it's because I doubt myself. I keep telling myself that I would _know_ if Parrish was hurt or dead, but the truth is…I doubt my ability to be able to see that. I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can," Harry said looking at her very seriously. "Don't doubt yourself Serena. You have an amazing gift and it saves lives—"

Serena laughed bitterly and wiped the last tears off of her cheeks.

"The only person I've saved is Parrish."

"That's better then no one."

Serena nodded but said nothing else.

"I can't lose him Harry," she whispered shaking her head. "I _can't._"

Harry hugged Serena and she hugged him back. She knew that he didn't know what else to say and she was thankful that he didn't. She didn't want to hear anyone else try and motivate her, or tell her to stay positive. Serena didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks Harry," she whispered and pulled out of his hug. "I'd like to be alone though."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "Well, we're just down the hall if you want to see us."

Serena nodded her head acknowledging that she had heard him as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and looked back at her as if he were going to say something, but didn't and left slowly.

Serena waited until she was sure he was gone and out of earshot of the room then stood up and opened her trunk. She pulled out her traveling cloak, boots, gloves and scarf and threw them on the bed. Slamming the trunk shut, she moved to the dresser and found her wand in the top drawer. She put her wand under her belt on her back and went to the bed. She pulled on her winter clothes and then tied her hair back into a tight ponytail. Her heels clicked as she moved across the wood floor of the room and pushed up the window letting the chilling winter air into the room. She had one leg out the window when someone spoke from the door.

"Running off somewhere?"

Serena stopped dead and turned her head slowly to the bedroom door where Adhara was standing boldly in the frame.

"Don't go running off to play the hero, Serena," Adhara said coming into the room and looking around. "That's kind of my job…"

Serena didn't find the comment funny. She brought her leg back into the bedroom and leaned against the windowsill, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Adhara looked at the many pictures and posters on the wall. The way her eyes moved, back and forth swiftly, sent chills down Serena's spine. What was more chilling was the shade of blue they were—it matched Serena's perfectly.

"I have a good guess as to where you were going," Adhara said sitting down on the bed and leaning back on her elbows. As Serena looked at her, with lowered eyebrows, she couldn't help but Adhara was a symbol of danger, sex and sins. She looked deadly and tempting, and Serena was sure that the woman used it to her advantage.

"So?" Serena finally spat out at Adhara.

"Well, you shouldn't go," Adhara said very slowly in a tone that made her sound like she was more intelligent to Serena.

Serena raised her eyebrows.

"It doesn't appear that anyone else is going to go looking for Parrish, so I thought I have no choice—"

"You _always_ have a choice," Adhara said.

"Says the woman who was blackmailed into becoming a Death Eater," said Serena. "You sure did choose to become one of them."

"I choose to save my brother," was all Adhara remarked. She had a cunning smile and tint to her eyes. It made Serena fell a little uneasy.

"I would have chosen differently."

"As would I when I look back at it," Adhara shrugged lazily. "But I can't change the past. God knows it makes you who you are today. And well…I rather like myself."

"Well I _don't_ like you."

Adhara laughed and sounded truly amused.

"I hate to break it to you dear Serena but I don't really give a damn if you like me or not."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked quickly.

"I came to talk to my niece before I went rushing off to save her boyfriend from his murderous father," Adhara said rather dully. "I don't have much time, but I know you have questions, and well since Amber already knows the answers I thought she could tell you—but Remus pushed that I should tell you…so here I am."

Serena stood up straight.

"Amber knows what?"

"Who I am, and my long story of why I was never mentioned or around, etc," Adhara said.

"_What?"_ Serena said outraged. "You mean to tell me my sister has been _lying_ to me just like Remus!?"

"Yes," Adhara said. "Serena, you're not in the Order. Some things, like me, are none of your business, and as Dumbledore likes to put it, it's on a need to know basis. It's for your protection that you don't know these things…and well you really should have no idea who I am…but you had visions, so some explanation is necessary, I suppose."

Serena was to the point that she didn't really care who Adhara was, even if she was her long lost Aunt. She was more distraught that Remus, _and_ Amber had been lying to her since the beginning of the summer. What else were they lying about, or not telling her for her 'safety'?

"So," Adhara shrugged. "What would you like to know?"

Serena looked at Adhara with a glare.

"Why aren't you on the tapestry in Grimmauld Place? How come there are no pictures or hints that you're a Black, if you really are one…"

It was Adhara's turn to glare at Serena.

"I think I look like a Black, wouldn't you agree?"

"That doesn't mean you are one."

"You're more stubborn then your Father," Adhara sighed. "I'm not on the tapestry because I was born after it was made and my darling Mother didn't want to bother putting me on it…"

"How'd you get your Dark Mark?" Serena asked leaning against the window again. The pain was still open and the room was growing colder and colder, but Serena didn't seem to care. She was so angry she was over heating.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I had a vision about it," Serena said. "I want to see if our stories match."

"Voldemort was blackmailing Regulus and I. He told Regulus that if he didn't bring me to see Voldemort, he would kill my brother and me," Adhara said very slowly. "Regulus was all that I had growing up…my parents were crazy and did not find me to be the most pleasing of daughters…they hated me, but Regulus…he tolerated my rebellious behavior, even if I did remind him of Sirius. Anyways…Voldemort wanted me to be a Death Eater, he used it to blackmail Regulus into doing other dangerous tasks that no doubt were more dangerous to his life then making me join…and then when I refused to do it, to join him, he told me that if I didn't he'd kill Regulus, my parents, and Sirius. I was only thirteen, I did it to save my brother and my family…"

Serena nodded her head.

"What about Ainslie?"

The look in Adhara's eyes changed dramatically. She looked at Serena with great pain and anger.

"What about him?"

"Who was he?"

"None of your business," Adhara said rather bitterly. "I'm not going to tell you everything there is to know about me Serena…believe it or not I do have a private life, and it shall remain that way."

"So, why did you change your mind? Why do you work for Dumbledore now?"

Adhara seemed to accept Serena's switch of topics.

"I remained loyal to Voldemort until I was out of school," Adhara said looking at the bed sheets she was lying on. "I didn't really know any better…after Regulus died, well I realized there were other options. I became a spy for Dumbledore, and up until this summer I remained such. I'm completely out of Voldemort's loop now…he caught me in a lie, and I'm lucky he didn't kill me there on the spot. I'm in hiding from him now."

"Should I feel comfort knowing that you're going after Parrish when you have a giant target on your back?" Serena asked rather cruelly. "You could end up just like Ainslie, and take Parrish with you."

Adhara glared again.

"I know what I'm doing dear Serena," she said. "I've been doing it for a long time."

"Why did Remus tell me that I wouldn't want to get involved with you?"

"Well, because in truth you don't," Adhara said. "And secondly to try and keep you from looking into me. You weren't supposed to know I exist, Serena. Only the Order knew of my involvement, and very few of them actually know what I do now in hiding."

"What do you do?" Serena asked.

Adhara's lips curled into her characteristic cunning smile.

"That my dear, I shall not tell you," Adhara said. "Ignorance is bliss, as they say…"

"You must be an Auror," said Serena. "So you hunt Dark Wizards…why does that make you more dangerous then others?"

"Well I don't usually turn them in," Adhara said softly standing up. She straightened her long cloak and began to tie it more securely around her. "Any other questions?"

"Yes," Serena said standing up straight to. "Why weren't you supposed to be on the platform earlier today? Mr. Weasley seemed extremely surprised by your presents?"

"I wasn't supposed to be there because I was supposed to be in the Mediterranean," Adhara said casually.

The statement sparked Serena's interest.

"Why? What's in the Mediterranean?"

"Page was supposed to be there."

"You're hunting Page?"

"Obviously," Adhara said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find Parrish."

"Adhara," Serena called before her Aunt left the room. Adhara turned and her velvet cloak turned in a dramatic fashion.

"Yes?"

"What makes you think I won't go after him too?"

Adhara smiled.

"Because you know better then that Serena," Adhara said. "You know, despite how much you _don't_ like me, that I'll bring him back and there is no need for you to go."

Serena frowned slightly.

"Good day to you Serena," Adhara said. "I'll see you in a few days time. By the way…Molly assured me that an alarm would ring if any of you leave through the windows."

Adhara left the room and closed the door before Serena could say another word. She stood in the silence of the bedroom for a few moments then turned to the window and slammed it shut. That damned woman. Serena pulled her cloak and gloves off and threw them into her trunk, then slammed it shut also.

It only took her a few moments to get downstairs. She entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Amber sitting at the table. Out the kitchen window, she could see Bill and George getting firewood.

"Amber!"

Amber turned and looked at Serena quickly as if something was wrong.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You _knew_ about Adhara?" Serena's tone was harsh and she was red in the face with anger. "You knew that Father had a sister and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, I was under strict orders from Dumbledore—"

"I don't care!" Serena bellowed. "She's our damned aunt!"

"What's going on?" Kendra asked coming into the kitchen with Ginny behind her.

"We have another Aunt!" Serena said turning to her baby sister. "She's Father's sister! Her name is Adhara!"

"Adhara?" Kendra said with surprise. "The woman from your visions?"

"Yes! And Amber knew about her!"

"My involvement in the Order allows me to know things that you two can't!" Amber snapped. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you! It was the hardest secret to keep. Every time I came home from a meeting I burned to tell you, but I couldn't!"

"You always have a choice Amber!"

"And I choose to keep your idiot butt safe!" Amber shouted right back at Serena. "Serena you don't get the right to know things just because you want to! The only reason why you even know Aunt Adhara exist is because of your visions! And if you had listened to Remus and stopped worrying about her you wouldn't have to know any of this!"

"Why do you have to keep secrets from us?" Serena yelled. "Why do you have to lie to us? For our safety? How is not knowing about Adhara going to keep us safe?"

"Because," Amber stood up and held her large stomach with a grimace of pains. "Because, Serena, Adhara is hunting Page. She's an assassin, bounty hunter, Dark Wizard catcher—use the name you like, but the point is she makes a living killing people. When Page realized he was being tracked by Adhara he saw the similarities you two share and he knew you were related. You know about Adhara and where she has been staying. It will be easy for Page to get a hold of you and question you about her. He doesn't know who she is but he knows that she's related to us. No doubt that's why he caught Parrish on the platform—he's hoping Parrish will lead him to Adhara."

Serena frowned as Amber grabbed her stomach again with a grimace.

"Amber, sit down," said Mrs. Weasley taking her hand. "Sit down, dear." She helped Amber into the kitchen chair as Bill and George entered the kitchen.

"But I didn't know anything about her then," Serena whispered. She could barely breathe from Amber putting her in her place. "And Parrish doesn't know anything either."

"Let's hope that Page hasn't killed him yet then," Amber whispered then took a long deep breath.

Serena looked down at the ground as a horrible chill came over her. She put her hand to her head and tried not to cry. If Parrish died it would be her fault. She shook her head violently to clear the thought from her mind. She would know if Parrish were dead. Her heart would stop if he died. She would know…


	13. Bloody Page

The next time Serena saw Adhara it was in passing two mornings later at breakfast. Adhara was on her way out the door as Serena entered the kitchen. Ginny and Kendra were already at the table eating porridge and talking to each other about what they were hoping to get the next morning for Christmas.

"Isn't she supposed to be looking for Parrish?" Serena asked sitting down and watching Adhara's figure move down the garden path.

"She is," said Mrs. Weasley entering the kitchen with a large bag of potatoes. 

"What are those for?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother and Harry to peel," Mrs. Weasley said. "Unless you'd like to help of course."

"No thank you," said Ginny quickly. Kendra laughed a little and ate some of her porridge.

"Serena," Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a keen eye. "Adhara is good at what she does. I promise she'll find Parrish."

"I just hope she finds him alive," Serena whispered sadly. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "So she's an assassin?"

Mrs. Weasley looked a little uncomfortable, and for a moment Serena thought that she was going to lock up like a safe and not talk about Adhara. Serena already knew about her then she should and she was sure that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't give her more information to work with.

"If that's how you want to put it," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "Rather, she's on the extreme side of the Auror program."

"I didn't realize there was an extreme side," Serena whispered.

"Adhara," said Mr. Weasley coming into the room. "Is an Auror. She has been since she was seventeen, the youngest female Auror in hundreds of years. But because of her ties with the Death Eaters she always did things a little more severely, so not to draw attention to the fact that she was working for Dumbledore."

"You mean to tell me that while she was working for the Ministry, she was killing Death Eaters—the people on her side?" Serena asked with some shock.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "That's why she never took them to trail, and she has the reputation of being an assassin…she killed them and left no evidence that it was she who did it."

"So she's no better then the Death Eaters," Serena spat. "Going around killing people before they have a chance at a trial. My Father was sent to Azkaban without a trial and he was innocent! If Crouch had held a trial he probably wouldn't have gone to Azkaban. Adhara could be killing innocent people!"

"She knew the people who she killed to be Death Eaters because she knew them personally. She had seen them at meetings with You-Know-Who. She knew they were Death Eaters. Believe me; Adhara has never made the mistake of killing an innocent person."

"You don't understand Serena," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're too young to understand, and that's why you shouldn't have known about her from the start."

"Because I think it's wrong to kill people?" Serena snapped. "Sounds a lot like what everybody in the Order thinks about Voldemort. Everyone is fighting against him and his Death Eaters because he goes around killing people for no reason—"

"Adhara has a reason," Mr. Weasley said sternly as if it ended the conversation. "Not everyone agrees with her ways, but at the end of the day the world we live in is a safer place because there is one less Death Eater out there. One less chance that someone could do something to hurt us or our families."

"I would never do that," Serena whispered standing up. "It makes us just like them. Father always said the thing that separates us from Voldemort is our ability to love. I think forgiveness and compassion also separate us, and Adhara clearly doesn't have that. She might as well still be a Death Eater. And if you don't want to call her that, fine, a murderer. She's just as bad as them though."

"Do you mean to tell me Serena Surry that you wouldn't kill Phinneaus Page if you got the chance?" Amber said from the threshold of the kitchen where she had been listening to the conversation silently. Serena looked at her older sister with a deep frown.

Serena blinked and her heart beat quickly in her chest. She had wanted to kill Page since the day her Mother had died. He had taken away her Mother and her aunt, and she wanted nothing more then to cause him great pain like he had caused her. Serena's lips curved into a frown and she left the kitchen, shoving past Amber as quickly as possible.

When she reached the bedroom she paced around in it for a few minutes, her heart racing. What was Amber's question supposed to mean, that Serena was just like Adhara? Serena wasn't going to kill Page just to kill him; she was going to kill him for revenge. His death would mean something. But Serena frowned as she paced, and stopped next to her bed. Amber's question had a point. Serena would be no better then Adhara if she just killed Page and didn't give him a trail. She was being a hypocrite.

With a sigh of frustration Serena sat down on her bed. Why did it have to be so complicated? She leaned back on her bed, much in the way Adhara had when they spoke alone in the bedroom, and a flash of light sparked in front of Serena's eyes.

"It's complicated because you make it complicated," Adhara said as she ate breakfast across from Serena. "The moment you remember what they did, it makes it ten times easier to get rid of them."

The flash was gone and Serena was looking at the room in front of her again. She frowned at the vision she just had. What Adhara said made Serena not want to get involved with her. Why would she want to be involved, or even know, a woman who had no morals and didn't stand for anything? Adhara was just a mindless killing machine, and Serena wondered how the Weasley's slept at night knowing she was sleeping on their couch. If it was so easy for her to turn around and kill her fellow Death Eaters, who's to say she wouldn't turn around and kill them?

Remus managed to come by for Christmas Eve dinner that night. Serena found it difficult to be happy at the table. Everyone else was laughing, and celebrating the holiday. She heard people talking excitedly about what Amber and George were going to name the baby when it came, and Serena tried to block out the conversation.

"We like Holly if it's a girl," Amber said with a broad smile. "And we're pretty sure it's going to be a girl…"

Serena covered her ears and looked over at Remus who was down the table. He looked skinnier and older then ever before. Serena frowned and got up from the table. She couldn't take the happiness around her anymore. She was too depressed and angry to be happy. There was still no word from Adhara about Parrish's whereabouts, and with every passing hour that Parrish wasn't home Serena grew more and more concerned.

She was sitting at the top of the stairs, thinking when Remus appeared, climbing the stairs. He stopped a few stairs in front of her and leaned against the wall.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hi," Serena said scuffing her feet into the wood steps. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Remus. How much of what he said to her would be the truth?

"I heard that you got in an argument about Adhara this morning with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said sitting down in front of her. Serena sighed.

"Who told on me?"

"Amber," he said with a soft smile. "Serena, you must understand—"

"No, Remus," she said very quietly. "I mustn't understand. I don't think she does things right. She's a hypocrite. And as long as she goes around killing Death Eaters without giving them a trial she might as well still be a Death Eater to me. I don't like it."

"Not many people do, Serena, but in this day of age we have to do what we have to," Remus said.

"That's the dumbest defense I've ever heard," Serena whispered putting her head in her hands. "It's not right Remus. Father could have spent his life with me and my sisters if he had been given a trial and a chance to prove how he was innocent."

"Sirius wouldn't have been proven innocent, even if he was given a trial," Remus whispered sadly. "Serena, I promise you, Adhara doesn't kill innocent people. She kills the Death Eaters."

"You were right when you said I didn't want to know her," Serena whispered. "I want nothing to do with her."

"Serena!"

Serena and Remus looked down the stairs with some surprise as Adhara's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Serena!" the woman yelled again.

"Come on," Remus said standing up and moving down the stairs quickly. "She's probably found Parrish."

Serena jumped up and raced down the stairs after Remus, her heart pumping widely. When they reached the living room Serena's eyes dropped and her stomach sunk. Parrish wasn't with Adhara, but she looked slightly rushed and in a panic.

"Serena," Adhara went to Serena and held onto her shoulders. Serena tried to get out of her grasp. "I need you help."

"What?"

"I found Page, but Parrish wasn't with him," Adhara said. "He was where I thought I'd be…but Parrish wasn't with him. I need you to have a vision and see where he is."

"I can't just do it on command like that," Serena said overwhelmed. "I can't just see whatever I want to when I want to."

"Well you have to," Adhara said breathless. "I fear we don't have much time."

"Why?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because I dueled with Page and he said that Parrish would be dead tonight if he didn't produce some answers. Come on Serena!"

"Just think of Parrish," Remus whispered. "You connected to him last year when you were kidnapped, you can connect to him again."

"But that was different. I didn't mean to connect to him!"

Everyone in the family room was looking at Serena with wide eyes and Serena felt their stares. She wished they would continue talking among themselves, but it was hard to. Adhara had entered the house in such a rush, and now she was holding onto Serena with a death grip. Serena swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat and closed her eyes.

Parrish, she thought. Where are you?

The room around her was silent and chilly, but for the life of Serena she couldn't concentrate on Parrish. She kept thinking about what would happen if she didn't force a vision right now—Parrish would die. The pressure was not helping her. She opened her eyes with small tears.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't see him."

In her distressed state she reached up and touched Parrish's sister, Rebecca's, ring that hung around her neck next to Sirius's wedding band, and Page's family crest. She rubbed the ring with nerves, hoping that it would comfort her, but to her great surprise it sent a shiver down her spine and her eyes closed to see black and white in front of her.

"I know where he is," she said opening her eyes.

"Where?" Adhara asked still holding onto Serena's shoulders.

"He's in a basement of a house," Serena whispered.

"Keep thinking of it," Adhara said wrapping her arms around Serena and pulling her close against her body. Serena was shocked at first, but she realized that Adhara was going to Apparate with Serena. "Think of the spot Serena."

Serena closed her eyes and thought of Parrish, and the basement he was trapped in.

"You're thinking of it?"

"Yes," Serena said with a nod of her head. "Go."

There was a sharp pull on her body and Serena felt her feet leave the ground. Her head was going to explode from the pressure that was being pushed down on it from all sides. But just before it reached the breaking point, the pressure was gone, and the ground returned under her feet.

"Good," Adhara whispered looking around the dark cellar they were in. A bright light appeared ahead of her, she had light her wand. Serena reached for her wand where she usually kept it on her belt and sighed with annoyance. Her wand was on the dresser at the Burrow.

"I don't have my wand," she whispered in the dark.

Adhara looked at Serena over her shoulder with wide eyes. Serena felt her cheeks turn red—Adhara was looking at her like she was stupid.

"Alright," she said annoyed. "But stay close."

Serena looked around the dark with a deep frown.

"Are we in the basement?" Adhara asked.

"It was this dark in my vision," she whispered. "I could barely see Parrish. Where do you think we are?"

"I have no idea," Adhara whispered. "The goal is to find Parrish and get out of here. No killing, dying or hurting on anyone's part."

"Oh," said a deep voice that sent chills up Serena's spine. "That takes away all of my fun."

Light erupted from flames lighting torches around the dark basement. Serena spun around as the light spread around the room and looked at the dark dank basement they were in. It was a cellar, and their appeared to be only one way out—through the trap door that appeared to be locked.

In the far corner of the room stood Phinneaus Page, tall and skinny. He looked very unhealthy. Serena could see that he hadn't been doing so well since the fire at her house over the summer. His face and hands, the only skin uncovered, were scarred horribly from the fired and Serena cringed.

Parrish lay at his feet, looking beaten and unconscious. Serena moved forward.

"Parrish," she said in fear.

Adhara grabbed her arm.

"Serena, no," said Adhara. "Stay here."

"Listen to your Aunt," Page said rolling Parrish's body over with his booted foot.

"Don't touch him," Serena spat pulling against Adhara's grasp. Page looked up at Serena with icy eyes.

"Why do you care about my pathetic excuse for a son, Serena?" he taunted.

"He's twice the man you'd ever be."

"Serena, that's enough," Adhara hissed. "You're not going to help Parrish at all talking like that."

"Parrish is already dead," Page said dryly. "She couldn't help him anyways."

Serena's eyes widened and she looked down at Parrish who was lying motionless on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at Page with a harsh glare.

"You'll regret it," she hissed.

Page laughed.

"Will I?"

"You incompetent bastard!" Serena yelled, still trying to fight against Adhara's grip. She wanted to break free of Adhara's grip. She had to destroy Page. He had destroyed her world; taken her Mother, her Aunt, and now Parrish from her. She had to kill him. Serena needed to feel Page's last breath leaving his lips as she strangled him—anything—she just had to kill him.

"Incompetent?" Page said with raised eyebrows. "I'll admit that I seemed to be incapable of killing you these last couple of years, but I did kill Parrish…some points for me I suppose."

"Did he answer your questions before you killed him?" Adhara asked trying to restrain Serena with ease.

"The poor boy was useless," Page said turning his son's cheek with his boot. "Proved not to know anything about you to begin with…but since you're here, I think I'll just keep you."

He waved his wand sudden and blue ropes came shooting out of the end. They wrapped themselves around Adhara's arms tightly and she was forced to drop her wand and let go of Serena. Serena broke free and dashed across the dirty cellar floor to Parrish. She collapsed to her knees next to him. Page jeered at her and walked to where Adhara was kneeling on the floor, tied up. Serena glanced at them and then looked back at Parrish.

He was bloody and dirty, and as Serena brushed his dark hair out of his eyes she saw that his chest was rising very slowly and shallowly. She leaned over him and felt soft breathes on his ear.

"Parrish," she barely whispered.

"Serena," his voice was so low and dry that she could barely hear him.

She touched his lips and looked at Page again. He was picking up Adhara's wand, still not watching Serena.

"He thinks you're dead," she whispered.

Parrish's eyes remained closed but he nodded his head slowly. Serena turned and stood up, in front of Parrish, almost protecting his body as Page grabbed Adhara's hair and pulled her head back.

"It's amazing," he said slowly. "You Black women are so enticing…I see why Parrish liked you so much Serena..."

Serena glared at him and said nothing.

"Get your hands off of me," Adhara snipped with venom like a snake.

"Don't talk to me like that," Page said pressing his wand against her neck. Adhara grimaced as he pulled her hair a little more and he smiled broadly.

Serena had decided what she was going to do, and before she had the chance to rethink it she ran at Page's bent over figure. She caught him in the stomach and knocked him over, causing him to drop the wands. Adhara fell over onto her side and jumped up, feet first, with the bounds still wrapped around her torso and arms. She walked over to Page and stomped on his face violently, causing blood to come pouring from his nose.

"Serena," Adhara said. "Get the wands."

Serena listened to her aunt and moved quickly across the cellar floor, picking up the two wands as she went. When she looked back at Adhara, she was stomping on Page's face again. He seemed to be unconscious, and Adhara looked satisfied that he wouldn't cause any more trouble for them. She came to Serena and took her wand in her bound hand. She tipped it so it was pointed at herself, and the bounds were sucked into her wand. She stretched out and looked at Parrish.

"Let's get his body and get out of here."

"He's not dead," Serena said as they approached him.

"What?" Adhara stopped and looked at Serena and then Parrish.

"He's not dead," Serena smiled a little and bent down next to Parrish. "He's breathing, bearably."

Adhara looked around the cellar and her eyes stopped on what looked like a closet door for a moment. She looked back at Serena and Parrish, and moved forward slowly.

"Are you sure it's him?"

Serena frowned and looked at Parrish.

"What color sweater was Rebecca wearing when she died?"

"Red," Parrish sighed. He opened his eyes and Serena saw his piercing purple gaze and looked back to Adhara with a nod.

"Ask him something Page wouldn't know," Adhara said crossly. Serena looked at her oddly, but when Adhara said nothing more, she sighed and looked at Parrish as she helped him sit up.

"Where were we when we first had sex?"

A small smile crossed Parrish's lips.

"My flat," he said slowly.

Serena nodded and looked at Adhara.

"Satisfied?"

Adhara looked uneasy but moved forward slowly. As Serena helped Parrish to stand, Adhara stood back.

"Watch out!" Parrish said because both of the girl's backs were turned. Adhara turned around quickly and grabbed a bloody Page's arm, twisting it violently and swinging him around to the ground.

Page fought back this time, grabbing Adhara's arm and pulling her down to the ground. He was on top of her in a moment, and they were fighting bitterly. Serena grimaced as Adhara took a hit to the face and fell backwards on the ground.

"Lean against the wall," she told Parrish helping him lean there.

Serena moved forward quickly and grabbed Adhara's wand from the ground pointing it at Adhara and Page who were wrestling and bleeding all over. Serena couldn't get a clear shot at Page to stun him—but within five seconds there was no need to. Serena gasped as Adhara conjured a dagger out of thin air and stabbed it into Page's chest.

There was a deadly silence around the cellar and Serena took a step back in horror. Page was dead. She didn't get to kill him.

Adhara stood up and took her wand from Serena. She was covered in her own blood and Pages, and looked extremely disgusting.

"Let's get out of here," she said picking up Page's wand and breaking it in half. She dropped the wood to the ground and looked at Page's body. Serena was standing motionless, staring at the body still in shock.

"You wouldn't have wanted to kill him Serena," said Adhara going to Parrish. "You don't want to be like me—a murderer."

Serena looked at Adhara and sighed.

"Come on," Adhara said putting one of Parrish's arms over her shoulders. "Help him."

Serena moved to them and took Parrish's other arm. The three walked across the cellar to the locked trap door, passing Page's body. Adhara waved her wand and the door flew open, shattering wood all over the place. As they walked up the stairs to the chilly winter scene outside, Parrish looked back over his shoulder at the body of Page.

"Come on," Serena said. "He's gone Parrish…he's finally gone."

As they emerged out in the snow, Parrish watched as Page's body changed forms to that of a man he recognized. He turned his head back and didn't say anything to the women helping him. A small smile spread across his lips as they moved through the snow on the outside of a destructed building. It looked like it had been burnt to the ground on the edge of a forest.

"This was your house," Serena whispered recognizing the surrounding forest from her visions of Rebecca's death.

"Yes," Parrish said softly. "It was once."


	14. The Baby

"Serena," Mrs. Weasley said shocked. "Parrish, oh my—" Her words caught in her throat as Serena helped Parrish into the kitchen of the Burrow, bloody and bruised.

"My god," Remus said coming forward and taking Parrish's arm from Serena.

Mrs. Weasley was boiling water and bringing clothes over to the kitchen table almost instantly. Remus and Adhara helped Parrish into a chair and Mrs. Weasley tipped his head up, looking at his swelling eyes and blood covered skin.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Remus asked Adhara with raised eyebrows. She frowned slightly, but said nothing. "Adhara?"

"He's dead," she said. "I killed Page."

Serena was standing near the table looking at Parrish with soft eyes as Mrs. Weasley cleaned him up with a warm wet rag. A small smile spread across her lips when he glanced at her and she saw him smile back. She was just happy that he was home. She looked around the kitchen suddenly and noticed that Amber was not around.

"Where's Amber?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Serena with a soft frown, and Remus sighed rubbing his forehead. Serena raised her eyebrows with some concern as George entered the kitchen.

"Parrish!" he said with some surprise. "Well thank god you're back safe and sound."

Parrish nodded and smiled, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked looking at the men in the room. "Where's Amber?" Her skin was crawling with fear as she looked around. George sighed.

"She went into labor while you were gone," he whispered.

Serena's mouth fell open.

"Oh god," she stepped towards George and touched his shoulder. "The baby, is she…?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

George frowned greatly.

"We had quite a few shocks," he said sadly. "The baby girl didn't survive."

"Oh, George," Serena sighed with a small tear. She hated how she went from being happy because of Parrish's return to horribly sad because of the death of the baby in only a few moments. "I'm so sorry."

George nodded.

"The boy, though, he's doing alright," George nodded slowly. "Resting with Amber now…"

"The boy? What?" Serena's eyes grew large and she bit her bottom lip. Did she hear George correctly?

"Amber had twins," George nodded with a small smile. "Our son…he's wonderful Serena, we haven't named him yet…but he's amazing."

"Is Amber okay?"

George shrugged. "She's doing as well as can be expected."

"I'm going to go see her," Serena said. "Alright?"

"Just be quiet," said Mrs. Weasley. "Amber's had a very long night."

Serena looked at Parrish for a few moments. He smiled at her.

"Go on," he said softly.

Serena beamed and went to him. She kissed his forehead and left the kitchen quickly, dashing up the stairs as quietly as she could. When she came to Fred and George's old bedroom, where Amber and George now stayed, Serena turned the handle carefully so not to make any noise as she entered.

Amber was lying in the bed, quietly, and looked as if she was asleep under the thick sheets. She looked exhausted; her hair was a mess and her skin rather pale. Serena smiled at Kendra who was sitting in a chair next to a small crib looking in at a baby that was wrapped in a white blanket.

"Serena," Kendra whispered with surprise as Serena closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? Is Parrish okay? Did you find him?"

Serena nodded and leaned over the crib looking at the baby inside. He was sleeping, like his Mother, on his back with his eyes closed. His hair was the darkest Serena had ever seen, and his body was pudgy and cute. Serena couldn't help but smile at him and she looked at Kendra.

"We found him, yes," Serena whispered. "He's alright, a little beat up, but alright."

"Where was he?" Kendra was still whispering.

"His old house. It had been burnt to the ground two summers ago, but the cellar was still intact. Page had him down there…it was a trap to get Adhara, but she killed Page."

"What?" Kendra said shocked. The baby boy gave a stir and Serena looked at him with some concern. Kendra frowned and lowered her voice. "What do you mean?"

"She killed him, Kendra," Serena said. "That's what I mean. Page is dead. He's gone we don't have to worry about him any longer."

Kendra nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"How is Amber?"

Both the girls looked at their oldest sister in the bed and frowned slightly.

"I'm fine," whispered Amber rolling over and opening her eyes slightly. "I'm….I'm fine." Serena could tell by the way she spoke that she wasn't okay but trying to put on a brave face.

"You don't have to be brave Amber," Serena whispered. "It's alright to cry."

"I can't dwell on her death," Amber whispered. "I can't dwell on Holly's death. I need to move forward for this little one." Amber forced a smile at the cradle despite her tears running down her cheeks.

"He's handsome," Serena said looking at the baby again. "He looks like Dad."

"I thought so too," said Kendra.

Serena picked the sleeping baby up in her arms and moved over to the bed where Amber laid. She handed the boy over to his Mother very carefully, placing his little body in the crooks of her arms. Amber brushed his hair and smiled at him with her tear stained cheeks.

"We're not sure what to name him," she whispered. "We weren't expecting twins, let alone a boy…."

"How did it happen?" Serena whispered. "Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?"

"The pain came too suddenly," Amber said not taking her eyes off of her son. "He was too impatient. There wouldn't have been time to get me to St. Mungo's."

Serena nodded her head slowly as she sat on the bed next to Amber and the baby. Kendra came over and sat next to Serena and the three of them watched the baby with soft, yet sad, smiles.

"I wish Mother were here," Amber said sadly with a sigh. Serena frowned and leaned her head on Amber's shoulder.

"She is," she whispered. "She's still with us."

"He's the first boy in the Bell family for ages," Kendra said. "Grandmama only had sisters, and she said she didn't have any uncles. That's at least four generations."

"He's a special boy then," Serena said.

"Grandpapa will spoil him rotten."

Amber smiled.

"Did anyone write to them?" she asked.

Kendra nodded.

"I did," she said. "Sent it just before Serena got back."

"Parrish is alright then?"

Serena nodded.

"And Page?"

"Dead," Serena said softly.

Amber nodded her head in the silence.

"Then today is a good day," she whispered finally as the little boy stirred and gave a soft cry. Amber rocked him in her arms and he fell silent. Serena looked between her sister and her nephew and saw the strange loving bond that is formed between a mother and child from birth. She hoped that the boy would know a good life, and that through the time of the second war he would remain to have his family. She prayed he would not know the pain that came from Voldemort and his evil. She wanted him to have a future, with Amber and George. As she watched them, she made a silent vow that she would do anything in her power to let him have such a life—a life with out Voldemort.

**The** next morning, Christmas, Serena woke to a stuffed stocking at the bottom of her bed and presents wrapped in glimmering papers and bows. Ginny and Kendra were already awake, laughing at their gifts and talking quickly about the sweaters Mrs. Weasley had made them.

"I'm really surprised she made me one," Kendra said holding the emerald green sweater up to her body. "She should have bothered."

"She considers you guys' part of the family," Ginny shrugged pulling open her wrapped sweater. "Eh, red again. She always makes me red. Good morning Serena."

"Hi," Serena yawned stretching out.

"Happy Christmas," Kendra said.

"Same to you," Serena leaned over the end of her bed and picked up a few of the gifts.

"Looks like you've got a sweater too."

Serena smiled and unwrapped Mrs. Weasley's sweater first.

"It's nice," Serena said pulling the dark purple sweater over her head. "Warm too."

Serena began to unwrap her other presents. From her grandparents she received a journal and two new long sleeve blouses, one red the other blue, and a long black scarf. Harry and Ron had gotten her a bag of sweets, and Hermione sent along a book called _The Sight That Hides in the Seen_. Kendra and Amber had bought her a collection of books about defensive spells, and Serena thought for a split second that perhaps it had been sent to her instead of Harry by mistake. Her gift from Remus was a new Pensieve made of grey stone. The one her Father Sirius had given her had been lost in the fire over the summer, and she was grateful for a new one.

"You missed one Serena," said Ginny picking up a box about the size of a small book and handing it to Serena.

"Oh, thanks," Serena said with a soft smile. She pulled off the red ribbon and opened the box thinking the gift was from Parrish. Under the lid of the box was a photo album with a card on top of it. Serena picked up the card and looked down at the album with some surprise. Her heart fell when she opened the card and saw a short note in it.

_Your Father would have wished you to have this. _

_Adhara. _

"It's from Adhara," Serena whispered putting down the card and picking up the album. She opened it and sighed at the pictures inside. "Kendra, look at these pictures."

Kendra got up and sat on Serena's bed next to her looking at the pictures in the book. They were of their parents when they were young, perhaps still at Hogwarts. Serena saw pictures of Sirius and Alice, smiling and laughing. In one they were dancing, another holding hands and Alice was beaming holding up her right hand with a shinning diamond ring on it, and in a few of them they were at their wedding.

"Adhara sent this to you?"

Serena nodded and pointed to the note that Kendra picked up reading it over.

"I'm going down to brunch," Ginny said. "Don't be long, I imagine that Mum will want you to eat with us."

"Right," Serena said as Ginny left.

"Look, there's something else in the box," Kendra said picking up a leathery cloak out of the box. "Wow, it's disgusting." The leather was worn and eating away in some spots, but there were no holes. Serena put down the album and took the cloak from Kendra. She wrapped it around her and put the hood on it.

"It's really warm," she said as she swung the cloak around her. "It must have been Dad's."

"I wonder why Adhara gave it to you."

"She knew you and Amber wouldn't want it," Serena smiled a little. She looked at the foot of the bed as she pulled off the cloak and threw it next to Kendra on her bed.

"You ready to eat?" Kendra asked going to the door.

"Yea," Serena whispered with a soft frown.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no gift from Parrish," she whispered looking at Kendra. Kendra frowned and shrugged.

"He was kidnapped for the last four days," she said. "I'm sure that's why…he couldn't get you anything."

Serena nodded her head and followed Kendra out of the room. When they entered the crowded kitchen they found everyone, except Fleur it seemed, to be wearing a new sweater. Serena smiled and felt her heart warm the moment her eyes fell on Amber, who was sitting at the table next to George and Fred, eating some chicken slowly. There was a small cradle near the table and Serena was sure that the newest member of the Weasley family was resting in it sleeping.

"Happy Christmas!" Kendra said kissing Amber's cheek and hugging her from behind. "It's good to see you out of bed."

"Hello Kendra," Amber said with a small smile.

Serena greeted Remus with a kiss to the cheek and he smiled at her.

"Feeling alright?" he asked. She nodded as she sat down.

"Thank you for the Pensieve," she said to Remus. "I've wanted a new one since the fire. It really did help keep my visions from distracting me…a little bit."

Remus nodded.

"You're very welcome," he said. "Dumbledore had thought it important for you to have one, and I figured since your old one got destroyed it'd make a good gift. I know it's not the one your Father gave you…but it's better then not having one at all."

Serena nodded and thanked him again as she looked around the room.

"Where is Parrish?"

"Still upstairs," said Ron. "He didn't get out of bed when we did."

Serena frowned.

"I'm sure he's fine Serena," said Remus handing her the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Have some potatoes."

Serena took the bowl and set it down near her.

"I think I'll go up and see him," she said standing up.

No one said anything to stop her as she left the kitchen. She climbed up the stairs quickly and knocked on the door to Ron's attic bedroom where Harry, Ron and Parrish were sleeping. There was no answer and she opened the door slowly.

Parrish was standing at the windowsill, and just as Serena had entered she had seen a rush of feathers fly off from the sill.

"Parrish," she said quietly with curiosity. He turned and forced a smile at her.

"Serena," he said as she walked over to him. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she repeated softly as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his strong chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"Did you get my gift?" she asked.

"Hmm…oh, yes," he said slowly. She looked up at him with a slight frown.

"You didn't like it? You picked it out!"

"Well, I just," he said very slowly. "I suppose I'd have liked a different color."

"The motorcycle you just bought last summer is red and black," Serena said. "That's why you wanted the red and black helmet…"

"Oh," he whispered slowly. "I know…I just like blue better."

Serena looked at him oddly, but nodded her head, deciding not to push the argument any farther.

"Why don't you come down to eat?" she asked. "You must be starving."

"I'm not hungry," he said back.

"Why not?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong Parrish?"

"I just didn't fancy being around the large family right now."

Serena looked up at him with some confusion.

"Why?" she whispered. "This is your family."

"I'm just…I want to be alone right now Serena," he said quietly.

"Parrish, what happened when you were with Page?"

Parrish's purple eyes grew dark and he turned away from Serena to the window.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"You don't act like nothing happened," Serena said with some annoyance on her voice. She had a gut feeling that something was very wrong with Parrish and she wanted to know what it was.

"He just tortured me," he said still very quiet. "Will you please just let me alone, Serena? I want to be alone."

Serena frowned and nodded.

"Fine," she whispered. She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Something was wrong with Parrish. Something had happened when he was with Page that had frightened him, changed him. Serena leaned against the wall on the stairs and frowned as a small tear ran down her cheek. She wanted nothing more then to help Parrish with whatever it was that was bugging him, but she didn't want to force him to talk to her.

"Something wrong?" asked Adhara emerging from the room across from Serena.

Serena stood up straight and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Adhara wasn't looking at her as she wrapped a thick black velvet cloak around herself. Serena caught a glimpse of what she was wearing, a low cut black blouse with red embroidery, and tight black pants. She wore heeled boots with red laces, and her hair was tied half back with a black ribbon.

"What are you dressed for?"

"Work," Adhara said shortly as she pulled two black gloves out from inside her cloak. As she pulled them on Serena spotted long curving black lines on the top of Adhara's right hand. They curved into the shape of two snakes, each devouring the other, and their long bodies disappeared under Adhara's blouse sleeve. It wasn't until then that Serena realized Adhara always wore gloves to cover her hands.

"What's the matter?" Adhara asked. "Parrish bothering you?"

Serena glared at her aunt slightly. She didn't really want her aunt butting into her business, and she seriously doubted Adhara cared to begin with.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but I thought it'd be polite to ask," Adhara said. "Happy Christmas, Serena."

Adhara turned and began to walk down the steps.

"Adhara," Serena called after her. She stopped and turned to Serena, her cloak spinning around her in a dramatic fashion. "Why'd you give me the album and cloak?"

"They belonged to your Father," Adhara said. "And he told me that you would like them."

"He told you? When?"

Adhara frowned up at Serena.

"When you were a little girl," she said. "Just before he went to Azkaban."

"I was one."

"I said you were little."

Serena nodded slowly and followed Adhara down the steps in silence.

"Good morning," Adhara said with no cheerfulness. She didn't seem to think that it was very good at all.

"You're going to work today?" Remus said with raised eyebrows.

"Death Eaters never sleep," Adhara said tying the strings of her cloak tightly around her.

"Yea they do," said Ron. Serena realized that Harry wasn't sitting next to him like he had been when she came down before. "They're human like us you know…"

Adhara's stone blue eyes turned to Ron and his ears turned rather red.

"Not all of them sleep," she said crossly. "Some like to attack on holidays, when you think you're safe and your guard is down."

"You won't stay to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Molly."

She was standing next to a tall boy that Serena barely recognized. It took her a few moments to realize that it was Percy Weasley, who worked for the Ministry and had disowned himself from the family the year before when the Ministry was trying to prove Harry and Dumbledore mad.

"My dear Mr. Weasley," said Adhara to him as he glared at her. "What are you doing here this fine morning?"

"The Minister and I were in the neighborhood," said Percy with forced politeness. "I wished to stop by and say hello."

"Ah, where is Scrimgeour?" Adhara asked.

"Out in the garden with Harry," said Remus with a rather nasty tone. Adhara turned and looked out the window, again her cloak sailed around her.

"Asking for Potter to play the mascot, no doubt?"

"The Minister asked Potter to show him the garden while I caught up with my family," said Percy in defensive.

"Yes, and you do look like you're having a grand time doing that," Adhara said with a smile at Percy. "See you at the office Weasley, Molly, forgive me for skipping lunch. Happy Christmas to you all, I'll be back in a few days time. Amber, I do hope you've named the boy by then."

Amber smiled and waved to Adhara as she disappeared behind the kitchen door with a cunning smile on her lips. Serena looked out the window and watched as Adhara trapped across the snow to the Minister of Magic and Harry. Harry was just walking away from Scrimgeour, who looked rather like a very old lion.

"How is Parrish?" Remus asked directing her attention away from Harry.

"Something's wrong but he won't tell me what it is," she whispered with a sigh.

"He's been through a lot in the last couple of days," Mr. Weasley said with a shrug. "I'd leave him be."

The back door opened and Harry entered the kitchen.

"The Minister is waiting for you," he said rather rudely to Percy. "I'm sure you're in a rush to go."

Percy's exit was awkward and Serena frowned. She was reminded of Amelia by Percy and she bit her lip. She should ask Adhara when she saw her next about the letter she wrote and forced Amelia to sign. What was the point of it?

"Serena," Amber said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm…what?" Serena looked at her older sister.

"George and I wanted to ask you to be our son's godmother," she said softly.

Serena smiled and bit her bottom lip again, rather nervously.

"You want me to be his godmother?"

Amber nodded smiling.

"Well, yea, of course I will," Serena said with a broad smile. Harry sat down across the table from her and beamed at her.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Ginny asked looking at the baby's cradle. "He can't go nameless forever."

"I think you should name him Jonathan," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's a good name…or Gregory, with a G, like his Father."

George shook his head and laughed a little.

"We have picked a name," Amber said.

"And as a matter of fact it starts with a G, but it wasn't intentional," he said squeezing Amber's hand.

"We've named him Galen Arthur," Amber said softly looking at the cradle then around the table. "It means 'calm' and he is the quietest baby I have ever heard, also after his grandfather, obviously."

"Fred is his godfather, and Serena the godmother," George said.

"Galen?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "Well," she spoke very slowly. "Galen Weasley sounds a little…funny, dear…"

"Oh, his last name isn't Weasley," said Amber before she forked some chicken. "It's Belle. Galen Arthur Belle."

The whole room went silent and everyone looked at George and Amber with raised eyebrows. Serena put her head in her and smiled slightly. She couldn't believe that Amber hadn't taken George's name, what was funny about it, it sounded like something Serena herself would do.

"You, you didn't take George's name?" Mrs. Weasley sounded slightly surprised and was laughing lightly, like it was a joke.

"No," Amber said. "I kept mine because of my position in the Ministry. I already hold a strong reputation as Amber Belle, and that didn't change with our marriage papers."

"Its fine Mum," said George quickly as Mrs. Weasley sat up straighter, and no longer laughing.

"Galen Arthur Belle is a good name," said Mr. Weasley raising his glass before Mrs. Weasley good say anything. "To Galen, the newest member of the Weasley and Belle family, and his sister Holly, who will always be remembered in our hearts."

Everyone raised their glasses and clicked them. Serena couldn't help but smile at Kendra who looked shocked.

"I never thought she'd keep her own name."

"You know," Serena said. "Part of it doesn't surprise me. She's always been a bit of a self-reliant-snot."

Kendra giggled and the two of them clicked their glasses.

"To our nephew," Kendra said.

"To our nephew and our niece," Serena added then both drank down their butterbeer.


	15. A Wrong Vision

Adhara didn't return for nearly a week, despite how she said she'd be back in a couple of days. No one seemed bothered by her late return, nor did they ask about it. Serena only heard Bill ask if all went well, as planned, and Adhara replied dully that it had.

Serena's take on Adhara had not changed since their first meeting. She still thought that Adhara killed for the wrong reasons, even if she had killed Page, and was bothered that Adhara didn't seem to mind killing. Every time she looked at her aunt the only thing she could think was that she was a mindless killing machine, and she couldn't really be trusted.

"How can you trust her?" Serena asked as Amber changed Galen's dirty diaper in her and George's bedroom one afternoon. "She's a murderer."

"She's an assassin for the Order," Amber said back. "She's on our side, that's why I trust her. How can you not trust her after she saved Parrish?"

"I helped her," Serena argued.

"None the less," Amber shrugged. "Oh what a big boy you're getting to be." She nuzzled her nose against Galen who gave a cheerful cry as she picked him up and held him close to her body.

"Did Parrish know about her?" Serena whispered. It had been something that had been pulling at Serena's mind for the last couple of days, but she hadn't the heart to ask Parrish when they were together, which was very rarely. Parrish had taken to keeping to the boys' bedroom (Harry and Ron kept out of it often) where he would sit alone and stare out the window. Serena was growing more and more concerned with him, but every time she asked him what was wrong he grew angry with her, something that he had never done before.

"No," Amber shook her head.

"Are you lying?"

Amber glared at her sister.

"No, I'm not lying," she said. "Parrish didn't know. Dumbledore didn't want him to know because despite him being in the Order and of age he's still in school. And he's close to you."

Serena nodded her head slowly and held her arms out to take Galen. Amber handed him over and the boy giggled up at his aunt as he sucked on his fingers. Serena pushed his fingers out of his mouth and his little hand wrapped around her pointer finger.

"He's still not talking to you?" Amber whispered.

Serena looked up from Galen to Amber.

"No," she sighed with a heavy heart. "I don't want to bug him though…you know? I want to give him space. I just thought he'd come to me…and if I do ask him he gets angry with me. He's never really gotten angry at me before."

"Only when you rejected him, and last Christmas when you two argued, and then when you did end up getting together you argued," Amber counted on her fingers.

"No," Serena shook her head. "This is different. I could see it in his eyes, he was angry. It was frightening, Amber, I thought for a moment that he would grow violent with me. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Violent with you? What do you mean?"

"I asked him if he was okay," Serena said retelling the story as she looked at the ground. "And he said he was fine, and I pushed him saying that I knew he wasn't. He yelled at me 'how would you know if I'm alright?' said I didn't know anything. And when he looked at me…I just…I've never seen that look of violence in his eyes. Always in his Father's, but never Parrish's."

"Parrish isn't his Father," Amber said. "You don't need to worry about that."

"After that fight though I can't get the look out of my head…his eyes just flared so much like Page's did and I just…I'm scared for him, Amber."

Amber frowned deeply and brushed Galen's thick black hair back on his head.

"I don't know what to tell you," she whispered.

Serena frowned and decided to change the subject as Galen pulled her finger into his mouth and began to suck on it. Serena bounced him lightly and smiled at the boy.

"How long has Adhara been here?"

"Since September," Amber said softly going to the bed and folding some baby blankets and clothes. "She went to Dumbledore in late August to ask for help, that's why we got that letter from her…she was still involved with the Death Eaters when she wrote it. It was one of the last things she did."

Serena nodded slowly.

"I was going to ask her about it."

"She probably wouldn't tell you about it."

"So you knew," Serena whispered with some anger. "When I had that vision that she had written it, you already knew that she had?"

"No," Amber shook her head. "I found out later, when she came here."

"Oh."

Serena sighed and looked down at Galen.

"I think he's hungry."

Amber stopped folding the clothes and moved to Serena. She looked at Galen and rubbed her finger against his soft little cheek. The boy let go of Serena's finger and turned his mouth to his Mother's. She smiled slightly and took Galen from Serena.

"If you could give me some privacy," Amber said. "Unless you want to see my—"

"No," Serena said sternly. "That's fine. I'm leaving."

Amber laughed and sat down in a rocking chair as Serena left the room, closing the door tightly behind her. She looked up the stairs with sad eyes, wondering if perhaps today would be the day that Parrish would be willing to talk. She hadn't seen him yet that day and decided it wouldn't hurt to at least stop by and see him. She walked up the stairs slowly and when she reached the door knocked gently.

Parrish opened the door and looked at her with dull eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she whispered. He didn't let her into the room.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to see my boyfriend?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," he said pulling the door open wide enough for her to enter. "I suppose not."

"What's been up with you lately?" Serena asked before she could stop herself. "I'm tired of you treating me like crap and ignoring me. Not to mention that you haven't left this room for a straight week."

"I'm fine Serena," he said. "I don't want to talk about it, I know you're going to ask."

"I'm asking because I'm worried about you," she snapped. "You're acting so strange, not like yourself at all."

"Well, I've just had a bad holiday, okay? Forgive me for wanting my space."

"Your space?" she whispered nodding her head. "How much space do you want? It kind of seems like you don't want me to be involved with you at all—"

"It's not that, okay," he said quickly with anger in his eyes. "I'm just tired and I want to be alone."

"Parrish tell me what happened—"

"No," he said sternly.

"Tell me what happened."

"No," he repeated.

"Something happened and obviously it's still bugging you. Why don't you just tell me—"

"I SAID NO SERENA!" he yelled violently. The windows, mirror, and glass vase of flowers in the room shattered to pieces around them. Serena ducked covering her head and face as the shards went flying around the whole room. When she stood up, Parrish was standing with even more anger on his face.

"Parrish," she whispered. She hadn't seen anything like that since Amber had lost her temper when she was ten and made a jug of milk explode. Parrish was a wizard of age, he shouldn't lose control of his temper or power like that. Not to mention that Parrish never lost his temper.

"Just go away Serena," he sighed pulling his wand out. He flicked it and the glass returned to its rightful place; the windows back together blocking out the cold winter wind, the mirror on the back of the door, and the vase on the table. Serena realized that the flowers hadn't returned the vase and she frowned and rubbed her head.

The bedroom door opened and Mrs. Weasley and Adhara looked into the room with wide eyes and their wands out.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We heard a yell and then shattering."

Adhara stepped into the room and looked around.

"Nothing," Parrish said.

"Knocked over the vase?" Adhara asked as she stepped onto the dying flowers. Serena frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"I just lost my temper."

"Its fine Adhara," Serena whispered. "It was an accident."

Adhara lifted her eyebrows and looked at Parrish.

"I've been told that you haven't been acting like yourself," she said harshly. "Did Page put some sort of a spell or curse on you?"

"No."

"What'd he do to you then?"

"You saw what he did to me," Parrish said in his own harsh tone. Adhara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with sharp eyes. She was staring at him for sometime, and suddenly her eyebrows lifted.

"Where did you learn Occlumency?" she whispered crossly.

"My Father taught me when I was fifteen," Parrish said. Serena's mouth fell open slightly.

"I didn't know you knew Occlumency," she said. "You could have taught me last year when my Father wanted to have me learn."

"We weren't talking; I didn't want to teach you."

These words hit Serena like a dagger and her face fell very suddenly.

"Oh," she whispered. "Oh, I see." She glared at Parrish.

"You can't expect me to tell you little aspect of me."

"I thought you didn't keep secrets."

"We all have our flaws and skeletons in our closet."

"What kind of skeletons could a seventeen year old possibly have?" Adhara asked.

"Stop trying to read my memories," Parrish yelled at her.

"Parrish," said Mrs. Weasley with some shock at his behavior. "Please keep your voice down."

"I will if you all would just _leave me alone!_" Parrish yelled at the three of them.

"Fine," Serena said. "I'll leave you alone."

She left the room, feeling numb, and didn't look back.

"Serena," Mrs. Weasley said as she passed in a comforting voice. Serena didn't say anything to her and made her way down the stairs quickly. She didn't stop walking until she was outside in the gardens as it snowed.

Adhara followed her outside, and Serena wished she hadn't.

"He's not being Imperiused," she said. Serena frowned. She felt like Adhara was trying to comfort her, but she wasn't doing a very good job. And Serena didn't really want Adhara's comfort.

"That's not very comforting," Serena whispered. "I'd rather like to know that he's not being himself because someone else is controlling him."

"I'm sorry that I've rained on your parade," Adhara said smugly.

"What else could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he could literally not be himself."

"That's ridiculous," Serena whispered. "You killed Page, who else could he be?"

"An imposter," Adhara said coolly. "Drinking the Polyjuice Potion."

Serena frowned but raised her eyebrows.

"How do we find out if he is?"

"A spell to force him back into his real form," she said. "Thankfully you don't need a potion to reverse the results of the Polyjuice Potion."

"Go try it then," Serena whispered with a shrug. She sighed though and turned away from her aunt. "What if it's not Parrish? Who would it be, and why?"

"It could be any Death Eater, Serena. By disguising themselves as Parrish they could gain potential a lot of information from the inside of the Order."

"Where would Parrish be then?"

There was a silence from Adhara and small tears welled in Serena's eyes. She knew what Adhara was thinking. If Parrish wasn't at the Burrow, if it was in fact someone pretending to be him, the real Parrish was dead then.

"I would know if he were dead," Serena whispered. "Our connection is too strong for me not to know. That's why I know he's the man up in the attic of the Burrow. I would know if Parrish were dead…"

"If that's what your instincts are telling you then you have to follow them," Adhara said softly. She reached out and squeezed Serena's shoulder.

Serena felt a horrible chill run up her spin and before she could stop herself, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep entranced by a vision.

The boat she was in was a small row boat, and she was rowing herself through the rocky water, waves splashing against the boat and making it rock. She could smell the salt, and felt the familiar memory of growing up in a port in London. As she reached the shore, a small dock greeted her eyes and she threw ropes onto the post and pulled her boat to the dock. Once tied up, she jumped out of the boat in her traveling clothes and made her way across the wood.

A path met the dock and winded up to a stone staircase leading to a large mansion sized house with glowing windows. In the largest bay window facing the beach she saw the dark shadow of a man. The shadow moved as she walked to the stairs, and she had the feeling he knew of her arrival.

When she arrived at the top step of the stairs on a beautifully laid out patio, the back door of the housed opened, spreading light out onto her. She froze for a moment as the silhouette of a man moved into the shadows. He approached her slowly.

"Adhara," he said in a husky voice that was so familiar to her and yet she hadn't heard it in twenty years. "What are you doing here?"

She moved forward as he did.

"I thought you might like to know that you're a Grandfather," she said.

"What?" the man stepped into the light and she smiled at her oldest brother.

"Amber gave birth to a son last night," Adhara said. "You look old Sirius."

"You look like hell."

"The last guy to call me that ended up there," she said with her cunning smiling on her lips.

"Come into the house," Sirius Black said motioning for her to enter. He was looking around the patio with some concern, and Adhara listened to him. "When did this happen? I didn't even know Amber was pregnant. Is she married?"

"To George Weasley."

"George Weasley," Sirius repeated. "Did you come out here with Dumbledore's permission?"

"Was I ever one to ask permission?"

"How'd you know where I was then?"

"Forced it out of Remus."

Sirius nodded his head and led her into the study, on the first floor. It was the room with the large bay window and he pulled the curtains shut as Adhara eyed the whiskey in a glass bottle on the desk. She moved to it and poured herself a glass. Sirius turned and frowned slightly.

"Help yourself," he said as she sat on the desk and crossed her ankles. She gulped the shot of whiskey and put the shot glass on the desk upside down. He stood next to her and poured himself a drink.

"I can't believe that's the only reason you came out here."

"I've always wanted to come to the Mediterranean."

"Cut the crap Adhara."

"Well I can see your temper hasn't changed."

Sirius glared at her.

"I wanted to know what you know about Parrish Pennington?"

"Why?" Sirius asked putting down his glass of whiskey. "What's wrong?"

"He was taken by Page, his Father, and Serena and I found him last night," Adhara said. "But I don't like the vibe I get from him."

"A vibe? You came all the way from London because of a vibe?"

"I told you I've always wanted to see the Mediterranean."

Sirius rolled his eyes and picked up his glass again. He downed it and poured himself some more. Adhara flipped over her shot glass and he filled it. She took the shot and looked at Sirius very seriously.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a good kid," said Sirius. "A brave one too. I'm pleased that he's in the Order, even if he still is at school. And I'm happy that he's the man who loves Serena. I'd have it no other way."

"He must be a real good character for you to like him that much," Adhara said. "Sounds like the type I wouldn't like at all."

"You wouldn't," Sirius said. "What else do you want?"

"I figured sense I was down here I'd find out what you're up to."

"That's between Dumbledore and I."

"You won't even tell your baby sister?"

"No," Sirius said pinching her cheek. "I won't. Why didn't you force that out of Remus too?"

"Because he doesn't know," she said.

"And you believed him?"

"I used Legilimency on him, it wasn't hard to find out."

Sirius frowned at Adhara.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?"

"No," she whispered. "I can't afford to trust anyone."

"And the Death Eater still lives in you," he said.

"No," Adhara said crossly. "Death Eaters trust Voldemort. I don't."

Sirius nodded in fairness.

"Why don't you use Legilimency on me?"

"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate me putting my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ah, so you'll listen to him?"

Adhara shrugged and moved her hand for the whiskey. As she went she knocked her shot glass and it rolled off the desk and to the ground where it shattered.

Serena gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up on the couch in the living room the Burrow and startled Mrs. Weasley who was sitting by her.

"Serena," Mrs. Weasley said catching her breath. "Are you alright?"

"Where is Adhara?" Serena said quickly.

"She just left."

"Serena, what's going on?" asked Kendra coming into the room form the stairs. She was followed by Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"What about Remus?" Serena asked Mrs. Weasley. "Where is he? He hasn't gone back to the underground yet?"

"I don't know if he has or not, but he's not here."

"Amber!" Serena jumped off the couch.

Amber was the only other member of the Order that Serena was sure would tell her the truth. She knew that Amber hadn't left the house and could answer her questions. She had just seen her Father alive and well in a vision that had taken place a mere week ago, that meant that someone was lying to her.

She pushed open the door of Amber's bedroom with anger and looked at Amber who was folding the baby clothes as Galen lay in the cradle.

"Serena," she said surprised.

"Did you know that Father is alive?"

Amber looked at Serena with wide eyes.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Amber shook her head. "Father is dead…you know that."

"No, he's not. I just saw him alive."

"You couldn't have," she whispered with sad eyes. "He's dead. Did you hit your head?"

"Serena, why don't you come lay down," Mrs. Weasley said from behind Serena. "You had a nasty fall when that vision took lay down."

"No," Serena said sharply. "I will not lie down. I just had a vision that Father is alive. He was talking to Adhara about Parrish, and Galen. He's alive and I know it!"

"Serena," Mrs. Weasley said very seriously with a sad tone in her voice. "Sirius is dead. I'm sorry dear, but he is. I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't right. Your Father is dead. He died last summer at the Ministry. You saw him die."

"I know, but I saw him now. A week ago. He was talking to Adhara about—Remus!" Serena saw him at the bottom of the stairs and hurtled down them quickly.

"Serena," he said with some concern when she jumped the last three steps and nearly ran into him. "What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Father is alive?" she said grabbing his arms so he couldn't run from her.

"Serena," Remus was looking at her with great concern now. "Sirius died last summer. You know that."

"You saw Sirius?" Harry asked.

Serena looked at him.

"Yes," she said. "I saw him. He was talking to Adhara. They were in a mansion on the Mediterranean. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!" she snapped at Remus. "I saw him. I know he's alive, Remus. Tell me where he is!"

"He's six feet under," Remus said very quietly. "That's the only place he could be Serena."

Serena let out a scream of frustration.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"I have my visions for a reason Remus," she snapped.

"Well your visions were wrong," Remus said sternly, almost raising his voice to her. "Your Father is dead, Serena. I don't know what you saw, but it was wrong. Sirius Black is dead and there is no way that he could be alive."

"_But I saw him!" _

"You _think_ you saw him," Remus said sadly. "Not only did Sirius fall through the veil between worlds, he was hit with the killing curse. I'm sorry Serena, but he's dead. And you know that."

Serena glared at Remus with hatred, her look so violent it could have melted him straight through. She turned on her heel and marched back up the stairs, pass Amber and Mrs. Weasley who had been standing on them watching, and straight to her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut.

Her vision had to be right. She had seen her Father, talking to Adhara, alive and well. She collapsed on the bed with frustration and sighed. If she couldn't trust her visions, what could she trust?


	16. Parrished In Fire

Snow was falling lightly outside as Serena walked through the high levels of snow in her tall black boots. She was wearing her Father's thick black leather cloak wrapped around her, with the black scarf her Grandmother had made for her for Christmas. It was bitterly cold, but Serena couldn't really feel the chill. She was too numb to feel anything the last few days of holiday. Since she had her vision of Sirius and Adhara talking she hadn't been able to think straight. Her mind was full of doubt, and she was beginning to wonder if Remus was right. Had she just thought up the vision?

Her visions in the last year and a half hadn't been very reliable, and part of her was surprised that she was suddenly putting so much faith in a vision that told her Sirius Black was alive. Her whole body was sick of her visions, they were too quizzical. What was the point of the premonition if you didn't know what it was warning you about, or what it was trying to tell you? Was it some cruel joke that destiny liked to play, making her see these things and allowing her to make a fool out of herself?

That's what she felt like, a fool. Sirius Black was dead. She had watched him fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, and she had waited for him to get up and laugh with that glowing smile on his face, but he never did.

Serena kicked some of the white fluffy snow on the ground into the air and it fell with its fellow flakes to the ground again in the swirling wind. She turned and looked at the Burrow in the distance behind her. She could see the window of Ron's attic bedroom, where Parrish was no doubt sitting, alone and in the dark. She frowned and continued to walk across the snow covered field away from the house.

If her vision wasn't putting enough stress on her, Parrish was. He wasn't just being a bad boyfriend; he was being a prat to her and everyone else in the house. He never came out of the bedroom, even for meals. Serena found this more peculiar then anything because over the summer Parrish flat out refused to sleep in the same room as Harry and Ron because he knew they wouldn't get along, and now here he was spending every hour, minutes, and second in the bedroom. Another odd thing was that he never kissed her. Parrish always joked when they saw each other for the first time a day that he hadn't kissed her yet. And Parrish was an amazing kisser…Serena missed his kisses, and his arms wrapped around her…and the comforting words he would tell her in the moments like this when she felt like her world was crumbling around her. She felt like Parrish wasn't Parrish anymore, he was someone else and she didn't like them.

A swing was hanging off of a large tree near by in the middle of the field. Serena walked to it and sat down, holding onto the ropes of the swing. Her feet kicked at the snow, and she watched as the puffs lifted into the air and then floated back to the ground, disappearing into the mess of white snow that was settled before her already.

"Something must be wrong with me," she whispered. "Parrish hasn't triggered any of my visions recently…he always does."

She looked up at the white covered field and her eyebrows rose in shock. There was a dark figure moving across the snow slowly, cloaked and grim looking. Whoever it was, they appeared to be limping. A cold chill came over Serena's heart and she pulled her wand out of her tight boot where it had been pressed against her leg. For someone who had a limp, the person moved fast, and as they came closer Serena stood up off her swing. She made to move away, back towards the house, but the person was heading straight for her and even if she ran she was sure they would catch her. Her eyes glanced between the house and the stranger. They were close enough that she could have seen their face if their hood wasn't up over it.

"Who are you?" she called.

She gripped her wand tightly in her hand as the person kept moving forward.

"Stop or I'll curse you."

The person stopped. Serena's heat was throbbing in her chest and she thought that it might explode. The stranger raised their hands slowly in the air and lowered the hood of their cloak. Serena gasped and took a few steps back, still holding her wand tightly. She glanced at the house and back at the man before her, then back at the house.

The man before her looked just like Parrish, just his face was covered in some facial hair, and he looked rather thin. His eyes were the gorgeous purple that Serena loved waking up to in the morning, and as they looked at her she saw the glimmer in them that she hadn't seen for the last two weeks.

If she didn't know better, she would have said it was Parrish, but Parrish was still up in the house. She hadn't seen him leave it, and if he had he would have walked from the house to her, this man had come across the country.

"Serena," he said very softly and cautiously.

Serena raised her wand quickly, but he was quicker. She felt the wand go flying from her hand and panic entered her body. She was going to have to fight to live again. She glared at the man harshly.

"Serena, let me speak," he said throwing his wand to the side with hers. "Please, I've disarmed myself now…just let me talk."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Parrish," he said moving forward slowly. Serena moved back and she cringed as her body ran into the tree that the swing was tied to.

"No," she said still glaring. "Parrish is inside."

"No, Serena," he said moving even closer to her. "Let me explain, Page after he captured me on the platform, he took me to my old home. He wanted information on Adhara, and when he realized that I couldn't give it to him he set a trap for her. He went out into the open and waited for her to duel with her. But I wasn't with him, he wanted her to come to the cellar with you so you would be convinced."

"Convinced of what?" Serena breathed as her chest rose and fell violently.

"That he was really me."

Serena looked at the man like he was slightly crazy.

"He had a Death Eater friend—Jarvis, bloody him up a bit and drink Polyjuice Potion to turn into Page and then they hid me in one of the closets in the cellar, unconscious and almost dead."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to," he said. She hadn't realized how close he was. "You wouldn't believe me even if I had a truth potion in me."

"No," she whispered as he closed in. "I would believe you then."

She struck quickly; raising her balled fist and punching him clear across the face. He fell backwards into the swing and caught his footing just in time to catch her waist before she could go running off. They fell into the snow together and Serena screamed.

"Your middle name is Surry—" he said in a pleading manner, trying to convince her that he was really Parrish. Serena wasn't going to listen to him though, no matter what he said. "—your eyes can change color when you have premonitions." Serena kicked against his body and hit his shin with her foot. He cringed and released his grip on her and she managed to crawl away a little.

"—they've only changed twice," he called running after her. "Your sister, Amber, she's pregnant and is going to have a girl, but you had a vision that the baby will be stillborn."

Serena stopped dead and turned around. Parrish ran into her body and she lifted her knee into his groin. He groaned with pain and fell to the ground, on his knees before her. She held out her hand and called for her wand, which slide across the snow and into her hand within a second.

"You suck at Stunning spells," he sighed as she pushed her wand against his throat. "I had to teach them to you at the D.A." He took a long breath and blinked, then looked up at her. "I love you."

The words took Serena by surprise. Parrish had only yelled at her and argued with her for the last two weeks, not evening mention that he cared for Serena, and within five minutes of seeing her, this man who claimed to be Parrish had said he loved her.

"You doubt yourself every time you have a vision," he whispered. "Ever since last summer, when your Father died. Your visions haven't been the same since, and you just can't focus…you're scared that they don't do you any good and you're frustrated with them, but despite all of that you still smile. You laugh, and you love—you have your sisters, and Remus, and the Weasleys, they're all your family and you love them. You keep fighting every day for something more, for your Mother, your Father, your Aunt Chloe, and your sisters. You just…you work so hard and you're so strong despite the horrors you see at night and the internal demons you deal with because of those horrors. You some how manage to amaze me…everyday, even when we're not together. I love you, Serena, that's why I love you."

Serena pulled her wand away from his throat and she stared at his eyes for a long time, looking into them. She didn't need Occlumency to read Parrish's look at all and she collapsed to her knees in front of him and threw her arms around him as tears welled up on her cheeks.

"Oh god, Parrish," she muttered. "But…how did you? And Page—oh god he's in the house with the others. He's been sleeping in the same room as Harry and Ron! Galen, Kendra and Amber—oh god! We have to go—"

"Kiss me first," he whispered pulling her tightly against him and kissing her so deeply she thought that she was falling into the deepest, bluest, and coolest ocean that there was. His lips seemed to make her forget about everything that she had been worried about while out there in the cold weather. Everything was alright now because Parrish was before her, kissing her and he was real.

Parrish stood up and helped her up. She waved her wand and his came flying to them. He caught it and thanked her.

"What was Page hoping to accomplish pretending to be you?" Serena asked as Parrish grabbed her hand and they began to run towards the Burrow.

"Well," Parrish said looking at her as they ran. "He thought I would be dead, so that's plus one for him, and then he'd be inside the inner circle of the Order—which is what Voldemort wanted."

"It was _all _a trap?"

"It started out as Page's crazy desire to stop Adhara from hunting him," Parrish said. "When he realized that she was following him and saw her, well, she looks like you Serena. He knew you two were related and knew that he would be able to get to her through me and you. He was hoping one of us would have information on her, who she really was, what she was doing following him…that kind of stuff, but I had no idea who she was. He tortured me close to death and realized that it wasn't going to work…I really didn't know anything. So he thought that she could use me to get her to come close to him, and he'd take care of her himself—learn what there was to about her and kill her, but Voldemort stepped in and said it would be a good chance to get a Death Eater into Dumbledore's inner circle."

"Adhara was right about him," Serena sighed slapping her forehead. "I should have seen the difference in his eyes. I should have recognized that he wasn't really you—"

"It's alright," Parrish said. "He can change his form; he's pretty good at getting all of the details. He wanted Adhara to use you to find me, that way you would be there. If his impression of me didn't convince you he would have probably killed you both. You were the test."

"Dammit," Serena cursed. "I'm such a fool—"

She was cut off by a loud booming explosion from ahead of them. Pieces of wood, glass, clothes and metal went flying into the air. Parrish stopped dead in the snow and grabbed Serena, covering her body from the debris that was flying at them. Serena sat up in the snow and gasped in horror up at the Burrow. There was a gaping hole in the kitchen wall, where the back door had been standing moments before. Serena could hear people screaming, and the distinct sound of a baby whaling in the distance.

Adhara's body was lying in the snow and rubble just outside the kitchen. She sat up, and pulled herself up off the ground as Page, who was no longer disguised as Parrish, climbed out of the hole looking slightly victorious. Adhara waved her wand and sent Page flying across the snow. He jumped up instantly and disarmed her then knocked her off her feet. Before she could get up he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall of the house.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me," Adhara cursed at Page as he pinned her forcefully against he wall, like he was trying to squish the life out of her.

"There was a time a few years ago that you loved having my hands all over you," he said leaning his head close to her neck.

"I was drunk," she said lifting her knee into his groin. He cursed and slapped her across the face. He stepped back and held his groin as Adhara stood up straight and dived for her wand. She sent some of the bricks from the explosion of the kitchen wall flying at Page and they smacked his head and shoulders.

"Serena!" she called. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Parrish next to her, raising her wand.

"It's him," Serena said.

"That's what you said last time!"

"I'm sure this time!" Serena yelled.

"Get your ass inside and help Molly!"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked running towards Adhara for the house behind her.

"Amber took a small hit in defense, but she'll be fine—just get in the house and out of here! You—" she pointed at Parrish. "—don't be stupid, try to get Page alive, but don't make the mistake and let him get away. I'd rather have him dead then escaped."

Serena frowned and dodged into the house as Page began to stir from the pile of rubble. She jumped over the ruined wall and saw the kitchen in ruins, glass and brick were scattered every where and dust covered everything. Serena headed for the stairs and found pounded against Amber's closed bedroom door.

"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley it's me Serena!"

"It's her!" called Harry's voice from behind the door. "I can see Adhara, Page and Parrish down in the yard."

The door was wrenched open and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Serena by the collar and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a dry voice.

"Yes," gasped Serena pulling off the leather cloak and throwing it to the ground. She looked around the room and saw everyone in it. Ginny and Kendra were sitting on the ground in the corner leaning against the wall and looking rather nervous. Ron and Harry were watching out the window, and Amber was sitting on the bed nursing a bloody leg. Galen was in her arms, and she was bouncing him to keep him calm.

"Everyone's alright?" Serena asked.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley going to Amber and looking at her leg again.

"What happened?"

"Parrish came downstairs to the kitchen asking for you," Amber said. "And Adhara was there, she questioned him, why did he suddenly want to see you? Parrish got upset and something happened, Adhara must have used Legilimency on him again, but he grew very angry and attacked her."

"She knew it was Page," Harry said. "She knew…"

"How?" Serena asked.

"The look in her eyes," Harry shrugged as he looked out the window. "Oh, Parrish just took a blow."

"What?" Serena went to the window and looked out of it to see Parrish getting up out of the snow and running at Page, who was pinning Adhara again. "We should go help them—"

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed sharply. Serena cringed as Parrish dived onto Page and they began to struggle.

"Where did Parrish come from?" Ron asked.

"I'm not really sure," Serena whispered. "He'd been stuck in his house, Page left him for dead there and took his form so he could gain access to the Order through me."

Harry frowned.

"We should have noticed it wasn't him."

"Well, we did sort of," Ginny said. "He'd been acting so strange."

"Didn't do a very good job of gaining access to the Order by locking himself up here all the time," Kendra said.

"I don't know what he was up to," Serena whispered. "But I'm disturbed that he was so close to us…all of you…I let him get close."

"You didn't know, Serena," Harry said.

"I should have though," she said. "I should have seen it in his eyes. That's how I knew that it was really Parrish outside…I could see that he loved me. I didn't think that the Parrish we brought home could be anyone else and I should have. Adhara knew there was something wrong from the beginning."

"She's an Auror," Amber said. "She's supposed to know."

"Still, I know Parrish best and I let an imposter into the house. I put you all in danger."

"Serena look," Harry said grabbing her arm. She turned and looked out the window, down at the snow and rubble cover yard. Parrish was holding Page's body close, almost in an embrace and suddenly he pushed him away. The other two girls looking out the window gasped as a bloody Page fell to the white snow and turned it red. Serena made no noise. Parrish, was standing over his Father, a sharp dagger in his hand dripping of blood. He threw it to the ground next to the dead man and looked over at Adhara, who was stumbling across some of the rubble to the sight.

Serena turned and raced from the room before anyone could stop her. She tore down the stairs, skipped the last three steps with a jump, and dashed through the destroyed kitchen out into the snow.

"Parrish," she gasped.

Parrish stood up straight and looked at her.

"He's dead," Parrish said. "He's really dead this time."

Serena wrapped her arms around him and looked down at the man in the snow.

"How can we be sure it's really him?" Serena whispered.

"He hasn't changed forms again to someone else," Parrish said his head resting on hers.

"Bastard," Adhara said lifting his cheek with her boot.

"He has a tendency to escape death," Serena shivered in the cold.

"He's dead Serena," Adhara said. "People don't come back from the dead."

Serena looked at her aunt because of her use of words. She had yet to talk to Adhara about the vision she had of Adhara speaking to Sirius in a mansion on the Mediterranean.

"Come on," Adhara said motion for them to get into the house. "We should get out of the cold. No doubt Molly will want to feed you on sight, Parrish."

"You're Adhara?" he whispered holding out his hand.

"The one and only," Adhara said shaking it with her gloved hand. "Into the house."

"What about the body?"

"I'll take care of it," she said looking at Page's dead body in the snow. There was a grim look on her face and Parrish directed Serena into the destroyed kitchen. Serena looked over her shoulder at her Aunt and frowned slightly. She watched as Adhara waved her wand and Page's body began to float in the air in front of her.

"I have to watch her bury him," Serena whispered stopping and turning to see Adhara walking across the snow. Once Adhara was far enough away, Serena walked back outside and watched as a burst of flames appeared in the distance. Adhara was walking back to her as she watched Page's body burn.

"Come into the house Serena."

"No," Serena said. "I have to see him be destroyed. I have to know he's gone."

Serena ran out across the snow, Adhara and Parrish stood back and let her run to the burning man's body. Serena stopped when the burning body was in clear sight. She watched as the flames liked and melted his flesh, and ate the wood Adhara had thrown on his body. Serena stood there until the flames died, and the sun had set. She stood until the only thing left of Phinneaus Page was a pile of ashes that would blow away in the wind.


	17. End of Holiday

On the last day of holiday Serena woke up early next to Parrish on the couch. They had been sharing the couch every night since he had returned, Serena didn't want to let him out of her sight, and Parrish wasn't complaining. He was sleeping soundly next to her, squished in comfortably between her body and the back of the couch. His long hair was falling in front of his face. It was longer then before, and he had shaved. Serena brushed her fingers against his soft cheek and pushed his hair out of his eyes. A small smile crossed her lips and Serena thought of how handsome he really was. There was a sharp burning sensation that burst in her heart and she smiled more. This is what love felt like. He kissed Parrish's forehead and felt his hand move on the small of her back where it had been resting while they slept. She smiled. He was awake.

"Good morning," he whispered to her with his eyes still closed.

"Good morning," she said back smiling at him. Slowly he blinked, and his eyes opened greeting her with their deep purple glow. Her smile grew larger at the sight of his eyes and her insides squirmed.

"What?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I just love you."

"You _just_ love me?" he questioned. "Just? Why don't you love me?"

Serena smiled and kissed his lips with a quick peck.

"I do love you," she said getting up off the couch. Parrish grabbed her hand before she got far and pulled her back, sitting next to him. He pulled her collar down to him and kissed her more slowly, deeply and passionately. Serena could feel the heat from his lips and knew that he desired more then just her kiss. She smiled with her lips still against his and nuzzled his nose.

"You can't seduce me here, Parrish, it would be inappropriate," she said standing up and stretching. He stood up behind her as her shirt rose from her outreached arm. From behind, he reached around and his fingers grazed her exposed flesh and his lips danced on the back of her neck. Serena giggled and pulled away from Parrish.

"Stop it," she said still smiling.

"You like it."

"Yes," she said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her against his strong body. "But we can't."

"We shouldn't," he said. "There's a difference…we are perfectly capable of—"

"—no," Serena said trying not to laugh. "We're not."

Parrish smiled down at her and looked at her with intent eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Stop lying," Serena said. "Fleur is much prettier then I am."

"No," Parrish said. "Not at all."

"I missed you," she said very serious. Parrish tilted her chin up and looked at her with his own serious eyes.

"I know," he whispered. "I missed you too."

"Parrish," she sighed. "I feel like such a fool. How could I possibly think he was you?"

Parrish frowned. He knew that Serena had been guilty since he returned two days ago, but he had hoped it would pass by then. It was the last day of their holiday, they'd be heading back to school the next morning, and he didn't want Serena to still feel guilty when the term started. He just didn't know how to make her feel better.

"Serena," he said to her softly. "I don't blame you. And really you did know that something was wrong."

"I should have known better."

"You need to stop beating yourself up about it," Parrish said looking at her sternly. "It's in the past Serena. I'm here, safe and sound and he's dead. No harm was done. We're alright. Just let it go."

Serena nodded her head and said nothing else. Parrish kissed her forehead, then led her into the kitchen to make some coffee. He and Serena both worked at the counter, Parrish was making the coffee and Serena was beginning to make eggs. They were working in their silent peace when Adhara entered the kitchen, dressed to travel. Serena looked at her and at the clock—it was only five thirty.

"You're off early," she said to her aunt.

Adhara looked at her with her dark eyes.

"Another day, another Death Eater," she said dully as she pulled on her black gloves.

"Why do you wear those?"

Adhara looked at her gloved hands then back up at Serena.

"Because, I don't like to get blood under my nails."

"That's sick," Serena said turning back.

"Coffee or eggs before you go?" Parrish asked pouring some coffee. Serena moved the pan of eggs off the stove and scooped the scrambled mess onto two plates.

"No," Adhara said wrinkling her nose a little. "I don't eat eggs."

"Alright then," Parrish said with a smile and shrug. He picked up the plates and mugs and moved to the table. Serena grabbed some silverware and followed him. Adhara was heading for the door when Serena remembered something.

"Adhara," she called her back.

Adhara stopped and looked at Serena with a somewhat peeved look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and waited for Serena to speak.

"When you left Christmas day, where did you go?"

"None of your concern," Adhara said swiftly. She reached for the door again, but Serena spoke quickly.

"I had a vision that you went to see my Father."

Adhara stopped on the spot and turned, looking at Serena with deadly eyes.

"He's dead, Serena," she said coldly. "You know that better then anyone."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Serena retorted. "Did you go to see him for those couple of days you were gone?"

"No," Adhara said. "I was watching Narcissa Malfoy, if you really must know."

"Malfoy?" Serena raised her eyebrows. "Did you see Amelia?"

"She is healthy, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'd rather her be dead," Serena said. "But I'm starting to think that even dead doesn't mean someone is gone."

"Sirius is dead," Adhara said bitterly. "You saw him die, stop being a fool."

Adhara opened the kitchen door that had been repaired by Mr. Weasley and Bill when they returned home to find it destroyed, and disappeared out into the snow. She slammed the door behind her and didn't look back. Serena let out a sigh of frustration and plopped down in a chair next to Parrish. He was eating slowly.

"She is such a bitch," Serena whispered.

"You reminded me of her sometimes."

Serena sat up straight and looked completely shocked.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

"It's a compliment."

"Well it feels like an insult."

Parrish shrugged.

"You're both very stubborn, and you look incredibly alike," Parrish said softly. "It's not a bad thing to be like her Serena. She's a brave strong woman."

"She's a murderer," Serena whispered with scorn.

Parrish sighed.

"She's an Auror."

"She's a mindless killing machine."

"Talking about Adhara, I see," Amber said walking into the kitchen looking extremely tired. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. She began to boil some water and leaned against the counter as she looked at the two sitting at the table.

"Parrish said I'm a lot like her," Serena said sounding insulted.

"Well you are," Amber shrugged. "You're both intolerable at points, but you get your job done."

"I don't want to be like her."

"She does things for the right reasons."

"Killing is still killing," Serena argued.

"Then maybe you're less like her then we thought," Amber said with a shrug as she put the bottle into the boil water to warm it up. "But you don't seem to be condemning Parrish for killing Page."

"That's different."

"Why, because you wanted to kill him yourself?" Amber asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Serena gritted her teeth with frustration. "It was self defense."

"Half the time it's self defense for Adhara too."

"No," Serena said shaking her head. "Adhara could spare them, and take them to trail. She's the one who decides to throw a killing blow."

Amber shook her head.

"If you don't like what she does, fine," Amber shrugged. "No one said you had to…"

"That's not the issue," Serena snapped with annoyance. "I'm insulted that you think I'm like her."

"You're not," Parrish whispered. "I'm sorry I said it. Perhaps on the outside…but on the inside you're not."

"Thank you," Serena whispered finishing her breakfast. She didn't care if he was just saying those words to calm her down and appease her. She didn't want to talk about Adhara anymore.

Later that evening while Serena was helping Ginny set the table for dinner, Parrish came into the room.

"Serena," he said.

"Parrish," Mrs. Weasley interrupted before Serena could answer.

"Are you packed to go tomorrow?"

"Yes," Parrish nodded his head.

"What's up?" Serena asked smiling at him as she set down some plates on the table.

"Can I talk to you, really quick?"

"Uh, sure," Serena said.

Parrish went to her and took her hand. He led her outside into the chilly weather and she looked at him puzzled.

"Parrish," she said with a small smile. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you something," he said pulling a wrapped gift out of his pocket. It was rather large to be in his pocket, but Serena didn't question him as he handed it to her. "A late Christmas gift."

"Parrish," she whispered as she took it from him. She unwrapped the paper slowly and looked up at Parrish with shock. "Where did you get this?" It was a picture of her parents, that used to sit on her dresser, in her bedroom before the fire burnt it to the ground.

"I thought it…was lost in the fire," she whispered gliding her fingers over the new silver frame.

"I found it when we were looking through the rubble," he said. "The frame was destroyed, but the picture pretty intact. You took the other one that used to sit on the bedside table, but I thought you'd like this one also."

"Thank you," she said hugging him. "Thank you so much Parrish."

"You're welcome," he said in her ear. He kissed the skin just below her ear on her neck, and she pulled her head away from his shoulder. She kissed him deeply and happily.

The next morning Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kendra, Serena and Parrish all gathered in the kitchen to return to Hogwarts for their second term. They were traveling by Floo Powder for safety. Mrs. Weasley and Amber were the only ones there to say good bye to them. Mrs. Weasley wished them all a good term and to be safe, in which Ron assured they would be.

"Good bye," Amber said hugging Parrish.

Serena was holding onto Galen, smiling down at the baby as his little eyes fluttered about taking in all the colors around him. He giggled and cooed, and Serena couldn't help but smile. She nuzzled her nose against his and kissed his forehead.

"Let me say good bye," Kendra said holding out her hands.

Serena handed the baby over to Kendra, and then turned to Amber. She hugged her older sister.

"Write to us about him," she whispered.

"If you write to me about your term," said Amber smiling.

Serena nodded.

"Alright," she said.

"Be safe," Amber hugged Kendra and took Galen from her.

"We will," Kendra said.

"You guys be safe," Serena said hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye Galen," Parrish said rubbing the baby's head.

One by one each of them stepped into the fire and disappeared to Hogwarts.

Serena coughed as she stumbled out of the fire place in McGonagall's office.

"Hello Belle," said McGonagall coolly.

"Hello Professor," Serena said dusting the ash off of her shoulder. "I'm the last."

McGonagall nodded.

"See you in class."

Serena waved and left the office, walking down the hall with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kendra who were waiting for her. Parrish had come out of Professor Sprout's grate as he was in her House and Serena knew she'd see him later at dinner. Hermione caught up with them, and to Serena's slight disappointment, ignored Ron like she had before holiday.

Harry, Hermione and Serena all spent most of the evening talking about what had happened over their holidays. Hermione was shocked to hear about the Minister stopping by the house to talk to Harry, and she was shaken by what had happened to Serena and Parrish.

"His Father tortured him, left him for dead and took his place?" Hermione asked as the two girls got into bed later that evening.

Serena sighed slightly and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "Just proves you never know who you can trust."

"It's frightening," Hermione whispered pulling the sheets around her.

Serena agreed.

"It is," she whispered. "Good night."

"Night," Hermione said.

Serena pulled the curtains around her bed and laid down. She was not prepared for the vision that would take her mind that night. She was Adhara again, speaking with Sirius Black in the house on the sea. Serena felt extremely ill when she woke up from the vision the next morning. She woke up earlier then everyone else in the dormitory, and as she looked at herself in the mirror she frowned deeply. Her eyes were silver again. She frowned, unsure of what really to do and left the dormitory. There was nothing she could do.


	18. Memories and Visions

"How did your Apparation lessons go?" Parrish asked as he walked next to Serena in the early February snow. Serena pulled her Father's cloak tightly around her and looked at Parrish with smiling silver eyes. Parrish smiled back at her and stroked her cheek.

"I was able to Apparate into the ring completely by the end of the first meeting," she whispered. "I could sneak up on you all the time now…just crack and I'm there!"

"I never did that to you," he whispered kissing her neck softly. He looked at her again and frowned slightly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What?"

"Your eyes are still silver," he said breathlessly. Serena frowned and turned, walking down the hill farther towards the frozen over lake. Parrish followed her and sighed. He'd said it wrong.

Serena had been having visions of her Father and Adhara every night since holiday, almost a month now, and she had woken up with silver eyes almost all the time. Usually the dark blue of her eyes would return by dinner time, but for the last three days they had remained silver. Hermione had read up on the subject and told Serena, sadly, that her eye color would probably return after she stopped having visions of Adhara and Sirius, but there was also the possibility that it wouldn't come back at all.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Parrish had been pushing for Serena to go talk to Dumbledore about it, but she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to talk to Dumbledore about her vision, but she already knew what he would say. He would tell her Sirius Black was dead, just like everyone else had already told her.

"I'm having horrible visions Parrish," she whispered once they reached the lake. "I never thought I'd say this, but they're more horrible then the nightmares I've had of people dying…I've just…I don't understand them."

"What are you dreaming about?" he asked her. He stood behind her, to give her space. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Of the man, in the mansion," she whispered. "It's my Father. Adhara goes to visit him—I'm sure she went on Christmas day to see him and tell him about Galen. But I've been having them since. And he's there. He's alive Parrish…it's horrible to think that he's alive and I'm being lied to, but him, Adhara, Remus…everyone almost."

"Serena," Parrish said coming to her and rubbing her upper arms. "Sirius is gone…I was there. If you can't believe them, believe me. I was there and I saw him fall. He's gone Serena, there's no way to bring him back."

"For a few days I thought maybe Remus was right, maybe I was forcing myself to see things because I wanted to see them," she said pulling away from Parrish and looking back out at the water. "But, Parrish, I wouldn't lose my eye color if I was making these visions up myself. I think it's my body's way of telling me I'm right…it's proving that my visions are real. I've seen people die, why can't I see them come back to life?"

"I find it hard to believe that Sirius came back from the dead."

"Voldemort did."

Parrish frowned and paused, looking at Serena with sad eyes. He had seen Sirius's death eat her to pieces over the summer. She was depressed, quiet, and alone most of the time. She had bad days, and good days, but Parrish had felt all along that she was dwelling on his death, missing him more then she had missed her Mother. He was starting to fear that Serena was having a harder time dealing with her Father's death then he originally thought. He felt like she was still holding on and it was causing her to subconsciously try to wok out his death, in her dreams…maybe these dreams weren't premonitions at all, they were just dreams. But as Parrish thought it, he frowned even more; she had a point with the lost of her eye color.

"Voldemort never really died," Parrish whispered.

"How do you know Father did?"

"Serena," Parrish sighed.

"Parrish," she turned to him. "What's the point of having my visions if I don't listen to what they're telling me? What's the point of having them?"

"What was the point of dreaming of Rebecca?" he asked.

Serena frowned. During her fourth year, when she first met Parrish, she had visions of his sister's murder.

"To tell me who your Father was," she whispered. "So I could find him."

Parrish frowned at her answer knowing that she was right.

"You think I'm crazy too," she said turning back to the frozen water. "Are you going to tell me I'm making it up like Remus did?"

Her tone was bitter and Parrish didn't like it.

"Serena," he said. "I don't think you're crazy, and I don't think you're making it up. I just think there is something that we don't understand going on."

"He's alive Parrish," she said. "I know it."

Parrish frowned.

"You don't have to believe me."

"I do," he said.

She turned to him slowly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I believe you," he repeated at her surprised eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course," he said softly brushing her hair behind her ear. "You can always trust me Serena, if you can't trust anyone else, you can trust me."

Serena wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. He wanted to hold her small, strong body forever. Parrish would follow her to the end of the world and back, and he wasn't going to doubt her visions.

"It's scary to think that so many people who I love could be lying to me," she whispered.

"I know the feeling," he whispered tilting her chin up and kissing her lips softly. "We'll figure it out Serena. I promise."

"I know," she said resting her head against his chest again. "Parrish, I'm so afraid."

He chuckled softly and lifted her chin up to his smiling eyes.

"Why?" he asked wiping her small tears.

"I don't want my eyes to be grey forever," she said and leaned against him again. Parrish smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure they'll return to their blue color, Serena," he said in her ear.

"And if they don't?"

"I like them grey," he kissed the top of her ear and pinched her cheek lightly. "Don't let them get to you."

"People talk about me—"

"Let them," Parrish said. "Don't let other people influence what you do. You're an amazing woman, Serena your eyes see more then theirs. Don't let them make you ashamed of your gift."

"I'm not ashamed of it. I just wish that I was normal."

"Being normal is vastly overrated," Parrish said.

She smiled at him and nodded as he lowered his lips to hers again. His kiss was so soft and delicate that Serena felt like she was in heaven. And she would have remained there if it were for the shrill scream of anger that reached her ears from somewhere, not to far, into the woods.

Serena pulled away as Parrish looked out at the forest near by, pulling his wand out and pointing it in front of him.

"Draco don't do this!" a horrified voice said back.

"It's Amelia," Serena whispered to Parrish.

"I can't believe you told that bitch! Why would you tell her!"

"She's my Aunt!" Amelia said back quickly, her voice still sounding horrified. "I didn't have a choice. Even if I hadn't told her willingly she would have read it in my mind."

"Aunt Bella has been giving you lessons for a reason you fool!"

"Draco, don't be mad—"

"How can you tell me not to be!?"

There was a horrid scream from Amelia and Serena was sure for a fleeting second that Draco had hit her. She pulled out of Parrish's grasp and ran through the snow towards the woods where the yelling had been coming from. As she curved around a tree the couple came into view.

"I'm telling you because I thought you would like to know that you have to go about it differently," Amelia stopped dead and glared harshly at Serena who was behind Draco. Draco spun around and glared at Serena.

"How much did you hear?" he snapped at her waving his wand and causing her wand to go flying across the snow. Her knees buckled and she fell into the snow by the will of his wand.

"Enough to know that you're an asshole," Serena snapped. "What'd you tell Adhara, Amelia?"

"Shut up!" Draco said. "Don't talk to her!"

"_Expelliarmus,_" Parrish yelled coming around the bend.

Malfoy's wand flew in the air and landed at Parrish's feet. He picked Serena up by the arm and she stood next to him.

"How'd you know about Aunt Adhara?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia," Draco turned to her with harsh eyes. "Don't speak to her—"

"Shut up Draco, you don't own her," Serena snapped. "What'd you tell her, Amelia?"

"If you love me, Amelia, you won't say anything to her."

Amelia frowned and glanced between Serena and Draco. Serena could read the look in her eyes. Amelia was debating between her family and her boyfriend. She was slightly surprised that Amelia was taking so long to make a decision. She had been so close to Draco for the last three years that Serena thought for sure she would pick him. But Serena was reading the emotions that were showing in Amelia's eyes. Amelia had realized her mistake in being Draco's girlfriend. She had realized that she was wrong…

But to Serena' shock and disappointment Amelia stepped forward and took Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly. She glared at Serena and Parrish harshly from her position slightly behind Draco, the blonde haired bastard.

Serena thought for a few seconds that perhaps Amelia was going to come back, admit she was wrong, and Serena would have forgiven her. Serena had high hopes apparently.

"Don't pick him again Amelia," Serena whispered sadly. She was desperate to have her sister back. She truly did miss her twin. "Blood runs thicker then boyfriends—"

"You're right," Draco said. "And that's why she's with me, because I have damn good blood."

"A vampire wouldn't even want you blood," Serena snapped.

"Serena," Parrish said quietly. "Let it go—"

"No!" Serena said looking at Parrish for a moment. "What'd you tell Adhara, Amelia?"

"None of your business," Amelia said coldly.

"You'd really take him over me?"

"Any day," Amelia said immediately.

Serena glared at her sister.

"I've got something you can't give her," Draco smirked. Serena wanted to smack the bastard around, but Parrish was holding her firmly in her spot.

"Yea, a disease," Serena hissed.

"Serena," Parrish whispered pulling her back, but keeping his eyes on Draco the whole time. "Let's just go."

"Walk away Serena," Amelia said. "You'll live longer that way."

"Shove it!" Serena snapped. "To think I was willing to take you back, forgive you! Oh you stupid wench—"

Draco moved fast. He turned, and pulled Amelia's wand from her pocket and flicked it at Serena who ducked out of the way with Parrish. Serena dived across the snow and grabbed her wand, but as she turned to curse Malfoy it went flying from her hands. She looked around as Parrish's, Amelia's, Draco's and her own wand went flying in the same direction. They landed at the feet of Adhara Black and Serena's mouth fell open. She hadn't seen her aunt in almost a month and wanted to keep it that way.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Serena and Amelia said at the same time.

Serena glared at her sister and looked back at Adhara. Wasn't she supposed to be in hiding so Death Eaters would find her, or secretly sneaking around killing Death Eaters? What the hell was Adhara doing at Hogwarts?

"Business," Adhara said. She picked up the wands and threw Malfoy's and Amelia's to them. "Get out of here." She nodded her head in the direction of the castle. Amelia began to walk immediately, but Draco didn't move. He was glaring at Adhara with such hatred Serena thought his eyes were going to turn red.

"I said get out of here Malfoy," Adhara repeated.

"I heard you," he snapped shoving past Serena who was standing up. Serena caught her balance and stuck out her leg, tripping Draco. Once he stood up straight and fixed his cloak he locked a nasty glare on her. "You'll regret that Belle…"

"I think I've heard you say that before," she said. "The only thing involving you that I regret is not making you cry like the girl you are."

"If I—"

"That's enough," Adhara said. "I'm sure there's something useful you two could be doing." Amelia and Draco marched of through the snow in the direction of the castle, not looking over their shoulder once.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you," Adhara said handing back their wands. "Business. Come on, the Headmaster wants to speak to you and me."

"What?" Serena said shocked.

"Are you going deaf, Serena?" Adhara asked annoyed. "Come on."

As they walked, Adhara glanced at Serena with a raised eyebrow.

"You're eyes are silver," she said to her niece.

"I've been having nasty visions."

"Of what?"

"You and Father," Serena said with a harsh tone.

Adhara looked at Serena sharply.

"Serena," she said. "I've told you before, as other's have—Sirius is dead. There is something wrong with your Sight."

"It's not a piece of machinery that just breaks down or has a glitch," Serena said in defense.

"Well there is something obviously wrong," Adhara said as they reached the warm entrance hall. "People don't come back from the dead."

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Parrish, who was going to go to his common room.

"I'm sure everything is okay," he whispered. He stroked her cheek affectionately and kissed her forehead.

Serena nodded and turned to Adhara who was waiting at the base of the stairs. Serena wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what Adhara was doing at Hogwarts. She was look as medieval as ever with a white lose fitting blouse on revealing cleavage, a tight corset around her middle making her look like an hourglass, and tight black pants that tucked into her black leather boots. Under her long leathery cape Serena could see that her Aunt had a holster around her shoulders, onto her hips. Half expecting to see a Muggle gun, Serena was surprised to see two long blades on her hips. They weren't swords, and they curved in a deadly fashion. Serena shivered slightly and followed Adhara who was moving up the stairs.

"Why are you wearing those?" Serena asked pointing to the blades on Adhara's hip. Adhara looked at Serena out of the corner of her eye.

"I was using them before I came here."

Serena looked at Adhara suspiciously.

"Using them for what?"

"Shaving my legs," Adhara said. Serena got the point. Adhara wasn't going to tell nosey Serena what she had been doing with them. Serena heaved a sigh and didn't say anything to her aunt the rest of the walk up to Dumbledore's office. As they were riding the revolving staircase to his office door, Serena broke the harsh silence that had resided between them.

"Why does he want to us?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us," Adhara said knocking on the door.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Respect your elders, Serena."

"I don't think you deserve my respect," Serena said bitterly.

Adhara looked over her shoulder at her niece with a harsh glare that matched Serena's, but before she said anything the office door opened.

"Hello Adhara," Dumbledore said welcoming her into the office. "Miss Belle."

"Hello Professor," Serena said politely.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a pile of papers in front of him. Serena noticed that he was nursing a wounded hand that looked horribly black and charred. It hadn't dawned on Serena until just then, but Dumbledore's hand had looked like this for some time. She hadn't seen him up close yet this year, and now looking at him, she thought he looked older and weaker then before.

"Sit down," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Would either you care for some tea?"

"No, thank you," said Adhara sitting down. She leaned back onto the back legs of her chair; much like her oldest brother did when he was alive.

"I'm alright Professor," Serena said. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You don't mind if I have something stronger then?" he asked waving his wand and a bottle of scotch appeared. Adhara smiled and put all four legs of the chair on the ground.

"I'll have some of that."

Dumbledore smiled and poured her a small shot glass. Serena was silent, waiting for Dumbledore to tell them why he wanted to see them. To her slight disappointment, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and enjoyed his scotch as Adhara gulped her shot down and placed the shot glass on the desk.

"Thank you Dumbledore," she said. "Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"A few things Adhara," said Dumbledore. "But firstly, I wanted to speak to you and Miss Belle about some private lessons I wish Serena to take."

"Why do you have to talk to her about my private lessons?" Serena asked.

"Because she will be the one teaching you," Dumbledore said calmly. Serena's mouth fell open and she looked at Adhara who was looking just as surprised as Serena.

"Teach her what Dumbledore?"

"Sirius wished Serena to learn Occlumency last year," Dumbledore spoke to Adhara. "I never took it into consideration because I didn't think it would help her visions, but I have rethought it and decided it will be helpful. You are the only person I can trust, and that Sirius would trust, teaching Serena this skill."

"My Father is supposedly dead," Serena said harshly to the man who didn't want her to find out about Adhara. "Why does it matter who he would trust to teach me?"

"Because I would be going against any wish your Father ever had if I allowed Professor Snape to teach you," Dumbledore said. He was studying Serena with his pale blue eyes. "Why do you say that your Father is supposedly dead Miss Belle?"

"Because I've had visions since last summer that he's alive," Serena said smartly. "It wasn't until holiday that I even realized it was him."

"Is it these visions that have changed your eye color?"

"Yes," said Serena. "Where is my Father Professor?"

"I'm afraid he's dead, as far as I know," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eye that made Serena doubt him. His eyes glanced at Adhara for only a moment, and Adhara looked as she always did, murderous.

"I won't take lessons with her," Serena said.

"She's your Aunt," said Dumbledore softly. "And she's teaching you to defend yourself. I would take advantage of this Serena, Adhara is one of the most accomplished Legilimences of our time. She was capable of it at a very young age, and I'm sure with your power of Sight you will catch onto Occlumency in no time."

Serena frowned. She had always wanted to learn Occlumency and Legilimency. But learning them from Adhara? Serena cringed.

"Alright," she whispered.

"Brilliant."

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Adhara," Dumbledore said with a frank smile to her. She sighed and leaned forward in her chair.

"I didn't think I would," she said picking up the shot glass and raising it to Dumbledore. "I'll have another if I may."

"Of course of course," said Dumbledore pouring her another glass. "Adhara, I would ask you to come to Hogwarts once a week, whenever you wish, to give Serena her lessons."

Adhara nodded.

"I'll add it to my list of things to do," she said dully. She downed her next shot and held out the glass for another. Dumbledore frowned slightly but did not deny her another drink. Serena was slightly offended by the way Adhara was responding to the news that she'd be teaching Serena.

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "I would like you to start this week, if possible?"

He was looking at Adhara from across the desk with intense eyes.

"I'm here already," she whispered glancing at Serena. "Let's start tonight. I can't make it out here again during the week."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You can take Professor McGonagall's empty classroom," he said softly. "Serena," he looked at her with calm smiling eyes. "Will you go down to Professor McGonagall's classroom and wait there for Adhara? I must have a few private words with her."

Serena nodded and stood up. She said nothing as she left the office, she was too angry to say anything at all. Part of her considered not going to the classroom, just blowing off Adhara. Her heart wrenched at doing that though. What would Dumbledore say? Worse, what would her Father say?

If he were alive, she had to remind herself.

She frowned upon entering the empty classroom and took a seat at one of the desk. She laid her head down on it and sighed.

What if her Father wasn't really dead though? Her insides were all turned and twisted over the matter. Sirius Black was dead. She had seen him fall through the veil in the Department of Mysterious. She had seen it happen with her own eyes and spent most of the summer trying to block it from her mind. But at the same time, with the same eyes that she'd seen him die with she was now seeing him alive and well. Which did she trust, her conscious Sight or her unconscious Sight? Her unconscious Sight was much better at seeing things that would blind side any other person. She could foresee death, pain, happiness and successfulness. She saw things that warned her of the future, or prepared her for it. What was seeing her Father alive warning her, or preparing her for?

"The shock that he's alive?" she muttered. "That would be a shock."

She sat up straight and rubbed herself.

"You know," Adhara's voice said entering the room. "They say that even in the Wizarding world it's not healthy to talk to yourself."

Serena glared at Adhara as she walked down the isle to the front of the classroom. Adhara threw off her cloak and it landed on a desk, then she sat down on top of a desk and put her feet on the chair.

"I'm surprised you showed up," she said in a slightly amused voice. "I thought for sure you wouldn't be here…would have made my night a little less hectic."

"I don't want to take these lessons either," Serena said with her arms crossed her over chest. "Why don't we just not do them and say we did?"

"Because the ability to block others from invading your mind is a very important skill when it comes to defending yourself."

"Does Dumbledore think that Voldemort is invading my mind like he did Harry's last year?" Serena asked before she could stop herself.

"No," Adhara said pulling out her wand. "He believes that it's an important skill that your Father wanted you to learn."

"Why does it matter what my Father wanted—"

Suddenly Serena felt flashes of memories flying through her mind. It was like in her visions; she could see them, recall the memories like they had happened moments ago. She was holding a small red box with a gold ribbon, and as she unwrapped it Amelia's voice rang out in happiness from near by. Serena lifted up a silver chain with a silver ring on it…her Mother's body hit the floor of the kitchen with a violent flash of green light…Ron was being dragged under the Whomping Willow by a Sirius Black in his dog form…Parrish was taking his bag from Serena's hand and the flashing images of Rebecca's death flashed in her mind—then it all stopped.

Serena opened her eyes and looked around her as her head throbbed violently. She rubbed it and glared at Adhara who was smiling slightly from the desk in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena snapped.

"Invading your mind," Adhara whispered. She stood up off her desk and motioned for Serena to stand up. "Come on, stand up."

Serena stood up and glared at her aunt with complete loathing.

"Don't look at me like that Serena," Adhara said with a cunning smile. "Now, what you need to do is, when you feel me entering your mind, moving around in your thoughts and pealing through your memories, you need to kick me out basically. Block off your mind, clear it of all memories and thoughts. Think of nothing so I have nothing to look at and use against you. Let's try it."

"Wait but do I need a spell—"

Before she could finish her question memories were flashing in front of her again. She was climbing a tree with Amelia, and Amelia lost her footing over Serena. She knocked Serena in the shoulder and Serena fell out of the tree, breaking her arm…Cedric's body was falling onto the grass next to a gravestone…Harry was being tortured by Voldemort…She was falling down the stairs of Number Twelve as a vision broke in and out of her sight…Parrish was holding her close against his body, almost afraid to let her go. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her—

"How touching," Adhara said.

"Don't mock Parrish's feelings for me," Serena said crossly rubbing her throbbing temple.

"You didn't even attempt to force me out of your mind."

"Sorry," Serena said sarcastically.

"You have to fight my will, Serena."

"I do fight."

"Obviously not very hard," Adhara said.

Serena glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"I have a question."

"Alright," Adhara said.

"From what I understand about Legilimency," Serena said slowly. "Is that sometimes, most of the time, the person who is reading the other's mind—"

"You don't read the mind with Legilimency," Adhara said.

"Uh, right," Serena said. "Anyways, when you're in the other person's head, they don't usually know that you're there, do they?"

"Sometimes they can," Adhara said. "Page knew when I was in his mind over the holiday, you obviously knew I was in your mind because I was looking at your memories so quickly—"

"If you're not reading my mind what are you doing?"

Adhara frowned from being interrupted and sighed slightly.

"I'm witnessing your memories," she said slowly. "You remember everything you see, or feel, touch, taste or hear…even if you don't consciously remember it, you subconsciously do. That's why Dumbledore feels it would be important for you to learn how to defend yourself against it, I personally think, and I think your Father would agree, that it would be very useful with your Sight."

"How though?"

"You already have a strong connection with your subconscious, Serena," Adhara said rather annoyed. "It will not be difficult for you to seek out other's subconscious thoughts and see them."

"Why would that be useful to me?"

"It gives you power over others—"

"I don't want power over others."

"And it gives you a method of beating them when you don't have a wand," Adhara said. "When you're trained well one can use Legilimency to trick the mind, like Voldemort did to Harry last summer…he made up the vision of Sirius being tortured in his subconscious and sent it to Harry's mind. If Harry had practiced Occlumency like he should have Sirius probably wouldn't have died."

"Don't blame Harry for Father's death," Serena said defensively.

Adhara's smile lifted on the right side, making it crooked.

"Why?" she whispered. "He's the reason Sirius is dead. If he hadn't gone running off to play the hero then Sirius wouldn't have—"

"Don't blame Harry!" Serena yelled.

"You know Sirius wouldn't have died if Harry hadn't—"

"He wouldn't have died if I had stopped Harry!" Serena shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. "If I had stopped Harry from going to the Ministry Father wouldn't be dead! If I had trusted my instincts it would have been different…none of it would have happened."

She sighed the last words and looked away from Adhara still with tears on her cheeks. She had never said it out loud before, but it had been burning in her since her Father's death. She felt that she was the one responsible. If she had stopped Harry none of it would have happened and Sirius really would be alive.

It was then the pictures of the Ministry started to flash before her eyes. Harry and her arguing the in the Forbidden Forest…flying to the Ministry—"

"NO!" Serena yelled at her Aunt closing her eyes.

Her mind went blank and she opened her eyes giving Adhara the dirtiest look she could muster. She didn't want her Adhara exploring her mind and seeing anything that was private. And she didn't want Adhara to mock her with her memories. She wasn't going to let her aunt have that much power of her.

"Very good Serena," Adhara said with a charming smile. "At least I got you to do something. Although you can't wait for someone to make you mad to block them from your mind."

She looked at her watch and went to the desk where her cloak was lying. She wrapped it around her and tied the string tightly glancing at Serena.

"That's all for tonight," she said. "We'll meet next Tuesday."

Serena nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Serena," Adhara called her back. She was fixing her gloves on her hands now. Serena looked at her with annoyance but said nothing. "If Parrish does know how to do Occlumency, ask him to help you."

Serena nodded and left the room quickly. There were small tears in her eyes and she raced down the hall just to get away from the classroom. She ran until she felt she couldn't anymore. She leaned against the wall as her tears ran down her cheeks faster.

She had killed her Father.

Her body slid to the floor where she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into them. The pain that was running through Serena's body was uncontrollable and she cried out in pain as horrible sensation shot up her spine. She lay down on her side as a shiver took her body and a vision took over her sight.

She was lying on the grass, it was hot outside and dark. There seemed to be madness going on around her, pandemonium in her head. She was looking frantically around for her wand. Then she saw Snape over her. She glared at him, hatred boiling up inside of her as she lay on the grass, her wand feet from her.

"Kill me then," she panted in Harry's dry voice. No fear was in her tone, only rage and contempt for the man standing over her. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward—"

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Snape screamed over her.

There were flames near by, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hagrid's hut flaring up in flames, and Hagrid's large frame screaming trying to get Fang out of the house.

Suddenly Serena felt something whip like, and hotter then blue fire, slash across her face in the shame shape as Snape had slashed his wand. Serena flew backwards. Not letting the pain control her, she rolled over and began to crawl for her wand as Snape ran off down the path for the gates. When Serena had finally stood up and found her wand, she looked at the gates and saw nothing. Snape was gone.

Serena sat up on the cold corridor floor and looked around her. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and jumped up. What she had just witnessed shook her bones and blood more then even witnessing her Mother's death, or her Fathers. Snape was a Death Eater; he was a spy for Voldemort. He wasn't helping the Order at all.

Serena had barely made it four steps down the hall when a searing pain shot through her body again and she screamed, bending over and grabbing the wall for support. Her vision became foggy and her head began to throb more painfully then before.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from next to her.

Serena could answer, her eyes closed and another vision took her mind.

The corridor was in complete chaos. Spells were firing everywhere, there were five Death Eaters, and some of the guard fighting around, member of the DA were also there. Adhara was near by, kicking a Death Eater in the face, knocking his mask off, then shoving him backwards over Neville's fallen body with her foot. Serena turned her eyes away from her Aunt and watched in shock as Harry came pleating down the hall. He tripped over Neville's body, and they spoke for only a split second. Harry jumped up and ran straight into another member of the guard. His robes were long and dark, and his hair fell in front of his face.

"Harry!" Sirius Black's voice said surprised. "Are you alright?"

"Sirius!" Harry shouted in shock.

"I'll explain later."

Harry did nothing but nod and then dashed down the hall past his godfather chasing after someone.

Serena sat up in the corridor again.

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice. "Are you alright?"

She looked at the boy dressed in Hufflepuff robes and nodded.

"Fine thanks," she said as she stood up.

"You sure?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes. "I mean you just had a seizure on the floor—"

"I've got to go," Serena said and she broke into a run down the hall leaving the boy standing with raised eyebrows.


	19. Amelia's Jealousy

"Harry," Serena said out of breath when she reached the common room.

"Serena?" he looked at her oddly. "What's the matter?"

"I just," she stood up straight leaning against his chair and took a long breath. "I had a vision of Father again."

Harry sat up straighter while Hermione leaned in towards her. She kept her voice low as she explained what she had seen, the vision of Snape and Harry fighting, and then the scene in the corridor.

"Harry, something horrible is going to happen here at Hogwarts," she whispered. "I don't think we can trust Snape at all, and I'm more then sure that Father is alive."

"You're sure it was him?" Hermione asked with a skeptical tone.

"Yes," Serena said with some annoyance. "He and Harry ran into each other, the look on Harry's face was shock and disbelief. And Father said that he'd explain later."

The three grew very quiet. Harry was staring at the fire near by, looking grim and puzzled. Hermione was studying Serena quite seriously.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Serena snapped. "I saw him. And it wasn't something I made up—look at me eyes!"

Serena pointed to her silver eyes.

"Serena, I'm sorry," Hermione muttered quickly. "I just, I can't believe it. I think you're becoming obsessed with Sirius's death just like Harry is becoming obsessed with Malfoy—"

"Hey!" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said to him. She looked back at Serena. "I don't think you've let your Father's death go, Serena. I think you're holding on to the hope that maybe he will be alive and these visions are just your subconscious working out the hope. They system isn't perfect, maybe your dreams and premonitions are starting to mesh."

"I doubted my instincts before and that's what got us into trouble at the Ministry," Serena said. "I have to trust them Hermione. I have to trust my visions and the gut feeling that says my Father is alive."

Hermione shook her head and shrugged.

"Fine, believe what you wish," Serena said annoyed.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry asked looking at her with raised eyebrows. "You were gone forever, with Parrish all this time?"

"No," Serena said noticing the smirk on Harry's lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What, you're suddenly getting along with him?"

"No," Harry said. "I still think he's a nasty prick, but I realize that you love him, and I should respect your feelings for him."

Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And if you two are doing the dirty—"

"We're not!" Serena snapped as her cheeks flushed.

"—I don't want to know about it," Harry finished.

"I was with Adhara."

"Adhara?" Hermione looked up. "Your aunt?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "Dumbledore is making me take private lessons with her."

"For what?"

"Occlumency," Serena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the fire. "It's like what you had to do last year…"

"Have fun with that."

"You should still be clearing your mind before you go to bed, Harry," Hermione said. "Voldemort might still try to—"

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry interrupted. He looked at Serena. "How often are you taking the lessons?"

"Once a week," Serena whispered. "I think Adhara looks at Occlumency and Legilimency differently then Snape did."

"How is that?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't invade your head and make you see all the flashes of your childhood that were embarrassing?" Harry asked bitterly recalling the private lessons he took with Snape last year to study Occlumency. Of course, the lessons had been a complete fiasco and Harry learned nothing.

"She did," Serena whispered. "But she made me mad and I was able to block her from entering my head. I don't know…she goes about it in more of a controlling way. I think Snape was just trying to torture you."

"Torture and control are pretty much the same thing," Hermione pointed out.

"Right," Serena agreed. "But…I don't know…Adhara made it sound different I guess, different then what you've said about Snape going about it. "

Harry nodded.

"So you blocked her?"

Serena nodded.

"Just once," she whispered. "After she made me so mad I cried."

Harry smiled and bit his lip not to laugh. Serena smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up," she said. She looked out around the common room and saw Ginny and Dean talking quickly. "I spy—"

"Shut up, Serena," Harry said quickly grabbing her waist and tickling her stomach. Serena laughed and jumped back from Harry. "Don't make me use one of the Prince's hexes on you."

"I bet I could out hex your stupid Prince any day," Serena teased.

Hermione's lips were pressed together tightly and Serena frowned, sighing with laughter. She sat down next to Harry and looked at his homework.

"You still haven't finished your Transfiguration essay?" she questioned pulling it to her.

Harry shrugged and threw a quill at her.

"If you're going to read it, correct it while you're at it," he said.

"In that case I won't read it," Serena said picking up the quill. "I can't believe you still need Hermione or I to proof your papers."

"It's good to get a second opinion," Ron said coming over to the circle of chairs and sitting down. Serena looked up as Hermione packed up her things and left. Ron didn't look at her as she walked away.

"Escaped Lavender's claws?" Serena asked looking up from Harry's paper.

"She went to bed," Ron said with a sigh of relief. "I can't even breathe with her around anymore."

"Then you should dump her."

"You're harsh," Harry said.

"It's the truth though," Serena said. She scribbled out a word on Harry's paper and made a correction over it. "If you don't like her Ron, stop leading her on."

"It's not that I don't like her, she's just always there and I can't breathe. We're always snogging."

"And you're complaining?" Serena said. "If I were a guy that's all I'd want to do with Lavender. She's so damn annoying when she talks that it's better when her mouth is full."

"Thank you for that image, Serena," said Harry with sarcasm and shaking his head to get the image out.

"Right," said Ron slowly. "Well I think I'm going to bed."

"Night," Serena said.

"Good night," Ron said then disappeared. Serena turned her head to Harry.

"As for you," she said. "When are you going to work up the courage to talk to Ginny?"

"What?" Harry chocked.

"Harry," Serena said putting down her quill and looking at him seriously. "You know I know you like her."

"So?"

"Well, knowing that you must know that I'm going to give you a hard time about not talking to her."

"What's there to talk about? She's with Dean," Harry said bitterly.

Serena smiled a little.

"Right," Serena said looking over to where Ginny was saying good night to Dean. She kissed Dean's cheek and walked away from him. He looked grim, and rather annoyed. "I don't think they're doing too well though."

"Why do you say that?"

Serena waited for Ginny to walk by them, waving good night, before she spoke.

"Did you see the look on Dean's face?" she said pointing her quill to Dean. Harry looked and shrugged. "And you didn't see the look on Ginny's face?"

"No."

"He looked annoyed and she looked relieved," said Serena. "It won't be long, Harry. Just you wait…"

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"He hates guys who date Ginny."

"Well then I would think he'd be happy knowing that Ginny is dating you, his best friend who he can trust and likes."

Harry nodded.

"Yea," he agreed. "He should."

Serena smiled.

"I hope Ron breaks up with Lavender," Harry said. "She's driving me mad."

"I told you, she's not nearly as annoying if something is in her mouth."

Harry shuttered but said nothing. Serena laughed and handed him his paper covered with red ink marks.

"There," she said. "Make those corrections."

"You rewrote my paper," Harry said looking down at it.

"No," Serena said. "I corrected it."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he looked at all the corrections.

"That's a lot of correcting."

"Good thing the paper isn't due until next week," she said. Harry nodded with a sigh as he began to pack up his things. Others in the common room were also heading off to bed. "Night Serena."

"Night," she said.

"Hey, when are you meeting with Adhara again?"

"Next Tuesday," she said.

"Maybe you can get her to see your visions of Sirius," he suggested. "See what she says about them."

Serena nodded at the idea and shrugged slightly.

"It may work. Although, Adhara is hardly someone who will talk about something when it isn't meant to be talked about."

"Yea," Harry agreed. "She's kind of like you."

He walked away before Serena could argue the comment. She was cringing, and glaring at him over her shoulder as he disappeared. What a horrible thing to say, she thought.

The next morning Serena received a letter from Amber and frowned slightly. She wasn't sure if she liked receiving mail in this age. Hermione read the paper constantly to see if anyone they knew had died. Ron got nervous anytime mail came for him half expecting a tear stained letter from his Mother saying one of his brother's had died. Half his family was in the Order, he had right to fear for them.

But Serena was relieved when she opened the letter and saw two pictures folded tightly between the paper. She smiled and picked up the pictures. They were of Galen, he was smiling and giggling, lying on a blanket on his stomach and playing with a near by rattle in one, and in the other he was sitting on someone's lap, lying with his eyes wide open staring up at the person's face. Serena smiled and skimmed through the letter. One of the pictures was for Kendra, the other for Serena. She liked the one of Galen on someone's lap and kept that one for herself.

"Amber sent this for you," she said once she found Kendra down the table. She handed the picture of their nephew over to Kendra.

"Aw, how sweet," Kendra said. "He's already getting big."

"Yea," Serena agreed.

"Oh! Kendra he's so cute," said one of Kendra's friends leaning in.

"Well, I'll see you," said Serena.

"Bye," Kendra waved.

Serena walked out of the entrance hall after that, and was heading for the Gryffindor common room when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a small niche.

"Amelia!" Serena glared at her twin.

"Shh, please Serena," Amelia said quickly looking around the corridor that was empty. "I just wanted to ask you—"

"Get away from me," Serena snapped pulling her arm out of Amelia's grasp. At her snarl Amelia pulled out her wand and pressed it against Serena's neck.

"Don't make this worse," she said. "I wanted to know how you met Adhara?"

"It's none of your business."

"At the Weasleys?" she questioned. "That's where you stayed over holiday. Is that where she's been hiding these couple of months? The Weasleys' house?"

Serena looked at Amelia with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I met her there," Serena nodded. "But she was only there one night."

Amelia seemed to accept the lie.

"Think you'll be the one to turn her into Voldemort?" Serena mocked. "You and Draco are both trying to get close to him I bet."

"What do you know of Draco's relations with the Dark Lord?" Amelia asked stabbing the wand into Serena's flesh more.

"I didn't realize they had _relations_," Serena smirked. She looked at Amelia with serious eyes. "What are you and Draco up to?"

"Staying alive," Amelia hissed. "Why was Adhara up here?"

"Why do you care?" Serena spat.

"Why was she up here, Serena?"

"I don't know," Serena lied. "She walked Parrish and I back up to the castle but then left us."

"Where did she go?"

"I imagine to Dumbledore's office you idiot," she hissed. "Why are you so interested in Adhara?"

"I'm asking the questions Serena."

"I can see that," Serena said. "And they're kind of stupid questions."

"Shut up," Amelia said. "I tried to go about this nicely—"

"There isn't a nice bone in your body Amelia," Serena snipped. "Don't lie to me."

Amelia glared at her with loathing eyes.

"You'll wish that you had joined him, Serena, when he gave you this," Amelia hissed grabbing her forearm where the Dark Mark was etched in her skin. "We're not both going to live through this, and I can promise you that I'm not going to die."

"Voldemort isn't going to win," Serena snapped.

She lifted her knee into her sister's stomach. Amelia fell backwards with a groan and dropped her wand. Serena kicked it away from them and pinned Amelia against the wall. There was a flicker of fear in Amelia's eyes and Serena smiled slightly. She pushed up Amelia's sleeve as saw pale fleshy skin.

"You still haven't earned your wings," she whispered. "And I don't think Voldemort is going to give them to you just because you found dear little Adhara."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Amelia snapped. She shoved Serena away from her and walked away, scooping up her wand as she moved. She looked over her shoulder at Serena but said nothing and disappeared down the corridor. Serena straightened up and continued to Gryffindor Tower, where she collected her things and then headed to class.

The next few weeks Serena felt like Amelia was going to creep up on her. She had a tingly feeling crawl over her skin when ever any of the Slytherians were around, and frankly she didn't like it. The odd feeling that something bad was going to happen made her jumpy, and paranoid. She kept looking over her shoulder, almost in fear that she was about to be cursed.

"You're acting so strange," Harry said one day as they walked up from the Quidditch pitch. Serena had sat and watched one of their practices, and waited for Harry outside of the changing rooms. Ron had walked off, rather unwillingly, with Lavender who had insisted that she wanted to give him an early birthday gift.

"I can't help it," Serena whispered with her hands buried deep in jean pockets.

"What's the matter?"

"I just feel…weird," she whispered glancing over her shoulder. "Do you ever get that feeling that you're being followed or something bad is going to happen?"

"Sometimes," Harry nodded. "Have you been having any visions?"

"Not for a few weeks," Serena shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Ever since Amelia pinned me in the corridor I've felt as if she's going to creep up behind me and curse me. Or she's going to try and question me about Adhara. I want to know why she's so interested in Adhara."

"And what did she tell Adhara?" Harry said as they reached the castle.

Serena nodded.

"It's something to do with Draco," she said. "Harry, I think you're right…he's a Death Eater. I'm sure of it."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy you agree."

"I also think that Amelia is jealous of me having the Dark Mark on my arm," Serena said. "I think she wants one…she's angry that I have it and I'm not a Death Eater. She wants to catch Adhara so that she can earn her mark."

"Sick," Harry muttered.

"Agreed," Serena said.

They continued up the hill to the castle as the sun set behind the hills. Serena looked out across the dark grounds as they disappeared entered the great oak doors. She could see the spot on the grass where, a week ago, she had foreseen Snape fighting Harry.

"Serena?" he questioned.

She turned to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and continued into the entrance hall to join his side.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She bit her bottom lip. She hadn't told Harry about the scene she had seen. She felt a little guilty not telling him, but how was she going to? And would he really be surprised by it? He had always thought, as long as she had known him, that Snape was evil.

"You sure?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Yea," she said with a small smile. "I'm fine for now."

Harry smiled at her and they mounted the marble staircase together, heading for Gryffindor Tower and the mountain of homework waiting for them both.


	20. Still Silver

Ron was lying before Serena on a bed in the hospital wing. Hermione stood next to her, gripping her hand tightly, almost crushing it. Serena glanced to the right and saw Harry sitting in the chair next to the bed, his ankle resting on the other leg's knee, and his elbow on the arm of the chair. His fist was against his mouth and Serena could read the look in his eyes. It was that of fear, a fear that Ron had come too close to death for comfort…. 

Serena blinked and opened her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and sat down in a desk trying to work out her thoughts.

"How is Ron?" Adhara's voice asked from across the room.

Serena looked up and looked at her aunt.

"Fine," she whispered. "He's going to leave the hospital wing tomorrow."

Adhara nodded.

"Molly told me he was poisoned."

"He was."

"By?"

"Something in Slughorn's office," Serena said. "It was supposed to be a Christmas gift for Dumbledore. Slughorn forgot to give it to him though."

Adhara nodded.

"Dumbledore has known that someone has been trying to kill him for sometime," she said quietly.

"Has he?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows and interest.

Adhara stood up straight, pushing her long brown wavy hair over her shoulder. She didn't say anything and Serena felt a probing stab at her head. She turned her eyes away from Adhara and closed them tightly. She didn't want Adhara in her head…she wasn't going to let her aunt in this time…she didn't want her most personal thoughts and memories to be seen by that woman.

There was a blinking flash of white light in front of her eyes and then she was running with Parrish through the Forbidden Forest.

No, she thought concentrating. You're not going to see any of that.

"Very nice," said Adhara.

Serena opened her eyes and rubbed her throbbing temple. It hurt more to keep Adhara out then to let her in. She felt her aunt's eyes on her and looked up. When they're dark blue eyes locked on the others, Serena felt a rush in her head. She blinked and saw the familiar vision of her Father standing in the window of a mansion…then Adhara sitting on a desk drinking whiskey and Sirius standing next to her. Serena blinked and glared at Adhara.

"Not so nice," Adhara said slowly. "You should have blocked me."

"I didn't feel you," Serena said honestly.

"You should have."

Adhara wasn't looking at Serena, she appeared to be looking beyond Serena, over her shoulder. Serena raised her eyebrows at her aunt. She didn't think Adhara meant to stumble upon that memory.

"What did you think of what you saw?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think if I had seen that in my sleep I would have thought my Father alive too," Adhara whispered. "Although, I wished my Father dead a good part of my life…"

Her tone was bitter, but Serena could read through it. She knew that Adhara was hiding something—that Sirius Black was alive perhaps? Serena lifted her wand slightly and pointed it to Adhara, saying in her mind the Legilimency spell. She had never even tried the spell out loud before, but she was more then determined to try it on Adhara.

There was an overwhelming feeling of darkness that took over Serena's mind. She saw flashes of what felt like depressing painful memories. It was nothing like her visions; she was looking in at the scene like it was a faded film. There was a blonde skinny boy standing over a little girl with dark hair and eyes, Serena assumed it to be Adhara, he moved forward and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. Adhara shoved him away and screamed. She was so little, only seven perhaps—the memory was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"You surprise me," Adhara said turning her back to Serena and pulling her cloak on in a swirl of black velvet. "More daring then I would have first thought."

"I entered your mind," Serena smiled slightly. "I've never done it before."

"Yes," Adhara said standing up straight and tightening her cloak over her shoulders. "That's why you surprise me."

"What did I see?"

"A moment form my childhood," Adhara whispered putting on her gloves. Serena's eyes fell on her right hand where her snake tattoo twisted around her wrist and disappeared under her sleeve.

"What does it mean?" Serena whispered looking at Adhara's uncovered hand. She was pulling on the left glove as Serena spoke.

"Trying to destroy trouble just creates more," Adhara said back. "The snake represents trouble and is a bad omen, by trying to get rid of it we just create more."

"Like the war against Voldemort?" Serena asked. "He's wrong, bad and terrible and we have to fight against him causing more terrible things to happen."

"Its better then letting him walk all over us isn't it?"

Serena nodded.

"You can't win a war with out fighting Serena," Adhara said. "That's what my tattoo means. It represents everything I believe in."

"Even killing people when it's not your right to decide their fate?"

"I never said it was right," she whispered. "It's just what I believe I have to do."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Adhara looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps one day you will understand," Adhara whispered. "You will understand what it means to defend yourself, bleed by the hand of a loved one, and kill to survive. Perhaps…"

"I don't want to understand that."

"I think someday you'll have to."

Serena looked at Adhara with raised eyebrows as she walked by, heading for the door of the classroom. Adhara stopped just behind Serena and turned to her.

"You know," she said softly. "You would make a good Auror, if you could just get past that whole letting killers live thing."

"It's the only reason you're still alive," Serena said bitterly. Adhara laughed at her niece.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Just like I couldn't enter your mind?"

Adhara smiled her characteristic cunning smile and bowed her head to Serena.

"You are a worthy opponent," Adhara said. "I'll have to watch my back…and my mind."

Serena smiled slightly and Adhara looked at her for a few moments.

"Good day," she said. "Next Thursday I think."

Serena nodded.

"See you," she whispered.

"Tell Harry I hope he gets better," Adhara said before she left the room. Serena nodded to her and turned back to collect her things off the near by desk.

Harry had been in the hospital wing suffering from a Bludger to the head at the last Quidditch game. He and Ron were released at the same time, and when they returned to classes Serena was put into an extremely good mood. Ron and Hermione talking again, and to Hermione and Serena's enjoyment Ron and Lavender were having a hard time.

Ron rushed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts to avoid talking to Lavender, who looked around the room as Serena and Hermione left but didn't see him. Serena bit her lip not to laugh and as they walked out Hermione snickered.

"When is she going to get it and ditch him?" Hermione asked.

"He should just dump her and get it over with," Serena said looking up the hall and seeing Harry, Ron and Ginny all talking. She saw Harry staring at Ginny with more then just interest in his eyes. He had a crooked smile on his face and was rocking his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm just happy we're talking again."

"Believe me, Harry and I are too," Serena said as they reached the boys and Ginny.

"Shut up," Ron said as they approached.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said. "Ron, you may want to duck and cover, Lavender looked murderous when she didn't see you at the end of class."

"You're still with her?" Ginny giggled. "Ron you have no backbone…"

"Says the girl who doesn't like her own boyfriend."

"I like Dean just fine, thank you," Ginny snipped. "I've got to go guys."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Meeting Dean," she said. "No doubt the evening will end with arguing."

Ron frowned and his ears turned red.

"Sounds like him just fine alright. Do I have to go knock some sense into him?"

"No," Serena said quickly. She shrugged at Ginny. "If anyone is going to knock sense into him it will be Ginny."

"Thanks Serena," Ginny said. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Bye Harry."

She walked away from the four and Serena looked at Harry who still had a small smile on his face. Serena swallowed her giggle, and Harry saw her big smile. He frowned and glared at her. She shook her head and continued down the hall, following Ron and Hermione.

A little over a week later, Serena was sitting by the fire with Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were all working on their essays. Hermione was working silently to correct Ron's paper, and he has just leaned back in his chair saying how he loved her.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that," Hermione giggled with pink cheeks.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena said putting her feet on the table and leaning back in her chair. "Maybe if she heard you she'd ditch you Ron."

"Yea," Ron nodded looking around hopefully. Lavender wasn't around, as a matter of fact the common room was pretty empty. Normandy, Serena's cat, pounced up onto her lap and Serena rubbed her ears gently. As Normandy purred Harry told Ron to just dump Lavender.

"You two are driving me mad, just get it over with if you don't want to be with her."

"It's not that simple mate," Ron sighed. "Every time I drop a hint that I don't want to be together anymore she clings to me tighter….it's like dating the giant squid."

"She looks nothing like the squid," Serena smiled.

"I didn't mean her looks!" Ron snapped. "You guys don't understand what it's like. Harry, you and Cho…"

"Just kind of fell apart, yea I know," Harry said.

"You had it easy," Ron said. "And Serena, you're happy with Parrish."

"Doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to dump someone or be dumped by someone."

"Have you dated anyone before Parrish?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I had a boyfriend in Ireland," Serena whispered. "Trust me, Ron, if you don't like a girl dump her. It's better for her and you."

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"He didn't want to break up with me so he cheated on me, the coward."

"I wouldn't cheat on Lavender," Ron said as his eyes glanced to Hermione and looked away quickly. Serena shrugged as a sharp pecking came from the window near by. She looked over at the window and saw a dark barn owl sitting on the sill in the chilly night air. She got up and let the owl in. It fluttered in, shaking melting snow from its wings and landed on the table.

"It's Parrish's owl," Serena whispered untying the letter tied to its leg.

"Speak of the devil," Ron said.

Serena gave him a hard look as the owl flew back out the window. She closed it with a loud snap before she opened the letter with a small cornflower tied to it.

"A cornflower?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why'd he give you a cornflower?"

"He gives them to me all the time," Serena smiled as she held the flower and unfolded the note.

"It's romantic," Hermione said. "Something that's difficult for you two to grasp."

"Hey," Ron said sitting up straight. "I can be romantic."

"You're too busy snogging to be romantic," Harry said. "I can't be…I won't deny it."

Serena smiled as she looked at the note, before she could read it Harry asked a question.

"Why a cornflower?"

"He gave one to me last year to let me know he was single," she said. "It was his way of kind of asking me out…it was romantic and he's given them to me ever sense. If he leaves early and doesn't say good bye, he leaves one on the pillow, he puts them with his letters…its how I know they're from him."

"He can't just sign his name?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head and handed him his paper. Serena ignored Ron's comment and looked at the parchment.

_Serena, meet me outside of your common room quickly. It's important. _

_Parrish. _

Serena raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Serena handed the note to her.

"I'm not sure," she whispered.

"Sounds serious," Hermione said handing the note back. "He's probably out there now."

"It's after curfew," said Ron before Harry could. Serena glared at the two boys.

"Like you've never broken curfew," she snipped. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't wait up."

"You're not going to have—"

"No!" Serena cut Ron off. She slapped the back of his head as she walked past and left the common room quickly.

Parrish was sitting against the near by wall, his knees up and his arms resting on them. As Serena climbed out of the porthole he stood up, a serious look on his face.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" she whispered.

"No," he said approaching her. He couldn't help but smile at her, despite the very serious subject he wished to speak to her about. He stroked her cheek softly.

"What's the matter?"

"Amelia cornered me today after dinner," he said very slowly. Serena looked at him concerned. "She was asking questions about Adhara like my Father had, actually they were the exact same questions."

Serena bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Parrish whispered. "I think you're right that she wants to find Adhara. She must have no idea that you've been having lessons with her for the last few weeks."

Serena shook her head.

"Only you, Ron, Harry and Hermione know about that."

"Not even Kendra?"

Serena shook her head. Adhara had told her specifically not to tell Kendra in case anyone asked her about the private lessons. Kendra was safer not knowing anything. Serena didn't understand why her private lessons had to be such a big secret, especially from Kendra. Kendra wouldn't even look at Amelia, let alone tell her where Adhara was at that moment.

"She knows that Adhara has come up to the school before," Serena whispered. "Why didn't she just wait for when Adhara was leaving to attack her?"

"I don't think she wants to attack her," Parrish said. "I think she's purely interested in information. She's going to let someone else do the dirty work."

Serena shrugged.

"I don't know what she's really up to," Serena whispered. "But I'm sure it involves Adhara."

Parrish nodded. Serena reached out and touched his cheek lightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look paler then usual."

"Just a little cold," he said with a smile to her. He kissed her palm and pulled her close against him. Serena felt safe in his arms, but as she rested her head against his chest a small pain entered her stomach. She said nothing, but inside of her screamed that something was wrong. She looked up at Parrish and studied his eyes closely.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Parrish looked at her very seriously.

"What could I possibly be hiding from you?"

"Anything to do with the Order," she said. "And my Father."

Parrish stood up straight.

"I don't know anything about your Father, Serena," he said. "If I did, you know I would tell you."

"Unless you were sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore," Serena said. "Like all the other members of the Order."

"Serena," Parrish said. "I could never keep anything from you, especially about your Father. I wouldn't keep anything from you even if Dumbledore made me promise on my life. You're the only one I can be honest with and I cherish that trust."

He was holding her hands tightly. Serena felt a pull of guilt in her stomach and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," she whispered.

"It's alright," Parrish said softly. "You have the right to, sometimes."

They both smiled and he tilted her chin up, pressing his lips against hers delicately. His fingers traced her jaw line and played with her small earrings.

"By the way," he whispered. "Happy belated one year."

Serena pulled away and looked at him with a soft smile. She had forgotten too. They had been dating for over a year now. She beamed and stood on her toes to kiss him again, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Parrish's lips were soft against Serena's and as she kissed him she thought she could kiss him forever.

"Miss Belle!"

Serena pulled out of the kiss with some embarrassment as Professor McGonagall came marching down the hall.

"Mr. Pennington!" she looked ridge. "What are you doing up here at this hour!? Get to bed! Right now Mr. Pennington!"

Parrish smiled at Serena and shrugged innocently. He pinched her cheek affectionately and walked away.

"Good night," he said to her over his shoulder. "Night Professor."

McGonagall said nothing.

"There is no need for inappropriate behavior Miss Belle," McGonagall said. "You'll keep those moments between you and Mr. Pennington, private!"

"Yes of course Professor," Serena said. She couldn't help but smile as she bid Professor McGonagall good night and disappeared into the porthole.

The others were already in bed, and the fire was dimming to bright embers. Serena walked past the fire, and for a felting second she thought she saw her Father's head in it. She doubled back and looked at the embers, nothing was there though. Serena bit her bottom lip and went to the dormitory thinking she was slightly crazy. And after a long night of visions of Sirius Black, Serena woke up feeling just as crazy. She didn't understand why she was having these visions if her Father was really dead. When she got up and looked in the mirror her eyes were silver. They had just stopped being silver for the last week and now they were silver again. She didn't like silver eyes; she much preferred her blue ones.

* * *

_Should Sirius really be alive? _


	21. Foreseen Death

Parrish met Serena in the entrance hall after breakfast on the Saturday of the next Hogsmeade visit. Serena had dressed warmly, in a red sweater, jeans, her Fathers cloak, and black gloves and scarf. Parrish beamed at her and kissed her forehead in greeting.

"You look lovely," he said.

She smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek. "You ready?"

Parrish nodded.

"What about Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione are going to practice their Apparation," she said lightly as they walked outside into the glowing sun. The snow on the grounds was beginning to melt but it was still rather chilly. Parrish wrapped his arm around Serena as they walked down the path with other students, heading for Hogsmeade. "And Harry wanted to stay behind today…"

"For what?" Parrish asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's tracking Malfoy," Serena said very quietly. "He's been having Kreacher and Dobby track him, and they reported that he goes to the seventh floor with different people and spends time up in the Room of Requirement."

Parrish nodded slowly.

"Wonder what he's up to."

"That's what Harry's trying to find out. He's been trying to get into the room but can't, so he thought he'd take advantage of today when everyone is out of the castle to work on it."

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Honestly?" Serena whispered. "I think he's trying to kill Dumbledore."

"What?" Parrish looked at her very seriously.

"Adhara said last time I saw her that Dumbledore has known for sometime that someone has been trying to kill him. That necklace that sent Katie Belle to St. Mungo's and the poison in the mead were meant for someone. Slughorn said he had forgotten to give the mead to Dumbledore. Someone has been trying to kill Dumbledore, and we all know that Voldemort would want him dead."

"But why Malfoy?"

They had reached Hogsmeade and were walking through the snow and woods towards the Shrieking Shack. There was no one about them, and Serena felt safer talking to Parrish this way. She didn't want to be over heard or seen talking about Malfoy.

"For one thing," Serena said softly. "His Father messed up; maybe Voldemort wants him to redeem his family."

Parrish nodded in agreement as Serena lowered her voice and sat down on a large rock. Parrish stood in front of her and stroked her cheek, then pushed her long brown locks behind her ear.

"Secondly, he's been acting so strange," Serena said. "Missing Quidditch matches, not going on Hogsmeade visits, and disappearing off the map."

"The map?"

"Harry's magical map that my Dad and his friends made when they were in school."

Parrish nodded.

"The person who sent the necklace and the mead didn't exactly do the best job thinking them through, and Malfoy is kind of a daft Prick. And we over heard Amelia and him fighting about telling Adhara something. What if Amelia told Adhara about Malfoy's plan? Adhara said that Dumbledore knew someone was trying to kill him, not only is Dumbledore smart enough to know when someone is trying to kill him, but Adhara probably told him what Amelia told her."

"Then why wouldn't Malfoy give up, if Dumbledore knows its Malfoy trying to kill him?" Parrish asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Serena was silent for a moment as she thought the question over.

"Maybe he's trying to plan something else," she whispered. "He obviously can't do it himself, maybe he's trying to get help."

"Get help from who? Death Eaters? They could never get into the school."

Serena frowned and agreed.

"Then I don't know," she whispered. "But we both agree that he's up to something."

"Definitely."

"Maybe I should try to force a vision off of him or Amelia," she whispered.

"But will you see what you want to?"

Serena shrugged.

"I could probably use Legilimency on them," she said. "Adhara has begun to teach me it. I penetrated her mind once already."

Parrish raised his eyebrows.

"Good for you. What'd you see?"

"A blond boy hugging her," she whispered. "She was only seven maybe, but she shoved him away. She realized I was in her mind and pushed me out before I saw anymore."

Parrish sat down next to her and kissed her neck softly.

"You're coming along nicely then," he said.

"Yes," she nodded. "Considering I've only been studying for about a month now…yes I am doing nicely."

"Good," Parrish said. "You're mentally strong. Maybe next Adhara will start physical training with you."

"For what?"

"Self defense."

"Do you think I need it?"

Parrish shrugged.

"You do it pretty well already," he said with a smile. "It's really hot watching you kick a guy's ass."

"You don't like protecting me."

"Of course I do," he said seriously. "But it's a comfort to know that you can take care of yourself when I'm not around. Especially in this day in age."

Serena nodded in understanding.

"How are Amber, George and Galen?"

"Well," Serena said. "They've been working on finishing the inside of the country house and staying at the Burrow a lot. Amber said that Molly and Arthur sleep better at night knowing that Amber and Galen are safe at their house when George isn't around."

"Amber could take care of Galen."

"Still, it's better to not be alone," Serena shrugged. "At least if she's at the Burrow one or two people are around while the others are working for the Order."

"So the house is almost done?"

"Yes," Serena smiled. "I'll be able to buy Amber's share after my next birthday. I will be of age you know."

Parrish nodded.

"So should I sell my flat?"

Serena looked at him.

"Why?"

Parrish smiled at her.

"We spend so much time together, we live together anyways. Why should we both own a place?"

Serena looked out at the snow with a small smile on her face.

"Well," she whispered. "If that's what you want…I wouldn't mind you living at the house."

"That is what I want. I want to live with you," he said taking her hand and squeezing it. They smiled at each other and kissed slowly. "I'll sell the flat then."

Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," she whispered. She kissed him very slowly on the lips. "Kendra will be staying with us too you know."

"I don't mind her," Parrish said still smiling.

Serena nodded.

"We're safer together Serena," he said squeezing her hand. "And I'd have it no other way."

"Me too," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder. "You do need protection."

"Me?" he said.

"Well yea, you do have a tendency to be kidnapped, or nearly killed," Serena said. "You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me."

He smiled at her.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," she said with a firm nod of her head. Parrish turned her chin to him and leaned in to kiss her very gently. But as his lips touched her skin the familiar tingle of an oncoming vision trickled down Serena's spine. She closed her eyes and pulled away from Parrish's lips, but he caught her and let her body rest against his, her head on his shoulder.

Serena was asleep for at least fifteen minutes. Parrish began to get concerned, and nudged her chin up so he could look at her. He remembered at the beginning of the school year when Serena had the vision getting off the train and nearly died from it. He bit his bottom lip with concern and watched, holding his breath, waiting for her to wake.

She did. Parrish released his breath and helped her sit up as she gasped and coughed, like she had been under water for a long time and had just come up to the surface.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. "I'm sorry my touch…"

"It's alright," she said. "I'm fine."

"What'd you see?"

Serena didn't speak at once. She looked down at the snow in front of her feet and kicked at it slightly.

"Serena?"

She looked at Parrish with slight fear in her eyes.

"I saw Snape kill Dumbledore," she whispered. "He killed Dumbledore for Malfoy."

Parrish looked at her very seriously.

"You're sure?" he whispered.

"Of course I'm sure!"

Parrish nodded and stood up. He took Serena's hand and pulled her up off the rock.

"Come on, you have to go tell him—"

"Parrish I can't!"

"Why?" he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He wouldn't believe me," she said. "He trusts Snape. He always has. He's not going to believe me."

"You have to warn him, Serena," Parrish said. "What he does with that warning is completely up to him, but you need to warn him none the less."

Serena frowned and nodded, then together they ran back through the village and up the path to the castle. As they were racing up the front steps of the castle, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Why are you two running?" she questioned looking between the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore," Parrish said. "It's an emergency."

"Professor Dumbledore is away right now," she said.

Serena frowned and glanced at Parrish.

"What is it that you have to tell him?"

Parrish looked at Serena this time.

"Nothing Professor," Serena said. "Don't worry about it."

"I thought you said it was an emergency," McGonagall's lips were thin.

"It can wait until the Headmaster returns," Serena assured McGonagall. "Thank you Professor."

She took Parrish's hand and headed for the Great Hall.

"I'll just wait until he gets back to talk to him."

Parrish nodded.

"Don't avoid it," he said.

"I won't," she snipped back.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later, after dinner?"

She nodded.

"Bye," she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

**Dumbledore** returned to Hogwarts three days later. Serena only knew this because she saw him at breakfast on Wednesday and as she was leaving the Great Hall with Ron and Harry, Parrish came over to her to point it out.

"I know," she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore," Serena said softly. She looked over at Parrish. "I know Parrish, I was actually on my way up there."

Parrish nodded. He pinched her cheek affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you later. Bye guys."

Harry and Ron waved to him politely as he walked away.

"What's he on your case about?" Harry asked once Parrish was out of ear shot.

"He just knows me well enough to know that I would put off talking to Dumbledore as long as possible," Serena shrugged.

"What do you have to talk to him about?" Ron asked.

Serena frowned and glanced at her two friends. She bit her bottom lip.

"I just had a vision and I want to talk to him about it."

"A vision of what?"

"The one about my Father again," she lied. "I'm sure that he knows what is going on with my Father…and I want to know if he's alive or not. So I'm going to talk to him about it."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he studied Serena. She was frowning slightly, and avoiding his eye. Ron didn't seem to notice her look though, and continued down the corridor talking.

"You should asked him about it," said Ron. "Dumbledore knows everything, especially everything to do with the Order."

"He probably won't tell you," Harry whispered. "Even if he does know."

"Yea, yea, for my safety," Serena said.

"Not just your safety," Harry said looking at her seriously. "But Sirius's. I imagine if he's alive he hasn't been talking to us for a reason—he's undercover, Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know he's alive…something like that."

Serena frowned and nodded her head slowly.

"Well I'm going to go to Dumbledore's office," Serena said looking in the opposite direction. Harry nodded.

"See you in class."

"Yep," Serena said awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye," Ron said with a wave as the two boys walked off.

She felt Harry's eyes on her as she walked down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. A part of her felt that he knew something else was the matter. When she arrived at the eagle standing in front of the spiraling staircase leading to Dumbledore's office she felt a pull in her stomach. She didn't know the password to get up there. But to her shocking surprise the eagle's head turned to her, making her jump back, and spoke.

"The Headmaster is expecting you," he said.

Serena swallowed and stood up straight.

"How do you know it's me he's expecting?"

"Are you not Serena Belle?"

"Yea," she said. "But if I wasn't—"

"Then I wouldn't have told you that the Headmaster was expecting you."

The eagle's head turned back and he bounced out of the way of the staircase. Serena stepped onto it as the eagle jumped back to his protective position and the stairs began to spiral up. When Serena reached the office door, she knocked lightly.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's calm voice.

Serena pushed the door open and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk leaning over a pile of papers.

"Ah, Miss Belle, I was—"

"—expecting me," Serena finished with a nod. She took a seat across from Dumbledore and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't look to happy to see me, for someone who came up here willingly," he said softly.

"Why were you expecting me?"

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"I've noticed for the last few weeks Serena that you have been having rather unpleasant dreams," he said after Serena didn't speak. "Your eyes is a give away, but Professor McGonagall has expressed some concern because you seem more tired then usual in her class."

"I'm always tired," Serena said. "It's not her class, and it's nothing unusual."

"What have you been dreaming about that makes your eyes silver?"

"Funny you should ask."

"That's what you came up here to talk to me about?"

Serena nodded her head but did not speak. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and put his finger tips together in front of his mouth.

"Your Aunt mentioned last week that you've seen your Father numerous times," he whispered. "Is this the vision that drains your eyes of their color?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Every morning I wake up sick and with a splitting head ache, and these Occlumency lessons aren't helping those head aches. It's always the same dream Professor."

"You haven't had any other type of premonition?"

"Well," she paused. "I have. Only three and they're very recent. First, I saw Snape and Harry dueling on the school grounds, then I saw Harry racing down a corridor in Hogwarts where many people were fighting; professors, some members of the DA, guards from the Order, and as they're fighting Harry comes sprinting through them, he trips over Neville, and then rams shoulders with my Father. Professor, I saw my Father here at Hogwarts. That vision only makes me believe more that he is alive."

"Continue with your other vision."

"I'll get to that one in a moment," she whispered. "I want to talk about my Father."

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it in the air. A pot of tea appeared on the desk, along with two cups and a plate of cookies.

"Have some tea, Serena," he said pouring both the cups. Serena didn't move.

"No thank you, Sir," she said.

Dumbledore glanced at her with a tired, aged look. She didn't realize it until that moment that Dumbledore was old. He was a frail, old man and certainly running out on life. She frowned slightly thinking of the vision she had of Snape killing Dumbledore. Did Dumbledore perhaps know that his time was almost up?

"Serena," Dumbledore said very quietly. "I can not tell you whether your Father is alive or not."

"Sir," Serena said frankly. "That answer tells me yes, he is alive. You just don't want to say it."

Dumbledore smiled as he put two sugar cubes into his tea.

"You, Serena, are a great deal like your Aunt."

Serena frowned at this.

"May I suggest," Dumbledore continued. "That if you wish to find out if your Father is dead or alive you use the skills your Aunt has been teaching you?"

Serena frowned more deeply.

"I'm not going to play anymore games," she said harshly. "From the start you didn't want me to know who Adhara was, you lied to me about her—Remus and Amber lied to me about her! I'm tired of being lied to like I'm a little girl."

"People keep secrets to hide them out of embarrassment or love," Dumbledore said calmly but sternly. "The person who hides them out of embarrassment is nothing but a selfish fool afraid of standing up to their past, the person who hides them out of love is compassionate and thinking of the people that their secret would effect. When your family did not tell you of Adhara it was not because you are a little girl who can not handle the truth, Serena, they didn't tell you for your safety."

"Parrish almost died because he didn't know who Adhara was," Serena said crossly. "Knowing nothing doesn't help protect us either."

"Page would have killed his son whether he knew about Adhara or not," Dumbledore said. "Now, what was your third vision?"

"I saw Snape murder _you_," she said in a bitter tone.

Dumbledore was very silent, and by the look in his eyes not surprised. Serena frowned. His look confirmed what she had thought earlier—Dumbledore knew he was going to die. Now she was beginning to think that he knew Snape was going to kill him too.

"When did you see this?"

"Last Saturday," she whispered.

"How was it triggered?"

"Parrish touched me," she said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you very much for your warning," he said. "If you don't go soon you'll be late to class, and I'm sure Professor Snape would not like that."

"Sir," Serena said softly. "How can I sit in his class and look at him as if I don't know he's a killer?"

Dumbledore looked up at Serena.

"Part of keeping secrets is knowing how to hide them well," he whispered. "I trust that you know that Serena. You, after all, kept a very dangerous secret from your friends for a long time, and you continue to keep it from your peers."

"They know I'm a Seer," she said. It was the first time she had ever called herself a Seer. "My darling sister Amelia is to thank for that."

Dumbledore gave her a tired smile and nodded his head.

"Amelia," he whispered softly. But he said nothing else and Serena frowned, standing up. She eyed Dumbledore oddly as she went to the door. "Close the door tightly behind you, Serena, if you would."

"Of course Professor," she said.

She left the office with a bit of an odd feeling. But as she reached the empty corridor a new spark entered her system. Dumbledore had basically told her that Sirius Black was alive; she just had to go about finding him.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked the moment Serena took a seat next to him in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"He said he couldn't tell me if Father was dead or alive."

"Makes it sound like he is," Harry said.

Serena nodded in agreement.

"Then he told me to use Legilimency and Occlumency to find out if Father was dead or not," she said quickly pulling out her books and completed homework. "The problem is, who do I use them on?"

"Adhara," said Hermione. Harry, Serena and Ron looked at her. "Well, she's the one in your visions with your Father, isn't she? I'd say she's your best bet."

"She's told me he's dead already."

"And you believe her?" Harry said sharply.

"Why not?" Ron said. "Other then your visions, you have no reason to doubt her."

"She a very convincing woman," Hermione said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"She could tell anyone that the sky was purple and they would believe her."

"You mean she could tell _you_ the sky was purple and you'd believe her," Hermione said.

"Naturally," Ron shrugged. "She's intimating—"

"You fancy her," said Harry.

"Please," Serena raised her hand. "Stop. That's sick."

She, Harry and Hermione smiled and laughed as Ron's ears turned red. The classroom door slammed shut at that moment and all four looked up to see Snape gliding across the front of the room to his desk. He looked rather irritated and as Serena looked at him she couldn't help but glare. In her eyes he was nothing but a killer, a liar, and worse a Death Eater. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to pretend she didn't know those things.


	22. Sisterly Love

The next few days Serena was caught up in her large piles of over whelming school work, and working out how to get inside of Adhara's head to find out if her Father was dead or alive. Adhara was the only one that Serena felt she could go to for the answers to her questions, but the idea was almost frightening. Adhara was a very powerful witch, and a dangerous one. Serena wasn't sure if she liked the idea of invading her Aunt's mind. She knew Adhara wouldn't handle it well, and Serena personally didn't want to die.

"I don't think you really have a choice," Hermione said over a mountain of homework in the library. "She's the only one you have seen with your Father in your visions."

"Hi guys," Kendra said sitting down. "What are you whispering about?"

"My demise," Serena whispered back sadly. Kendra raised her eyebrows at her sister with a slight frown.

"She has to try and use Legilimency on Adhara," Hermione said with no sympathy.

"For your lessons?" Kendra said. "Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?"

"Yes," Serena sighed. "But this would really require me to get in her head and look for memories specifically about Father. She's not stupid, Kendra. She'll know what I'm up to."

"She won't kill you," Kendra shrugged.

"She's an assassin! She could very well kill me and get away with it!" Serena snapped.

"Keep your voice down," Hermione hissed looking around nervously. She didn't' want the librarian to come crawling out of the woodwork and yelling at them for being too loud. "I think you're worrying about this too much. Kendra's right. She wouldn't kill you."

"You don't know that."

Kendra and Hermione looked at Serena with skeptical looks.

"I seriously doubt it," Kendra said. "Stop making up excuses and just do it. If she yells and questions you, just say that you were practicing. You're new at this, you didn't mean to stumble across memories of Dad."

Serena shook her head.

"She's not stupid."

"I get that," Kendra said. "But you need to do it Serena. If you want to know if Dad is dead or not."

Serena looked at Kendra for a moment.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

Kendra frowned slightly.

"I thought he was died," she whispered. "But I trust your visions."

"It just doesn't make sense," Serena sighed putting her head in her hands. "If he wasn't going to die that night at the Ministry, why did I have those visions of him dying the whole year before?"

"I don't think these things are supposed to make sense," Kendra whispered looking at her older sister with sad eyes.

"I just," Serena sighed again. "It doesn't make any sense…he can't be alive. He fell through the veil between worlds, and he was hit by the killing curse. How could he possibly live through that?"

"I've read on it," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Serena looked up at her friend with surprised eyes.

"I've read about it," Hermione said again looking at Serena. "About the veil between worlds."

"And?"

"It's just a portal," she said. "Sirius fell into it at the Ministry, and he could have fallen out anywhere—another place in the world, another place in time, another realm, parallel time line…whatever, wherever."

"How does that help me?" Serena asked.

Hermione frowned.

"If he fell out somewhere," Hermione said. "There has to be a portal that he fell out of, and he could very well try to come back through it."

Serena's mouth fell open slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"I prefer to think that these things just are miracles," Kendra said. "And they shouldn't be explained….I'm getting a head ache just thinking about Dad falling through into another time line and then falling back…"

That evening Serena entered Professor McGonagall's class room to see Adhara sitting on one of the desks, cross legged, with her eyes closed shut as if she were meditating. Serena raised her eyebrow at her Aunt and dropped her bag on the ground loudly to announce herself. Adhara said nothing, but her eyes opened with a start.

"What?" Serena said at her Aunt's vicious glare.

"Do you know the importance of silence, Serena?" Adhara said getting off the desk slowly.

"No," Serena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"In the silence you can hear everything."

"If it's silence there wouldn't be anything to hear."

Adhara gave a cunning smile to her niece and pulled her wand from her boot. She was dressed in black and dark rich purple today. Her pale white skin was a sharp contrast to the dark colors, and her lips were covered in bright red lip stick. Her dark hair and eyes added to the intimidating effect, and as Serena looked at her, she though that Ron was right to be intimidated by her beauty. It was overpowering.

"In the silence you can hear the truth," she whispered. "As it creeps up on you. In the silence there is no way to be blind sided or caught off guard."

"You should be aware of your surroundings even in the loudest room," Serena said back pulling out her own wand.

"Ah," said Adhara. "That is the importance of silence. How can one learn to be aware in noise if they don't know how to be aware in silence first?"

Serena said nothing, and with a slight flick of her wand thought of invading Adhara's mind, with the proper spell repeating clearing in her head. Serena felt a sharp wave come over her body, and her head throbbed.

"It's to quiet for you to try and sneak up on me and invade my mind," Adhara said. "Although, I'll give you brownie points for trying."

"Thanks," Serena said. "That's exactly what I need."

Adhara gave a charming smile that said 'you're welcome'. Serena knew she wasn't going to be able to invade her Aunts mind for information this way.

"Adhara," she said.

Adhara blinked at her, but didn't say anything or nod. Serena took her silence as acknowledgement and continued speaking.

"Why do you think I'm having visions of my Father being alive, even though he's in fact dead?"

It was a good question, she thought. Adhara seemed to have an answer ready for it thought.

"Because you're foolish enough to hold onto his death and hope that he is in fact alive," Adhara said breathlessly. Serena wished she hadn't asked the question suddenly. "Even though you know full well that he is dead. You saw him die."

"That veil is a portal," Serena retorted. "What if he fell to another realm, or time frame, place…somewhere?"

Adhara looked at Serena like she was slightly crazy.

"Again," she said in her bitter sweet tone that would melt any man's heart. "You're hoping that he's falling through the veil. Even if he had fallen through the veil, Serena, to another world he'd be dead in that alternate world. He was hit with the killing curse."

"Maybe it missed him."

"Bellatrix doesn't miss a mark," Adhara said crisply.

Serena glared at her Aunt, hating her for shooting down the possibility that perhaps Sirius Black was alive.

"If he were alive, what would you do?"

"What do you mean what would I do? I'd live my life like I always had."

"Alone, bitter and dangerous?" Serena said.

Adhara glared at her.

"Yes," she said. "And I wasn't alone."

"That's right," Serena nodded. "You had Ainslie."

"Don't speak about him."

"Why not?"

"You didn't know him."

Adhara's tone was becoming more cold and bitter as the conversation wore on.

"I saw him in my visions," she said. "He loved you."

Adhara said nothing and flicked her wand. Serena grabbed her head as memories flashed in front of her eyes and she saw those of her Father, in a mansion, letting Adhara into the house, and drinking with her in the study…Dumbledore was standing on a tower and Snape was holding his wand at him…she saw the battle that was erupting in Hogwarts, where Harry bumped into Sirius's shoulder…she saw Snape attacking Harry on the school grounds, yelling not to call him a cower—then they all stopped.

"What were those last three memories? The ones with Snape in them?"

"Premonitions that I've had in the last couple of weeks," Serena whispered standing up straight.

Adhara nodded her head.

"You should have been able to block me."

Serena said nothing and flicked her wand. This time she managed to enter Adhara's mind. She saw the blonde boy and young Adhara again, the boy was trying to hug Adhara but when she refused he slapped her across the face.

The memory was gone just as fast as it had come, and suddenly Serena saw a grown up Adhara and Regulus Black arguing loudly. They were screaming at each other in the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and suddenly Adhara picked up an antique vase and threw it across the room at Regulus.

Then she saw it—the memory she had been searching for—Adhara was sitting on the desk of a large study, gulping down whiskey and Sirius Black was standing next to her, cross armed and grey looking.

"STOP!" Adhara screamed.

Serena took a step back to catch her balance. She looked at Adhara who was breathing hard and standing rigidly straight. Adhara pushed her dark locks out of her face as was glaring at Serena with such eyes that Serena had to look away.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Adhara said sharply.

Just as the words left her lips, and before Serena could retort in anger that Adhara had lied to her, the door to the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall came in. Serena turned around and bit her lip.

"Miss Belle," she said slowly. "You need to come to the hospital wing with me."

"Why?" Serena asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Kendra was in an accident," McGonagall said softly. "Perhaps you should come also Adhara."

Adhara nodded as she pulled on her black cloak and tied it. McGonagall led them quickly out of the room.

"What kind of accident, Professor?" Serena asked nervously as they walked down the corridor. Adhara was silent, walking quickly behind them, and ridged looking.

Serena's concern with her Father's life had been pushed to the back of her mind, Kendra could be seriously injured.

"She got in a duel with a Slytherian," Professor McGonagall.

"Who?" Serena asked quickly.

"Tina Mack, a fourth year, who is being punished appropriately as we speak, Miss Belle," McGonagall said reading the look on Serena's face. It was a look that said Serena was going to beat the Slytherian to a pulp for hurting her baby sister.

"What happened?" Adhara asked from behind them. McGonagall looked over her shoulder.

"Apparently, Miss Mack criticized your family line," McGonagall said to Serena. "And your sister found it necessary to start a Muggle duel with her—I must say that anyone could tell you're sisters—and she got herself cursed."

"Will she be alright?" asked Serena as they reached the floor the hospital wing was on.

"I'm sure of it," McGonagall said easily as she pushed open the door of the hospital wing. Serena looked to the only bed with a student in it. Serena moved across the room quickly to Kendra. She sat on her sister's bed and looked at her face with a deep frown.

"What kind of a curse was she hit with?" Serena whispered.

McGonagall said nothing for a moment. Adhara looked from Serena to Kendra who's body was frail white, like a china doll. Serena glanced at McGonagall with a frown. She didn't like that her Professor wasn't answering her.

"Professor?"

"She was hit with a senses erasing curse," Adhara whispered softly.

"What?" Serena looked at her Aunt with wide eyes.

Adhara pointed to Kendra's ear that was bloody.

"Her hearing as been effected," she whispered. "Does Poppy know that she's still bleeding?" Adhara was looking at McGonagall, who nodded. "She can't stop it?"

"It stops and then starts up when she moves her head," McGonagall said. Adhara picked up a white towel from the bedside table and pressed it against Kendra's ear.

"She's lost all of her senses?" Serena whispered horrified looking at Kendra.

"No," McGonagall said softly. "Mack didn't perform the spell correctly. It's a very difficult spell to perform, takes a great deal of concentration and power. Where she learned it, I don't know…but the point is she didn't perform it fully. Only Kendra's hearing was erased."

"Erasing the senses is a very hard spell, Serena," Adhara whispered. "Very few can actually perform it correctly and completely erase all of the senses of their enemy. In some cases, the spell with back fire and erase the curser's senses instead of the intended victim."

"It's a rogue spell," McGonagall said. "Anything can happen. You can never be certain that it will work, and you can never be certain that it won't affect you."

"Will she get her hearing back?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Once the bleeding stops," she said. "Then Madame Pomphrey will be able to fix her ear drums."

Serena nodded.

"How long will she be here?"

"It's hard to say," McGonagall said. "Your sister is on her way here as we speak."

Serena nodded again. She glanced at Adhara.

"And my Father?" she whispered. "Have you told him?"

There was a very awkward silence in the room. Serena kept her face staring at Kendra, but out of the corner of her eye she saw McGonagall and Adhara exchange worried looks. McGonagall looked at Adhara lividly, like she was a nasty child who had broken a school rule.

"We've had this conversation, Serena," said Adhara harshly in a quiet voice. "And I don't think now is a time to repeat it," she added before Serena could retort. Serena glared at her aunt, but said nothing, she looked at her baby sister and squeezed her hand.

"Dumbledore would like to see you, Adhara," McGonagall said.

Adhara nodded and the pair left, leaving Serena to watch Kendra as she slept. Serena brushed Kendra's straight blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Blood touched her fingers and she frowned. Picking up the towel, she pressed it to Kendra's ear to help stop the bleeding.

"I'll get her, Kendra," Serena whispered. "I'll get her for you."

**There** was a heavy something on her chest, and when Serena opened her eyes to the candle light of the hospital wing, she nearly jumped. Lucky she didn't, Galen's small body was on her stomach, and Amber was standing over her.

"Hello there," Amber said.

Serena sat up slowly on the bed that she had fallen asleep on next to Kendra's. She picked up her squirming nephew and gave him a close hug. He giggled in her arms and pulled at her long brown hair. Serena loosened his grip around her locks and pulled them over her shoulders out of his grasp.

"When'd you get here?" Serena yawned. She had fallen asleep on the bed next to Kendra's waiting for Amber to arrive.

"Only a few minutes ago," Amber said looking at Kendra. "Had to speak to Dumbledore, he explained everything. Have her ears stopped bleeding?"

Serena nodded.

"Then Madame Pomphrey will fix them tomorrow," Amber said looking at Kendra with a slight frown. "She attacked a Slytherian?"

Serena nodded as she played with Galen's fingers.

"That's what McGonagall told me."

"There's no way a fourth year could perform that difficult of a spell," Amber whispered.

"She also said that it wasn't performed correctly."

Amber looked at Serena.

"If a fourth year tried to perform that spell nothing would happen," Amber whispered. "The Senses Erase curse is a _very _difficult curse Serena. With luck a sixth or seventh year could perform it and do the damage that was done to Kendra."

"What are you saying?"

"That Mack didn't perform this curse," Amber whispered leaning closer to Kendra and looking at her ears. "And judging that her hearing was what she lost, I'd say she was hit from behind. Mack didn't curse her, she would have been to busy fighting Kendra off—someone else cursed her."

Serena stared at Amber for a few moments, not blinking.

"You don't think—"

"Amelia?" Amber whispered. She nodded her head carefully. "Oh, yes, I do think."

"I agree with you," a new voice said. Amber and Serena looked to the hospital door and saw Adhara entering the room. Galen started to giggle and lean over in Serena's arms toward Adhara.

"Hi Galen," Adhara said taking the child from Serena and bouncing him on her hip. Serena stared at Adhara with raised eyebrows. Seeing Adhara act so motherly was a weird sight. Adhara looked at Amber and Serena. "I think Amelia cursed Kendra."

"Why?"

"Same reasons as Amber," Adhara said to Serena's question. "And they were on the seventh floor."

Serena blinked.

"How do you know about the seventh floor theory?" Serena asked.

Adhara smiled.

"I can still get in your mind with out you knowing," Adhara's cunning smile sent shivers through Serena's body as if she were being doused in icy cold water. "From what I've seen in your head, Serena, I'm judging that Malfoy is up to no good on the seventh floor, and Amelia and Mack were guarding for him. Kendra happened along the scene and Mack tried to get rid of her by insult her. But Kendra isn't one to let people walk over her and socked her a good one."

"So as the girls were fighting, Amelia cursed Kendra," Amber finished with a nod. "It makes sense."

"But does Dumbledore know that?"

"He knows my theory of it," said Adhara. "But until Kendra wakes up and says that Amelia was there we have no proof."

Serena nodded her head.

"You should be getting to your dorm," Adhara said seriously to Serena. "You've had a long night."

Serena stood up slowly, with out saying anything to Adhara. She hated that Adhara treated her like a little girl. She embraced Amber tightly, and said good bye to Galen, then left. Adhara said nothing to her as she left the hospital wing.

As Serena walked down the halls she thought of Amelia, she wanted to find her and beat the crap out of her. She frowned and squeezed her hands into fist.

To bad I don't know where she is, she thought. She stopped dead in the hallway and blinked. Over the Christmas holiday she had found Parrish by concentrating on him. She shared a strong psychic connection with him because he was her soul mate, could she possibly share a strong psychic connection with Amelia because they were twins?

Serena closed her eyes tightly and concentrated all of her energy on Amelia. It took a few moments, but suddenly she felt a pull in her stomach and she saw the walls of a dungeon corridor before her. She opened her eyes and blinked. Amelia was out of her dormitory, in the dungeon corridors heading for the Great Hall.

Serena took off a strong run, happy that her idea had worked. As she ran, her rage for Amelia built in her system. She was going to hurt Amelia for doing something so horrible to her own sister. She jumped the last steps of the marble staircase just as Amelia stepped up slowly, in the shadows from the dungeons. The twins locked eyes, and immediately Amelia turned and raced down the stairs back to the dungeons. Serena tore after her.

Amelia ran as fast as she could down the corridor, but Serena eventually caught up with her and pinned her violently against the stonewall with a snarl.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Amelia snapped.

"You know why I'm here—"

"I had nothing to do with Kendra's accident—"

"Guilty conscious, Amelia?"

"No!"

"Why'd you run then?" Serena snarled.

"I'd run from any freak."

Serena punched Amelia clear across the face. Amelia fell over onto the ground and coughed, spitting out blood. She touched her lip and looked up at Serena with livid bitter cold blue eyes. Her red blood was a sharp contrast from her white pale skin. Serena was reminded of Adhara's red lipstick.

"You bitch!"

Amelia flicked her wand and Serena dodged the spell with a leap.

"Where'd you learn the Senses Erase curse, Amelia?"

"Page taught it to me," Amelia said standing up and flicking her wand again. Serena felt her body forcefully be pushed against the wall. Amelia had pinned her from ten feet away, across the hall. "He taught me a lot."

"I'm sorry Parrish killed him," Serena hissed.

"Me too," Amelia said. "It was like losing a Father."

Serena glared at Amelia and tried to fight against the invisible force that was pinning her to the wall.

"I could kill you here Serena," Amelia hissed in a bitter tone. As Serena stared at her she saw evil in her eyes. That's when her stomach fell and she knew that there was no hope of saving her twin. She had lost her to evil, just like Sirius had lost Adhara and Regulus.

There was a tightening around her throat and she chocked.

"Strangle the life right out of you."

There was a horribly frightening smile on Amelia's lip as she stared at Serena's pinned body.

"I guess we can see who is the more powerful witch out of the two of us. And I did it with out your dumb psychic powers."

Serena would have retorted but she was losing oxygen. She could tell by Amelia's statement that Amelia was jealous of her. Amelia wanted Serena's gift of premonition, she wanted to have the Dark Mark etched in her skin.

There was a burst of blue light and Amelia went flying across the slippery floor of the dungeon. She slid away into the shadows and Serena fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Adhara appeared in the light of the flickering candle near by, glaring harshly and her wand extended.

"Come out to play, dear Adhara?" Amelia mocked from the darkness.

Adhara looked around the hall, standing next to Serena's body as she coughed on the floor.

"Only a coward hides in the dark, Amelia," Adhara said calmly. "You never struck me as a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Amelia responding.

"Then show yourself."

"Perhaps another day," Amelia cooed.

Dully Serena could hear the clicking of heels as Amelia raced down the hall back to the safety of her common room. Serena sat up and wondered suddenly why Amelia was creeping around the castle at the late hour. She had been dressed in a winter cloak and boots. What had her twin been up to?

Adhara grabbed Serena's arm and lifted her up to her feet.

"I do believe that I told you to go to bed," she said sternly.

"You're not my Mother," Serena snipped back.

"I wouldn't want to be," Adhara retorted.

Serena cringed at the retort.

"Get to bed," Adhara said letting her arm go when they reached the Entrance Hall. "I don't want to save your idiot ass again."

Serena glared at Adhara and turned on her heel, saying nothing, and headed up the stairs. When she reached the dormitory everything was quiet. Hermione was sleeping in her bed, looking peaceful. Serena laid down thinking she was living in complete chaos.


	23. Leaving Tracks

"Harry," Serena said the next morning, jumping down the last two steps leading into the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting in one of the arm chairs near the fire place, apparently waiting for the others to meet him there. Hermione and Ron were both still up in the dorms.

"What's up?" Harry looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Last night—"

"Was an eventful night," Harry said with a large smile.

"I know," Serena said noticing Harry's grin. She frowned slightly. "What happened to you?"

Harry looked around the common room, and whispered his next words.

"I got the memory from Slughorn," Harry said. "Dumbledore and I went over it last night. Voldemort was asking about Horcruxes."

"What's a Horcrux?" Serena asked with some surprise.

"It's an object that holds part of a person's soul," Harry said softly. "Voldemort wanted to split his soul into pieces, as a way to live forever."

"That can't be healthy," Serena shook her head and sat down next to Harry.

"No," Harry agreed. "It's not."

There was a silence between the two of them for a few moments as they both thought about Voldemort splitting his soul into pieces. Serena bit her finger and glanced at Harry who was still grinning.

"What else?" she asked. "You seem rather happy."

"Lavender and Ron broke up, and Ginny and Dean broke up."

Serena laughed.

"Too bad your Quidditch team is messed up now," Serena said.

Harry shrugged.

"Anyways, what was so eventful about your night? I heard about Kendra," he said softly with a frown.

"Well," Serena said moving to the edge of her seat. "Before I found out about Kendra, I was in lessons with Adhara and I found the vision of my Father in her head. Harry, I saw her talking to him in the mansion, like the vision I had over Christmas. Harry, don't you get it? It proves that Father is alive."

Harry was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Serena," he said slowly. "I-I don't know if that's possible."

"It has to be," Serena said with some frustration. She thought if anyone would believe, and be as happy as her about Sirius Black being alive it would have been Harry Potter. "My eyes wouldn't be silver if I wasn't having real visions, and I saw the memory in Adhara's head."

"Just because you saw it there doesn't mean it was real," Harry said. "What if it was just a memory of you telling her about the vision?"

"She wouldn't have seen the vision though," Serena shook her head. "The memory I saw wasn't of me telling her of my vision, it was my vision."

Harry was silent for a few moments.

"If he's alive why hasn't he talked to us at all," he whispered. "Or tried to tell us that he's alive?"

Serena frowned. The question had been bugging her too. If her Father really was alive, she was sure that he'd try to get word to her that he was well and okay. And even beyond that, she was sure that he'd at least check up on them. Or was that what her vision was telling her? In her vision, Adhara had reported to Sirius that Amber had her baby, safe and sound. Was Adhara's appearance in Serena's life a coincidence or not?

"I don't know," she whispered.

Harry shrugged.

"I just think he would try to get to us if he were alive."

"Maybe he can't," Serena said. "If he's alive, which I'm almost positive that he is, then Dumbledore must know. Dumbledore must have told him not to contact us."

"Sirius wouldn't have listened to him," Harry said. "He was a trouble maker, and he did what he wanted to. He disobeyed Dumbledore before, and if it was something like talking to us I know he would have done it, whether Dumbledore was alive or not."

"I don't know," Serena shook her head. "I think if Dad knew it would put us in danger if he talked to us he wouldn't have."

Harry shook his head, disagreeing.

"Sirius was reckless—"

"He wasn't," Serena interrupted. Harry frowned as Ron and Hermione appeared at the same time from their dormitories.

"Fine," he whispered. "Whatever you say."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up and walked away from Harry as Hermione said good morning, not saying it back. She was too upset with Harry's respond to even look at him. She felt a little guilty as she walked out of the common room, but didn't turn around to apologize to Hermione. She was caught off guard by Parrish who was waiting outside for her.

"Parrish!"

"Hey," he said quickly. "I heard about what happened to Kendra, is she okay?"

"Yea," Serena nodded. "They say she's going to live."

"What happened exactly?"

"Amelia hit her with a Senses Erase curse."

"Wow," Parrish sighed and shook his head.

"It only hit her hearing," Serena said. "McGonagall said when the bleeding stops Madame Pomphrey will be able to heal her ear drums."

Parrish nodded as they started to walk down the corridor. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Do you want to come with me to see her after breakfast?"

"Yea," he said with a nod. He looked at her closely. "What else is bothering you?"

"Harry called Father reckless," she whispered. "I know he's alive now Parrish…"

She went on to explain the memory she had witnessed last night, and told Parrish about the fight she had with Amelia.

"She was acting so weird," Serena finished. "One second she was denying that she had anything to do with it, and then she was practically bragging about how your Father taught her. She makes me sick…"

"There are worse people out there then Amelia," Parrish said softly. "Sicker people too."

Serena nodded as they entered the Great Hall.

"I'll come over when I'm done eating," he said kissing her forehead.

Serena stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks.

"See you in a bit," she said. He smiled and pinched her cheek affectionately. She couldn't help but smile at him as he walked away towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Serena," said Harry coming into the Great Hall behind her. Serena looked over her shoulder at him and frowned.

"What Harry?"

"Will you stop being so moody for like five seconds," he said to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked away from him, down to where there was an empty spot on the bench at the Gryffindor Table. Harry followed her and sat down next to her, Hermione and Ron across from her.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you this morning," Serena said to Hermione. "I was annoyed."

"It's alright," Hermione said with a shrug. "Harry explained."

Serena nodded. She knew already that Hermione thought Harry was right—Sirius had been reckless before, why wouldn't he be reckless now?

"Serena," Harry said softly. "I didn't mean that it was necessarily a bad thing that he was reckless—I liked it half the time…it's just after what happened last June, when he was reckless about leaving number twelve, well I just don't think he should have come—"

"You're saying that because he wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't shown up."

"No," Harry said seriously. "I say that because I think it was reckless of him to come to the Ministry when Dumbledore warned him not to."

"You expected him to sit on his ass at home, alone, when his daughter and godson were in danger? I don't think so Harry. You would have done the same thing in his situation."

Harry nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "But that doesn't say that it wasn't reckless."

"Serena," Hermione said very quietly. "I think Harry was right…I think if Sirius was alive we would know by now—"

"I do know," Serena said with frustration. "Why don't you guys get that? I thought of everyone, Harry, you'd believe me."

Harry frowned.

"I think we're just hoping that he's still here," Harry whispered.

Serena slammed her palms on the table. Her glasses of orange juice knocked over and Hermione cleaned it up quickly with a wave of her wand. The first and second years near by all turned to look at Serena with apprehensive looks.

"Why do I have keep telling you that he is alive!?" she hissed. "Look at me Harry. Look me in the eye. Do you see that shinny silvery color of my irises? That means that the visions I'm having are real—"

"—but that doesn't mean that someone isn't planting them in your head," Harry said quickly. "Look at what happened to me last year! Voldemort planted that image of Sirius getting tortured in my head and look what happened because of it, just because you see it doesn't mean it's real!"

Serena sat up straight and glared at Harry harshly.

"And who do you think is planting these fake visions in my head?"

"Adhara," Harry said quickly. "You can't trust her Serena. She used to be a Death Eater—"

"Guys, can we have this conversation else where," Hermione said quickly looking around nervously. But Serena and Harry ignored her.

"—I trust her because Dumbledore trust her," Serena said.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape, and we all know that he's not good," Harry said harshly.

"I just trust her Harry! I trust my instincts too," she said. "Like I should have when I had visions telling me that my Father was safe and well at Grimmauld Place when you went marching off to the Ministry to save him—" Serena stopped dead with a horrible frowned. She had just blamed Harry for Sirius's death.

Harry was glaring at Serena harshly. Serena looked away still frowning. She couldn't believe that she had just said that, especially when weeks ago she had defended Harry from Adhara who blamed him for Sirius's death. The words just came spilling out of her mouth in her angry state. She looked at Harry, who was still glaring at her.

"That was low," he said very quietly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just so frustrated—"

"I can tell," Harry said coldly turning to his breakfast and eating slowly.

"Hey," said Parrish slowly. He sensed the very high tension at the Gryffindor Table and frowned slightly. "Are you done, Serena?"

"Yea," she said standing up. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked quickly.

"To see Kendra."

"We'll come up too," Hermione said.

Serena frowned slightly.

"Give me a few minutes though," Serena whispered. "I think she'd like it if you came up to see her, but I was hoping to talk to her first."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright," she said. "We'll see you up there in a little bit."

"Alright," Serena said.

She and Parrish walked away slowly, heading out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Parrish asked as they mounted the marble staircase. "I could cut the tension between you and Harry with a knife."

"We were just arguing," she whispered. "About Father again…he doesn't believe me."

Parrish nodded and put his hand on the small of Serena's back.

"Don't worry about him," he said.

"I blamed him for everything that happened at the Ministry last June too," she said. Parrish looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I didn't mean to. It just came out because I was saying that I'm trusting my instincts about Father, like I should have last June…and it was bad."

She sighed with frustration and rubbed her forehead, a head ache coming on.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Serena," Parrish whispered.

"I feel bad though."

"Then apologize."

"I did."

Parrish shrugged.

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

They had reached the hospital wing, and Parrish pushed open the door for Serena. As they entered, Madame Pomphrey came out of her office, stopping them abruptly. Serena looked over the nurse's shoulder and saw a curtain pulled around Kendra's bed, hiding her from view.

"Kendra isn't to have any visitors right now," said Madame Pomphrey quickly.

"What do you mean?" Serena said. "She's my sister."

"I can't allow you to see her right now Miss Belle."

"What's the matter?" Parrish asked quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Madame Pomphrey said standing up straighter. "Kendra is doing fine, she just needs her rest."

"We were just going to sit by her bed," Serena said. "I want to see my sister."

"No Miss Belle, I will not allow it!"

Serena shoved past Madame Pomphrey and raced to Kendra's bed. She pulled back the curtain, hoping and praying that she would see her Father sitting next to Kendra's bed, but there was no one there. Kendra was lying peacefully in her bed, there was no longer blood dripping down her ears, and her cheeks looked redder then yesterday.

Serena's eyes fell on the bedside table, and to her shook there was a letter to Kendra. She picked it up and looked at the note that Kendra had obviously opened and read already.

"Miss Belle!" Madame Pomphrey raged. "I will ask you to leave this ward at once, or I will be speaking to the Headmaster about your behavior—"

"Parrish," Serena said looking up at him and ignoring Madame Pomphrey. "Look, it's from him."

Parrish took the letter and looked down at the handwriting. He read through the short lines and nodded his head.

"It certainly sounds like it," he said. "There's no signature."

"Kendra will know."

"Don't you dare wake her!" Madame Pomphrey snapped waving her wand. Serena jumped back with a small yelp. She had been shocked when she reached out to wake Kendra.

"How is she sleeping through all the noise you're making?" Serena hissed rubbing her shocked fingers.

"Sleeping potion," Madame Pomphrey said glaring. "Now get out of this ward. Your sister needs her rest."

"My Father was here, wasn't he?"

"That letter was on her table this morning; I don't know who put it there."

Serena glared at the woman and turned to leave the ward, placing the letter back on the bedside table. Parrish followed her quickly, out in the hall Serena stopped and looked at him.

"He's alive, Parrish, I'm sure of it."

"How are you going to find him?"

Serena smiled slightly.

"He's leaving tracks now. Little clues to let me know he's here." She tapped her lip for a moment as she thought. "You know, I found you over Christmas holiday just by thinking of you," she said turning to the stairs. "And I found Amelia last night. He's my Father, I share his blood so I must share some sort of psychic connection with him."

Parrish nodded and took her hand.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I agree."

"Hey," said Hermione. Ron and Harry were following behind her. "Why aren't you with Kendra?"

"No one is allowed to see her right now," Parrish said.

"Well when can we?"

Serena frowned.

"I didn't ask."

Hermione frowned and nodded. She looked at her watch.

"Well, I guess I'll get to class then," she said. "I'll see you guys later."

Serena said good bye to her in a slight daze. She was thinking about how she could find her Father. Perhaps now, in her free time would be the best time to do it.


	24. Sweet Kisses To Bet

Once Serena was in her dormitory, she threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. She took a long breath to calm herself of the excitement that was pumping through her veins, and focused on her Father. She thought of his smiling face, his laugh, remembered his voice in her head, and when she was sure that she had a strong image in front of her of him she wondered where he was.

She sat for a few moments, in the silence, breathing very slowly and thinking of Sirius Black. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes with a slight frown. She hadn't seen anything except for her memories of her Father. She closed her eyes again and tried to think of him more. She needed to concentrate…she had to focus on her Father's location…where was Sirius Black?

Again, no scenes or locations flashed before her eyes like they had when she searched for Parrish and Amelia. Serena let out a sigh of frustration as the dormitory door opened and Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil stumbled into the room giggling.

"Oh," Lavender chocked as she laughed. "Sorry, Serena, didn't mean to interrupt you."

"What were you doing?" Parvati asked cocking her head to the side in a stupid manner that made Serena think she was really dumb.

"Meditating," Serena said standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye then," Lavender said.

Serena heard her giggling as she passed, and when she had almost closed the door Lavender burst out into infectious laughter. Serena scowled and marched down the stairs to the common room.

"What were you doing up there?" Harry asked as she plopped down in the chair next to him. He and Ron were playing Exploding Snap by the fire, enjoying their free time before Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Meditating," Serena said bitterly.

"For someone who was meditating you don't sound very relaxed," Ron said looking at her.

"Your ex girlfriend was laughing too much for me to concentrate."

"Oh," Ron sighed and looked back at the card game. "What was she giggling about?"

"Something about me no doubt," Serena said. "She laughed at me as I walked out of there…what a little witch. I don't know how you ever dated her."

"Consumed by first love," Ron shrugged.

"You mean first snog," Harry muttered. Ron threw him a nasty look and played a card that exploded and covered all three of them in ash. Serena waved her hand in front of her face and coughed.

"I'm just really frustrated," she said not looking at either of the boys. "I think I need to actually meditate more often."

Harry was looking at her very closely.

"You were looking for Sirius, weren't you?"

Serena looked at him sharply.

"And if I was?"

Harry shrugged.

"I think you just need to let it go," he whispered. Serena couldn't believe she was hearing this from Harry of all people. "If he's alive he'll come to you…he's your Father after all."

Serena said nothing and nodded. She bit her bottom lip and looked out the near by window. In the bottom of her heart she knew that her Father was alive, out there somewhere. She knew that he had been close to her because he left a letter for Kendra on her bed, she was sure that he was starting to leave tracks behind for her to find him. She was going to find him.

The snow began to melt away outside, and slowly March turned into April, and April into May. Serena had made no head way about finding her Father. She was beginning to doubt herself, but she never doubted that Sirius was alive. Despite the fact that she couldn't find him with her psychic powers, she was still have premonitions of him and Adhara talking. She was also still having premonitions of Snape killing Professor Dumbledore, who didn't seem fazed by the news at all. Serena woke up every morning with an aching stomach, throbbing head ache, and silver eyes. She had grown so used to seeing her silver eyes she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get her blue ones back. She often looked in the mirror and thought that her eyes made her look more like a freak then anything else, and it didn't help what other people thought of her.

All year people had been looking at Serena with raised eyebrows, and whispering. It had never bothered her until recently because people were starting to do it more obviously. She was sure that it was because of her eyes. She really did look like a freak.

Parrish tried to make her feel better, but there really wasn't anyway to, and his comforting led to many arguments. Serena felt that she didn't need anyone's sympathy. And even if someone was willing to give it she didn't want it. She began to push Parrish away. She felt like she just needed to be alone—she needed to be away from everyone: Parrish, Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Kendra. She spent most of her free time alone, walking around the grounds or hiding in the back of the library studying.

She was in the library on a Monday evening when Amelia, of all people, came stomping up to the table she was at, and grabbed her books clear out from in front of her and threw them across the table. Her books flew across the table and hit the ground in a loud clapping pile. Serena was taken aback by the sight and leaned back in her chair, gasping.

"_What are you doing!?_" Serena said standing up.

"Your idiot friend has landed Draco in the hospital wing bleeding to death!" Amelia said at the top of her voice. Serena cringed slightly; the librarian was going to come after them.

"And that's my fault…?" Serena bent over her books and began to pick them up, keeping her eye on Amelia. She doubted Adhara would be very pleased with her if she heard that Serena had allowed Amelia to kick her clear in the head because she wasn't watching her attacker.

Amelia didn't say anything to Serena's comment. She turned around sharply and walked away, practically running. Serena stood up straight with raised eyebrows. That was the most peculiar scene she had ever seen in her life. Once she had her books collected, she grabbed her bag and headed to leave the library, just as the librarian turned her head around the shelf to question brutally the loud screams.

Serena's lessons with Adhara were growing more intense each week. Now that she had some experience with Occlumency and Legilimency, Adhara thought it necessary to move into physical training—Serena didn't understand this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to become a ruthless killing machine.

"You have to be," Adhara said lightly helping Serena up from the ground. Serena heaved a sigh and wiped off her tee shirt that was a little dusty. "There's no option but to defend yourself…unless you want to die. And if you chose to die you're just a coward."

Serena said nothing and nodded her head very slowly, she wasn't in the mood to argue or try to outwit her aunt. Adhara was looking Serena up and down with a crooked frown.

"Serena," she said softly in a tender voice that Serena didn't recognize coming from her aunt. "What's wrong?"

Serena blinked and looked at Adhara with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Serena said. "All tender, caring and gentle…it doesn't suit you."

"Shut up and answer my question," Adhara said crossing her arms over her chest. She sounded more like herself and Serena couldn't help but smile slightly. She shrugged as she sat down.

"Nothing," Serena said.

Adhara was looking at her, and Serena could feel her pressuring her mind to enter and skim through her memories. Serena blocked Adhara from entering her head with ease, and looked away from her.

"It's your Father?"

"Hmm?" Serena looked up at Adhara. "Oh, no. It's nothing."

"Parrish?" Adhara suggested. Serena blinked and shook her head.

"I said nothing was wrong."

"Then why are you not challenging anything I say?"

"Maybe I've finally realized that it's not worth fighting you," she said.

Adhara laughed at this.

"You? Learn what's worth fighting for and not?" Adhara shook her head and laughed again. "You haven't learned that, otherwise you would have fought harder."

Serena shrugged.

"Then I'm just not in the mood."

"Serena, you're a great deal like me," Adhara said very slowly. "You're always in the mood unless something is bothering you, and unlike me, you don't use what's bothering you to your advantage. You let it make you weak, and vulnerable."

"It's alright to be vulnerable," Serena said a little annoyed.

"Not when there's a Death Eater watching you," Adhara whispered. "Not when he's standing over you hold a wand to your neck…no, Serena, there is not choice but to fight."

"In that case I would," Serena said. "But I'm not going to lock my feelings up and become a stone cold bitch. I'm going to be vulnerable."

Adhara lifted her eyebrows.

"You're not being vulnerable," Adhara shook her head.

"You just told me I was!"

"To make a point," Adhara smirked. "If you were being vulnerable you would let Parrish in. You would stop pushing him away, and you wouldn't be pushing your friends or you sister away."

"What do you know about it?"

"Kendra wrote Amber, and Amber came to me," Adhara said lightly.

Serena glared at her aunt, but said nothing. She wasn't really sure what to say. Once again, Adhara had put her in her place with barely a fight. She was beginning to realize that Adhara would probably always be able to put Serena in her place. It was her personality. She had to be right all the time.

"Do you let yourself be vulnerable?"

"I used to," Adhara admitted. "But it got those that I cared about killed…it's just easier to be cold. It hurts less."

"That's not healthy."

"We're all different Serena," Adhara said. "We all get by on what we can. This is how I get by, and I promise you won't be able to do it the way that I do. You don't want to."

"Then why are you training me?"

"Because," Adhara stood up straight. "You want to be an Auror, don't you?"

"Yea, so?"

"This will help in that field."

Serena nodded slowly as Adhara picked up her cloak and pulled it on her. She looked at her niece with sad eyes as she tied the strings of her cloak tightly. Serena looked at Adhara suddenly.

"Adhara," she said. "Why won't you tell me about my Father."

Adhara frowned, she had a feeling this would come up again.

"It's not my job to," she said lightly.

Serena looked at her with raised eyebrows as she walked toward the door of the classroom.

"Adhara, what does that mean?"

Adhara looked back at Serena with a dramatic swing of her cloak.

"Serena," she said very seriously. "There is a time and place for everything, you just have to be patient for it."

Adhara left the classroom before Serena could yell after her again. Serena's mouth was hanging open slightly, and her mind was racing. Adhara wasn't denying that Sirius was alive anymore. She wasn't fighting Serena about it…she was almost agreeing. She told Serena she'd have to wait to find out. Serena left the classroom with a small smile. Her Father was alive, the only thing bugging her now was when she'd get to talk to him, or see him, and the damned silver of her eyes.

"Parrish," Serena said lightly approaching the Ravenclaw table during breakfast the next Saturday. Parrish looked up at her with a smile and glowing purple eyes. Serena felt her heart skip a beat, like it had when she had a crush on Parrish and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hi Serena," he said. "What's up?"

Serena found it difficult to talk to Parrish when his friends were staring at her with grim looks, like she was some kind of freak. Serena swallowed and looked back at Parrish.

"Will you go for a walk with me before the Quidditch match," she said. "I wanted to talk to you."

Parrish nodded and stood up, still smiling at Serena. He said good bye to his friends and wrapped his arm around Serena's waist. She enjoyed the feeling of him against her body and was reminded of the time last summer when they made love. She looked up at Parrish with a smile and wrapped her arm around him.

When they were outside, there was a steady breeze blowing through the trees and their hair. Serena enjoyed the sun shining down on them and felt warmth in her heart.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Parrish asked.

Serena looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For?" Parrish looked at her with calm eyes, and stern face. He looked serious, and Serena liked that.

"For pushing you away the last month or so," she said. "I was just…well I don't know what I was…but it wasn't right, and I'm sorry."

He smiled at her.

"It's alright," he said. "I figured you were working stuff out. I just wished that you'd let me help you work them out."

Serena nodded slowly.

"I don't know how you could have helped me fight off my self-doubt, and the frustration of people looking at me like a freak," she said lightly.

"The point is that I want to help."

"I know," she said looking back at him quickly. "And I'm sorry I gave you a hard time for trying to help me. I know that you only meant well. I know that you want me to be happy."

"Serena," Parrish said. "I love you. I want you to be more then happy."

Serena smiled at him and stopped on the grassy hill near the lake.

"I love you too, Parrish," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and standing on her toes. He tilted her chin up and kissed her very slowly. His fingers brushed through her hair and slowly his hands moved down her body, pulling her closer against him. His lips wandered down to her neck and she pulled away smiling at him. He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

His lips were so soft and gentle against hers and she remembered how close they had been over the summer. How they had lived almost as if there was no one else. They were lost in their own world of happiness. Serena smiled against Parrish's lips and pulled out of the kiss, resting her head on his chest. He held her close against him in an embrace, and rested his chin on her head. Of late, other people had entered their world and Serena more then Parrish had become distracted. But those kisses they shared on the grass reminded Serena of everything she loved about Parrish—everything there was with him. They already had a past, been through so much together from the Ministry, to Page's hunting them—they had been through it together the whole way, had each other no matter what. Serena had foreseen a future with him. She had seen happiness, family, and children in both of their futures, and they were going to do it together.

"Want to get over to the pitch?" Parrish asked playing with her hair. "People are starting to head over there from the castle."

Serena looked over at the castle and saw a stream of people moving down the hills towards the Quidditch pitch. They were heading down there for the match that would determine the Championship: Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Serena looked up at Parrish with a bright smile and began to pull away.

"You're going down," she said. He smiled and grabbed her firmly, pulling her against him with a cunning smile.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes," she said still smiling at him as he held her tight. "What are you playing for?"

"A thousand sweet kisses," he kissed her sweetly.

Serena laughed.

"That's a big bet," she said.

"It's worth it," he kissed her again.

"You're on," she said laughing a little. "If Ravenclaw wins you'll get lucky."

"You'd better hope they win Surry," he said with a teasing grin as they began to head for the stadium. "Because it's _you _that'd be getting lucky."


	25. Living A Lie

To Parrish's disappointment, he lost the bet; Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Serena sat in the common room after the game across from Hermione and Ron, who were both looking extremely happy. Not only had the team won, but they had won with out their best player, Harry, because he was stuck in detention for cursing Malfoy.

"I forgot that Harry had cursed Malfoy and gotten detention," Serena said lightly. "Amelia didn't say who had done it…she was acting so strange."

"Well, she was really upset," Hermione shrugged. Serena nodded and looked across the room to where Kendra was standing, talking with two of her friends and her boyfriend, David. Serena frowned and looked out the nearby window.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Serena looked at her friends. "Oh…no not really."

"You don't like Kendra's boyfriend?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"No," Serena shrugged. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing," Serena whispered.

The truth was, after Kendra had recovered from the Senses Erasing curse that Amelia had put on her, Serena had questioned her about the letter she had found on the bedside table. She had asked Kendra if she had seen Father deliver the letter or not. Kendra thought Serena was slightly crazy—the letter had been from David, wishing her well. David and Kendra had started going out a few weeks after Kendra was released from the hospital wing, but Serena was more then upset about finding out that the letter hadn't been from Sirius.

She bit her bottom lip. Now, she was just getting confused. Her visions were telling her Father was alive; everyone (every adult) in the Order was telling her that he was dead, she was being a fool for believing that he was alive; Dumbledore told her to use her psychic powers to find out if Sirius was alive; and then in their last lesson Adhara told her that she had to wait to hear the answers, hinting that Sirius was alive. Serena's head was beginning to throb, almost to the break point, when the common room burst into cheers.

Serena looked over to the porthole and saw Harry crawling through it, returning from his detention with Snape for cursing Malfoy. He beamed at everyone in the room, cheering and whooping, and Ron went to him, announcing that they had won the match. Serena blinked and smiled as Ginny bounded into his arms and they kissed—the whole room grew very silent, then clapping and more whooping erupted. Harry was glowing when he pulled out of the kiss. His eyes lingered on Ron for a few moments, who just shrugged and smiled, and then they met Serena's. She smiled across the room at Harry, who was beaming back.

A horrible shiver erupted through Serena's spine; it was sharp, painful, like pieces of glass flying into her at high speeds, stabbing her in the back. The pain shot all the way up into her skull, she grabbed her head and fell forward in her chair, crumbling into a ball on the ground as a vision took her.

The shocking green light was blinding, she had to cover her eyes from the flash, and when she looked back she saw Dumbledore's body sailing over the side of the tallest tower of Hogwarts. Then a flash of white light and Serena went sailing across the wet grass by Snape's wand. He was standing over her, and she was sure that she heard him yell at her that he wasn't a coward. It only took a blink of her eye and she was sitting in a white chair, looking at a stone white casket. There were flowers on the casket, professors and students were walking up to it placing more flowers on it. Serena frowned deeply as tears leaked down her cheeks and looked down at her lap. She was holding a bouquet of blue and white cornflowers; she sobbed and looked over to the lake. Harry and Ginny were standing there, holding hands and talking.

"Serena," said Kendra's worried voice. Serena felt her sister hand on her shoulder, she was shaking her to try and wake her. "Serena, can you hear me?"

"No, Kendra," Hermione's voice was close by. Kendra's hand was pulled from Serena's shoulder. "Don't try and wake her. You could kill her that way—"

"—what's wrong with her?"

"What's going on?"

"Did she faint?"

The other voices were unfamiliar and Serena opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as her vision came into focus. She shuttered and Hermione grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Are you alright?"

Serena shook her head and rubbed her throbbing temple. She closed her eyes to try and relax, and to her horror when she opened them she was seeing in black and white again.

She was in the Department of Mysteries—Sirius was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange on the dais, and then she cursed him. Serena watched as her Father's death replayed in front of her eyes, like it had so many times over the summer, haunting her in her dreams. Sirius ducked from Bellatrix's spell, lost his footing and stood up straight, falling back into the veil. Serena's eyesight drew close to her Father and her mouth fell open as Bellatrix's killing curse missed Sirius by an inch, flying over his shoulder and into the veil.

Sirius was falling…back, back, back into darkness. Horrid screams of pain and moaning were echoing from behind the veil, Serena could hear them loud and clear as she watched her Father fall. He threw out his arm and caught the veil, holding onto it with a death grip—Serena turned around to call for help, someone needed to help Sirius, pull him out of the other world that he was going to fall into if he lost hold of the veil, but there was no one in the room anymore. Everyone was gone and when she turned back to the portal, she saw Sirius's hand on the edge of the dais, holding on for dear life so he wouldn't go falling into the spirit realm.

Serena sat up in the Gryffindor common room and threw up immediately. She coughed and choked as someone pulled her hair back; there were screams and mutters, and someone said nearby that she should go to the hospital wing. Her whole body hurt and she began to shake as someone's strong arms picked her up and carried her across the common room. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she thought she saw Harry's face over her, but couldn't be sure.

"Father," she muttered looking up at Harry who looked down at her. She was too weak though, everything was still to fuzzy. "He survived."

Her head fell back and blackness took over her sight.

**She** had a sneaking suspicion that it was late at night, or very early in the morning. It was just a feeling she had. There was a silence around her that made her feel like she should be sleeping. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see darkness in the hospital wing, what she was surprised by was the body of a tall man sitting in a chair next to her bed. He had incredibly dark hair, and circles around his eyes. His skin was tan, and pulled tightly across his cheek bones. There was a familiar look to his features and suddenly Serena sat bolt up right, jumping out of the bed staring in shock. The features of the man were more then familiar, they were those that Adhara shared with her brother's because she was a Black, and they were those that Serena saw when she looked in the mirror every day. Sirius Black sat in the chair next to Serena's hospital bed.

Her first thought was that she was dreaming. She panicked, and before she could stop herself she reached out sharply and slapped the man who had been sleeping soundly in the chair. The man jumped with a start, yelling and pulling a wand from his pocket. The chair he had been sitting in fell over, causing a ruckus and Serena let out a scream at his movements. She fell backwards onto the bed and looked at the man in horror.

"Serena," Sirius Black sighed in a dry voice that she hadn't hurried in almost a year, but had been praying to every night. "What the bloody hell are you yelling about?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" she snapped standing up straight. "What-what the bloody hell are you doing here!? I had visions that you died! I had visions that you were alive…but I didn't…I don't know…I didn't---WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Sirius frowned slightly and pulled his clean, long hair out of his face. He looked good and healthy, much better then any condition Serena had ever seen him in before.

"It's a really long story," Sirius said. "I think it should wait until you're not full of potion—"

"Daddy?" Serena said with small tears.

She felt a tingle in her stomach and her heart lifted. Sirius Black was looking at her. He was looking her in the eye with his dark blue, twinkling stare. Sirius moved to the bed and wrapped his daughter in his arms, holding her close and kissing her head. Serena began to sob in her Father's arms and suddenly pulled out of them, glaring violently.

"You look good for someone who's been dead for nearly a year," she said bitterly.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't appreciate your tone."

"I don't appreciate being lied to," she said.

"Serena you have to understand," he said holding her by her shoulders as tears leaked down her cheeks and she glared at him. "I had to live my life as a lie when I returned. It was the only way to make it work—"

"When will you people start to understand that lying to people and keeping secrets doesn't keep them safe!?" Serena screamed wrenching her body from her Father's grasp. "Dumbledore has lied to me all year! He lied to me about Adhara, and then about you! I have no doubt in my mind that he's lying to Harry! I don't trust that man, whatever his intentions may be! Adhara lied, and I'm supposed to trust her with my life because she's been training me! And _you!_" She raged violently. "You're my Father! You could have at least told me you were alive! You could have dropped me a line saying that I wasn't crazy…and there was no reason for me to be emotionally unstable for the last year!" She sighed and dropped her arms to her sided, looking at her Father with pained eyes. "Why do you adults have to lie?"

"Because we've seen much more then you have, Serena," Sirius said looking at his daughter with sad eyes. "I didn't want to lie to you; I knew you'd respond this way. Everyday since I got back I wanted to write to you, go to you and your sisters, and Harry. I wanted to talk to you guys, see how you were—I didn't—" He sighed and looked away from her. "It doesn't matter; you won't listen to me anyways."

"It does matter!" Serena snapped. "I want to know why you had to lie to me! I want to know where you've been!"

"Then you'd better stop yelling at me young lady!" Sirius yelled harshly. "Stop acting like a whinny little girl! Everything isn't about you, Serena! Sometimes, people don't tell you things because they're none of your damned business!"

His temper had reached its breaking point, and Serena was taken aback by his words. She sat down on the bed quickly and frowned, falling completely silent. Sirius heaved a long sigh and looked at her with aged, tired eyes.

"Are you going to stop yelling at me?" he questioned.

She looked at him with her own sharp twinkling stare.

"Are you going to stop lying to me?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "But you can't tell anyone else what I tell you."

"Why not?" Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Kendra and Amber, shouldn't they know the truth?"

"They will in time," Sirius said. "There is a time and place for everything."

Serena remembered Adhara saying those words to her only a few days ago. She stared at her Father intently, waiting for him to start telling his story. He sat down in his chair and folded his hand and took a long breath.

"I fell under the arch last June, in the Department of Mysteries," Sirius said very slowly. "Bellatrix's killing curse missed me by about an inch, and before I fell out of reach I managed to grab onto the veil."

"What was beyond the veil?" Serena interrupted.

Sirius blinked at her and was silent for a few moments.

"Spirits," he finally said. His answer was short and a bit of a let down to Serena.

"You pulled yourself up out of the arch?"

Sirius nodded.

"There was no one in the room then," he said. "As it turned out I pulled myself out of the arch in November."

Serena looked at her Father like he was slightly crazy.

"What?"

"Time passes differently in the spirit realm," Sirius said. "That's how Dumbledore explained it anyways. But, because of this time glitch, I was hanging in the spirit realm for what seemed like minutes to me, but months to you."

"I don't get it."

"I don't think it's really something that anyone is supposed to get," Sirius said with a shrug. "So, I came back to a life that had completely changed, adapted, with out me."

"Why didn't you come home right away?"

"I ran into Adhara at the Ministry," Sirius said. "When I came out of the arch, and left the Department of Mysteries, she was in the basement floor. She took me to Dumbledore before I had the chance to even get into sunlight, let alone come and see you. Believe me Serena, it's the first thing I wanted to do."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Dumbledore wanted me to keep the fact that I was alive secret."

"Why?"

Sirius smiled at his daughter and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that Serena," he whispered. "You're not in the Order."

"You said you weren't going to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Sirius said seriously. "I'm not going to tell you anything that isn't your business."

"Then, why are you here, at Hogwarts I mean?" Serena asked with some annoyance that her Father wouldn't tell her what he had been up to for the last seven months.

"Dumbledore told me you had a rather nasty vision about me last night," Sirius said softly. "He and Adhara have been keeping me informed of your visions. Dumbledore and I agreed after last night it might be best to show myself."

"You know you've made me go crazy this past year, right? I had visions you were alive, then people told me you weren't—"

"You look pretty sane to me," Sirius said leaning back in his chair. "Bitter and sarcastic as ever."

Serena glared at her Father.

"I think I have the _right_ to be bitter and sarcastic towards you."

"To some degree I agree with you, but I am still your Father Serena."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Who else knows you're alive?"

"Adhara and Dumbledore have known since I returned, Remus and other members of the Order found out after the new year."

"Amber?"

"Doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I am dead to the world and it would be a dangerous thing to return. Its important that you tell no one, Serena. If someone over hears, or you tell the wrong person the result could be disastrous."

"Amber's the wrong person?" Serena said with a raised eyebrow. "And what would be so disastrous about the world knowing you were back—are you afraid of what will happen if Voldemort finds out you're back?"

"If Voldemort found out I was back he'd probably be a little uneasy because then Harry would still have someone close to him, and you would still have the protection of your Father."

"He's still after me is he?"

"Not nearly as badly as he was before," Sirius said. "But I have no doubt in my mind Serena that if a Death Eater came across you and killed you they'd be killed by Voldemort. He wouldn't mind having you on his side; he's just not going out of his way to get you."

Serena sighed.

"Do you really think I would tell someone who we couldn't trust?" she whispered offended that her Father thought she'd go blabbing about his existence to anyone who'd listen.

"I believe that you would tell someone _you_ trust. Just because you trust them doesn't mean that they're trustworthy," he said. "And you can't trust anyone, Serena."

"Not even the ones you love," she retorted in a cold tone. Sirius glared at her but nodded.

"You're learning quick."

"Kendra, Amber and Harry have a right to know you're alive."

"They'll know in time," Sirius said. "And it will be me telling them."

"Another seven months from now?"

Sirius glared at his daughter harshly, giving her a stern look that she locked eyes with.

"You won't say anything to your sisters or Harry, Serena," he said in a firm voice that Serena was not used to hearing from her Father. "My being is to be kept a strict secret. You're not even to allude to the fact that I could be alive. Is that clear?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

A silence followed Serena's promise and she bit her bottom lip. A silence fell in the room as she looked at her Father. She had missed him so much, and now she was so angry with him. She wondered if he seriously expected her to relax and forgive him quickly, or did he know her better then that? She wasn't going to forgive him for this. She was going to be mad at him for a long time.

"Adhara said your eyes have been silver for months now, you'll be pleased to know they're blue now," Sirius said as he rubbed his chin, glancing at the high ceiling above them. Serena thought his change in subject wasn't very subtle.

"I don't want to talk about Adhara."

"I was talking about you, Serena, not her—"

"Where did she come from? You never said you had a sister? Is she _really_ your sister or was she just saying that?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about her."

"I don't like her."

"That's a shame because she sees great potential in you."

"Potential for what?"

"To be a Dark Wizard catcher."

"Does Adhara have premonitions?" the question came out before Serena really thought about it. Of course Adhara didn't have premonitions, it wasn't a common trait, and Serena had inherited it from her Mother's side of the family, not her Father's.

"No, she doesn't," Sirius said to the ridiculous question. "She has a strong mind, and is a very strong witch."

Serena nodded slowly. She really wasn't sure where the question had come from. Truthfully, she didn't think Adhara had premonitions, but Adhara's opinion that Serena had great potential made her wonder what Adhara saw in her or why she saw it.

"Why?" she asked.

Sirius stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"Why does she think I have great potential?"

"She sees a lot of herself in you."

That wasn't what Serena wanted to hear.

"I'm _not_ like her."

Sirius noticed the harshness in Serena's voice and the flicker of pain in her eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds and then spoke.

"Why don't you want to be like her?"

"She's a killer."

"She kills for good reason."

"No," Serena said. "The people she kills should be taken to the Ministry for a trail. Those people could be innocent like you were."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "Adhara knows the Death Eater's that she hunts, and she waits until she sees them commit their crimes before striking. She's not going around killing Death Eater's that steal money and blackmail people Serena—there are worse people out there. She's killing the people that've killed many. She's killing in self defense also."

"She's trying to make me into a killing machine."

"No," Sirius shook his head again. "She's training you to be a better Auror. Not all Aurors have this kind of training."

"Well, they do just fine, don't they? Tonks doesn't have this kind of training and she's doing just fine."

"She is fine, Serena," agreed Sirius. "But you can be better."

Serena crossed her arms and laid down on her pillow.

"I'm tired and I need my rest after my vision."

"What was your vision about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Serena?"

Serena rolled away from her Father and stared at the empty hospital wing. She felt small tears on her cheeks. She hated fighting with her Father and part of her was wishing he was still dead or that he'd have come back at once and told her she wasn't crazy. She felt so unbalanced and it made her sick.

"Fine," Sirius said. She heard him stand up. "You'd be surprised how much like Adhara you are Serena. When she's mad at me she doesn't speak to me either…"

Serena bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from yelling at her Father, and when she rolled over she saw that he was gone. Part of her wondered where he had gone to, and as she lay in bed she was afraid to fall asleep again. What if she woke up and it had all been a dream?


	26. Secret Expolsions

The next morning when Serena woke she really wasn't sure if the night before had been a dream or not. Had she actually seen her father? Was he really back from the dead or was it all just a dream? The only thing that Serena thought proved that it wasn't a dream was her visions, and part of her still doubted them. All of the thinking, and worrying about her Father gave her a stomach ache and she didn't eat breakfast for the next couple of days.

Three days after she had seen her Father a letter came from him, it was waiting on her bed next to Normandy who was staring up at the white owl who had delivered it, sitting on the bed post. Serena pushed Normandy aside as she sat down on her bed and picked up the letter.

_Dear Serena, _

_I wanted to write to you quickly to say that I will probably not see you again until the end of term. I'll try and stop by the new house, but I can't make any promises. Please remember not to tell your sisters, or Harry about me, Serena. It is most important that they don't find out until I tell them. I thank you for understanding and keeping my secret. Be good and study hard, especially with your lessons from Adhara. _

_Love Always, _

_Sirius. _

The letter made her feel a little bit better. She wasn't completely insane, she had _actually _seen her Father and he _actually_ was alive. To make sure no one found the letter from him, Serena lit the bottom of it with her wand and watched as it went up in flames. She wrote back a quick message to give to the owl that Normandy was still eyeing.

_I will honor your wishes. Hope to hear from you soon, and that you stay safe. _

Serena didn't bother to sign the note. She handed it off to the owl and then went on with her day, thankful that her Father was alive and well, but still mad that she had been lied to by her elders for nearly the last year.

The most frustrating part about her Father's return to Serena was that she couldn't talk about it. She couldn't tell Parrish, who she trusted more then herself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or even Kendra. It was hard to keep it locked up and the only people she could talk to it about were Adhara and Dumbledore, and they were the last people she wanted to talk to. She was so angry that people lied to her, and she didn't want to continue her lessons with Adhara.

After she had been released from the hospital wing the morning after her vision it was hard to lie to the people she cared about. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all showed concern about what had happened and asked her about her vision, and of course Parrish did. Kendra was the only one who didn't ask about the vision, just made sure Serena was okay. Perhaps that was because Kendra understood that Serena didn't like to talk about her visions, but either way, she had to lie to her friends. She told them that she had seen the same mansion and man in the window, and it hurt her to let those things leave her mouth. She hated that she was turning into Adhara even more by keeping secrets from the people she loved, but she knew if she dismissed her Father's wishes there would be hell to pay. She wondered about what he was doing…why did it have to be so secret?

After a few weeks though Parrish started to catch on that something was wrong. Serena wasn't very good at keeping secrets from him as he pointed out one warm afternoon and she had a hard time denying that she was hiding something.

"I suppose you don't have to tell me everything, Serena. I guess I just wish that you would," he said coolly as they walked across the grounds holding hands. He looked at her with a small smile. "And I can tell that whatever you're holding in you want to let it out to someone…why don't you?"

"Because my Father would kill me."

Serena clapped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that after weeks and weeks of holding up like a strong brick wall she had let it all out in one dumb sentence. Parrish stopped in his tracks and pulled her hand from her mouth.

"What?" he whispered softly.

"You didn't hear me?" Serena asked hopeful.

"No, I heard you," Parrish said seriously. "He is alive?"

Serena nodded.

"But you can't say anything Parrish, not even to Kendra or Amber—they don't know. Dumbledore doesn't want them to know yet and my Father for some dumb reason is listening to him—I just…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but for whatever reason my Father said it was important that no one knew…I wanted to tell you so bad. It was starting to eat me up inside."

"I can imagine," he said with a smile. "Is he well?"

"He looked better then I've ever seen him," she admitted. "But Parrish, I'm so mad at him, and Adhara and Dumbledore. They've known the whole time and told me I was being a fool—especially Adhara. She makes me so mad."

"You two are too much alike," Parrish said wisely. "That's why you clash."

"I don't care about that," she said shaking her head. "The point is, I feel like Father didn't care about our feelings. Kendra, Amber and I went through a really bad time after his death—"

"Serena," he said slowly. "You're the only one who went through a really bad time. Both of your sisters moved on and lived their lives. You fell into a depression." He looked at her very seriously. "Serena, I'm not going to lie, I was scared a few times that Sirius's death had really hurt you, worse then anything else had. You went through such mood changes, it was…I don't know what it was…but you were depressed and the next day I thought you were okay, you were smiling and happy, and then later that night you'd be silent and cold again…I just…it was hard to handle. Amber and Kendra were fine."

Serena sighed.

"Fine," she said. "So I think he didn't think of me…he didn't think about what his actions would do to those who thought they'd lost him."

"I think that was more Dumbledore then Sirius."

Serena glanced at Parrish.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," he said with a smile and pulling her against him. He kissed her. "You're happy he's alive, though, right?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Of course. But that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him…"

Parrish nodded with a smile.

"I would expect nothing more from you, Serena," he said. She squeezed his hand in hers and smiled. "We should get back up to the castle, for lunch, I think."

"I agree," she said. "I'm starving."

Together they walked back up the hills toward the castle for lunch.

"Hello Serena," said Hermione cheerfully as Serena sat down. Serena was watching Parrish walk across the Great Hall, smiling with sweet happiness.

"Hi Hermione," Serena said looking at her friend across the table.

"Something has you in a good mood?"

Serena shrugged.

"Getting busy with Parrish?" Ron joked.

Serena looked at him with a harsh glare.

"Why do you always assume that Parrish and I are going at it like rabbits?"

Ron's face fell and he shrugged.

"You two are completely mad about each other, and you're not alone very often, if you are you're alone for a pretty long time."

"That's because we don't see each other," Serena snipped. "I'm tried of your sick sex jokes, save them for the boys."

"Sorry," Ron said.

Hermione was also glared at him.

"And you should be one to talk," Serena continued. "The way you and Lavender used to snog…at least Parrish and I snog in private if we snog at all."

Harry sat down at the moment and rested his head on his elbow.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi," Serena said looking at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm just not looking forward to my detention with Snape on Saturday."

"Who would be?" Hermione said.

"Malfoy," Harry said serving himself some potato soup. "I know him and Snape are up to something…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced down the table.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Studying in the library," Harry said. "I said I'd bring her up some food after I ate."

"Everything's okay?" Serena asked looking at Harry closely.

"Yea," he nodded and smiled. "Everything's great—"

"I don't want to hear it," Ron said. "She's my sister…that's sick."

Harry shook his head and looked at Serena again.

"I just don't get to see her much because she's studying all the time."

Serena nodded.

"But at least she has good reason and she's not trying to avoid you or anything."

"You don't think she is, do you?" Harry asked with quick concern.

"Of course not," Hermione said. "She's completely mad about you."

Harry nodded his head and took a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Serena looked away from her friends with a slight frown; she wanted nothing more then to tell them that Sirius Black was alive. As she looked down the table at Kendra and David, her heart hurt even more. She wanted to tell Kendra more then anything.

"Serena."

Serena looked up when Harry said her name. He pointed to the doors of the Great Hall where Adhara Black could be seen speaking with Dumbledore.

"What is she doing here?" Serena whispered.

Harry shrugged.

"Do you have lessons today?" Hermione asked.

"No," Serena said. "I'm not supposed to have them until tomorrow."

"Maybe she had to reschedule, so you're going to have them today."

"Don't say that," Serena said. "Let's hope I'm not." She crossed her fingers tightly and glanced at Parrish. They were supposed to hang out later that evening after classes.

But to Serena's disappointment Adhara entered the Great Hall, scanning the Gryffindor table for her. When her aunt found her, she began to walk forward towards her. Serena frowned and looked away, groaning.

"Serena," Adhara's calm cunning voice said.

Serena turned and looked at her aunt.

"What are you doing here?"

Adhara lifted an eyebrow at her niece and frowned slightly.

"We have lessons tonight, Dumbledore wishes us to move them up."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"He wishes me to be here tonight," Adhara said. Serena could tell that she was holding back and locked eyes with her. To her disappointment Adhara was blocking her mind from Serena; she couldn't enter it to see what was hiding inside. Adhara smiled cruelly.

"Well, at least you're practicing," she said. "Seven o'clock, in McGonagall's classroom."

Serena nodded.

"Alright," Serena muttered turning back to her lunch. When she looked over her shoulder Adhara was walking out of the Great Hall already. She sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair. "So much for a late night walk with Parrish…"

"See, I knew you guys were—"

"Don't say it," Serena said to Ron harshly glaring at him. He shrugged and smiled, not saying anything more as she made to stand up and leave. "I will see you all later tonight…"

She walked off quickly towards the Ravenclaw table to talk to Parrish and didn't look back at the Gryffindors. Parrish was disappointed that Serena couldn't spend the evening with him, but he understood why. He said he was happy to just spend time with her in the afternoon before dinner, which they planed to do. He was done eating after that and they left the Great Hall to walk outside and do their homework under the tree down by the lake.

They sat, leaning on each other doing homework and studying or exams as the sun began to set. Parrish was studying for his N.E.W.T.s as Serena lay on the grass next to him reading her Potions book, and even though they weren't talking, Parrish was still distracted by Serena. He was watching her with smiling purple eyes. They followed the shinny waves of her dark brown hair, down the curve of her back, over her round butt and down her legs. Parrish felt a surge of passion pump through him as he looked at her beauty and wondered how he ever stumbled upon her. He was so lucky to have her, almost not worthy of her. Serena, to him, was more then beautiful and alluring. She was smart, strong, powerful, independent, loving, frightening, and had the odd ability to drive you absolutely crazy. Parrish didn't know how he ever lived without her in his life, everything seemed right when she was around.

The thought to ask her to be his forever, to marry him, had rolled around in his head since after Christmas, when his Father had kidnapped him. After those weeks of being apart, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be away from her ever. Parrish wanted to be able to protect Serena, and he wanted to be there to care for her if she ever needed to be cared for. But as he watched her read her books he was reminded that she was only sixteen, and he was only seventeen. She still had a year of school left and he had a year ahead of him at the Ministry with Auror training. Asking Serena to marry him seemed like such a foolish idea, but at the same time it seemed perfect. Marriage would bring them even closer then they already were. They would be stronger, closer and hard to break—they would be eternal; their bond and love would last forever.

"Parrish?"

Parrish blinked and smiled at Serena.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting up. He nodded.

"Just day dreaming."

She smiled and leaned against him.

"Of what?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Nothing really," he said. "Just thinking of how happy I'll be to be done with these exams."

Serena nodded and closed her books.

"I have to go meet with Adhara."

"Alright," he said catching her chin before she could turn away from him. He kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips, and she slowly kissed him in return. When they had pulled away he looked at her closely, stroking her cheek and smiling. "I love you."

She smiled at him, but her blue eyes were looking at him with a curious look, as if wondering why he had said that to her. She kissed his lips again and whispered that she loved him too. He pinched her cheek affectionately as she collected her things, then let her get up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Try and have fun."

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "Lessons with Adhara are always so much fun…"

Parrish smiled and shook his head as she walked off towards the castle. He remained under the tree, paying better attention to his studies.

Serena arrived in McGonagall's classroom at seven o'clock with a grim feeling. It was as if a grey cloud was following her around, and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something bad was going to happen tonight. She wasn't sure what had made her feel so grim, but it had suddenly came over her as she passed Professor Trelawney in the halls, muttering about the tall white tower and the constant signs…and foreseen death. Serena had never liked the woman and was slightly ashamed to be a Seer because of her—she gave them a bad image.

Adhara was waiting for Serena, sitting on a desk and throwing her switch blade at a piece of paper on a desk two seats away. Serena walked in as she called the blade back to her with her wand and caught it. She threw it violent and hit a small X on the paper, then repeated the process. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at her Aunt.

"What are you doing?"

"Target practice."

"Are you going to teach me how to use one of those?" Serena asked pointing at the knife with a rather disgusted tone.

Adhara called the switch blade to her and jumped off the desk.

"If I think it's necessary, I might," she said. "And I have no doubt that eventually, it will be…but we won't be studying that today. We'll save that for over the summer I think."

"I have to take lessons with you over the summer?" Serena said bewildered.

Adhara looked at her with tense eyes and gave her a crude nod.

"You want to be an Auror don't you?"

"Yes," Serena said. "But no other Aurors are required to go through this type of training."

"Serena," Adhara stood up straight to her full height, roughly five foot ten inches with her heels on. "Aurors don't go through this training, but Death Eaters do. Don't you want to be prepared to fight your enemy?"

"The other Aurors seem to do just fine without this training, that's all I'm saying."

"Well, I don't care what you're saying."

"I really don't like you."

"I don't care about that either," Adhara said. "You don't need to flatter yourself. I made it through my life just fine without you up until this point, I'm sure I'll be fine without you liking me."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Serena snipped. "Why does it always seem like you have a giant stick shoved up your ass?"

Adhara turned to face Serena with a deadly stare. Serena took a step back her eyes were so piercing, and as Adhara stared her down she felt a cool shutter come over her. She was thankful for the on coming vision, anything to get away from Adhara's deadly stare.

An explosion erupted through the school and as Serena's body went sailing backwards. She let out a scream, in a voice that wasn't her own and the breath was knocked clear out of her when she slammed into the opposite wall of the seventh floor corridor.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked quickly jumping over to her. He grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her up to her feet as Draco Malfoy dashed from the new hole in the wall. Seven Death Eaters followed him and Serena waved her wand frantically to stun them. The battle had begun. Why did she question Harry's suspicions before he left with Dumbledore?

"Ginny," Hermione yelled turning to the red head a few feet from her, standing up from the explosion. "Go get help!"

"Adhara!" Parrish yelled down the hall as a spell came shooting at him. He ducked down and sent a stunning spell back at the Death Eater. "Adhara is in McGonagall's room—!" He was cut off as a Death Eater tackled him and sent him rolling onto the ground.

There was a sharp throb in the back of Serena's head. As she opened her eyes she felt the back of her head, there was a warm liquid on her fingers and when she looked at it, she saw red. Serena sat up in McGonagall's classroom and blinked, she didn't remember falling over. Adhara was sitting next to her, on her knees and watching her closely.

"What did you see?" Adhara asked quickly with unblinking blue eyes. Serena glared at her and touched the back of her head again. "Serena—"

"—I saw an explosion," she said. "Death Eaters came crawling out of the wall on the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement is."

The last words made Serena hold her breath. The Room of Requirement is where Draco had been hiding and plotting something the whole school year. How did he get the Death Eaters into the school through there?

"When?" Adhara grabbed Serena's shoulder to get her attention. "When did you see this happening?"

There was no need to answer the question. There was a loud explosion from floors above that made the whole room shake.


	27. End of the Battle

Serena looked at Adhara who grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. They both ran at the classroom door and raced down the corridor for the stairs.

"Serena!" Ginny said in shock half way up the stairs when she appeared at the top. "Parrish said to come and get Adhara—Death Eaters have broken into Hogwarts!

"We know," Adhara said. "Run and get McGonagall, I need the Orders help!"

Adhara raced by Ginny and Serena nodded to her to force her own. Ginny nodded back and dashed down the stairs at top speed.

When they reached the seventh floor, Serena was not prepared for what she saw. She saw seven Death Eaters, who all looked deadly and frightening fighting against Parrish, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Serena knew that Ginny was getting more help, and she prayed that it would come. Not only were the old members of the D.A. going up against four death eaters, they were going up against Snape and Malfoy. Now the fight was seven to nine, not good numbers.

The moment Adhara turned the corner she grabbed the switch blade off of its holster on her thigh and threw the blade down the hall at a Death Eater who was running towards Neville who was lying on the ground with a bloody nose. The blade slammed into the Death Eater's chest and he fell right over to the floor. Adhara raced down the hall, grabbed the dagger from his chest and continued on, waving her wand and cursing Death Eaters left and right.

Serena's mouth fell open with some surprise, but she quickly came to her senses and waved her wand yelling "_Stupefy!_" To a Death Eater that was taking on Parrish, who had just fallen over loose rubble from the explosion. Serena raced forward and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," he said. "You know I always get worried when it's you using that curse."

Serena smiled at his joke and punched his shoulder.

"Saved your life," she said.

"Over and over," he nodded and they both turned brandishing their wands at the Death Eaters.

As the fight roar on, slowly moving down the hall towards the tower steps, Serena heard footsteps behind her and turned holding her wand boldly in fear that more Death Eaters had come spilling out of the Room of Requirement. To her relief McGonagall had arrived with Tonks, Sirius, Bill, Remus, Professor Flitwick and Ginny bounding behind them.

Serena's heart beamed as her Father raced down the hall, but a small flicker of concern waved over her as Sirius ran by a mirror hanging on the wall—it was not Sirius's reflection in the glass as he ran by that she saw. She saw a lighter looking man, same height, more athletic looking, with black hair and calm brown eyes run by the glass. She stared in shock at Sirius as someone grabbed her and turned her around. A horrible looking man, large, almost wolf-like with stained yellow teeth growled over her and she let out a scream, lifting her knee up into his groin.

"Serena!" she heard someone's voice yell as the Death Eater threw her against the wall like a rag doll.

Serena collapsed to the ground in a mess as her body knocked against the stone and pain shot through her system. She dropped her wand, as she fell and when her body hit the ground she wasn't given the chance to sit up. The Death Eater grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. She looked at his disgusting features, and teeth which were more like fangs and realized who it was—Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who had bitten Remus, the werewolf who transformed during the full moon in busy cities squares with people completely around him easy to attack—the werewolf who enjoyed preying on young children, turning them when they were young.

A panic rose in Serena as she gasped under Greyback's grasp and his cruel eyes smiled down at her, his mouth getting closer and closer to her neck.

"NO!" someone screamed and knocked Greyback in the back with a two-by-four. Serena gasped for breath and coughed when Greyback released her neck and fell to the floor. She saw Bill Weasley's form in front of her as her vision blurred. Greyback jumped up and went after Bill who tried to fight him off.

"Serena," Sirius said bending down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Daddy," she chocked. "Why is your reflection—?"

"No time for that Serena," he said very quickly grabbing her wand and pushing it in her hand. He pulled her up off the ground and pinched her cheek. "Be safe." He ran down the hall, jumping over rubble, wood and bricks.

As Serena looked down the hall she saw the remaining four Death Eaters racing down the corridor away form the Order and towards the Tower. She noticed that Draco was no where to be in sight, and to her shock, Snape was bringing up the rear of the Death Eaters, sending curses over his shoulder.

"Don't let them get to the Tower!" McGonagall shrieked racing after them, her robes flying behind her.

The battle moved down the hall, almost at McGonagall's command. It was then that Serena realized Malfoy and Snape were gone—she couldn't find them in the messy battle that was taking place in the hall and as flashes of them on top of the tower, in front of Dumbledore, and killing him blinked in front of her eyes she heard someone call from up ahead that the door was jammed shut.

Serena grabbed her head with a moan of pain as a searing hot pain jolted up her spine and into her head making her feel like it was going to explode. She fell to her knees and cried as she witnessed Dumbledore's death again like she was standing right there, letting it happen. Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore, and his wand was pointed sharply at him. Dumbledore's eyes were not fearful and as Serena watched him, she wondered if he knew that this was supposed to happen. This was how it had to be for a greater plan to work leading to Voldemort's end. Dumbledore had to die at Snape's hand.

As soon as his body went sailing over the side of the building, the Death Eaters turned to run; they had to get out of here now. Serena gasped as Harry appeared near the door leading back into the castle and immediately dashed down the stairs after them.

Serena blinked and opened her eyes, she was back in the seventh floor corridor. She didn't waste anytime, and jumped up.

"They're coming!" she yelled down the hall.

Just after the words left her lips there was another booming explosion and the Order members dived out of the way of the flying wood and brick. Serena frowned as Neville got hit with some rubble, and fell to the ground—there was no time to help, he was better off on the ground. The Death Eaters poured out of the hole like a dark poison, murderous and violent.

Serena flicked her wand, shouting a stunning spell at one of them—she wasn't going to let them get away with this. They wouldn't get out of Hogwarts alive. The Death Eater deflected her spell and dashed past her as Snape and Draco came bounding down the hall.

"NO!" Serena screamed jumping in front of Draco and tackling him across the middle. They fell backwards and Serena felt herself fly off of Draco's body, Snape had moved her away from him easily.

"Draco, run!" Snape yelled at the top of his voice.

Draco jumped up and continued quickly down the hall. Serena groaned, she had landed harshly on a pile of bricks and felt cool blood on her back. She made to get up, but had to catch her breath as Snape and Draco ran off. She looked down the hall and saw Harry collide shoulders with Sirius. He stopped dead, looking bewildered.

"There's no time to explain Harry—" Sirius was cut off by the Death Eater trying to curse him. He jabbed his wand at the enemy and the Death Eater jumped out of the way. Harry continued down the hall, in chase of Draco and Snape. Serena jumped up to run after him.

Serena saw Harry disappear into the darkness beyond the wide open oak doors of the castle as she reached the top of the marble staircase. She raced down them, skipping a few steps at the bottom with a clearing jump. She landed on her feet and raced across the entrance hall, past the four glowing hour glasses filled with gems, and down the front steps of the castle, looking out at the darkness around the castle.

She heard Harry scream, in dying pain, and fear took her body. Snape was torturing him—she was too late. Anger built up in her chest. She wasn't going to be too late this time. She had visions of Snape torturing Harry so she could save him. Racing across the damp grass she saw the two figures fighting. Harry was alright, he was yelling at Snape, trying to get curses out but every time Snape cut him off.

There was a booming explosion and Serena ducked down as bright orange flames erupted from across the grounds. She looked toward the fire and sighed with pain—Hagrid's hut was on fire. She heard the large giant roaring across the lawn.

"Fang's in there, yer evil—"

Suddenly Harry let out a sharper, excruciating crying and Serena saw his body withering on the ground. Another Death Eater had joined the fight, and was cursing Harry with the torturing curse.

"No!" Snape's voice roared through the darkness. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord— we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Serena dashed forward as the Death Eaters ran by Harry, heading for the gates. To Serena's shock, Harry jumped up, staggered a little and yelled at Snape with a livid, loathing voice.

"_Sectum_—!"

Snape blocked the curse easily.

"No Potter!" he screamed after Harry had moved forward. A loud bang erupted from the end of Snape's wand and Harry went sailing backwards. His body collided with Serena's before she could jump out of the way and the two of them fell to the ground in a heap.

Harry sat up slowly next to Serena and looked at her confused.

"Serena," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to help you Harry. I saw Snape kill him, I know what he did—and I saw him torturing you, I was afraid…I didn't want to lose you—"

"How touching," Snape sneered.

Serena and Harry turned and looked at him. He had closed in on them.

"Black and Potter, still together, after all these years. I'm sure your parents would be proud…too bad they're both dead." Snape's eyes full of hatred left Serena and stared down at Harry who was lying in the grass next to her. "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them. I am the Half-Blood Prince! And you dare to turn my inventions on me like your filthy father would? I don't think so! _No!_"

Harry dived for his wand. Serena made to stop him, but he moved too quickly. Snape shot a hex at the wand and it flew farther away. Harry rolled over and looked at Snape.

"Kill me then," he panted. Serena saw nothing but contempt in his eyes. There was no fear and she realized that he had nothing to be afraid of. Snape had said himself that Harry was meant for Voldemort to kill. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward—"

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Snape screamed and slashed the air. Serena saw Harry fly backwards, as if a whip had hit him violently across the face. She made to move but Snape turned to her quickly, pointing his wand.

"Don't move Black," he said vividly. His white skin was reflecting the red orange flames still burning down Hagrid's hut, and in his black eyes she saw nothing but hatred. Serena felt a pulse in her throat, and for a moment she was afraid, but the fear was gone when she realized who was standing before her—a true coward.

"Just because I can't kill Potter, doesn't mean I won't kill you," he sneered.

"Snape!" screamed a Death Eater from the gate. "Come on already!"

Snape looked to the gate and then back at Serena. He quickly slapped Serena clear across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall backwards and made a run for the gate. Serena cursed loudly as she touched her cheek. She felt cool blood pouring from her mouth. She touched the blood and frowned. Surely, Snape hadn't hit her that hard. As she looked across the grass she could see Hagrid emerging from his burning hut, carrying his dog Fang. Harry had gotten up, running toward the house, and when he saw Hagrid's large figure he turned and made his way quickly to Serena.

"Serena," he said collapsing next to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Thank God," he said and collapsed on his back. He was looking up at the sky and Serena could see the numbness on his face. His limbs seemed to be shaking and she took his hand quickly, giving it a firm squeeze. "I can't do it again, Serena…not so soon…"

She knew that he was talking about Dumbledore's death. And frankly, she didn't understand how he was going to handle it either. Her heart lifted a little though—Sirius wasn't dead. Harry would know that soon enough now. She was sure that he had forgotten about his encounter with Sirius in the seventh floor corridor.

Slowly, Harry turned his head to look Serena in the eyes.

"I saw your Dad," he said softly. Serena couldn't help but smile in surprise. Harry was more put together right now then she gave him credit for.

"Yeh all righ', Harry?" Hagrid said reaching them. "Serena, that yeh too? Yeh two all righ'?"

"We're all right," Harry said. "Are you?"

"'Course I am…take more'n that ter finish me."

Serena nodded as Hagrid helped Harry up. Then she felt the half giant lift her up to and thanked him. Harry was looking at the still burning fire that was once Hagrid's hut with a pathetic dumb look.

"We should put it out," he said. "The spell is 'Aguamenti'…"

"Knew it was something like that," Hagrid grunted. He lifted his crispy pink umbrella and pointed it at the burning house while saying 'Aguamenti'. Harry also lifted his wand and helped put out the fire. Serena watched as they did so. Once the flames were gone and the hut was nothing but burnt wood steaming and smoking, Hagrid shrugged and sighed.

"It's nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'," he said.

"Hagrid…" Harry said very slowly.

Serena could still the blankness in his eyes and it made her sad. She wanted to help Harry…she wanted to take the pain away.

"I was bindin' up a couple o' bowtruckle legs when I hear 'em comin'," Hagrid said very sadly. Serena looked up at the big giant and felt a sharp pain. How was Harry ever going to tell him?

"Hagrid…" Harry repeated.

"But what happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone—was he chain' them?"

"He…" Harry stopped and Serena stepped towards him, but he cleared his throat and spoke before she could comfort him, or speak for him. "Hagrid, he killed…"

She knew what he was going through. If Harry put it into words that Dumbledore was dead, he would be admitting it was real. And in times of lost it was so much easier, and less painful, to believe they weren't happening.

"Killed?" Hagrid said more loudly. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?"

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "Snape killed….Dumbledore."

Hagrid simply stared down at Harry. Serena wished that it could be easier, but she knew that it wouldn't be.

"Dumbledore wha', Harry?"

"He's dead. Snape killed him…"

"Don' say that," said Hagrid quickly. "Snape kill Dumbledore—don't be stupid. Harry, wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"I saw it happen," Harry said.

"Yeh couldn' have."

"I saw it, Hagrid."

"I saw it too," Serena said. "It happened Hagrid."

Hagrid ignored both of them and just shook his head in disbelief.

"What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters," Hagrid said with confidence that Serena wished she could have shared with him. "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh two back up ter the school. Come on…"

He started to walk off to the castle and Serena and Harry followed him slowly. Lights were on all over the castle, which was understandable. There had been a number of explosions that evening, and the battle on the seventh floor, all the noise was sure to wake someone. And the Dark Mark over the castle didn't help much either. The great oak doors were still open, pouring light down onto the grounds, and Serena could see people appearing in them in their dressing gowns. People were looking out at the grounds, to the bottom of the tallest tower, where it met the ground—where a dark figure lay motionless on the ground. Serena frowned deeply.

"What're they all lookin' at?" Hagrid asked. "Wha's that', lyin' on the grass?" he added sharply. As much as Serena liked Hagrid, she wanted to slap him at that moment. She wanted to shout in a fit of anger that it was Dumbledore, and that lying bastard of a traitor, Snape, killed him. "See it, Harry? Righ' at the foot o' the tower? Under where the Mark…Blimey…yeh don' think someone got thrown—?"

Hagrid fell silent as he stared at the crowd. Serena looked at him as Harry slowly made his way toward the crowd.

"Harry," she whispered following him quickly. Hagrid walked with them, and as they approached the crowd, it parted for them. Serena bit her bottom lip as her eyes fell on Dumbledore's distorted, mangled, and dead body. Harry walked forward to the Headmaster and knelt down next to him. Serena moved forward as the silent crowd watched and stopped. She saw Harry reaching out, fixing Dumbledore's glasses, and wiping a streak of blood from his lips. Serena felt tears in her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Never before had she thought about it. Never before had she stopped to think what Dumbledore's death would do to the Wizarding society, the Order, or the cause to fight against Voldemort. As she looked at the frail, old man's body, she felt as if all hope was lost. With out Dumbledore, how would they ever fight against Voldemort? Did all hope remain with Harry now?

Serena blinked as Hagrid spoke.

"C'mere, Harry," he said.

"No."

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry…Come on, now…"

"Harry…" Serena whispered. "We should—"

Her words caught in her mouth as Ginny touched her shoulder. She looked at the red haired girl, who had small tears in her eyes and gave her a forced smile. Serena watched as Ginny moved forward and bent down, taking Harry's hand.

"Harry, come on," she said gently to him, almost in a tired whisper.

Harry heeded her and stood up off the wet grass. Ginny led him back through the crowd, and Serena followed as they walked up the steps to the castle. The silence inside was horrible. Serena wanted someone to say something, anything. She needed to hear someone's voice to distract her…but she knew if anyone spoke it would no doubt be about what had happened.

"We're going to the hospital wing," Ginny said.

"I'm not hurt," was all Harry said.

"It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone."

"Ginny, who else is dead?" Harry's words were frank, and Serena wished he hadn't asked the question. She was so afraid that she would hear Ginny mutter, Parrish, Adhara, Lupin, Hermione or Ron, maybe even Neville, and worse Sirius. Serena wasn't sure if she could handle her Father dying, again.

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark—Malfoy said he stepped over a body—"

"He stepped over Bill, but it's alright, he's alive."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure…he's a—a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomphrey says he won't—won't look the same anymore…"

Serena's heart and stomach clenched. Greyback had attacked Bill who had distracted him from Serena.

"He attacked Bill because Bill was saving me," Serena whispered. Ginny blinked and looked at Serena; she only nodded and said nothing. Serena felt a small tear on her eye, she owed Bill her life.

"But the others…There were other bodies on the ground," Harry said.

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are hurt, but both are okay. Madame Pomphrey said they'll be okay. Two Death Eaters are dead, Adhara killed one, and the other got hit with a killing curse—that huge blonde one was shooting them all over the place—Harry, if we hadn't had the Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us—"

They had reached the hospital wing. Together, Serena and Ginny pushed open the doors and entered the ward slowly. Neville was lying on a bed, sleeping peacefully. Serena looked down farther and saw Professor Flitwick on another bed, and then a small crowd around a bed that Bill lay on. Serena bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

Her eyes shifted to a dark corner, where a figure was standing. He moved quickly, striding across the room, and immediately Sirius Black took his daughter in his arms.

"Why do you have to scare me like that?" he whispered to her.

"I could ask you the same," she said back softly to his chest.

Her pain and aching body seemed to relax in his arms.

"Serena," said a voice.

Sirius stood up straight and Serena pulled out of his arms, turning to Parrish. She beamed at him and threw her arms around him. He held her strongly, and tightly. His lips felt so gentle on her forehead and she was thankful to be in his arms. As safe and strong her Father made her feel, Parrish made her feel safer and stronger. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with thankfulness.


	28. The Next Battle is Beginning

Dumbledore's funeral was just as chilling as it had been in Serena's vision. Despite the beauty that it brought to his life, Serena could feel nothing but fear in the depths of her body. Hope shimmered through, in the crowds of people that had gathered with her in the white chairs to look at the white tomb and say their good byes.

She sat in the front with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parrish and Ginny. She could see her Father, Kendra and Amber over her shoulder, sitting with the Weasley's, Tonks and Lupin, and other members of the Order.

There were flowers in every hand, and on every lap. Serena looked down at the bouquet of white and blue cornflowers and felt Parrish's hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. He pinched her chin affectionately and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

As Serena's eyes filled with tears, people began to stand and move forward to place their flowers on Dumbledore's tomb and truly say their last good bye. Thousands of people moved past Serena to the tomb, placing flowers on it and on the ground next to it. There were people sobbing, and it made her feel worse. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped Parrish's hand more tightly. There was nothing worse then the sadness and fear that she felt.

Even Harry had stood up to say good bye to Dumbledore before Serena and Parrish moved. Serena watched as Harry moved across the grass, in the cool summer wind and stood on the edge of the lake looking out at the water.

"What's wrong?" Parrish whispered. He could see that something more then the obvious was bothering Serena.

"He's another person I didn't save, Parrish," she whispered. "I had a vision of Snape killing him…and I…I didn't save him."

"You had it once," he said. "And you warned him. You can't save everyone."

"I've saved one person twice," she whispered. "Not only does his death bring doubt to myself, but it makes me doubt our cause, our fight against Voldemort. Without Dumbledore, what do we have?"

"We have each other," Parrish said. "We have strength amongst those that we love, Serena. Our family and friends, they're what we have. Together, we will overcome him. And…we have Harry."

Serena nodded with a sad frown and looked across the grounds to the lake where Harry was now talking with Ginny. She had foreseen this moment. She looked back at Parrish.

"We have Harry," she agreed.

Parrish nodded and stood up. He held out his hand for hers.

"Come on," he whispered.

Serena stood up slowly, and together she and Parrish went to Dumbledore's tomb and lay the flowers on it. She closed her eyes and Parrish wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her up against him. They remained in front of the tomb for a few moments, and Serena reached out, touching the white marble. Parrish directed her away from the tomb, leaving it behind as another part of their history. As they walked across the grass, Sirius could be seen walking towards them.

"Parrish, Serena," said Sirius. He held out his hand and Parrish shook it.

"It's good to see you," said Parrish.

"You too, may I steal my daughter from you for a moment?"

Parrish nodded.

"I'm going to go get our stuff," he said looking at Serena. "I'll bring it all down here for us. So we can go."

Serena nodded and thanked him. Sirius didn't say anything until Parrish had walked off.

"How are you?" he whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her across the grounds, walking slowly. Serena shrugged slightly and said nothing. "You are doing as well as everyone else I expect."

"Yes," she finally said.

"It will be alright, Serena, I promise."

"You know," she said. "People promised me that after you died."

"And?"

"And I still haven't decided if everything is alright."

"It will be when Voldemort is gone," Sirius said very seriously. "Dumbledore didn't leave Harry with nothing. Harry knows what he must do."

"Yes," Serena agreed. "He must hunt for pieces of Voldemort's soul. Ron and Hermione will go with him."

"You won't?"

Serena frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"No," she whispered. "I know that I have to finish my training with Adhara. My part in this war is not to help Harry hunt Horcruxes, it's in the fighting. I'm going to be an Auror. I think that's where I belong…the next battle is going to begin soon, and I'll be damned if I'm not a part of it."

Sirius nodded with a small smile of pride on his lips.

"I'm sure Adhara will be thrilled that you've decided to continue your studies."

"She hates me Daddy."

"I disagree," he said. "I've told you she sees much of herself in you. She hopes for you to go far and not make the same mistakes she did."

"I'm not going to become a Death Eater."

Sirius shook his head and gave Serena a stern, scolding look.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to France and continue my work there," he said. "That's what Dumbledore would have wanted."

"Do I get to know what your work is now?"

Sirius looked down at his daughter, studying her for a few moments, then looked away.

"I've been working with your Aunt, hunting and killing Death Eaters."

"And that needed to be so secret?"

"Because, I'm supposed to be dead," he said. "I'm living under strict conditions Serena—a spell that only allows people who I wish to see me, to see my true self."

Serena looked at her Father quickly.

"Is that why," she said slowly. "When your appearance is reflected in a mirror it's not you?"

Sirius nodded.

"Most of the world sees that man who is in the mirror," he said. "It is my physical appearance, and with that appearance is the name Alexander Jones. To my family, and most of the Order, I look as I always have, dark and handsome."

Serena snorted and couldn't help but laugh lightly at her Father's words.

"So, Kendra and Amber…did they take it well?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"Kendra was more then happy," he said. "Amber was colder then you, a little harsher too…but she forgave me."

Serena nodded.

"Can Amelia see you?"

"No," Sirius said with a pained voice. "Because she is so close with Death Eaters it would be too dangerous to let her know that I'm alive."

"Daddy, I hate to break it to you, she is a Death Eater."

Sirius frowned greatly.

"I like to think there is still some good in her," he said very slowly.

Serena said nothing and she continued to walk across the grass with her Father.

"When will I see you again?" she finally whispered breaking the silence. The question had been burning in her head for sometime, and she was afraid of the answer.

"I'll stop by sometimes over the summer, when I can," he whispered. "Because Adhara has been working with you, I've been picking up a lot of her work…so we'll see."

"Well, maybe I can see Adhara less and you more."

Sirius smiled at Serena's hopeful look. He pinched her cheek and smiled.

"See, there's hope in you still."

"Daddy," Serena said very seriously to him.

"Yes, Serena?"

"You're done lying, right? From here on out we're going to be honest with each other?"

"Yes," Sirius said with out hesitation. "I promise."

Serena nodded.

"I don't want to live a lie anymore," she said. "It kind of is mentally exhausting, and I'm sure it's not healthy."

Sirius nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'm sorry about it all."

Serena said nothing and frowned slightly as her tall, dark looking Aunt crossed the grass, coming towards them. Sirius saw the frown and looked over his shoulder to see his baby sister. He looked back at Serena.

"She really isn't that bad you know," he said. "I know she comes off as frightening at first…but really…she's just as much a human as you or me."

"Humans bleed and cry," Serena whispered coldly. "I have yet to see her do either things."

Sirius shook his head as Adhara reached them.

"Alex," she said to him. "We should get going."

Sirius nodded to her.

"Alright," he said. He looked at Serena and hugged her tightly. "I'll come to see you as soon as I can."

Serena clung to Sirius tightly, not wanting to let him go in fear that it would be the last time she ever got to see him, let alone hug him.

"Write to me," she whispered.

"I will," he said standing up straight. "Good bye, Serena."

"Good bye Daddy."

"You shouldn't call him that in public," Adhara said softly.

Serena glared at her aunt.

"Have you said good bye to the others?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Don't worry, I'm not sneaking off."

"Let's go," Adhara said. "I'll be seeing you soon, Serena."

"I look forward to it," she said back sarcastically.

Adhara said nothing, turned, waving her cloak as dramatic as ever, and began to walk away. Sirius kissed Serena's cheek as Parrish arrived next to her, and then bid him good bye also. Serena and Parrish watched as the remaining Black heirs walked down the hills towards the Hogwarts gates. When they had disappeared from sight Parrish looked at Serena.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Let's," she said taking his hand and grabbing her trunk with her free one. "I want to go say good bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione first."

"Alright."

"Harry," Serena called to him before he could walk away from her. Harry stopped and turned to see her walking up to him. Ron and Hermione also stopped, turned and faced Serena and Parrish as they approached.

"Serena," Harry said slowly. "You're leaving already?"

"Yes," she said. "Amber preferred that we all traveled together…as did my Father."

Harry nodded his head and smiled slightly.

"I'm happy he's back," he said. "Furious that he left…but happy…"

Serena nodded with her own smile.

"I know what you mean," she said. "I'll be seeing you."

She hugged Harry tightly, and then moved to hug Ron and Hermione.

"We'll send you a notice about Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Ron. Serena beamed. It was one last chance to spend good, happy time with her friends and family.

"You know I'll be there," she said to Ron. She turned to Hermione and hugged her. "Stay in touch."

"Only if you do," Hermione smiled.

Serena nodded and said 'of course' as Parrish shook hands with Harry and Ron.

"Well," Serena said. "We'd best get down to the station. The other's are waiting for us."

Harry nodded.

"Be careful," he said. "Keep each other safe."

"We will," Parrish said. "You three do the same."

"We will," Harry nodded.

"Good bye," Hermione waved.

"Have fun," Ron called as Serena and Parrish took each other's hands and walked down the hill.

Together, they made their way down to the Hogsmeade station, where they were taking the three p.m. train back to London. Amber, George, Galen, and Kendra were waiting for them.

"All set?" George asked loading the stuff onto the train.

Serena climbed on behind Kendra and turned to take Galen from Amber.

"We're good," she called to George.

George nodded and jumped onto the train, Parrish after him. They found a compartment and all of them sat down for the short journey to London. When they arrived, platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station was hot and humid. Students and parents were crammed together tightly.

As Serena followed Kendra through the crowd, she spotted the unforgettable pale face and blonde hair of her twin sister Amelia. Amelia was moving through the crowd, flawlessly towards her sisters, like a goddess who had decided to grace the mortals with her presents on Earth. Serena couldn't stand the way her face pinched into that uncomfortable, confident, incredibly arrogant look. And as she grew closer, Serena could see no hope for her. Her twin was evil—a complete opposite of her, in looks and beliefs.

Amelia's shoulder had barely touched Serena's as she shoved by her on the platform, but as she passed a shrill shiver shot up Serena's spine. Amelia didn't look over her shoulder as Serena fell over, Parrish barely catching her before she it the ground. She didn't look to see what had caused the screams of terror that had erupted from the surrounding students watching in dumbfounded horror as Serena's body began to convulse and twitch.

Amelia met a tall blonde haired woman at the end of the platform. The woman was dressed in a crisp grey business suit dress, with a long black cloak hanging over her shoulders in a sophisticated fashion. When Amelia reached Narcissa Malfoy, she looked over her shoulder to the crowd that was gathering around her twin sister. Frowning slightly, she looked back.

"It's good to see you Narcissa," she said. "How is Draco?"

"He's well," said Narcissa. "He's waiting at the house for you with Lucius."

Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Did you touch her?" Narcissa asked looking down the platform and referring to Serena.

"No," said Amelia. "I don't know what she's Seeing, and frankly, I don't really care."

Narcissa nodded and turned to the barrier, motioning for Amelia to follow. Amelia walked with Narcissa to the barrier and turned back just before she went through it. Serena was standing up in the crowd, looking panicked and frightened. She turned quickly and crossed through the barrier as her twin sister shouted her name. She bit her bottom lip, there was no looking back.


	29. From Tannin

It has been brought to my attention that there are a great deal of misspellings (and other minor errors) in my story. I do apology for that, and if it were not for the fact that this story has been complete for sometime I would go back and edit the mistakes. Forgive me if it takes away from the story. Sometimes when we reread things we read them the way we want them and we don't see the smallest mistake. I appreciate those that have alerted me to the errors (like my spelling of Slytherin), but please understand why I haven't gone back to correct those errors.

I will strive much harder and edit the upcoming chapters for the final installment of the Black Legacy, _Till Death_, more careful. Thank you for your time and dedication to Serena and the battles that she fights everyday, inside and out. You all help her more then you know.

So signed,

Gabriel Tannin


End file.
